Triple Dog  Jogo Das Consequências
by MissBlackBlack
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen é só mais uma das típicas meninas ricas que moram em L.A, sua vida resuma-se em festas e bebidas, até que o pagamento de um desafio antigo a leva direto para os braços do seu professor de Álgebra Jacob Black.
1. Apresentação

Meu nome é Renesmee Callie Swan Cullen sou filha de Edward e Isabella Cullen, pelo menos na teoria eu sou já na prática as coisas já ficam um pouco difíceis, meus pais viajam muito por causa dos seus respectivos trabalhos meu pai é empresário e minha mãe advogada. Passo a maioria do meu tempo com a minha "governanta" Alice que mais parece minha mãe, ela não deveria ser chamada assim já que só tem 27 anos, mas é o algo de mais próximo de uma família que tenho. Tenho 17 anos estudo na High Way School e moro em L.A. Viver aqui é um sonho.

Seth Clearwater o meu namorado é o cara mais bonito de toda a escola é também o mais cafajeste e bad boy que existe, o tipo de cara que trata a mulher como um lixo e não vê nem um mau nisso, mulher pra ele é só um objeto ele usa a abusa e joga fora. Só comigo que foi diferente, porque segundo ele, ele se "apaixonou" por mim, sei acredito, e também não estou ligando, não sou e nunca fui apaixonado pelo Seth só permaneço com ele porque o sexo é muito bom, isso não posso negar o cara me leva de zero a cem em dez segundos. Nosso namoro sempre foi regado a brigas e traições, mais da parte dele do que da minha, já que tenho a política de não ir para cama com qualquer um.

Meus amigos Claire Young e Quil Antera namoram desde dos 14 anos, fico pensando as vezes como eles conseguem suportar um a outro depois de tanto tempo. Claire tinha tudo para ser a típica garotinha meiga e princesinha do papai, já que suas feições são bem delicadas e diferente dos meus, seus pais são bem presentes na sua vida. Mais a história é bem diferente, ela é o "cão" em pessoa, do tipo que não leva desaforo para casa, ainda mais quando se trata do Quil ai sai da frente. Seus pais já tentaram de tudo, até manda-la para casa dos avós, mais a estadia não durou um mês já que ela levou os "velhos" a loucura. Quil seu namorado é muito bonito também, mais não chega aos pés do Seth, diferente do Seth ele é muito carinhoso e gentil, e segundo a Claire é muito bom de cama, o que o deixa irresistível aos olhos das meninas da escola, deixando a Claire mais possessa que ela já é. Confesso que esses dois me fazem dá muita risada com todas aquelas brigas.

E como toda "gangue" que somos sem preconceitos e diversidades tem o nosso terceiro casal e os meus grandes amigos Embry Call e o Jared Stulano. Os caras são lindos e gays, chega ser até um desperdício, e olha que nem sempre foi assim eu perdi minha virgindade com o Embry quando eu tinha 14 anos foi o único garoto que até hoje eu me "apaixonei" e gostei de verdade. Apesar de ele sempre ter sido um pouco de diferente e como a "Claire falava: Essa Coca e Fanta", eu fingia que não via que ele era diferente. Mais ai adolescência chegou e com ela o Jared que sempre foi homossexual assumido apesar de não aparentar (permaneço a falar OMG que desperdício) e conquistou o Embry, eu não estava mais com ele na época, mais senti um pouco de ciúmes quando eles começaram a namorar, mais não durou muito já que conheci o Jared melhor e vi que era um dos meus, gostava de levar a vida intensamente.


	2. Primeiro Contato

Começando mais uma semana de escola, mais uma semana de martilho, esse final de semana que passou aprontamos muito, na real não sei nem como conseguir chegar em casa, já que briguei com Seth mais uma vez e ele me deixou na boate que estávamos e foi embora com uma filha da puta que passou a noite toda dando em cima dele. Já são 06h40min e Alice já me chamou três vezes e a Claire está chegando ai e eu nem para o banho fui ainda. Sai da minha cama com muito custo, e fui tomar banho escutei a porta do meu banheiro abrir, para na mesma hora pular de susto com os gritos da Claire.

_ PORRA! Friend você ainda está tomando banho. Diz Claire

_ CARALHO sua puta, você me assusto, que merda que acha que tem sempre que entra gritando a essa hora da manhã no meu quarto. "Não estou de bom humor hoje."

_ Ih .. Acho que tem gente ai com TPM.

_ Não é nada disso, estou pensando nos meus pais, sei que quando eles estão em casa é um terror já que não me deixam em paz, mais só em pensar que eles estão na Espanha de "férias" com os meus avós e não fizeram questão que eu fosse com eles porque segundo eles "Eu não sei me portar" me dá uma raiva tão grande Claire.

_ Ah Friend não fica assim, você realmente prefere ficar com os caretas dos seus pais e dos seus avós do que ficar com a gente zoando? – Claire me perguntou com uma carinha de anjo que mais parecia um demônio.

_ Não Claire, eu prefiro ficar com vocês zoando, mais uma atenção dos pais não ia fazer nem uma mau de vez enquanto. – Respondi.

_Beleza Friend, eu até te entendo, mais na real não estou muito com saco de ficar ouvindo você falando dos coroas hoje. _ Não basta ter-te escutado ontem. – Disse rindo.

_ Ah não fode Clarie, _ Hoje já vi que você vai tirar o dia para me encher.

_ Claro que vou, ainda mais porque quero saber o que você irá fazer com o Seth, já que ele te deixou na boate sozinha e foi embora com outra.

Virei meus olhos com essa.

_ O que eu vou fazer? Eu não vou fazer porra nem uma, você está cansada de saber que estou pouco ligando quem o Seth como ou deixa de comer. Mais acredito que seja o fim do nosso relacionamento, não tenho mais saco para aturar o Seth. Respondi

_ Mais esse é o ponto. Disse Claire _ Que eu saiba vocês não se suportam mais há muito tempo, e sempre resolvem ficar juntos mesmo com todas essas brigas e traições. Falando em traição, já fazia um tempo que o Seth não te traía, mais ontem ele não pensou duas vezes e foi embora, sei que você não vai gostar do que vou falar mais você pegou pesado com ele.

_ Aff Claire ele também pegou pesado comigo com toda aquela história dos meus pais, se ele está com raiva eu também estou. Encerrei o assunto.

Sequei-me e fui me vestir já que essa hora já estávamos mais do que atrasadas para escola. Peguei a primeira roupa que enxerguei na minha frente, coloquei um tênis passei uma maquiagem de leve e finalmente chamei a Claire para descer. Passamos na cozinha e Alice está lá lavando umas louças.

_ Dona Renesmee atrasada de novo, e logo na segunda - feira que a senhora tem Álgebra no primeiro horário com o novo professor. Disse ela com olhar de reprovação

Aff! Tinha me esquecido disso, já faz algumas semanas que estamos sem professor de Álgebra e na sexta – feira passada a Mrs.: Clearwater que é a diretora da escola e por sinal minha "sogra" havia informado que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para o cargo e hoje tínhamos aula com o novo professor.

_Putz, é mesmo tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – Falei para Alice.

_Porra Claire, é melhor vazarmos então.

_Também acho, já que não quero perder de ver se o novo professor é gato. Disse Claire já com cara de safada.

_ Fiquei sabendo que ele é namorado da sua cunhadinha. – Disse Claire.

_ O QUE? .. Perguntei espantada.

_ É isso mesmo que a senhorita escutou. – Respondeu Claire

_ Fiquei sabendo pelo Quil.

_ E Quem Contou para o Quil?. – Perguntei ainda com os olhos arregalados.

_ Seth. – Respondeu Claire já com um sorrisinho na face. Ela sabe que eu odeio a irmã do Seth.

Só me faltava essa, já não basta eu ter que ficar olhando para a cara daquela vadia todos os dias na escola, já que a minha "cunhadinha" é professora de educação física, vou ter que ficar olhando para o macho dela também, já vi que o resto do ano vai ser um inferno.

_Espero que Pelo menos seja bonito. – Disse Claire.

_ Ah fala sério Claire, até parece que aquela vagabunda tem bom gosto para homem, no mínimo é um nerd desses sem sal, porque para gostar daquele protótipo de mulher só louco mesmo.

Claire virou os olhos com o meu comentário, Claire acha que às vezes implico demais com a minha "cunhadinha", fazer o que, eu não consigo gostar daquela mulher, ela se mete demais no meu relacionamento com o Seth.

_ Acorda friend, já estamos mais do que atrasadas. – Falou a Claire tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

_ Não vai comer nada minha linda? – Perguntou Alice.

_ Pow Alice, estou sem tempo, mais vou levar essa maçã para comer no caminho. –E se eu for para casa do Seth eu ligo para avisar. Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha passei a mão em uma maçã que estava na fruteira em cima do balcão e peguei as minhas coisas e sai com Claire para o carro.

Ir para escola com a Claire é um tédio, mais como os pais dela não a deixam usar o carro para ir às festas, uma tentativa frustrada em fazer com que ela fique em casa, sou obrigada a ir de carro com ela para escola e usar o meu para ir às festas. Chegamos à escola depois de enfrentarmos aquele transito caótico de L.A que deixa qualquer um louco, estávamos realmente atrasadas porque mal estacionamos o carro no estacionamento da escola o sinal tocou avisando o começa do primeiro período de Álgebra.

_Cadê o Quil? _ Porque ele não está me esperando?

_Não sei Claire, acabei de chegar junto com você.

_Ah mais eu vou matar o Quil.

_Ok! É só mata-lo na hora do intervalo, porque já estamos atrasadas e não queremos que a Mrs.: Clearwaternos dê uma advertência por mais um dia de atraso.

_Porra Renesmee você está cansada de saber que a sua sogrinha não vai nos advertir por nada, você é a namorada do filho dela.

_E você está cansada de saber que ela só faz vista grossa quando o Seth está por perto, e eu não sei você, mais eu não estou vendo nem um Seth por aqui.

Entrei no corredor da escola com a Claire falando um monte de merda no meu ouvido sobre como o Quil ia pagar por não estar esperando no estacionamento, o que ela falou eu não sei nem prestei atenção, só sei que concordei com tudo. Entramos na sala e seguíamos para o nosso habitual lugar quando demos de cara com o Quil e o Seth conversando com as gêmeas Rachel e Rebeca Cooper, as duas putas da escola. Em um passe de mágica Claire já estava puxando Rachel pelos cabelos e Quil segurando Claire que as berros chama a garota de puta e o Quil de cachorro, quando eu percebi que a Rebeca estava indo ao encontro de Claire tentei ir o mais rápido possível para impedir que aquela vagabunda batesse na minha amiga, mais fui rapidamente impedida pela voz que ecoou na sala de aula.

_Miss: Young e Miss: Cooper, o que está acontecendo aqui. Perguntou Mrs.: Clearwater.

_Essa louca que chegou me pegando pelos cabelos só porque eu estava conversando com o namoradinho dela.

_Ainda bem que você sabe que ele é o MEU NAMORADO e você estava como sempre dando em cima dele como boa vadia que é ...

_Miss: Tyler cuidado com o que a senhorita fala, ou serei obrigada a lhe dar uma suspensão.

_ Agora todo mundo sentando que quero apresentar o novo professor de álgebra.

Eu que até então estava somente olhando toda aquela confusão resolvi me virar para ver o tal professor. Foi quando na frente da turma em vez de se encontrar um nerd ou um cara feio de meia idade, encontrava-se um deus Apollo, com aqueles olhos negros, aquela boca linda e carnuda, aqueles músculos que eram visíveis, aquela pele morena. Eu simplesmente esqueci que estava em pé ainda no mesmo lugar quando a Mrs Clearwater falou comigo.

_Miss Cullen que parte do todos sentados à senhora não ouvi? "Ah essa vaca me odeia igual à filha tenho certeza disso"

_Ah .. des...eh..desculpe – me Mrs Clearwater. Falei gaguejando e com a voz embargada diante de todos. É dessa fez a filha da puta da Leah acertou no homem, tenho que admitir que errei feio ao pensar que ele seria um bagaço. Dirigindo-me ao meu lugar sob os olhares de Seth na mesa ao lado, tive uma pequena impressão que ele estava irritado, desviei meu olhar, pois não esqueci as coisas que ele me disse noite passada e muito menos esqueci que me deixou sozinha na boate.

_ Bom como eu estava tentando dizer esse aqui é o Mr: Jacob Black, o novo professor de álgebra. Espero que vocês o tratem muito bem e o façam ver porque a High Way School é uma das melhores escolas de Los Angeles._Agora é com você Mr Black a turma é toda sua e mais uma vez seja bem vindo. Disse a vaca saindo da sala.

_Obrigado! Mrs Clearwater. Respondeu o aquele furacão de homem com aquela voz rouca e sexy que me deixou louca.

_Bom galera, como a senhora Clearwater disse eu sou Jacob o novo professor de álgebra. Como é a nossa primeira aula e sei que a minha matéria não é amada por todos, vou tentar ser bonzinho. Disse com aquela voz rouca e com um tom de piada, o que me fez viajar._Mais infelizmente segundo o plano escolar como vocês ficaram sem professor por duas semanas, vamos ter que correr atrás do prejuízo, mais de uma forma diferente.

_Ah é? E que forma é essa? Vai liberar a cambada para sairmos para beber? Perguntou Seth com cara de poucos amigos. O que não entendi já que o gostoso é cunhado dele. Deve está putinho pela noite anterior ainda. AFf Seth já está me tirando do sério, não sei mais por quanto tempo vou conseguir atura-lo.

_Talvez mais tarde Seth. Respondeu o Black com um sorriso de canto de boca que fez o meu coração da um pulo.

_Seth? Pelo o que eu sei você não está no sofá da minha casa agarrando a minha irmã para ter essa liberdade de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, aqui você me deve mais respeito, portando para o "senhor" eu sou o senhor Clearwater. Nossa mais o que está dando no Seth. Virei para encara – lô e percebi que os seus olhos faiscavam ódio, mais até do que o normal.

_ Sem dúvida senhor Clearwater, o senhor tem toda razão peço perdão pela minha indelicadeza isso não irá mais se repeti. Percebi um tom meio cínico na voz do Black, e pelo jeito Seth também porque ai mesmo que encarou o Black com ódio, ele por sua vez só fez baixar a cabeça e sacudi-la negativamente com um sorriso na face.

_Então, estou disposto a dá dois pontos a todos que saibam falar quais são as operações de conjuntos usados na álgebra relacional.

_ Olha professor Eu posso falar todas as operações de conjuntos e ainda completo com as junções e operações com junções, e nem quero os pontos. Falou Jared pela primeira vez desde que entrei na sala.

_ Uhé! Senhor ...?

_Stulano.

_Então senhor Stulano, se você não quer os pontos vai querer o quê?

_Somente o seu telefone professor... kkk .. Ai está o Jared, até que demorou para fazaer piada. Não pude deixar de rir com essa, ele é foda mesmo.

_Sinto muito Senhor Stulano, mas isso não será possível. Respondeu Black com uma expressão de quem queria rir.

_Porque o Senhor não pode ou porque o senhor não quer professor?. Mais é uma bicha má mesmo né, e nem está ligando para os olhares de protesto e indignação do Embry.

._ O dois senhor Stulano._Ah por favor me chame de Jared fica mais íntimo.

_ Prefiro continuar chamando o de Stulano mesmo, não preciso de intimidade com nenhum aluno.

_O senhor quis dizer que não quer ter intimidades com um aluno gay não é isso?_ Não, não foi isso, eu não quero intimidade com nenhum dos meus alunos, seja ele heterossexual, Homossexual, Bissexual ou Transexual, aluno é aluno professor é professor e fim de papo. Ele disse todas essas palavras meio que para se mesmo e olhando pela primeira vez na minha direção me encarou, eu sustentei o seu olhar e depois de alguns minutos ele baixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro.

_ Acabei de resolver como iremos recuperar o tempo perdido, quero que vocês façam duplas e me entreguem um trabalho sobre álgebra relacional, quero para semana que vêm, nem um dia a mais nem um dia a menos, temos muito trabalhos para serem feitos para que essa duas semanas perdidas sejam recuperadas.

_Senhor Black? – Sim senhorita? _ Cullen senhor, me chamo Renes .. Fui interrompida pelo seu dedo no ar, parei de falar e esperei.

._Só o seu último nome senhorita, não precisa me falar o primeiro, eu já vi aqui. Fiquei sem entender o porquê de ele ter sido tão estupido comigo, já que ele foi tão gentil com as Coopers

._Prossiga seu raciocínio Senhorita Cullen._É só gostaria de saber qual é o máximo e o mínimo de folhas para o trabalho?._mínimo três folhas, de três folhas em diante. Fiquei olhando para ele, coisa que tenho certeza que ele não viu, porque não tirou os olhos da mesa um segundo desde que ele viu que era eu que faria a pergunta, mais resolvi deixar de lado já que o Seth só faltava pular no meu pescoço.

._Algo mais Senhorita Cullen?._Não senhor Black. Respondi por fim.

_Tem mais alguém ai que tenha uma pergunta de verdade para me fazer sobre o trabalho?. Mais que PORRA! O que esse merda está pensando que é para me tratar dessa forma ou até mesmo falar que não fiz uma pergunta de verdade, a essa filho de uma puta se acha demais, bonito, porém ordinário, mais eu já devia imaginar né, namorando a escrota da Leah não poderia ser diferente.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente depois que o Black foi tão "gentil" comigo, ele fez mais umas explicações como ele queria o trabalho, avisou que faria perguntas e um pequeno teste sobre a mesma matéria e por fim disse que se tudo corresse segundo ele planejou, após esse trabalho e o teste estaríamos livres para irmos com mais calma. O Sinal tocou avisando o fim do segundo período de álgebra e o começo de Educação física.

_AFF! Ninguém merece mesmo, ter que sair da aula do escroto do Black e encarar a puta da Leah.

_Ah Friend eu achei ele um gato.

_Eu também. Disse Jared. _ O faço todo na minha casa,_Ohh lá em casa faz um estrago.

_E eu vou estragar vai ser a sua cara se você não parar com essa palhaçada agora Jared Stulano. Disse um furioso Embry quase dando um soco em Jared.

_Ah paixão para com isso, eu prometo dividir com você. _Já chega Jared, não vou falar de novo.

_Tá bem desculpe. Mais a desculpa não suou muito convincente já que ele olhou para a Claire e pronunciou sem som _ T.E.M C.A.R.A Q.U.E F.O.D.E G.O.S.T.O.S.O., não consegui segurar o riso o que deixou o Embry ligado.

_Do que você está rindo Anjo? _ Nada Emy só estou aqui falando para Claire que se a vadia da Leah vier de graça para o meu lado hoje, eu quebro aquilo que ela chama de nariz.

_Que isso amor. Senti Seth me agarrando por trás. Deferindo lindas palavras para a minha irmã? Ele me perguntou no pé do meu ouvido.

_Sim meu lindo, como sempre deixo os meu melhores elogios para ela, mais pode tratando de tirar as mãos da minha cintura porque ainda não esqueci de ontem. Respondi tirando sua mão da minha cintura e seguindo para o vestiário com a Claire um Jared suspirando de excitação pelo Black e um Embry com uma cara de poucos amigos do caralho.

Entrei no vestiário para me trocar com muita má vontade, odeio educação física e odeio mais ainda que a Leah seja a professora. Troquei minhas roupas, coloquei um short jeans branco uma recata preta e os meus habituais adidas e partir para o ginásio, Claire veio logo em seguida já indo direto para o braços do Quil, a quadra ainda estava vazia, já que a maioria dos alunos ainda estavam fazendo a troca das roupas.

_Bom Dia! Cunhada. Aiii como eu odeio essa vaca, mais porque para ter uma transa sensacional eu tive que ganhar uma vadia como "cunhada" e uma peste como "sogra", porque meu Deus o que eu fiz para merecer uma coisa dessa Hãm? ..

_Oi "TIA LEAH" como tem passado? Percebi que ela revira os olhos em descontentamento pela forma como a chamei.

_Bem, mais acredito que você deva me chamar ou de professora ou de Senhorita Clearwater.

_Digo o mesmo para a senhora, meu nome é Cullen e não cunhada. Rebati virando as costas para ela e indo me juntar com os meus amigos.

_O que aconteceu Friend?

_Adivinha o quê? _ A estupida da Leah que não sabe fazer outra coisa que não ser encher a minha vida. _ Na boa estou me perguntando o que o Black viu nessa mulher.

_ Ah mesma coisa que o Seth viu em você BUCETA .. kkk .. Virei os olhos com o comentário do Jared

_ Ai Jared você está impossível hoje, estou achando que o Embry não fez um bom serviço ontem.. kkk ..

_ O Emmy sempre faz um ótimo serviço, mais é que aquele Black é delícia demais. Eu não sei por que está todo mundo falando naquele homem, está certo que ele é lindo demais e gostoso e tem um sorriso de canto de boca que só de pensar nele me deixa excitada e aquela voz então OMG!, Mais o fato de ele ter me tratado como se eu fosse uma burra me deixou com os nervos a flor da pele. Claire parecendo entender o meu dilema comentou.

_ Essa raiva toda é porque ele lhe tratou como se você fosse burra, e nem olhou em sua face quando você fez a pergunta, ainda lhe mandou se calar com um simples dedo. Kkkk .. Olha eu amo Claire mais tem vezes que eu queira poder mata-la.

_Coisa que ninguém consegue fazer .. kkk .. Disse o Embry.

_PORRA! Até você Emmy. Falei fazendo biquinho.

_Oh Cullen a Claire está certa sua raiva toda é porque ele não te deu bola.

_ Não, minha raiva toda foi porque ele me tratou de qualquer jeito.

_ O Seth faz isso o tempo todo e você não reclama _ Qual é o problema agora? Disse um Quil que até pouco tempo eu nem tinha reparo que estáva ali.

_ Problema? _Nenhum, porque há uma simples diferença, o Seth me dá o quero, ou melhor, come o que eu quero dá, e esse Black serve para que?

_ Pra mim serve para muitas coisas, não sabe como a minha cabeça tem ideias.. kkk ..

_ Stulano se você não calar a PORRA DESSA BOCA AGORA eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes. Percebi que não foi só a mim que Black mexeu negativamente, juro que nunca vi o Emmy desse jeito, ele tem cíumes do Jer mais não é tanto assim, e o Jer nunca foi de provoca-lo desse jeito.

_ Calma Call para que tudo isso, Está cansado de saber que o Jared é assim mesmo, ainda não se acostumou? Perguntou Quil.

_Sabe qual é o problema Antera, é que como ele ainda não teve coragem de falar com pais sobre sua opção sexual, ele fica puto que eu não tenho vergonha de assumir o que eu sou.

_ Vai começar de novo esse papo Jared, já falei que meus pais infelizmente não são iguais aos seus liberais e com eles tem que ser com calma.

_ Só que já estou esperando demais, e essa semana nem ficamos juntos, você tem noção do quanto isso é difícil para mim? .. Ah agora eu entendi, no mínimo os pais do Emmy estão fazendo pressão de novo sobre ele, e o relacionamento com o Jer não está legal, já que o Jer é um cara meio insaciável segundo o nosso querido Embry e não consegue aceitar que o Embry depois de todos esses anos ainda não contou para os pais que é homosexual. Mais no fundo no fundo eu tenho certeza que eles sabem que ele é gay, porque não tem como não notar, não que o Emmy seja uma bicha espalhafatosa, longe disso, se ele não conta você não percebe nada, mais pai é pai né, eles sabem só tem medo de admitir o que está bem na frente deles, fazendo com que o Embry sofra a cada dia por ter medo de falar algo e perder o respeito deles.

_ Eu sei Jer, e difícil pra mim também amor, mais espera só mais um pouco que eu conto para eles.

_ Ai depois você vai morar aonde? _ Porque sem sombra de dúvidas que eles vão te colocar para fora de casa. _ Disse um recém chegado Seth.

_ Para a minha casa hora, para onde mais. Respondeu o Jared indignado.

_ Ou para minha Emmy, você sabe que eu moro só com a Alice e ela te adora e será um prazer recebe-lo na minha casa. _ Você Sabe disso né?

_ Claro Callie .. "Aff odeio quando ele me chama por esse nome."_ Sei que posso contar com você sempre.

_ E na minha Call você não vai querer ficar? Ai mais a Claire sempre fazendo bico e com ciúmes de mim com o !

_Claro Clairezinha, desde que eu não tenha que dormir com o Quil, eu fico de boa com você.. kkkk ...

_ Ah vai se fuder .. kkkk .." Cara esse povo era sem noção, não sai uma coisa boa quando estamos todos juntos".

_ Será que dá para a "liga da justiça" prestar atenção no que estou falando. Disse a vadia da Leah com aquela voz que me deixava com nojo.

_ Manda ver maninha, qual é a boa? _ É Clearwater Seth._ Ah que isso Leah não precisamos de formalidades somos irmãos.

_ É sou sua irmã, mais não estamos em casa e sou sua professora aqui, então trate de mostrar respeito, não é assim que você mesmo disse para o Jacob.

_ Ah mais é um cuzão mesmo. Já foi fazer fofoca para você, tem certeza que aquilo é homem mesmo Leah? _Chega Seth mais uma é você irá para coordenação.

_ Ai Seth fica quieto ai cara, quero sair logo daqui. _ De boa Quil não sem mete brother. Quil deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção na Leah.

_ Hoje vamos jogar Soccer, mais antes três volta na quadra.

Já disse que DETESTO educação física, pois é eu detesto isso, na real nem sei para que isso serve. Mais dois períodos se foram, pela graça do bom Deus e saímos do ginásio para o intervalo, apesar de ter odiado a aula como sempre odeio eu até que estava feliz, mais minha felicidade não durou muito quando antes de ir para o vestiário me trocar o Seth me pegou pelo braço.

_ Renesmee .. iihh disse meu nome, ele nunca diz, quando diz é porque a coisa vai pegar fogo, mais como hoje eu não acordei bem, é melhor que ele venha com calma, porque se não eu parto a cara dele em duas hoje.

_ Temos que conversar sobre ontem.

_ Concordo mais não aqui e nem agora, me deixa tomar meu banho e no refeitório conversamos.

_ Beleza!

Partir para o vestiário para tomar meu banho já pensando na tal conversa, vendo que eu não estava muito bem hoje, é Claire estava certa eu estou de TPM. Se ele não falar direito comigo, não quero nem pensar no que vai rolar.


	3. Seth

Pov-Seth.

Cara eu amo a Renesmee, mais só de pensar que ela não sente o mesmo por mim me deixa louco, ontem saímos como sempre fazemos todos finais de semana, fomos a uma boate, estava tudo correndo muito bem até que ela recebeu uma mensagem dos pais avisando que iam ficar mais algumas semanas na Espanha, o que a deixou completamente triste apesar de não querer admitir, fui tentar consola-la e só tomei patada, resolvi não ligar porque sei como ela se sente a respeito dos pais, eles nunca estão em casa acham que mandar dinheiro e mensagens pelo celular de vez enquanto é o suficiente.

_ Amor vem vamos dançar. Pedi manhoso

_ Me deixa Seth, vai dançar com a Claire.

_ Mais eu quero dançar com você. _ Mais eu não estou com vontade Seth, será que dá para entender ou vou ter que desenhar?.

_ PORRA amor vai começar de graça, está tudo tão maravilhoso ai você estraga tudo.

_ Oh Seth, calma cara também não é assim. _ De boa Quil agradeço a tentativa mais fica fora dessa.

_ Beleza cara, você que sabe.

_ Amor eu seu que é chata essa situação que você vive com os seus pais, mais você está cansada de saber que eles são assim e que a única família que você tem é a Alice, não sei por que toda vez que seus pais ligam falando que não vão voltar ou que vão demorar mais tempo do que o necessário você começa a chorar, chega ser ridículo já que você sabe que eles não ligam para você. E no momento em que eu falei aquilo eu me arrependi, ela arregalou os olhos marejados e tenho certeza que fez uma contagem mental de zero a dez para não arrancar a minha cabeça ali mesmo.

_ Escuta aqui Clearwater se for para me deixar mais para baixo é melhor você calar a merda dessa sua boca, porque não sou as putas que você pega por ai e fala o que bem entende, nossa relação pode ser estranha mais sou sua NAMORADA, sou o mais perto de um relacionamento que você já teve nessa merda de vida, então se você quer mate-lo da forma que estar acho melhor você ficar quieto.

_Amor desculpe-me mais é que eu fico puto da vida, que toda vez que estamos de boa você deixa seus pais estragarem tudo, você tem que se impor mais, se você os quer aqui peça, faça-se ser vista por eles, mostre um lado seu que eles não conhecem. Eu mal terminei de falar e já olhei espantado para sua face que se contorcia em feições nadas angelicais e confesso que fiquei com medo.

_ Ai que comovente tudo isso, vindo do cara que conseguiu fazer com que o pai dele não fosse embora com a tia. Aquilo doeu, eu tive razão em ter medo da sua face.

_ Se a porra do seu conselho servisse para algo e fosse bom o merda do seu pai ainda estaria em casa e a sua mãe não seria tão amarga seu filho de uma puta. _Se você valesse de alguma coisa sua irmã não seria a vadia que é, porque você não deixaria mais como você é um MERDA como pessoa, como irmão, como filho e sem dúvida como NAMORADO sua convivência com a sua mãe e o seu relacionamento comigo são uma desgraça. Tudo aquilo que ela me falou além de machucar me deixou possesso, ela e suas manias de não aceitar o que os outros falam sempre se achou a dona da verdade, por mais que eu tentasse sair de perto dela eu não conseguia, essa mulher é como uma droga para mim, eu sou viciado por ela e já estou tão dependente dela que tenho medo de sucumbir se perde-la, não gosto nem de pensar na ideia, por mais que eu diga que a amo, ela está sempre falando que só falo merda, mais naquela hora o sangue me subiu e eu não aguentei.

_ ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO COMIGO AINDA? Não conseguir conter a minha voz.

_ Fala baixo, além de falar merda vai me fazer passar vergonha seu merda?

_ NÃO QUERO NEM SABER._ DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS RESPONDE POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ COMIGO SE EU SOU TÃO IMPRESTAVÉL ASSIM?.

_ Calma cara, fica calmo, não precisa gritar. Disse um Quil assustado.

_ Quer saber mais uma vez porque eu ainda estou com você. Gosta de ser sofredor em parceiro, mais eu falo._ Eu estou com você porque o sexo é bom e porque me convém ter alguém bonito como você ao meu lado para realçar a minha beleza._ E só para que você não fique triste você até que é legalzinho. Respondeu uma Renesmee dá qual eu nunca tinha visto, já havíamos tido outras brigas, mais nunca jogou na cara as coisas do meu pai, que eu só contei para ela e que ela sabe muito bem que me deixa muito triste, naquele momento isso não importou para ela, só queira mesmo me fazer sofre na frente de todos. Que ela não gostava de mim isso ela já falou muitas vezes, mais eu nunca acreditei até aquela noite. Fiquei olhando incrédulo para ela, sua face com um misto de raiva e contentamento ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que eu deveria virar as costas para ela ali mesmo e escutar o que a minha mãe e minha irmã vivem falando, que ela não é mulher para mim, que mereço coisa melhor, mais eu não posso negar que depois que comecei a namora-la mesmo saindo com outras mulheres eu mudei, porque antes eu tratava todas de qualquer jeito e só ela eu tratava com carinho, hoje em dia eu trato todas com carinho, porque aprendi com ela, mais isso ela não sabe, pensa que continuo sendo o mesmo cachorro de sempre. Eu tinha mudado por ela e por culpa dela eu resolvi voltar a ser o cachorro que eu era antes, e dessa vez ela estava incluída no pacote.

Virei minha costa para ela e seguir em direção a loira que me olhou a noite toda. Cheguei ao ouvido da menina e perguntei. _ Você está sozinha aqui? Estou. Respondeu envergonhada. Estaria a fim de ir para um lugar mais tranquilo? _ Pode ser. _Beleza então vamos? Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura da gostosa e virei para trás para olhar Renesmee, ela se encontrava em pé me encarando e antes que eu saísse pela porta conseguir ler em seus lábios as palavras EU TE MATO.

Deus sabe o quanto eu queria que as palavras fossem EU TE AMO, mais ela nunca disse isso para mim não seria hoje depois de uma briga daquelas que ela falaria, mais também nessa hora não estava mais me importando com nada, só queria sair de lá com aquela loira gostosa e fode-la a noite toda e esquecer que um dia eu tentei ser um cara melhor por causa da Renesmee. Hoje eu voltava à vida depois de quase um mês e voltaria com estilo. Fomos para frente da boate entreguei a chaves do meu carro para o manobrista e enquanto esperava o meu carro resolvi puxar a loira para um beijo, a puxei pela cintura, os seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e percebi o quanto era bonita, colei os nossos corpos, coloquei uma mão na sua nuca e a puxei para colar nossas bocas, comecei gentilmente porque sentir que ela estava bem nervosa em meus braços, depois fui acelerando o movimento da minha boca sobre a sua e minha língua pedindo passagem em sua boca, ela cedeu de bom grado, quando o beijo estava esquentando o manobrista parou com o meu Lamborghini Reventón, com muito custo deixei a boca da loira dei uma nota de cem dólares para o manobrista, pois o meu pai pode ter sido muita coisa, mais dinheiro e conforto ele nunca deixou faltar para ninguém na minha casa, mesmo indo embora com a minha "tia". Abrir a porta do carro para gata e entrei na direção, percebi que os olhos dela estavam com um brilho mais intenso e perguntei se ela se sentia bem, a assentiu com a cabeça que sim, mais ficou meio vermelha, o que me deixou com um tesão do caralho, me aproximei de sua orelha dei uma mordida no lóbulo da mesma e sussurrei: Hoje eu vou te foder até que amanheça. Ela me olhou com uma intensidade que me deixou louco, voltei a minha atenção para a direção do carro e partir em sem rumo para uma noite de muito prazer, que estava só começando.

Passei a noite toda com a loira, sim a loira porque não perguntei o nome e ela também não fez questão de me falar, a levei a um motel de cinco estrelas e lá descarreguei toda a minha raiva que eu estava da Renesmee, sei que a gata não tinha culpa, mais não liguei mesmo assim, e devido a seu desempenho na cama entendi que ela também não estava se importando se eu estava sendo um grosso, por muitas vezes pensei em Renesmee, mais logo tratava de tira-la da minha cabeça e me concentra na vadia que estava na minha cama. Acordei pela manhã e percebi que a garota estava dormindo tranquilamente, eu tinha que ir para escola então levantei, tomei um banho rápido, vesti a mesma roupa que eu estava na noite passada, deixei um bilhete para garota e dinheiro para o taxi, desci até a recepção paguei a conto e fui pegar o meu Lamborghini, liguei meu celular com um ponto de esperança de ter uma ligação ou uma simples mensagem da Renesmee, mais só tinha três ligações da minha mãe e uma mensagem do Quil resolvi ler a mensagem.

"Oh Brow cm vc ta? ...Cara a Renesmee está "chula" dá vida com vc .. disse que hora que te pegar vc ta fodido. Não pude deixar de rir com essa .. Espero que esteja tudo bem com vc, qualquer coisa liga parceiro .. Até amanhã.

Cara eu tive que admitir o Quil poderia ser um bobão apaixonado, mais o cara era realmente meu amigo. Resolvi ligar para minha mãe, o celular deu dois toques e a minha mãe já atendeu desesperada. _ Fofinho onde você estava-te liguei a noite toda, já estava quase indo a policia. Ah essa é a minha mãe sempre doida, não podia ter tido mãe melhor.

_ Mãe eu estou bem, estou indo para escola, e não precisa exagerar, e três ligações não são noite toda.

_Ai meu filho você sabe que eu não ligo que você passe a noite com sua namorada, pronunciou essa última palavra um tanto quanto baixo e meio com nojo, ela nunca gostou da Renesmee e a Leah não ficava atrás, mais nunca liguei para implicância das duas com ela, pois Renesmee também não dá ponto sem nó, estava sempre "xingando" as duas, mais ainda minha irmã.

_Mais tem que me ligar antes e avisar, e não deixar o celular desligado a noite toda. _ Tá bom mãe já entendi. Respondi um tanto com a voz triste, o que a minha mãe não deixou passar.

_ O que foi meu filho?

_Nada dona Sue, estou bem só um pouco cansado.

_ O senhor não me engana nem um pouco Seth, pode já falar o que aconteceu?

_ Já disse que não foi nada mãe.

_ Seth o que aquela garota fez?

_ Nós brigamos mãe, só isso.

_ Mais uma briga Seth pelo amor de Deus meu filho, quanto tempo ainda você vai aturar essa relação, você sabe que ela não é mulher para você, ela não te merece ela é uma Va .. Não deixei ela terminar, Renesmee poderia ser o que fosse geniosa, mimada, sem noção, mais vadia eu sei que isso ela não era.

_ Tá bom mãe, menos, não fica legal uma mulher como à senhora usar esses termos pejorativos, e mesmo brigado com a Renesmee eu a amo e não vou permitir que a senhora a chame de uma coisa que eu sei que ela não é.

_Desculpe filho, você tem razão, apesar de não entender essa relação de vocês dois e não gostar nem um pouco da senhorita Cullen eu vou respeitá-la.

_Obrigado mãe nos vemos na escola.

_Não vai vim para casa tomar banho, café e trocar de roupa?

_ Já tomei banho e vou tomar café em uma Starbucks perto da escola.

_ Está bem filho, beijos nos vemos na escolar.

_Beijo mãe. Porque será que toda mãe tem essa mania de ser superprotetora.

Passei no Starbucks pedi um café e um croissant parti para escola, no estacionamento da escola percebi que o Porsche da Claire ainda não estava por perto, sinal que Renesmee ainda não estava ai. Quil parou com o carro do meu lado e me cumprimentou.

_ Fala Brow, tudo ok?

_ Tudo na Paz brother, e você?

_ Estou bem. Você tá ligado que aquela sua saída repentina da boate causou um alvoroço do caralho né! _ Empatou até a noite que eu tinha planejado com a Claire.

_ Ah Antera foi mau cara, não era a minha intenção, eu só não podia ficar mais olhando na cara dela, com a raiva que eu estava eu seria capaz de meter a pancada nela.

_ Pow Seth, sinto muito mesmo, eu nunca entendi mesmo essa situação de vocês, mais isso não está mais saudável cara, isso tem que acabar.

_ Acabar! Você está louco Quil, mais eu não largo a Renesmee por nada nessa vida, ela não gosta de mim problema é dela, mais me deixar ela não vai, ou eu não me chamo Seth Clearwater. Eu não sei por que, mais dizer aquilo me subiu uma raiva, eu enxerguei tudo vermelho e tenho a absoluta certeza que se a Renesmee estivesse bem ao meu lado eu teria feito ela se arrepender de tudo que ela disse na noite pesada.

Ficamos no estacionamento conversando enquanto a movimentação de carros e alunos ia aumentando. Jared e Embry chegaram em seguida com cara de poucos amigos, devem terem brigado. Cara sabe que eu não consigo entender como que dois caras que tinham tudo para estarem cheios de mulheres envolta são gays, não tenho nada contra os homossexuais e muito menos contra o Embry e Jared, e sou bem liberal a respeito da vida, mais acho que isso não combina com eles, principalmente o Embry que andava com meninas, inclusive já foi namorado da Renesmee.

_Fala ai Embry, Jared tudo ok?

_ Tudo como sempre. Respondeu Jared. Embry bufou e virou os olhos.

_ Tudo bem sim Seth. _ E ai Quil?

_ E ai Embry. _ Tudo bem Jer você não parece estar legal?

_ Estou bem Quil, só os mesmos problemas de sempre.

_ Ah já chega Jared, não basta ter vindo o caminho todo enchendo meu saco, vai ficar aqui na escola jogando piadinha!. Retrucou o Embry

_Não está a fim de ouvir, vaza, mais não vou deixar de falar o que penso, só para agradar você.

_ Onde está a Renesmee?. Perguntou o Embry ignorando totalmente o Jared o deixando com raiva e fazendo com que eu e o Quil décimos risadas.

_ Boa pergunta Call, não sei onde sua amiga anda desde ontem.

_ Como assim Seth, ela não é sua namorada?

_ Aparentemente sim, mais ontem tivemos uma "pequena" briga e eu fiz o que sei fazer de melhor, fui embora com outra. Percebi que tirando o Quil que estava com um sorriso de canto de boca o Embry e o Jared me olhavam com a face espantada.

_ O que? Você largou a Renesmee para sair com outra?

_ Vai voltar a ser o cachorro filho da puta que só você sabe ser?

_ Essa é a ideia meu amigo Call, pois eu tentei ser um namorado carinhoso e bom para sua amiga, mais ela gosta de ser tratada como qualquer uma.

_ Agora chega de Renesmee que tenho algo melhor para fazer.

_ Vou conversar com as Coopers.

Sai daquela conversa que já estava me dando nos nervos, e fui falar com as meninas. Segui com elas para sala de aula e sentei na minha carteira ao lado do Quil e estávamos conversando, ouvi o sinal bater e nada da Renesmee ou da Claire, devem estar atrasadas como sempre e foi quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido, de repente as Coopers estavam rindo em outro momento Claire já estava agarrando os cabelos da Rachel e gritando com o Quil que nem uma louca reparei que a Renesmee estava só observando a Rebeca e quando Rebeca resolveu agir Renesmee também partiu, quando eu já estava indo segura-la minha mãe entrou na sala de aula chamando a atenção de todos, falando que queria apresentar o novo professor de álgebra, esse que por sinal eu já conhecia, por ser o Jacob o namorado dá minha irmã, nunca fui muito a cara do cara, o porque eu não sei, mais algo nele me dizia que ele ainda ia aprontar para minha irmã, Leah por sua vez não enxergava nada demais e sempre acreditava nele, minha mãe falava que eram só ciúmes meus, mais eu descordo, tem algo no olhar daquele cara que eu não consigo gostar. Minha mãe pediu que todos sentassem, percebi que Renesmee encarava o Jacob com um olhar diferente, olhar de admiração e isso só faltou me matar, minha mãe chamou sua atenção ela pediu desculpas quase sem voz, seguiu para o seu lugar que ficava ao lado da Claire, eu a encarava indignado e ela percebeu, mais ignorou o meu olhar. Minha mãe apresentou o Jacob e saiu da sala, ai foi à vez do "bonitão" se apresentar.

_Bom galera, como a senhora Clearwater disse eu sou Jacob o novo professor de álgebra. Como é a nossa primeira aula e sei que a minha matéria não é amada por todos, vou tentar ser bonzinho. Ah fala sério, querendo fazer média, sussurrei para o Quil que assentiu com a cabeça e voltei a encara-lo. Renesmee continuava com a aquela cara de babaca olhando para ele.

_Mais infelizmente segundo o plano escolar como vocês ficaram sem professor por duas semanas, vamos ter que correr atrás do prejuízo, mais de uma forma diferente. Não pude de deixar de fazer uma graça, mostra para ele que assim como em casa eu também mandava aqui.

_Ah é? E que forma é essa? Vai liberar a cambada para sairmos para beber?. Falei rindo da cara daquele otário.

_ Talvez mais tarde Seth. Respondeu ele para mim sorrindo achando que eu estava brincando com ele, mais é um babaca mesmo.

_Seth? Pelo o que eu sei você não está no sofá da minha casa agarrando a minha irmã para ter essa liberdade de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, aqui você me deve mais respeito, portando para o "senhor" eu sou o senhor Clearwater. Falei claro e rispidamente para que ele entendesse logo que eu não seria seu amigo.

_ Sem dúvida senhor Clearwater, o senhor tem toda razão peço perdão pela minha indelicadeza isso não irá mais se repeti. Respondeu ele com cinismo, me deixando mais ainda com raiva dele.

O ápice da aula foi o Jared dando em cima dele, confesso que rir muito com aquilo, ele levou na boa, não tanto quanto o Embry , hoje eu percebi que o Jared ia apanhar já que ele está desde de cedo tirando o Embry do sério. O quão grande foi minha surpresa quando ele foi indelicado com a Renesmee, sorri por dentro com aquilo, eu realmente estava com raiva dela, ele passou um trabalho lá que nem prestei atenção mesmo, já que vou fazer com o Quil e ele é meio "NERD" eu só faço apresentar depois. Deu umas explicações sobre o trabalho e logo em seguida a aula terminou, eu estava com raiva da Renesmee mais precisava saber até onde estava a raiva dela, então cheguei ao momento em que ela estava como sempre "elogiando" a minha irmã a peguei pela cintura, mais não durou muito ela tirou a minha mão e saiu para o vestiário, percebi ali que além de mim ela também estava com muito raiva. Fui para o vestiário com os caras, demorei a me arrumar e eles foram para o ginásio sozinhos. Sai logo um tempo depois e chegando a quadra percebi que eles estavam renuídos em um canto e que Embry e Jared já estavam discutindo de novo, cheguei ao ponto da conversa em que o Embry disse que contaria aos pais que era homossexual, na boa virei os olhos com essa, porque estamos cansados de saber que Embry não tem essa coragem ele preza muito os que os pais dele pensam sobre ele, e ele já está há três anos com o Jared e nunca falou, não será agora que irá contar.

_ Ai depois você vai morar aonde? _ Porque sem sombra de dúvidas que eles vão te colocar para fora de casa. Falei entrando no meio da conversa. Rapidamente apareceram lugares para ele ficar, sei tá certo, como se ele fosse falar alguma coisa. Leah nos tirou da nossa conversa avisando que iriamos jogar Soccer, mais antes daríamos três corridas em volta da quadra. Após aula avistei a Renesmee indo ao vestiário e resolvi aborda-la.

_ Renesmee _ Temos que conversar sobre ontem. Tentei falar com a voz calma, pois eu não estava afim de gritos.

_ Concordo mais não aqui e nem agora, me deixa tomar meu banho e no refeitório conversamos. Respondeu ela olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos.

_ Beleza!. Respondi e fui tomar meu banho. Vou tentar ser o mais calmo possível, mais deixarei bem claro que as coisas serão diferentes daqui para frente.


	4. Tentando Resolver a Situação

Renesmee Itálico e Seth Negrito

Fui tomar meu banho também. Arrumei-me e parti para o refeitório, mais não tinha fome nenhuma então simplesmente sentei ao lado de Quil, Jared e Embry, eu esperando a Renesmee e o Quil esperando a Claire. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade Renesmee veio ao meu encontro.

_ Então Seth vamos conversar?

_ Sim vamos você quer conversar aqui ou em outra mesa? Ela deu uma pequena risada.

_ Aqui, sabe que nossos amigos já estão cansados dos nossos dilemas e vão acabar sabendo de tudo mesmo depois, então vamos conversar na frente deles mesmo. Respondeu ela.

_Tentei ao máximo não ser mal educada, mais não pode negar que o meu sangue já estava fervendo._

__ Então Seth? Fala você ou falo eu?_

__ Tem isso ainda Renesmee? _ Não estamos tratando de quem vai escrever ou ler algo, estamos falando do nosso namoro._

__ Namoro? Que namoro? Você acha que isso que temos pode ser chamado de namoro? Pois eu acho que não, e nem quero ficar para descobrir se algum dia será, eu não quero mais Seth. Na mesma hora eu tive um vislumbre da raiva passando pelo rosto de Seth e pensei sinceramente que ele iria me bater._

É quando eu ouvi aquilo só faltei voar na cara dela, ela me humilhou me magoou na frente de todos e acha que vai embora assim, quando ela bem pensa? Não comigo, não com Seth Clearwater.

_ kkkk ... Tá certo senhorita Cullen, realmente você é uma comediante. Ela me olhava sem entender nada.

_ Comediante por quê?

_ Porque se você pensa que vai terminar comigo, está muito enganada. Eu mudei por você e tudo isso para quê? Para você me tratar que nem um bosta, diferente de você eu tenho sentimentos, e queira você ou não a senhora é MINHA e continuará sendo minha até que eu me canse. Cuspi praticamente tudo aquilo na cara dela, ela me olhava espantada assim como os outros que estavam presentes.

_Eu nunca tinha visto o Seth daquele jeito, apesar de saber que ele sempre fez o tipo bad boy e cafajeste ele NUNCA tinha falado daquela forma comigo. Fiquei por alguns minutos o encarando e totalmente sem fala, porque o Seth que estava na minha frente era o Seth que eu nunca gostei. Não podia deixar que ele mandasse em mim e pior não podia aceitar suas condições, o que era suportável há dois anos tornou-se insuportável em dois dias. Tomei coragem e falei tudo que estava no bolo que se formou na minha garganta._

__ Seth, eu tenho tanto direito quanto você nessa porra de relacionamento, se eu digo que eu não quero mais é porque não quero mais, e seria bem mais inteligente de sua parte se você aceitasse de boa, porque se eu for forçada a ficar com você sem vontade eu vou pela primeira vez desde que começamos a namorar repensar na minha teoria de não ir PARA CAMA COM QUALQUER UM assim como você sempre faz. Joguei na cara dele tudo, ainda acrescentei minha última cartada. Achando que seria o golpe final e que ele desistiria da ideia de prender-me em um relacionamento totalmente sem futuro. _ Já sei até quem será o felizardo. Falei rindo._

_ É Renesmee acho que além de imbecil você é suicida.

_ Por quê? Perguntou-me

_ Por quê? Falei me aproximando dela e segurando sua boca entre a minha mão. Senti Quil me pegando pelo braço e desvencilhei do sua mão voltei minha atenção para aquela mulher e coloquei todo o meu tom de ameaça na voz que eu encontrei naquele momento.

_ Escuta aqui Renesmee, se você resolver dá uma de vadia para o meu lado, eu arrebento essa sua cara de puta que você tem você está me ouvindo? Eu esqueço que algum dia eu disse que te amava e que lhe trataria com todo o carinho e acabo com a sua raça e ai quero ver quem vai querer te comer com essa cara toda fodida.

_ Seth cara, para com isso, é a Renesmee a mulher que você ama.

_ É Quil eu sei disso, e é por causa dessa merda desse amor que eu estou aqui fazendo o que eu nunca fiz a ameaçando.

Doeu demais fazer aquilo, mais vê-la nos braços de outro seria pior. Respirei fundo e soltei sua boca, as marcas dos meus dedos estavam lá, os seus olhos estavam cheios de água, fiquei com pena, mais não dei o braço a torcer. Dei dois passos para trás olhando em seus olhos peguei a minha mochila e resolvi que aquele dia já tinha rendido coisas demais, e eu precisava ficar sozinho.

_Eu tentei segurar o máximo minha lágrimas, não queria que ele visse que estava me causando dor com aquele aperto e pior ainda com aquelas palavras, não sabia que o Seth poderia ser tão cruel. Tentei em vão segura las mais os meus olhos me traíram, tinha certeza que eu ficaria com hematomas no meu rosto. Ele me soltou deu dois passos para trás ainda me encarando, pensei em falar algo, mais isso só acarretaria em mais brigas e possíveis agressões. Resolvi guardar para mim o que estava pesando, mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza eu não vou aceitar essa situação tão fácil assim ou eu não me chamo Renesmee Cullen._


	5. Sendo Gentil

Sair do refeitório em um rompante, eu precisava ficar sozinha, aqueles olhares de pena sendo dirigidos na minha direção estavam me matando. Segui em direção à porta do refeitório reparei que Claire me seguia e fiz sinal que não, ela imediatamente parou e eu continuei minha corrida até o banheiro, perdida nos meus devaneios não reparei que tinha gente na minha frente e trombei em alguém, levantei meu rosto e dei de cara com aquela perfeição em pessoa. A só me faltava essa, dá de cara com esse troglodita do Black.

_ Aconteceu algo Senhorita Cullen?. Perguntou com aquela voz sexy e com tom de preocupação.

_ Nada que seja da sua conta.

_ Se a senhorita não reparou se não fosse dá minha conta eu não estaria perguntando, e além do mais sou seu professor e estou aqui para lhe ajudar e lhe ser útil em tudo que for necessário. Percebi que um sorriso brincava nos seus lábios conforme ele pronunciava aquelas palavras, aquilo fez o meu sangue esquentar.

_ Escuta aqui Senhor Black você pode até ser o meu professor, mais seu serviço é me ensinar álgebra e não como lidar com os sentimentos, e não sei qual é a sua, uma hora é rude e outra se mostra preocupado, estou achando que o senhor sofre de transtorno bipolar. Se o senhor quer ser útil em algo seja em comer a vadia da sua namorada quem sabe ela deixa de ser um pouco mais amarga e larga do meu pé, porque tirando isso eu não quero e nem preciso de sua ajuda. Ele por sua vez escutou tudo com aquele sorrisinho desgraçado nos lábios. Então ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e disse:

_ Está certo senhorita Cullen se você não quer minha ajuda eu respeito sua decisão, mais só para que fique bem claro – Ele olhou para os lados como em um gesto de ver se alguém estava reparando em nós e disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido ameaçadoramente o que me fez perder a respiração e o compasso do coração. _ A próxima vez que você se dirigir a mim com esse tom eu serei obrigado a lhe castigar e me sinto na obrigação de lhe falar que não costumo ser gentil em meus castigos, ainda mais com meninas insolentes como você, tenha um bom dia Senhorita Cullen.

Eu não consegui me mexer por um bom tempo. Mais o que está com acontecendo hoje aqui? Primeiro esse filho da puta desse professor me ignora, e me trata como se fosse uma imbecil depois resolve ser ameaçador e um tanto sexy, porque não posso negar que aquelas palavras soaram um tanto quanto sexys para mim, e não posso negar que pensamentos daquele homem me castigando na cama passaram pela minha mente, eu deveria estar louca, ele é um imbecil ainda é namorado da Leah, me encolhi com a menção do nome daquelazinha. E ainda tem o Seth que resolveu ser o macho alfa da noite para o dia. É realmente não deveria ter saído da cama essa manhã.

Continuei o meu caminho até o banheiro, pois eu tinha que dá um jeito no meu rosto que deveria estar um estrago, depois que me limpei e constatei que as marcas do aperto do Seth não saíram tão cedo dali e que teria que me explicar com Alice mais tarde, resolvi ir para a aula de inglês, o sinal já tinha tocado e eu tinha certeza que o Sr. Smith não deixaria eu entra na sala e ainda me mandaria para a coordenadoria, mais não estava nem ligando, queria mesmo levar uma suspensão e não precisar aparecer aqui por um bom tempo.

Como eu bem pensei o fodido do professor não me deixou entra, e ainda me mandou para conversar com a coordenadora, estava pensando em fugir de lá, mais por causa das marcas no meu rosto o Sr. Smith me acompanhou para conversar com a Senhora Forbes. Depois de uns cinco minutos a secretária avisou que eu poderia entra, peguei minhas coisas e entrei na sala.

_ Bom dia Senhorita Cullen.

_ Bom dia Senhorita Forbes. A chamei de senhorita, pois ela aparentava ter a idade de Alice. Ela sorriu pela forma que a chamei.

_ Ah muito obrigada pelo o Senhorita. Disse sorrindo e percebi que nunca estive frente a frente com ela, e não tinha reparado que ela era um tanto quanto bonita.

_ O que a trás aqui? Fiquei com uma vontade imensa de responder as pernas, mais ela estava sendo tão gentil que resolvi ser também.

_ Eu me atrasei para a aula do Sr. Smith e como ele não tem tanta tolerância me mandou para conversar com a senhora.

_ E por que você se atrasou? Pensei se contava que era porque tinha brigado, mais acho que ela já sabia que algo tinha acontecido porque seus olhos não desviavam da minha boca, onde as marcas dos dedos do Seth estavam. Antes mesmo que eu respondesse ela falou.

_ Você brigou com alguém Cullen?

_ Por favor, me chame de Renesmee e eu só discutir com o meu namorado. Tive que dizer meu né, já que ele deixou bem claro que o relacionamento só terminaria quando ele se cansasse.

_ Se eu não estou enganada o seu namorado é o Senhor Clearwater certo? Filho da Sue.

_ Isso mesmo.

_ Sei que não é da minha conta, e também não estou aqui para me meter na vida pessoal dos alunos, mais essa marca em seu rosto foi ele quem fez?

_ Sim, foi ele.

_ Há quanto tempo ele lhe agride? Vi nessa pergunta a minha liberdade, pensei em falar que as agressões eram constantes para ver se eu conseguia me livrar do Seth, mais percebi também que se faço isso as coisas iam ficar piores do que já eram então resolvi falar a verdade.

_ Hoje foi a primeira vez que ele tocou em mim dessa forma. Respondi por fim a verdade.

_ Você não precisa defendê-lo Renesmee, pode falar à verdade que eu te protejo. Aff antes tivesse mentido já que eu estou falando a verdade e ela não está acreditando.

_ Essa é a verdade senhorita Forbes, o Seth nunca me agrediu antes disso, nosso relacionamento nunca foi perfeito, tivemos sim muitas brigas, mais as agressões eram verbais e não físicas, não quero e nem preciso defendê-lo. Mesmo não gostando do Seth e querendo dá um fim no namoro eu tenho que admitir que ele sempre foi carinhoso comigo.

_ Está certo, eu irei chamar a diretora Clearwater para que ela possa ver o que está acontecendo aqui, não podemos deixar isso impune mesmo sendo a primeira vez.

Ai eu entrei em desespero, ter que ficar frente a frente com aquela vaca eu não ia suportar. Quando eu ia dormir na casa do Seth ou até mesmo passar à tarde com ele eu dava graças a Deus que ela não fazia questão de me cumprimentar e nem de me agradar, mais na escola era diferente ela fingia me suportar e eu fingia que acreditava nela, já que meu pai é um dos acionistas majoritário da instituição, o fazendo ser o principal dono. Ela não podia chamar aquela escrota eu não ia deixar resolvi agir.

_ Olha Senhorita Forbes, eu agradeço muito sua tentativa de me ajudar, mais a senhora Clearwater é uma pessoa muito ocupada e não pode ficar perdendo tempo com esse tipo de coisa, pode deixar que com o Seth eu me viro, logo, logo tudo estará resolvido. Disse tudo isso e já estava em pé quando a senhorita Forbes disse:

_ Ok! Não posso lhe obrigar a nada até porque isso é pessoal, mais quero que saiba que se você precisar de qualquer coisa eu estou aqui, disse entregando-me um papel de liberação, quando ia perguntar o porquê daquilo ela foi mais rápida e respondeu. _ Acho que você precisa ir para casa dá um jeito no seu rosto, está realmente ficando roxo isso ai, aconselho fazer compressa de gelo, e espero que amanhã já esteja melhor, tem alguém para quem eu posso ligar para que venha lhe buscar? Eu estava realmente agradecida pelo que ela estava fazendo por mim.

_ Não, geralmente eu volto para casa com a minha amiga Claire, mais ela está na sala de aula, e os meus pais não se encontro em casa. –Tinha a Alice, mas eu não ia chama-la para vim me buscar.

_ Temo que você vá ter que chamar um taxi, porque não posso dá uma liberação para senhorita Young.

_ Sem problemas, eu chamo o taxi, por fim respondi. _ Muito Obrigada! Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos gentis que pareciam estar encarando a minha alma e respondeu:

_ De nada, já sabe, qualquer coisa é só vim conversar comigo. Tire o dia para descansar e pensar em tudo que está acontecendo em sua vida. Tenha um bom dia!

Sair da sala e seguir o corredor da ala administrativa e passei em frente à sala dos professores, percebi que o único professor que estava lá era o Black, ele lia um livro e parecia estar absorto das coisas que estavam acontecendo em sua volta, não conseguir deixar de olha-lo suas palavras ainda martelavam em minha cabeça. Como que se lendo a minha mente ele desviou o seu olhar do livro e o direcionou para mim, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto, acho que ele percebeu, pois abriu um sorriso lindo e piscou, eu parei com aquele gesto e fiquei mais uma vez sem entender nada. Ele levantou dá cadeira onde estava sentando e veio em direção da porta, percebendo o que ele estava fazendo eu simplesmente sai correndo em direção à saída da escola.

Esse homem deve ser maluco, meu coração estava na minha boca de tanto que eu corri até a saída, ofegante ainda da corrida resolvi parar para que o minha respiração voltasse ao normal, foi quando eu senti um toque no meu ombro e deu um pulo. Não acreditei quando olhei para trás e dei de cara com ele.

_ Aprontou senhorita Cullen? Perguntou.

_ Na..na..não. Conseguir por fim responder. Ele riu do meu esforço de responder no meio de todo aquele cansaço.

_ Então por que a senhorita estava saindo da sala da coordenadora? Olhei espantada para ele, como ele sabia que eu estava falando com a senhorita Forbes. Parecendo perceber a pergunta que se passava em minha cabeça ele respondeu.

_ Eu a vi passando com o Smith para lá e fiquei esperando você sair.

Como assim ficou me esperando sair, esse homem é louco o que?

_ Hum ... Foi só o que conseguir responder. Ele sorriu novamente. Meu Deus como ele gostava de rir, isso já estava me deixando com raiva.

_ Está precisando de carona? Arregalei meus olhos com aquela pergunta, é com certeza ele é louco.

_ Não, já vou chamar o taxi.

_ Eu posso leva-la se você quiser.

Hãm como assim, eu devo estar ouvindo coisas.

_ Não precisa, eu posso chamar o taxi e além do mais acredito que o senhor tenha aula para dá.

_ Jake.

_ Como?

_ Me chama de Jake, não suporto as pessoas me chamando de senhor ou de Black, sou muito novo para ser considerado um velho, prefiro Jake.

_ O que então Jake, agradeço, mais vou de taxi mesmo. Ele abriu de novo aquele sorriso com aqueles dentes bancos e maravilhosos e respondeu.

_ Está certo então, fica para próxima então senhorita Cullen. Disse saindo, deu uns quatros passos virou de frente novamente e disse.

_ A proposito a senhorita está muito cheirosa. Piscou e saiu dando uma gargalhada no mínimo da cara de babaca que fiz perante os comentários dele.

Recuperei meu folego e fui para casa, Alice estava no jardim e não entendeu nada quando me viu chegando tão cedo em casa.

_ O que houve minha linda, porque está em casa essa hora? Tentei esconder os hematomas com as mãos, mais a tentativa foi em vão.

_ O que é isso Renesmee? Perguntou com preocupação

_ Não foi nada Alice.

_ Como não foi nada, se não fosse nada você não estaria roxa.

_ Foi uma pequena discursão com o Seth e ele ficou um pouco alterado e apertou a minha boca.

_ ELE FEZ O QUE? Alice gritou.

_ Calma Alice não precisa gritar. Falei esfregando às minhas orelhas.

_ E a mãe dele fez o que? Ele foi suspenso? Ou expulso? Ou denunciado? Isso não pode ficar assim, quem ele pensa que é? Ela falou aquilo tudo tão rápido que eu quase não escutei nada, ela gesticulava dizendo que ia conversar com a Sue e que ia ter uma conversa séria com ele perguntou se eu ainda estava o namorando, tive que mentir e falar que não e por fim disse que não o queria mais dentro da nossa casa que ele era perigoso, e que se eu teimasse ela ligaria para os meus pais, grande merda, eles não estão nem ai para mim mesmo. Já cansada das palavras que Alice proferia e de todos os acontecimentos do dia resolvi me deitar.

Subi para o meu quarto tomei um remédio para passar a dor troquei de roupa e deitei na cama, fiquei pensando na briga com Seth e no meio dos meus pensamento surgiu o Black, ele é louco só pode ser, mais eu tinha que admitir que gostei da forma que ele disse que eu estava cheirosa. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto tratei de espantar aquelas imagens e logo peguei no sono.


	6. Triple Dog

Acordei com o meu celular tocando que nem um louco pensei duas vezes em atendê-lo mais pelo toque eu sabia que era Claire e não podia ficar sem atender já que vim para casa sozinha e não avisei nada.

_ Alô.. Falei em meio a bocejos.

_ Baby, por que você não me avisou que tinha que ir embora? Você tem noção do quanto eu te procurei pela escola depois da aula de inglês? Até que o professor Black me avisou que você tinha ido embora. – Ah não o Black de novo isso está virando perseguição já.

_ Desculpe minha linda, mais a senhorita Forbes me liberou para vim para casa e não deu para te avisar.

_ Como você está? Ela perguntou como se estivesse triste.

_ Eu estou bem, melhor impossível. Eu estava me sentindo bem mesmo, aquela tarde de descansando me ajudou muito.

_ Ah amiga não faz assim, você sabe que não precisa mentir, eu sou sua melhor amiga porra!

_ Eu sei baby, e não estou mentindo eu estou bem, o Seth não perde por esperar essa situação não ficará assim.

_ Se você está bem então eu tenho uma proposta para você.

_ Manda ver!

_ O que você acha de ir comigo na festa de aniversário do meu primo Sam? E depois vim dormir aqui em casa? Ela parecia realmente animada.

_ Quem? Perguntei sem saber de quem ela falava.

_ Ah pelo amor de Deus baby você sabe quem é o meu primo Sam aquele gatão que você ficou aquela vez.

_ Ah saquei agora lembrei. Sam foi o único cara com quem fiquei estando com o Seth.

_ E quando é a festa?

_ Hoje, daqui exatamente duas horas. Olhei para o relógio e reparei que já eram 18:00 PM e vi o quanto eu tinha dormido.

_ E ai vai ou não vai? Perguntou Claire me acordando de meus pensamentos. Pensei mais um pouco e resolvi que eu precisava de uma festinha.

_ Beleza Baby, vou me arrumar e passo na sua casa para te pegar. Respondi já levantando da cama. Desliguei o celular, sai do meu quarto fui até a ponta da escada e gritei.

_ ALICE!

_ O que foi minha linda? Apareceu uma Alice com as roupas amassadas o cabelo bagunçado e os lábios inchados. Sorri com aquela visão, ela deveria estar de amasso com o seu namorado Jasper só pode.

_ Alice eu vou dá uma saída com Claire. Falei

_ Mais é segunda – feira Renesmee. Ela nunca usa meu nome todo, já vi que vai ser difícil convence-la. _ E além do mais, eu não quero você perto daquele Seth é perigoso.

_ Alice eu não vou sair com Seth, eu vou à festa de aniversario do primo da Claire, o que tem que é segunda, eu sempre sai todos os dias da semana e você nunca reclamou. _ O porquê disso agora? Perguntei. Alice nunca ligou para isso, porque de uma hora para outra ela mudou de ideia.

_ Não fica brava comigo está bem. Ela falando assim eu já estava ficando, coloquei as mãos na cintura e indaguei.

_ O que foi que você fez?

_ O seu pai ligou e eu tive que contar do Seth, então ele proibiu que você saísse os dias semana, disse que você está um tanto quanto sem limites e isso é culpa minha. Não acreditei no que ela estava falando.

_ Como assim Alice teve que contar? Você falou que só ia contar se eu desobedecesse, e eu não fiz isso, eu passei a tarde dormindo no meu quarto.

_ Eu sei minha linda, mais parece que uma moça chamada Forbes ligou para o seu pai e contou do acontecido, e ai sobrou para mim. Fiz uma nota mental de quebrar a cara da Forbes, eu sabia que não deveria ter sido tão gentil com aquela vaca.

_ O negocio é seguinte Alice, tanto eu quando você sabemos que a culpa não é sua, eu saio, bebo e namoro um bad boy porque eu quero, não porque você não me cuida e eu não estou pedindo permissão eu estou informando que estou saindo com Claire e aconselho que você faça o mesmo com Jasper, porque o sofá da sala é muito pequeno, e você é jovem e precisa se divertir.

Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados e eu achei que tinha pegado pesado demais, já ia me desculpar quando ela disse.

_ Como você sabe que o Jass está aqui? Ah não eu tive que rir de tudo que eu falei ela só escutou a parte do Jasper.

_ É única explicação para senhorita estar com as roupas e os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios inchados, é isso ou você estava brincando sozinha.. kkk

_ Mais respeito comigo Renesmee.

_ Ah Alice vai viver, você não tem obrigação de estar com 27 anos cuidando de uma garota de 17 anos, meus pais que tinham que estar fazendo isso. Você estar de acordo com a minha saída ou vou ter que apelar para o Jarper.

_ NÂO .. Ela gritou, fiquei pensando se ele estava sem roupa pelo desespero que ela disse não. ... kkk

_ E então? Perguntei.

_ Pode ir mais se comporte.

_ Obrigada! Alice você é a melhor, a proposito eu vou dormir na casa da Claire, então a casa está só para vocês dois... kkkk .. A última coisa que eu ouvi foi o Japer falando

_ Valeu Renesmee você é a melhor..

Subi para o meu quarto e não sei por que eu estava com uma sensação que a festa reservava grandes surpresas. Fui tomei um banho bem demorado deixando a água fria descer por todas as partes do meu corpo, lavei bem os meus cabelos e depois que resolvi que estava bem cheirosa e relaxada sai do banho, fui de encontro ao meu closet e escolhi uma lingerie vermelha não sei porque mais estava a fim de ficar mais sexy do que costume. Coloquei um vestido preto bem curto e colado, ele tinha um decote na frente que pendia até o começo do meu umbigo deixando os meios seios um pouco a mostra, peguei a minha sandália azul de salto alto com um laço na lateral, completei com uns brincos de prata e uma pulseira de prata, fiz um maquiagem bem forte coloquei um brilho nos lábios, soltei o meu cabeço que sequei com o secador e deixei soldos, passei um perfume e me olhei no espelho, é estava um pouco Periguete demais, mais era esse o efeito qeu queria, peguei a minha bolsa enfiei algumas roupas nela minha escova de dente, escova de cabelo perfume e os meus livros, pois tinha aula ainda no dia seguinte. Sai do quarto. Passei pela sala e Alice e Jasper estavam vendo filme. Despedir-me dos dois, recebi um elogio do Jasper e um olhar de reprovação de Alice e fui para o meu carro, peguei o meu Lamborghini Gallardo preto e em quinze minutos eu estava na frente da casa da Claire. Dei um toque para o celular dela e avisei que estava lá. Claire estava linda como sempre com um vestido curto roxo com um decote nas costas uma sandália de salto preta e uns brincos de prata, estava linda como sempre. Ela entrou no carro eu não pude perder de brincar.

_ Ah se o Quil te vê desse jeito você estar ferrada. Ela virou os olhos e disse.

_ Não estou nem ai, e além do mais ele não vai, disse que tem que fazer o trabalho de álgebra.

_ É nós também temos que fazer o nosso. Eu comentei.

_ Eu sei baby mais não hoje e nem agora.

Dirigi para casa do Sam, a casa era linda, ele era executivo e ganhava uma boa grana e tinha costume de dá altas festas. Entramos e estacionei o meu carro, Claire foi logo descendo e falando que estava muito animada com festa. Seguimos pelo corredor de entrada, o quintal estava todo iluminado, entramos na sala e já estava cheio de gente, tinha garçons passando com bandejas cheias de bebidas e garçons passando com bandejas de canapés, Claire me puxou para a piscina eu tinha lembrado que não tinha levado nem um presente para o Sam, ia ter que me desculpar por isso.

Sam estava na beira da piscina conversando com uns caras, ele estava com feições mais maduras desde que ficamos há dois anos, na época só nos beijamos porque como eu disse eu não ia para cama se não fosse com o Seth, então ficamos só no beijo, mais hoje eu não estava nem ai, se rolasse eu ficaria com ele. Chegamos perto do Sam e Claire o cumprimentou

_ PARABÉNS PRIMO.. Ai Claire ainda vai me matar de vergonha com esse jeito dela.

_ Obrigado pequena. Ele agradeceu. _ Pensei que você não fosse vim.

_ Você acha que eu ia perder uma festa sua, ainda mais do seu aniversário, NUNCA. Ele deu um sorriso com isso.

_ Ah espero que você não se importe, mais eu trouxe a minha amiga Renesmee, lembra-se dela? Ele me olhou e vi que nos seus olhos havia surpresa.

_ Lembro sim, mais não tão gostosa assim. Eu sorri com o seu comentário. Ele veio na minha direção, colocou a mãos na minha cintura e depositou dois beijos em minha bochecha e disse:

_ Você está linda e muito cheirosa, deixa eu te apresentar aos meus amigos. Disse me puxando pela cintura para o grupo que ele estava conversando.

_ Esses são Paul, Emmet, Collin, Alec e Riley, tem o Jacob também, mais ele foi à cozinha, quando ele voltar eu te apresento. Assenti com a cabeça. Ele continuava-me encarando e fiquei com um pouco de vergonha. Ficamos conversando ali com seus amigos, eu reparei que Claire está absorta em uma conversa com o Paul e fiquei pensando que se o Quil visse aquilo ela estava perdida.

Depois de um tempo conversando com os meninos e rindo eu resolvi que não vim para ficar parada e queria dançar, nessa hora começou a tocar T.H.E do Will. não aguentei e chamei a Claire para dançar, eu adorava aquela musica e estava ali para me divertir, o Sam estava demorando muito para dá o primeiro passo e eu não ia ficar esperando. Comecei a dançar sensualmente de olhos fechados, virei de costa para Claire e quando abri os meus olhos lá estava ele com aqueles olhos negros que me devoravam e pareciam-me despir, ao lado do Sam estava o Jake, isso mesmo o Jacob o meu professor de álgebra, o Sam apontava para mim e o Jake me encarava com um sorriso de canto de boca muito contra a vontade eu desviei os meus olhos e puxei a Claire para um canto escuro, sobre os protestos da mesma.

_ PORRA Renesmee, que droga por que você me puxou desse jeito, eu estava adorando dançar. Eu ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e deveria estar branca porque a Claire se assuntou.

_ O que aconteceu baby, você está branca e com cara de assustada.

_ Jake.

_ Quem?

_ Jake o professor de álgebra.

_ O que tem o gostoso do Black? E desde quanto você o chama de "Jake"?

_ Desde quando ele me pediu para chama-lo assim hoje de manhã. Ela pareceu não entender.

_ Ora baby é melhor você me explicar isso direito porque eu não estou entendo nada.

Contei toda a historia para ela, desde o momento no corredor até a parte do estacionamento da escola e a forma como ele estava me encarando agora pouco, ela escutou tudo com uma cara bem séria e quando eu terminei por fim ela disse.

_ Só tem uma explicação para isso.

_ E qual é?

_ Ele está a fim de você.

_ Deixa de ser louca Claire, e não coloca coisa na minha cabeça. É impressão minha ou eu estava realmente cogitando a possibilidade do Black estar afim de mim? Ou pior cogitando ficar com ele.

_ Ah baby ele é um gato, você tem que admitir, e se ele quer ficar com você fica boba, duvido que alguém vá ficar sabendo.

Eu estava encarando a Claire e ela apontou com o dedo indicando algo atrás de mim, quando virei Sam e o Jake estavam vindo em nossa direção, eu comecei a suar e ficar nervosa mais falei mentalmente para mim: Se acalma Renesmee não deixa ele ver que meche com você te acalma, dei um suspiro bem profundo e forcei um sorriso. Sam chegou apresentando o que Jake.

_ Claire, Renesmee, esse é o Jake.

_ Oi meninas. Ele disse com um sorriso me olhando de cima a baixo. _ Prazer Jacob Black. Eu não acredito que ele vai fingir que não conhece a gente, Claire parecendo se diverti com aquilo entrou na brincadeira.

_ Oi "Jake", meu nome é Claire e essa é minha amiga Renesmee. Ela virou para mim e piscou, pareceu um incentivo para entra na brincadeira. Eu ainda de boca aberta e tendo a certeza que ia gaguejar falei.

_ Pra .. pra.. prazer. _ Que isso baby tá gaguejando por quê? Ah eu mato a Claire.

_ Não estou gaguejando. _ Não foi isso que pareceu. Dessa vez foi o Jake que disse, eu vou mata-lo também.

_ Está tudo bem? Perguntou o Sam.

_ Tá sim Sam. Eu respondi um pouco manhosa demais e percebi que o maxilar do Jake ficou contraído. Sorri com aquilo.

_ Então está certo, vamos deixar que vocês continuem com a dança de vocês.

_ Foi um prazer conhece-las. Jake disse olhando ainda para mim.

Quando ele saiu a Claire começou a encher o meu saco.

_ Ele está a fim de você, agora eu tenho certeza, você precisa ver a forma que ele te olhou e a forma que ele ficou quando você respondeu daquele jeito para o Sam. Vai baby fica com ele.

_ Claire ele não quer ficar comigo.

_ Ah não, então você pode me explicar porque que ele não tira os olhos daqui?

Resolvi olhar discretamente seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, percebendo que eu estava olhando ele levantou o copo na minha direção em sinal de comprimento. Desviei os olhos e voltei a conversar com ela. Ela passou os cincos minutos restante falando que eu deveria ficar com Jake, eu neguei todas às vezes até que a minha querida amiga teve um maldita ideia.

_ Triple Dog.

_ Hãm? Eu sabia do que se tratava mais não estava acreditando que ela estava fazendo isso comigo.

_ Triple Dog, você sabe aquele jogo de verdade e consequência, mais sem a opção da verdade.

_ Eu sei o que é Triple o Dog, Claire, só não sei o que isso tem haver com a gente agora.

_ Eu vou desafiar você a ficar com o Black. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ela não estava fazendo isso comigo, nós não tínhamos mais 13 anos quando brincávamos disso, lembro até hoje que foi com um triple dog que eu conseguir faze-la ficar com o Quil, mais agora é diferente nós estamos com 17 anos e ele é meu professor de álgebra ela só pode estar de brincadeira.

_ A última vez que você me desafiou eu aceitei e deu no que deu estou com o Quil até hoje.

_ Você está com ele porque quer, eu te desafiei a um beijo não a três anos de beijos. Ela riu com isso.

_ Eu sei baby e não estou reclamando eu o amo, o assunto aqui é outro estou querendo dizer que eu estou com um desafio pendente, ou você se esqueceu de que eu não te desafiei de volta? Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes, que estavam me fazendo tremer. Ela tinha razão eu a desafiei há três anos e lembro-me que ela não me desafiou, e disse que um dia ela iria cobra, e escolheu justo hoje para cobrar, isso só podia ser brincadeira.

_ Hein Renesmee, qual vai ser? Posso ou não posso fazer o meu triple dog. Porra eu estava completamente fodida, ela ia me mandar ficar com Black e eu podia até negar, mais conhecendo a Claire como eu a conheço não ia me deixar em paz, e além do mais quem eu estava engando, eu realmente queria provar daquele homem nem que fosse por cinco minutos, resolvi aceitar, olhei nos olhos da Claire e disse.

_ Pode mandar Claire, que se foda que ele seja nosso professor, que se foda que o Seth me ameaçou, vou fazer o que estou afim. Pode mandar o desafio. Ela me encarou com um sorriso imenso nos lábios parecia até aquelas crianças que ganham o tão esperado presente e disse:

_ Eu a desafio a ficar o professor Jacob Black.

Respirei fundo e caminhei sem sua direção reparei que ele estava um pouco afastado do Sam e dos outros o que facilitava um pouco as coisas, fui chegando perto dele, ele pareceu perceber o que eu estava fazendo e abriu um sorriso, quando eu estava bem perto dele eu desviei o meu caminho e fui e direção a sala, vi que ele ficou sem entender, mais resolveu me seguir, subir as escadas bem devagar para dar tempo dele chegar na sala e ver para onde eu estava indo. Ele chegou quando eu estava dobrando no corredor que parecia ser dos quartos eu parei em frete a uma porta e quando eu estava girando a maçaneta da porta sentir braços quentes envolvendo a minha cintura e uma foz rouca falando no pé do meu ouvido.

_ Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você demoraria perceber que eu estou louco por você. Estremeci com aquelas palavras e percebi que só a menção delas já havia me deixado molhada. Dei um suspiro bem fundo e respondi. Não podia deixa-lo perceber que ele também estava mexendo comigo.

_ Não é bem assim, a minha amiga Claire me desafiou a ficar com você. Ele deu uma pequena risada.

_ E você aceitou tão rápido assim esse desafio? Falou com um tom de questionamento. Fiquei sem saber o que responder, porque ele estava certo eu acetei muito fácil mesmo, mais isso porque eu também queria ficar com ele, depois de vê-lo naquela calça jeans preta e aquela blusa branca de gola V, que só de pensar faz o meu sexo pulsar de tão excitado, eu vi que eu tinha feito à escolha certa.

Quando eu pensei em responder ele foi mais rápido me virou em uma velocidade e quando eu percebi nossas bocas já estavam em um beijo avassalador, ele apertava minha cintura com toda força e eu puxava os seus cabelos para que a sua boca grudasse mais na minha, ele me imprensou na porta e a sua língua pedia passagem, o que eu cedi de bom grado, nossas línguas faziam uma dança em nossas bocas, ele desceu suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e apertou minha bunda com força, eu não conseguir segurar o gemido que se formou em meus lábios e gemi sobre os seus, ele desceu sua boca para o meu pescoço e deu um pequeno chupão que eu tinha certeza que deixaria marcas, eu quase tive um treco quando Jake colocou suas mãos em meios seios enquanto tacava-lhe um beijo na minha boca, ele abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro do cômodo que percebi que era um quarto, ele começou a tirar a blusa e eu quase gozei quando aquelas mão enormes voltaram se novamente para os meios seios e apertavam com toda força, ele puxou o zíper do meu vestido revelando os meus seios nus e a minha calcinha vermelha, ele encarou o meu corpo com um misto de desejo e satisfação e voltou a devorar a minha boca com um beijo avassalador. Ele voltou sua atenção para os meus seios e eu fiquei com vergonha pela forma que ele me olhava.

_ Que isso gostosa, não precisa ficar com vergonha, só estou admirando esses seios gostosos.

_ Como você sabe que são gostosos? Você nunca os provou? Provoquei. Ele deu uma gargalhada e disse:

_ Não seja por isso. Colocou sua boca sobre os meios seios e deu uma chupada forte, o que me fez dá um gemido alto, ele mordia o bico do meu seio esquerdo e com a outra mãe ele apertava o direto, aquilo estava me levando à loucura, ele fez a mesma coisa no direito e enquanto brincava com direto estimulava o esquerdo com as mãos ele parou e aquilo me fez gemer em frustação mais percebi que ele estava tirando a calça, revelando uma Box preta e sob ela eu pude ver o seu membro que já estava pulsando de tão excitado que ele estava, ele voltou para cama me deu um beijo no pescoço e desceu com a língua até o meu umbigo, por onde a língua dele passava ficava quente, ele foi descendo bem devagar, quando eu pensei em protestar ele desceu com sua língua pela minha intimidade e começou a distribuir beijos, chupadas e lambidas no meu clitóris, eu arfava com aquilo quando eu pensei que não podia ficar melhor ele deu uma mordida no meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que ele deslizava dois dedos para o interior do meu sexo, e começou a estoca-los com toda força enquanto me estimulava com a língua me fazendo gemer como uma louca.

_ Isso gostosa geme para o professor Jake, geme minha puta.

_ Jaaakeee.

Ele continuou me estocando e me estimulando eu sabia que não ia demorar muito para que eu atingisse o meu tão orgasmo.

_ Goza minha linda, goza na minha boca, quero sentir o seu gosto.

_ Ahhhh ... Jaaakkkeee.

Eu gozei em sua boca arqueando as costas e puxando o seu cabelo e gritando seu nome, foi o melhor orgasmo que eu tive na vida, o sexo com o Seth era bom, mais o que era esse homem, e olha que eu nem o sentir dentro de mim ainda imagino quando eu sentir. Jake chupou todo o meu gozo levantou sua cabeça olhou nos meus olhos e disse.

_ Você é mais deliciosa do que eu pensei. Veio para cima de mim e depositou um beijo em minha boca me fazendo sentir o meu gosto, eu queria que ele sentisse prazer também, então eu fiquei em cima dele, deu uma mordida no lábio e tentei fazer a maior cara de safada que fosse possível e disse.

_ Minha vez. Ele me deu um sorriso e falou com a voz rouca.

_ Eu sou todo seu, minha putinha.

Eu lhe dei um beijo na boca e desci com a minha língua para o seu pescoço, fui trançando um caminho com a minha língua sobre o seu peitoral, e abdome, depositando beijos em toda a extensão de sua barriga, quando eu cheguei a sua intimidade, dei um pulo para sua coxa o que o fez protestar.

_ Ah pequena não faz isso, não maltrata porque senão depois você não aguenta.

Resolvi então dá uma atenção para o seu amigo, porque eu também estava enlouquecendo já, tirei a sua Box ele me ajudou arqueando seu quadril me deparei com a oitava maravilha do mundo, deveria ser crime um homem carregar um membro daquele, fiquei com água na boca só de olhá-lo, resolvi não ser mais cruel com ele e principalmente comigo, comecei dando um beijo na sua cabecinha, depois passei a língua pela sua fenda, descia com a língua pela a extensão do seu membro enquanto ele gemia, voltei a dá atenção para sua cabecinha, ele já estava ficando impaciente.

_ Chupa logo essa porra. Resolvi atender o seu pedido cai de boca naquela maravilha, de começo eu fiz movimentos leves, mas ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça empurrando o seu sexo contra a minha boca e seu quadril fazia movimentos similares, então entendi que ele queria mais forte e intensifiquei o movimento da minha boca, em um sobe e desce que o estava deixando louco.

_ Isso neném, me chupa com gosto, me faz gozar.

Continuei meus movimentos e ele não demorou a gozar, ele soltou um grito que mais pareceu um rosnado, eu limpei todo o seu gozo e levantei minha cabeça para olha-lo, ele estava de olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto, não conseguir me segurar.

_ Sabia que você fica lindo depois que goza? Ele abriu o olho e me encarou e disse.

_ Você precisa ver como eu irei ficar depois que eu goza em você. Em um rompante ele me puxou para cama e ficou em cima de mim, eu já sentia o seu membro mais que pulsante na minha coxa, ele devorou mais uma fez os meus lábios e desceu tecendo beijo pelo meu corpo pegou o seu membro e apertou o meu clitóris com ele fazendo me gemer.

_ Jaakee ..

_ Calma baby, estou só começando. E deu uma risada, ele estava querendo me matar só podia ser.

Ele posicionou o seu membro na entrada do meu sexo e em uma estocada o introduzi-o por completo dentro de mim, dei um gemido com misto de dor e prazer, ele começou a me estocar sem nenhum pudor, suas estocadas eram fortes e penetrantes eu gemia como uma louca e ele também, ele entrava e sair de mim com uma velocidade e uma habilidade inimagináveis.

_ Isso Jake, me Fode.

_ Eu vou acabar com você minha putinha.

_ Com mais força Jake, mais forte. PORRA!

_ Você é muito gostosa.

_ Acaba comigo Jake, me deixa sem força.

_ Gostosa.

Eu pedia descontrolada que ele me fodesse com mais força ele atendeu ao meu pedido e intensificou as suas estocadas, a conclusão que eu cheguei foi que ele encostaria aquele pau dele no meu útero, mais não liguei eu o queria com tudo dentro de mim. Quando eu estava quase chegando ao ápice ele parou, já ia gritar com ele quando ele disse rosnando.

_ Fica de quatro cachorra.

_ Porque Cachorra nós comemos é de quatro. Gemi com aquilo, como aquelas palavras dele me deixavam mais excitada.

Obedeci sem pestanejar, ele me introduziu com violência fazendo ambos gemerem pelo prazer, intensificou suas estocadas eu já estava quase gozando. Ele deferiu um tapa muito forte na minha bunda, que me fez gemer em um misto de dor e prazer.

_ Jaaake .. euu .. vouu . Não conseguir terminar a frase, quando dei por mim já estava apertando o lençol com as minhas unhas e a parede do meu sexo estava apertando o seu membro ele apertava a minha cintura com uma mão e a outra ele puxava os meus cabelos chegamos ao ápice juntos. Cai sobre o colchão totalmente sem força e ele caiu por cima e mim, nossa respirações estavam ofegantes, ele me colocou de frete para ele, depositou um beijo na minha testa.

_ Você é incrível pequena.

_ Você também não foi ruim, eu disse brincando. Ele deu um sorriso e depositou um selinho na minha boca.

_ Sei que não é hora para isso, mais nós transamos sem camisinha.

_ Quanto a isso não tem problema eu tomo remédio. E acrescentei mais. _ A única coisa ruim de tudo isso é saber que você transa com a Leah sem camisinha. Ele me olhou com um olhar divertido.

_ Mais já está com ciúmes?

_ Ciúmes não, só não gosto de saber que pego as sobras da Leah.

_ Ah então eu sou uma sobra para você?

_ kkk .. Sobra não um desafio. Ambos rimos com essa.

_ Eu não transo com ela sem camisinha, pode ficar tranquila. Ele por fim disse.

_ Melhor. Falei virando os olhos, ele sorriu e me beijou de novo.

Eu estava adorando ficar com ele daquele jeito, mais eu tinha que ir embora, tinha que acordar cedo para ir à escola e ele também afinal ele é professor.

_ Jake.

_ Hum?

_ Estou adorando ficar com você aqui. Fui sincera e confessei. _ Mais tenho que ir embora, a Claire deve estar preocupado achando que você me matou.

_ kkk .. Só se fosse de prazer.

_ kkk .. Está bom senhor convencido.

_ Mais é verdade eu sou gostoso demais para as mulheres resistirem.

_ kkk .. Já chega não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso. Levantei para pegar a minha lingerie e percebi que nem vi a hora que ele tirou a minha calcinha, já estava saindo da cama ele me agarrou e me deu um beijo na boca, o clima já estava começando a esquentar de novo, eu já estava com as minhas mãos puxando o seu cabelo e ele apertando a minha cintura quando o meu celular tocou e eu sabia quem era pelo toque. Com muito custo e sobre os protestos de Jake separei a nossas bocas e peguei o meu celular que estava no chão. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar a minha respiração.

_ Fala Claire.

_ Desculpe amiga atrapalhar, mais o Quil já me ligou três vezes me mandando ir para casa, disse que se tiver que ligar uma quarta fez ele vai vim me buscar pessoalmente.

_ Ok! Claire, eu já estava indo mesmo, já estou descendo.

_ Está certo amiga, e mais uma vez desculpa.

Desliguei o celular vestir as minha roupas, Jake ainda estava deitado na cama com aquele corpo maravilho e aquele membro que me fazia salivar só em olha-lo, desviei meus olhos calcei a minha sandália, peguei meu celular.

_ Jake, tenho que ir.

_ Quando que vamos ficar juntos de novo ele me perguntou? Eu não acreditei que ele queria ficar comigo de novo, me segurei para não dá gritinhos.

_ Acho que isso não será possível.

_ Como não será possível? Por quê?

_ Por vários motivos, mais eu irei lhe citar somente um Leah Clearwater.

Dizendo aqui lhe joguei um beijo no ar e seguir em direção à porta, cogitei a ideia de voltar e falar que era brincadeira, mas não fiz, eu não ia ficar pegando sobras da vadia da Leah, eu cumprir com a meu desafio e pronto, eu não voltaria a ficar com Jacob Black de novo.


	7. Virada de Jogo

Na noite passada quando chegamos da festa, Claire queria saber tudo o que tinha acontecido, eu contei tudo e ainda agradeci por ela ter incentivado, pois tudo foi maravilhoso.

_ Melhor do que o Seth?

_ Mil vezes melhor do que o Seth.

_ E isso é possível? Você mesmo disse que o sexo com o Seth é maravilhoso.

_ Isso antes de conhecer Jacob Black.. kkk ..

_ kkk .. Ai baby fico feliz por você já fazia tempo que não te via com esse brilho no olhar.

_ Que brilho Claire, está ficando louca, não tem brilho nenhum aqui.

_ Se você está dizendo. Deu de ombros e foi tomar banho, eu fiquei deitada na cama pensando como foi o sexo com o Jake e como o cheiro dele era bom, e como grudou em minha pele, me peguei rindo lembrando tudo e encontrei uma Claire com sorriso no rosto me encarando.

_ Depois fala que não tem brilho nos olhos. Joguei um travesseiro na Claire a mandando calar a boca e fui tomar meu banho, não queria tirar o cheiro dele do meu corpo, mais eu precisava relaxar, tomei um banho bem demorado, coloquei umas roupas bem leves para dormir, deitei e fiquei pensando nele, e peguei no sono com a imagem dele em minha mente.

Acordamos com a senhora Young nos chamando avisando que já estávamos atrasadas.

_ Mais será possível que essa mulher não cansa de encher o meu saco. Tive que rir da forma que a Claire falou aquilo, ela sempre acordava de mau humor, ainda mais quando era acordada com tanto "carinho". Esperei a Claire sair do banho entrei e tomei o meu, fiz a minha higiene bocal vestir um short jeans uma blusa tomara que cai preta uma sapatilha, fiz uma maquiagem de leve, borrifei um perfume, peguei minhas coisas e descemos para tomar um café. Como não tínhamos tanto tempo assim praticamente engolimos o café. Chegamos à garagem e resolvemos ir no meu carro, Claire disse que hoje ia para casa do Quil. Lembrei que tínhamos que fazer o trabalho de álgebra.

_ Tem certeza que precisamos fazer depois do que aconteceu?

_ O que Aconteceu Claire? Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

_ O que aconteceu? Você abriu as pernas para o nosso professor de álgebra.. kk .. Você não presta baby. Kkk ..

_ É o que? Viu como você é uma filha da puta, me incentivou agora fala que não presto.. kkk

_ Eu estou brincando baby, eu só achei que podíamos nos aproveitar dessa nova situação.

_ Que situação Claire? Perguntei sem realmente entender.

_ Essa de você ser a peguéte do professor. Fiquei indignada com essa.

_ Eu peguéte do Jake, você só pode esta louca, eu fiquei com ele ontem e foi só isso, e já deixei isso bem claro, e me admiro de você achar que eu ia me aproveitar dessa situação, não fiquei com ele por causa de nota fiquei com ele por prazer.

_ E que prazer hein!

_ Como?

_ O chupão no seu pescoço deixa bem claro que a noite foi prazerosa.

Coloquei a mão no meu pescoço, esqueci que ele tinha me deixado uma marca, isso vai dá uma merda com o Seth, não posso negar que fiquei feliz em saber que estava marcada, mais enquanto eu não resolvesse a situação com Seth eu tinha que camuflar as minhas "puladas de cerca", não que eu fosse fazer isso de novo com Jake, mais depois da noite passada eu me senti livre, e gostei da sensação. Chegamos à escola estacionei descemos e fomos em direção ao corredor, Claire lembrando que a primeira aula era de Biologia, mais antes eu tinha que passar no banheiro para encobrir a marca do meu pescoço, passamos pela entrada do corredor administrativo e fiquei com uma vontade de ver se o Jake estava lá, mais me segurei. Claire seguiu para a sala para guardar o nossos lugares, eu fui para o banheiro, demorei mais conseguir cobrir o hematoma estava realmente roxo, guardei minha maquiagem e sai do banheiro em direção à sala de aula, o sinal ainda não tinha tocado então ainda tinha gente no corredor, terminei de colocar as minhas coisas no armário e virei em direção à sala de aula e dei de cara com o Jake.

_ Bom dia Jak ... Professor Black. Ele sorriu com isso.

_ Bom dia senhorita Cullen, tudo bem?

_ Tudo sim e com você?

_ Eu estou muito bem, tive uma noite maravilhosa. Percebi que tinha gente nos olhando e um pouco sem entender nada, afinal ele só estava na escola há dois dias e já tinha aquele tipo de intimidade comigo, coisa que ele não demostrou com ninguém. Resolvi que estava na hora de acabar com aquilo antes que as fofocas começassem.

_ Bom Senhor Black eu tenho que ir para minha aula de biologia, não posso chegar atrasada de novo.

_ Esta certo senhorita Cullen, depois nos vemos.

_ Mais eu não tenho aula hoje com o senhor.

_ Eu sei disso. Olhou-me com uma cara de quem vai aprontar algo. _ Mais eu quero lhe ver do mesmo jeito. Ele saiu andando me deixando lá sozinha, mais ai virou e disse.

_ A proposito está curto demais. Disse apontando para o meu short e saiu me deixando sozinha sendo encarada por olhares perplexos. Ele deve está querendo ferrar com a minha vida só pode, falando aquilo alta na frente de tanta gente, ele era louco.

_ Vai ir para aula ou vai ficar sonhando acordada ai Renesmee? Eu conhecia aquela voz, e não gostava nem um pouco dela.

_ Já estou indo Leah, só estava guardando as minhas coisas.

_ Se já guardou o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu estava tentando ser gentil só porque eu me sentia muito feliz, mais aquela puta não merecia minha gentileza.

_ O professor Black precisava conversar comigo, e como eu sou uma ótima aluna e adoro as suas aulas não podia ficar sem atendê-lo, eu gosto de lhe "dar" atenção. Enfatizei bem a palavra dar e vi os seus olhos faiscaram de ódio.

_ Escuta aqui garota, ele é MEU NAMORADO e quero você bem longe dele esta me ouvindo?

_ Uhé Leah ficou louca? Eu lá quero o seu namorado, você queria saber o porquê de eu estar aqui no corredor até essa hora, e eu estou lhe explicando só isso. Disse com uma cara de inocente.

_ A mim você não engana você pode enganar o coitado do Seth, mais a mim não Renesmee, eu já saquei a sua muito tempo.

_ kkk .. Seth coitado? É você realmente não sabe o que fala, mas tudo bem. Não faz diferença nenhuma.

_ Agora com licença que tenho que ir assistir à aula de Biologia. Virei às costas para ela mais de última hora resolvi soltar o meu veneno.

_ E só para que fique bem claro se eu quisesse o seu namorado eu já tinha ficado com ele há muito tempo querida.

Sair dando risada da cara de espanto que ela ficou, eu tinha certeza que ela ia comentar algo com o Jake, e que ele ia chamar a minha atenção. Mais na hora a satisfação de ver a cara de desespero dela foi tão grande que eu nem liguei. Segui meu rumo a aula de biologia, entrei na sala o professor tinha acabado de entra, dei bom dia para ele e seguir para o meu lugar.

No laboratório sentávamos em seis pessoas, o que significa que teria que dividir a mesa com Seth, dei bom dia a todos, não enfatizei nomes para que eu não fosse obrigada a cumprimenta-lo, o único que recebeu uma atenção especial foi Embry, mais esse depois da Claire era o que eu mais amava, dei um beijo no seu rosto e seguir para o meu lugar do lado da Claire.

_ Eu que sou o namorado não ganho nada? Perguntou Seth olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Bufei com aquilo, até quando ele ia levar aquilo sério.

_ Seth se você não ouviu ontem eu disse que não queria mais, se eu não continuei o assunto ontem foi porque não queria que você me deixasse mais marcada do que eu fiquei. Mais eu falei sério quando eu disse que não queira mais.

_ E eu falei sério quando disse que só acaba quando eu me cansar.

_ Então trate de se cansar rápido, porque não teremos mais uma relação, você quer continuar falando que é meu namorado é problema seu mais na prática não somos mais nada um do outro. Ele apertou os olhos com mão, como se estivesse se segurando para não quebrar nada, ele agarrou o meu braço e apertou.

_ Espero que você tenha aproveitado bem a noite de ontem, pois ela não voltará acontecer.

_ Que noite você esta louco? Percebi que ao lado dele Claire olhava para o Quil com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Escuta aqui sua vadia, eu não sou o seu brinquedo, quando eu digo que só acaba quando eu quiser e porque só vai acabar quando eu quiser.

_ Você estar me machucando Seth. Falei puxando o meu braço, coloquei o meu dedo no rosto dele disse.

_ Eu não tenho medo de você seu filho de uma puta, pode me bater me ofender o quanto você quiser, mais eu não sou mais sua namorada, e não vou baixar a minha cabeça para você, acho bom você escutar muito bem o que eu vou te falar agora, não encosta mais a mão em mim, porque senão eu arranco esse seu pau fora, você esta me ouvindo? Quando ele pensou em responder o Sr. Fernandez chamou a nossa atenção.

Então passamos o resto da aula sem nos falarmos, o clima ficou bem pesado na mesa, já que as opiniões são divididas, mais tirando essa briga a aula correu tranquila, o sinal tocou avisando o final dos dois primeiros períodos de biologia, minha próxima aula era historia com a senhora Harper, ainda bem que era com o Embry e o Quil, Claire, Jared o escroto do Seth tinham cálculos, estávamos indo para a ala B da escola quando a secretária me chamou.

_ Senhorita Cullen.

_ Sim.

_O professor Black quer falar com você. "O que esse doido está apontando"? A já sei Leah foi fazer fofoca, só pode.

_ Obrigada Sandra, assim que terminar a minha aula de história eu falo com ele.

_ Não senhorita Cullen ele quer falar com você agora, já até peguei a pedido dele uma autorização com a senhora Harper, é só você se encaminhar para a sala dos professores.

_ Ok! Estou indo, mais uma vez obrigada.

_ O que você já aprontou Calie?

_ Ai Embry para de me chamar assim, sabe que eu não gosto.

_ Eu lá tenho culpa que o seu nome é esquisito e que ninguém consegue arrumar um apelido para você.

_ Ah vai se foder.. kkk

_ Mais tarde só, Jer disse que vai me pegar de jeito hoje.. kkk .. Ele conseguiu arrancar umas boas risadas minha e do Quil com essa.

_ Mais não muda de assunto, o que você aprontou que o gostoso do Black quer te ver?

_ Que isso Emy chamando o Black de gostoso o Jer vê não vai gostar. Ele virou os olhos com essa.

_ Que não vai gostar o que, vai até pedi para fazermos um "Ménage à trois".

_kkk .. Cala boca Emy.

_ Porque eu tenho a sensação que você está tentando me enrolar.

_ Não é só você não Emy eu também estou tendo essa sensação. Disse o Quil. Eles estavam certos eu estava tentando enrola-los, mas os dois pareciam estar mais do que ligados, o Embry eu sabia que era por curiosidade de bicha mesmo, mais o problema era o Quil ele nunca negou que era o braço direto do Seth e que sempre estaria do lado dele, se eu comentasse algo ele contaria para o Seth e mesmo avisando que ele estava fodido na minha mão se tocasse em mim, cuidado nunca é demais.

_ Você sabe Embry que ontem eu liguei umas três vezes para Claire quando ela estava na festa do primo dela e ela só me falava que ia demorar porque a Renesmee estava ocupada, eu fiquei me perguntando com o que?

_ E você já reparou que não é da sua conta Quil?

_ É da minha conta se você trai o meu amigo.

_ kkk .. Seu amigo sempre me traiu e você nunca deu bola quando é comigo você quer se meter, ah vai se foder, vai cuidar da sua vida e deixa minha em paz.

_ Agora com licença que tenho que ir ver o que o Black quer, mais tarde conversamos Emy.

Sair de lá já fula da vida, quem o Quil pensa que é sempre ficou do lado daquele escroto do Seth, já estava ficando de saco cheio disso. Fui em direção à sala dos professores, as cortinas estavam fechados, mal me encostei à porta e aquela voz rouca ecoou.

_ Entra Renesmee. Porque eu tive a sensação que ele estava com raiva, porque senti que eu ia me arrepender do que tinha falado para a Leah.

_ Bom Black, fala logo que eu não tenho... Fui interrompida, ele e aquele maldito dedo, que além de me da muito prazer me deixava com raiva.

_ Primeiramente Renesmee eu dito as regras aqui, não você. Quanta petulância, ele está achando que era quem?

_ Olha aqui Black eu ...

_ Shhh .. _ Você é surda o que? Trinquei meus dentes com essa, ele realmente está pedindo para apanhar.

_ Posso continuar?

_ Continua porra. Grunhi

_ Antes de qualquer coisa, vou logo avisando que se você usar mais uma fez uns desses termos chulos comigo, não vou responder por mim. Mais onde estava o cara gentil da noite passada, o cara que me fez gemer de tanto excitação só com o som da voz, o cara que estava na minha frente não era o Jacob pelo qual eu resolvi me exporto daquela forma.

_ Bom Renesmee eu lhe trouxe aqui por uma simples razão.

_ E qual seria ela? Perguntei sendo ríspida. Ele sorriu com meu tom, pareceu tentar ponderar as palavras.

_ Sua boca grande.

_ Minha boca grande? _ O que tem ela?

_ Ela me trouxe problemas essa manhã. Resolvi provocar, não ia levar esporro sem provoca-lo.

_ Estranho, pois ontem você não achou que ela estava lhe trazendo problemas, pelo contrário pela forma que você gemia eu acho que ela te deu foi prazer.

_ É não vou negar que a sua boca no meu membro foi uma delicia, mais é só para isso que ela serve, porque quando você pensa em abri-la só sai merda, assim como hoje de manhã quando você deu a entender para Leah que nós dois ficamos.

_ Eu não dei a entender nada, ela como sempre veio encher o meu saco, e só falei o que eu estava fazendo no corredor.

_ E desde quando falar que se você quisesse ficar comigo você já teria ficado tem haver com o que você estava fazendo no corredor?

_ Ela me chamou de falsa, disse que eu engano o irmão dela, e até ontem eu nunca tinha traído o Seth, se aquilo pode ser chamado de traição, porque não estou mais nem namorando o Seth.

_ Vou falar uma vez só espero realmente que você leve a sério tudo que irá sair pela minha boca, porque não sou moleque e isso você já deve ter percebido.

_ Ah, por favor, tenha paciência.

_ Renesmee. Ele chamou meu nome com o a voz baixa, mas a forma como ela saiu me fez tremer.

_ Mandei você calar a boca e prestar atenção, não vou falar uma terceira vez. Resolvi escutar, coloquei na face o melhor olhar de desprezo que conseguir na hora e o encarei.

_ Sou toda ouvidos senhor. Ele ri sem humor nenhum.

_ Se a Leah sequer pensar, cogitar, sonhar que nós ficamos eu acabo com você. Aquela ameaça me deixou com medo, mais se eu enfrentei o Seth o Black que eu não ia deixar pisar em mim mesmo. Limpei a garganta para que ele não percebesse que havia me deixado sem fala com as palavras e rebati.

_ kk .. Ok! Black, só para sua informação de ameaças já estou farta, á dois dias venho recebendo de Seth e estou pouco me fodendo para elas, morrer está na última posição da minha lista de medos, não pense que essas suas palavras me assustam, porque não fazem efeitos nenhum.

_ kkk .. Você é mais marrenta do que eu pensava. Vamos ver então Cullen se as minhas palavras não surtiram efeitos em você, experimenta ficar jogando piadas para Leah, só experimenta.

_ Você só pode ser louco Black, se você ama tanto assim aquela vadia, porque você ficou comigo ontem, eu sei por que eu fiquei com você, para mim foi um jogo, uma aposta, mais como você mesmo disse ontem, sua tentação por mim já vinha de antes, que medo todo é esse que você tem se a Leah descobre que o namoradinho dela não passa de um puto que pega as alunas, porque depois de ontem duvido que você só tenha ficado comigo nesse seu tempo como professor. Ele levantou da cadeira com tanta velocidade, quando eu o percebi já estava me prensando na parede, com uma mão ele apertava o meu braço e com a outra ele colocou o dedo no meu rosto.

_ Escuta aqui sua patricinha de merda. Fiquei ofendida com essa, eu tenho dinheiro sim e gosto de viver bem, mais patricinha eu não sou.

_ Você não me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou para falar qualquer coisa dessas para mim, se eu te peguei foi porque você se ofereceu do jeito que você estava vestida não tinha como não pegar, só não pegava quem era babaca.

_ Não me vesti para você, me vesti para o Sam, ou você não sabe que eu já provei daquele homem também. Hein? Indaguei.

_ Se você se vestiu para ele, porque você acabou na cama comigo? Ele falava ainda me encarando.

_ Porque eu estava cumprindo um desafio, e como do Sam eu já tinha provado eu queria carne nova, como você era o único que estava perto resolvi fazer caridade. No mesmo instante que eu falei isso, ele colocou sua boca no ouvido já me deixando completamente excitada e tremendo, disse quase que como um sussurro.

_ Se foi caridade, porque que você está tremendo só com o som da minha voz? Fiquei sem ar depois dessa, ele tinha razão, eu o queira e não era só pelo desafio, eu o queria desde o primeiro estante que o vi na frente da turma com aquele sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, eu o queria e pelo visto o desejo era recíproco.

Ele me virou de costa para ele, apertando o seu corpo contra o meu, colocou seus lábios em meu pescoço e deu uma lambia até o lóbulo da minha orelha, sua respiração já estava ofegante e seu membro que rosava em mim já pulsava como um louco fiquei com água na boca só de pensar naquele monumento, ele puxou minha blusa tomara que caia para baixo e meios seios ficaram a mostra, ele os apertou com força, enquanto mantinha o seu corpo pressionando o meu na parede.

_ Jaakkee .. Falei quase gozando só pelo simples contato com suas mãos.

_ Jakee ... Para.

_ Shh .. Neném, eu mais do que ninguém sei que você está louca que eu me enterre em você. É eu não podia negar que estava queimando de desejo por ele, meu sexo já estava mais do que lubrificado pronto para recebê-lo.

_ Mais se alguém nos pegaaaa .. Estendi a palavras demais na hora em que ele me deu uma mordida na nuca.

_ Ninguém vai nos pegar baby, agora só relaxa, porque eu estou desde ontem pensando nessa sua buceta gostosa, pena que vai ter que ser muito rápido essa curtição.

Quando ele disse isso, suas mãos correm para o meu short, com uma puxada ele soltou os botões fazendo com que o mesmo fosse parar nos meus tornozelos, ele deu um puxão na minha calcinha a rasgando toda, me fazendo gemer de susto.

_ Nessie?

_ Do que você me chamou?

_ Chamei de Nessie, Renesmee é grande demais para chamar na hora que eu atingir o meu ápice. Tive que sorri com essa, não vou negar que adorei a forma que sou aquele apelido que ele me deu saindo dos seus lábios com aquela voz sexy.

_ Nessie. Chamou-me de novo, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Ele continuava apertando o meu seio com tanta forma que eu pensei que fosse morrer de tanto tesão.

_ Coloca as mãos na mesa e empina essa bunda deliciosa para mim, ninfa. Agora eu era ninfa, quantos nomes ele ia me chamar até gozar? Desde que não me chamasse de Leah estava valendo tudo. Imediatamente obedeci, eu já estava mais do que sedenta por ele, fui até a mesa mais próxima, coloquei as mãos na lateral e empinei a minha bunda o máximo que eu podia, assim que fiz ele soltou um rosnado e deu um tapa com toda força na minha bunda me fazendo gemer de dor e prazer.

_ Assim gostosa bem empinada.

Virei meu rosto para olha-lo ele me admirava, mordi o lábio para ele.

_ Você não vem Jake? Estou pronta para você seu cachorro!

Ele na mesma hora se aproximou de mim baixou as calças levando sua Box junto, então ele levou aponta do seu dedo na boca em seguida levou ao meio da minha costa e veio descendo bem devagar, passou entre a cavidade das minhas nádegas e do meu ânus e continuou descendo até a minha intimidade, aquilo me vez virar os olhos e gritar.

_ Shh .. Ele disse puxando os meus cabelos. _ Sem gritos, geme, mais geme baixo, ou nem geme. Como, ele deveria estar louco, como eu não ia gemer com as coisas que ele estava fazendo, com as sensações que eu sentia só com o simples som de sua voz. Ele soltou o meu cabelo e continuou o caminho que seu dedo fazia, então sem nenhum aviso ele afundou dois dedos de uma vez no meu sexo me fazendo arfar e morder os lábios para não gemer, senti um gosto de sangue, mais logo esqueci assim que Jake me chamou atenção.

_ Baby, olha para mim, quero que me veja sentindo o seu gosto. Então ele levou os dedos para boca e deu uma chupada, que me deixou louca, como até aquilo aquele filho da puta conseguia fazer sexy. Então na mesma velocidade os até mais rápido do que antes ele enterrou o seu membro em mim ambos gememos de prazer, no meu caso um pouco de dor também o cara não era nem um japonês*, ele me estocava com tanta forma que uma hora fez a mesa de arrastar, quando pensei em pedir que diminuísse a frequência das estocadas, não porque eu não estava aguentando pelo contrario eu queria mais, queira muito mais, mais porque já estávamos fazendo barulhos demais, olhei para trás mais esqueci na hora o que eu ia falar, ele me estocava com os olhos fechados e passando a língua sobre os lábios aquilo me deixou louca, gemi o seu nome.

_ Jake.

_ Mais forte, estoca com mais força, acaba comigo. Ele rosnou e intensificou as estocadas, eu sabia que já estava chegando ao meu ápice, arrisquei uma olhada para ele e constatei que ele também, ele agarrava a minha cintura com força, depois de mais algumas estocadas, meu corpo começou a tremer senti as paredes do meu sexo se contraindo sob o seu membro e algo que pareci um gemido e um grito saiu pela minha boca me fazendo perder as forças, Jake deu mais umas três estocadas e logo rosnou me fazendo olha-lo, como aquele homem ficava lindo quando gozava, aquele sorriso presunçoso dele estava ali até naquela hora, que homem gostoso, ele permaneceu dentro de mim por alguns minutos, depois saiu me fazendo gemer baixinho pela forma que ele saiu de dentro de mim, ele estava suado e eu senti o meu suor cair pela lateral do meu rosto, ele vestiu as calças, chegou perto da mesa onde eu estava e me ajudou a ficar em pé, eu não tinha forças nem para isso, ele me virou de frente e me ajudou a colocar o short, só o short porque calcinha não tinha mais, agradeci mentalmente por ter dormido na casa da Claire e ter uma mochila cheia de roupas para trocar, ficamos alguns tempos em silencio, eu estava sentada em uma cadeira, porque o homem é um "animal" não podia negar, quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, eu me arrisquei a falar.

_ Bom professor Black, acredito que o senhor já disse tudo que queria certo? Falei com um tom de malicia, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e comentou.

_ Por hora sim senhorita Cullen, mas creio que se a sua pessoa voltar a atazanar a vida da minha namorada. Não gostei da forma que ele falou daquela vadia, não que eu queria ser sua namorada, longe de mim, depois do Seth, não quero mais saber dessa palavra, não sei por que, mas não gostei de vê-lo falando da Leah na minha frente. _ Eu serei obrigado a lhe castigar como fiz agora. OMG! Isso foi um castigo? Vou atazanar a vida da Leah todos os dias agora. Percebi que eu estava com um sorrisinho no rosto quando sua voz me trouxe a terra de novo.

_ Quero o seu telefone.

_ Por quê?. Perguntei temerosa.

_ Para ligar par sua mãe porra, para que eu vou querer o seu número Nessie, para marcarmos mais brincadeiras dessas. Cogitei a possibilidade de dar o número, mas eu já tinha prometido que não ficaria com ele novamente, e já tinha quebrado a minha palavra, não a quebraria duas vezes, mesmo que tenha sido muito bom.

_ Sinto muito Jake, mais eu não posso.

_ Por quê? Por causa do Seth? Percebi que ele pronunciou o nome do Seth com um pouco de raiva.

_ Que Seth o que, eu não estou mais com ele mesmo que ele fale o contrário.

_ Não posso dá o meu número porque não quero que isso aqui, volte a acontecer, hoje foi à última vez.

_ kkk .. Cullen, Cullen ontem à noite você falou a mesma coisa e olha onde você se encontrava há cinco minutos, na minha mesa com essa bunda gostosa empinada para mim gritando o meu nome e pedindo para que eu me enterrasse em você. Droga pensei que ele tinha se esquecido do que eu tinha falado noite passada, pelo visto me dei mal, pelo visto terei que abordar outra tática.

_ Mais dessa vez eu prometo que não vou mais me deixar levar por você. Ele se aproximou de mim, passou a sua mão de forma delicada no meu rosto, seus lábios vinham na direção da minha boca, quando eu estava quase fechando os meus olhos para recebê-lo em minha boca, seus lábios foram parar no meu ouvido e ele sussurrou.

_ Não faça promessas que você não possa cumprir. E pelo o que vejo você disse que não me quer, mas sua boca e suas pernas já estão levemente abertas para mim.

Voltei em mim quando aquelas palavras foram proferidas, percebi que ele estava certo eu quase o beijei e minha pernas que até então estavam fechadas se abriram só com sua aproximação.

_ Agora já que a senhorita não quer me dá o número e disse que isso não voltará acontecer, a senhorita já pode seguir o seu caminho, pois já terminamos aqui, e antes que eu me esqueça, BICO CALADO.

Eu sai daquela sala totalmente sem ar, passei pela Sandra que me encarava, fui ao meu armário peguei minha coisas e segui para o banheiro, eu tinha que tomar um banho antes de enfrentar outra aula, tirei as roupas entrei no chuveiro e fiquei pensando, ele estava certo, meu corpo respondia ao seus toques por extinto, eu estava completamente FERRADA.


	8. Jacob Black

Aqui é Jacob Black que vos fala, tenho 25 anos sou filho único de Sarah e Billy Black, deveria ser o principal herdeiro das empresas e negócios do meu pai, mas como nasci para ser do contra ao invés de assumir eu sumir. Isso ai eu não me dou bem com o meu pai de jeito nenhum, a mania que ele tem de controla tudo e todos não serve para mim. Na época do colegial eu fazia o tipo capitão do time de futebol só queria saber de farra e nunca dei muita bola para faculdades e futuros, depois que percebi que meu pai além de controlar a minha ia querer controlar o meu futuro e resolvi sair de casa, fui morar com o meu amigo de escola Sam, fizemos faculdades juntos mais cursos diferentes, sempre gostei de números e então optei por fazer matemática.

Depois que terminei a faculdade ainda fiquei um tempo de bobeira o que deixou o meu pai doido, bem o mau ele ainda me sustentava e todos os dias me cobrava uma postura mesmo morando em outra casa, fiz uns trabalhos para o Sam na empresa onde ele trabalha e ganhei até uma grana boa, mais ainda não era o suficiente para deixar de depender do dinheiro do meu pai.

Passado alguns meses nem eu mais estava aguentando aquela situação e já estava cogitando ir trabalhar enfim para o meu pai, mas um final de semana em que sair com caras eu encontrei uma mulher muito da gostosa, linda mesmo, morena, cabelos pretos lisos, olhos negros e conversa vai conversa vem ela contou que lecionava em uma das melhores escolas de L.A que por sua vez sua mãe era diretora e continha uma parte das ações a tornando sócia de um cara chamado Edward Cullen. Comentou que a escola estava há quase duas semanas sem professor de álgebra e que estava difícil de encontrar alguém qualificado, encontrei naquela hora a minha salvação, queria o cargo temporariamente até encontra algo melhor, mas por hora aquilo servia, só de pensar que o meu pai me deixaria em paz eu por fim levei o plano que concretei na minha mente adiante. Isso mesmo joguei o meu charme para a gostosa, modéstia a parte sei fazer isso muito bem, as mulheres ficam loucas comigo, e não foi diferente dessa vez, diria que até mais fácil do que pensei, ela deveria estar realmente na seca pois um simples elogio e ela já se abriu toda para mim, como a Leah é uma pessoa manipulável eu rápido conseguir fazer com que ela convencesse a mãe dela a me dá o cargo na escola, com a senhora Clearwater penei um pouco, mas não por causa dela e sim por causa do piralho do filho dela Seth, ô cara chato meu, o mais inteligente de todos naquela casa, parecia sacar qual era a minha e eu não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

Quando comecei a dá aula pensei que fosse ser bem fácil lhe dá com aqueles adolescentes sem noção, mas eu não contava que entre os alunos da minha primeira turma teria uma puta gostosa, meu Deus eu enlouqueci só de vê-la de costa quando entrei na sala e quando ela me encarou então eu pensei que fosse estragar tudo porque a vontade de agarra-la ali era imensa, cara a Leah era gostosa, mais o que era aquela garota, cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes, boca carnuda, pernas grosas seios fartos e uma bunda que colocava a bunda da Leah no chinelo. Ela me encarou com admiração e eu percebi que ela estava assim por minha causa, sorri por dentro, fui a apresentado a turma e a senhora Clearwater me deixou com a turma, o babaca do filho dela resolveu fazer graça, me segurei para não dá porrada nele ali mesmo, esse cara ainda ia me trazer problemas, tentei ser o cara mais legal do mundo, porque eu amo matemática, mas sei o quanto ela pode ser o terror de uma pessoa.

Resolvi passar um trabalho alguns alunos tinham duvidas então eu passei um tempo dá aula tirando as mesmas, para o meu total espanto a tal gostosa tina duvidas também, eu estava de cabeça baixa lendo umas coisas e ouvi uma voz tão sexy que eu não tinha duvida que fosse dela, como não sabia o seu nome perguntei, ela respondeu dizendo que era Cullen e logo pensei "_fodeu, a garota é filha do dono dessa merda, estou fodido."_ Como eu precisava mais do que tudo me estabilizar com aquele emprego para não ter que trabalhar com o meu pai resolvi ser estupido com ela e nem olhei em seus olhos, mais sentir o seu olhar sobre mim com uma intensidade louca, tive a certeza que ela deveria estar me praguejando com todas as forças. Aula terminou tranquila e todos saíram reparei que ela nem olhou nos meus olhos ao sair da sala.

Fui dá as minhas outras aulas, encontrei com Leah no corredor e contei da gracinha do irmão dela, eu tinha que colocar aquele garoto no lugar dele e nada melhor do que colocar um irmão contra o outro. Não consegui tirar Renesmee dos meus pensamentos, eu sei que era desejo, eu não queria mais do que sentir o seu beijo e o seu corpo no meu, e se não estivesse tanta coisa em jogo eu ficaria com ela sem dúvida. Gostei da aula mais foi meio entediante, não tinha a Renesmee para ficar olhando. O sinal tocou avisando o final das minhas aulas e o começo do intervalo, fui para sala dos professores guarda as minhas coisas, dobrei no corredor e reparei que Leah estava na porta da sala, mais que droga essa mulher não me larga cara.

_ Oiiii Amorzinho. Disse com aquela voz que em nada parecia com a da Renesmee. "_Para com isso Jake, esquece aquela garota é roubada"._

_ Oi Leah, como foi o seu dia?

_ Foi bom, mais poderá ficar melhor se o meu namorado me der um beijinho. Disse com biquinho que para mim não pareceu nada sexy, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, está certo que eu não gosto da Leah, mas eu a achava sexy e essas coisas me deixavam louco, mas hoje aquilo estava me tirando do sério. Suspirei fundo e depositei um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Pow Jake é isso que eu ganho.

_ Eu estou cansado Leah, esses dois períodos foram difíceis.

_ Ah amor desculpa. _ Falando em período difícil eu chamei a atenção do Seth, tenho certeza que isso não voltara acontecer. _É um a zero para mim piralho de merda, continua enchendo o meu saco que eu mesmo acabo com a sua raça, pensei com sorrindo por dentro._

_ Obrigada Delicia, só espero que ele seja o meu amigo, é o que eu mais quero. Disse tentando colocar um olhar de cachorro abandonado na face. Que sem duvida deu certo.

_ Ah Jake não fica assim, ele vai ser sim, meu irmãozinho não costuma ser assim, está certo que adolescente só gosta de zoar mesmo, mas a culpa toda do Seth ser assim é daquela vadia da namorada dele a Renesmee como odeio aquela garota.

_ É O QUE? Acabei gritando mais do que o normal e logo vi que as sobrancelhas da Leah ficaram arqueadas com desconfiança.

_ O Porquê do grito Jake?

_ Nada, é só que, que .. Gaguejei demais, pensei que estava fodido quando a Leah comentou.

_ Ela aprontou para você também não foi? Disse colocando suas mãos no meu rosto._Ufa ainda bem que não é muito esperta._

_ Foi amor, ela foi arrogante comigo. Falei a primeira merda que veio na minha cabeça. _ Deve ser por isso que o seu irmão é assim. Finalizei.

_ Sem duvida, mamãe sempre diz que se não fosse pelo pai dele ser acionista majoritário ela já tinha expulsado ela da escola por qualquer motivo, mais, além disso, tem o fato do Seth ser apaixonado por ela, realmente não sei o que o Seth viu naquela garota.

Mais será possível cara, além do imbecil ser um escroto ele ainda namora aquela gostosa, esse dia estar ficando uma merda.

_ Há quanto tempo eles namoram?

_ Acho que desde dos 14 anos depois que ela terminou com o Embry.

_ Quem é Embry?

_ Embry é o namorado do Jared.

Jared foi o aluno que deu em cima de mim, então automaticamente o garoto que estava do lado dele com cara de poucos amigos para mim deveria sem o tal Embry.

_ Mais se o Embry é homossexual o que ele fazia namorando? Perguntei meio confuso.

_ Ah isso é uma longa história, não sei te explicar, pergunta depois para o Seth.

A menção do nome daquele escroto me deixou com raiva, o que uma mulher daquela estava fazendo com um cara daquele, esse mundo é louco mesmo.

_ Leah você guarda as minhas coisas? Quero ir a lanchonete compra uma coisa para comer.

_ Claro amorzinho. Disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios, eu queria era mesmo sair de perto dela e esfriar a minha cabeça depois de descobrir que o meu objeto de desejo era namorada do meu "cunhadinho".

Estou indo em direção do estacionamento para pegar um pouco de ar, não reparei em nada em minha volta só sentir quando eu bati de frente com algo e me deparei com a gostosa da Renesmee me encarando com os olhos meios vermelhos e uma cara de raiva.

_ Aconteceu algo Senhorita Cullen?. Perguntei um tanto quanto preocupado, pois além dos olhos vermelhos sua boca trazia uma marca vermelha dos dois lados, eram marcas de dedos, "_Ela deve ter brigado com alguém"._ Pensei

Ela me deu uma resposta que eu realmente não esperava, com aquelas feições angelicais nunca imaginei que era ela uma leoa, o que me deixou muito mais excitado e louco por ela, a imagem de eu tomando aquilo tudo veio em minha mente.

_ Nada que seja da sua conta. Ela respondeu.

Quando ela me respondeu minha visão ficou vermelha, não sou acostumado de ser peitado por uma mulher, elas geralmente tem medo de mim e com ela foi diferente, tentei ser sexy e mostrar para ela quem mandava ali.

_ Se a senhorita não reparou se não fosse dá minha conta eu não estaria perguntando, e além do mais sou seu professor e estou aqui para lhe ajudar e lhe ser útil em tudo que for necessário. Coloquei um sorriso nos lábios para ver se ela entendia as segundas intenções por trás das minhas palavras. Pensei ter desarmado suas defesas, só pensei, pois ela logo contra-atacou.

_ Escuta aqui Senhor Black você pode até ser o meu professor, mais seu serviço é me ensinar álgebra e não como lidar com os sentimentos, e não sei qual é a sua uma hora é rude e outra se mostra preocupado, estou achando que o senhor sofre de transtorno bipolar. Se o senhor quer ser útil em algo seja em comer a vadia da sua namorada quem sabe ela deixa de ser um pouco mais amarga e larga do meu pé, porque tirando isso eu não quero e nem preciso de sua ajuda. Mantive a minha postura com o sorriso nos lábios, mas já estava com raiva, ela é abusada demais, mas também é gostosa. _Fica calmo Jake._

_ Está certo senhorita Cullen se você não quer minha ajuda eu respeito sua decisão, mais só para que fique bem claro. Olhei para os lados, só para checar se a Leah ou alguém estava nos olhando e sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

_ A próxima vez que você se dirigir a mim com esse tom eu serei obrigado a lhe castigar e me sinto na obrigação de lhe falar que não costumo ser gentil em meus castigos, ainda mais com meninas insolentes como você, tenha um bom dia Senhorita Cullen.

Sair de lá com muito custo, queria ver sua reação, mas me limitei a só ir ao estacionamento, depois que o sinal tocou avisando término do intervalo segui para a sala dos professores, minha próxima turma era só mais tarde, então resolvi ler um livro, agradeci por Leah não estar por perto, ela já estava me sufocando e olha que temos menos de um mês de namoro. Pela janela da sala dos professores vi Renesmee com Smith, reparei no relógio e lembrei que Leah havia me dito que Smith não tolera atrasos, e quando isso acontecia mandava os alunos para falar com a senhorita Forbes a coordenadora, é uma pau no c* esse homem mesmo, não lembro de ter trocado mais do que dez palavras com esse veado.

Tentei me concentra no livro mais estava difícil, depois de alguns minutos Renesmee apareceu em meu campo de visão pela janela da sala dos professores, fingir estar absorto em meu livro e percebi pelo canto do olho que ela me encarava levantei os meus olhos e sorri e dei uma piscada para ela, levantei indo em sua direção, ela se assustou e sai correndo, sorri com aquilo. Fui atrás dela a passos rápidos e largos, ela corre rápido, mais sabia que iria cansar fácil, dito e feito, ela cansou e eu me aproximei e a toquei.

_ Aprontou senhorita Cullen? Perguntei.

_ Na..na..não. .. Achei graça do esforço que ela fazia para falar em meio a respiração ofegante.

_ Então por que a senhorita estava saindo da sala da coordenadora? Ela me olhou espantada e logo respondi a sua pergunta interna.

_ Eu a vi passando com o Smith para lá e fiquei esperando você sair.

_ Hum ... Foi só que ela respondeu.

_ Está precisando de carona? Perguntei a deixando de olhos arregalados.

_ Não, já vou chamar o taxi.

_ Eu posso leva-la se você quiser. Perguntei novamente.

_ Não precisa, eu posso chamar o taxi e além do mais acredito que o senhor tenha aula para dá. Ela disse me chamando de senhor, não me importaria disse se não tivesse vindo da boca dela.

_ Jake.

_ Como?

_ Me chama de Jake, não suporto as pessoas me chamando de senhor ou de Black, sou muito novo para ser considerado um velho, prefiro Jake. Ela atendeu prontamente o meu nome em sua voz sexy me deixou com tesão.

_ O que então Jake, agradeço, mais vou de taxi mesmo. Sorri por fim escondendo o meu descontentamento.

_ Está certo então, fica para próxima então senhorita Cullen. Falei e antes de ir embora joguei algo no ar.

_ A proposito a senhorita está muito cheirosa. Sai rindo alto, pois a cara que ela fez foi muito engraçada.

Não pude deixar de reparar que as marcas em sua boca estavam mais escuras, parecia estar roxa, eu tinha que saber o que tinha acontecido, fui até a sala da senhorita Forbes e joguei o meu charme para mesma, ela me contou que quem havia feito aquilo foi o desgraçado do Seth e que ela não quis falar nada para mãe dele, fiz a cabeça da senhorita Forbes para falar com o pai da Renesmee, ela me disse que ele não estava na cidade e que isso é rotina, eu perguntei com quem ela morava então ela disse que tinha uma menina que cuidava dela, joguei mais um pouco o meu charme e consegui que ela ligasse para o pai da Renesmee, ela disse que ele ficou irritado, mais que ia tomar providências, eu ia afastar aquele cara dela, antes que ele conseguisse falar A.

Após as minhas outras aulas eu fui falar com a minha mãe, eu ainda estava morando com o Sam e não queria mais isso, como ainda ia demorar a receber fui pedi dinheiro para minha mãe, ela como sempre fez o que pedi, disse que depositaria dinheiro na minha conta no dia seguinte, eu já tinha visto o apartamento então era só dá entrada e fazer a mudança.

Hoje o Sam estava fazendo aniversário e teria uma festa de arromba, eu não podia e nem queria que a Leah fosse então inventei uma desculpa muito da esfarrapada para ela e ela como boa pata caiu. Eu estava cheio de tesão mais não era Leah e muito menos qualquer vadia que o Sam chamaria para a festa eu queria era a gostosa da Renesmee, mais se não tinha ela ficaria com qualquer uma para acalmar os meus ânimos.

Me arrumei e a casa começou a encher, eu estava conversando com os caras e vi passar uma mulher bem gostosa que me lembrava um pouco a Renesmee, vai ser essa mesmo, seguia a mulher até a cozinha e cheguei a trocar algumas palavras, mas não me agradei voltei para a roda dos amigos e o Sam me disse que a prima dele veio com uma garota que ele ficou uma vez, me lembro que ele falou uns três dias da menina, disse que ela era demais, desaviei pedindo que ele me mostrasse se ela era tudo aqui mesmo, ele procurou e depois de uns minutos olhando para pista de dança me apontou ninguém mais do que a gostosa da Renesmee, eu não acreditei, ela estava vestida para matar, eu fui a lua e voltei, eu a olhava com luxuria e pelo visto ela percebeu, virou correndo para a tal prima do Seth que percebi com espanto que era a senhorita Young, mais esse mundo é pequeno demais cara.

Pedi para Sam me apresentar, esse por sua vez me advertiu para não chegar perto da prima dele, eu lá queria a Young, não que não fosse gostosa também, mas a Cullen era mil vezes mais. Puxei assunto com elas como se não conhece e a Young cai na brincadeira, gostei dela, essa é das minhas, vi que ela incentivava a Cullen com olhos para entra no jogo e ela por fim resolveu entrar. Ela gaguejou um pouco e o Sam logo quis saber o que estava acontecendo ela respondeu manhosamente para ele me tirando do sério ou ela estava fazendo de proposito ou ela realmente queria ficar com o Sam de novo. Eu e o Sam saímos e as deixamos dançando, o Sam disse que ia pegar, mais antes queria pegar a secretária dele, eu tinha que agir nesse meio tempo.

Ela não saia de perto da Young e de vez enquanto me encarava, levantei o meu copo em sinal de cumprimento e ela virou o rosto de depois de alguns minutos falando com a Young ela saiu de perto da amiga vindo em minha direção, não acreditei no que estava acontecendo, já estava sorrindo quando ela desviou para dentro da casa, contrair o meu maxilar com raiva, ela estava brincando com o fogo, antes de entra na casa percebi que ela olhou de novo para mim e entendi o sinal, tentei mover as pernas mais não consegui. "_Porra Jake meche a merda das pernas, ela está doida para de dar."_ Essa foi a minha cabeça de baixo falando. "_Cara ela é filha do dono da escola, e se a Leah se quer desconfiar está tudo perdido, vai ter que ir trabalhar com o velho Billy."_Cabeça de cima pensando. Porra que dilema do caralho, e agora? Pensei muito rápido o meu tesão ganhou, a segui e reparei que ela tinha acabado de subir as escadas e ia em direção aos quartos, subi as escadas correndo e quando ela estava preste a entra no meu quarto isso mesmo, estava na porta do meu quarto sem saber, isso só poderia ser o destino, eu agarrei por trás.

Tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, ela era uma delicia o Sam estava certo aquela mulher era demais. Ela me deixou sozinho dizendo que aquilo não ia mais acontecer, isso era o que ela pensava. No dia seguinte na escola a encontrei no corredor com um short curto demais, os garotos no corredor estavam olhando para aquelas pernas lindas, mostrei o meu descontentamento pelo tamanho do short antes de deixa-la.

Eu estava pensando na noite passada e até inventei um apelido para a gostosa da Renesmee o nome dela é muito grande, fiz varias combinações até que cheguei a "NESSIE" estava rindo disso quando a Leah entrou que nem uma louca já gritando comigo.

_ VOCÊ FICOU COM A VADIA DA CULLEN? Eu arregalei os olhos quando eu fui responder, ela começou de novo a gritar.

_ JACOB BLACK, AQUELA PUTA ACABOU DE FALAR QUE SE QUISESSE FICAR COM VOCÊ JÁ TINHA FICADO, ELA DEU EM CIMA DE VOCÊ?

_ Claro que não Leah, você mesmo disse que ela adora pegar no seu pé, ela fez isso de novo e você nem prestou atenção, francamente Leah deixando se levar por uma adolescente. _"Ah mais eu vou matar aquela garota."_

_ Você me magoa duvidando de mim desse jeito, eu gosto de você Leah, eu não ia fazer algo assim com você. Disse tentando ser convincente, deu certo.

_ Desculpa amor, mais é que aquela garota me tira do sério.

_ Você tem que se acalmar, ela é assim mesmo, o pouco que conheci dela, vi que ela pode ser um perigo. "_E que perigo"._

_ Está bem mozuco, vou tentar me controlar. Disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

_ Você vai lá em casa hoje? Ela perguntou manhosa.

_ Vou sim linda. Fazer o que né.

Mas antes tenho que resolver o meu problema com a dona Renesmee. Assim que Leah saiu da sala eu fui até a secretária e pedi que ela redigisse uma autorização para a Renesmee não assistir a aula de história e vim conversar comigo. Fechei as cortinas da sala e esperei, ela bateu na porta a mandei entra, a conversa não foi nem um pouco amigável, brigamos trocamos farpas a ameacei, mais ela parece não ter medo de nada, confessou estar sendo ameaçado pelo Seth, o garoto estava realente brincando com fogo, eu mesmo teria que dá uma lição no filho da puta mais tarde, quando por fim ela me questionou o porque de ter ficado com ela se eu amava tanto Leah e porque eu tinha tanto medo assim se Leah descobrisse eu explodir a chamei de patricinha de merda e vi a raiva em seus olhos, a chamei até meio de puta pela forma que estava vestida, ela disse que tinha se vestido para o Sam o que me deixou com raiva, ainda me provocou dizendo que ele já tinha provado do corpo dela, rebati perguntando porque dela ter acabado na minha cama, ela muito abusada disse que estava cumprindo um desafio e como o Sam ela já tinha provado queria carne nova, mais é uma provocadora mesmo, mas eu sabia que não era só isso, porque com a aproximação dos nossos corpos ela já estava tremendo, então era desejo mesmo, eu provoquei e ganhei. Era disso que eu estava falando, eu sempre venço, acabei com ela ali mesmo sem me importar se alguém ia entrar eu queria mais estar dentro dela, após transarmos ali na mesa dos professores, eu pedi o número dela, pois sabia que aquilo ia se repetir, eu já estava preste a me mudar para o meu apartamento e teríamos onde nos ver, mas como sempre o orgulho dela falou mais alto tratou logo de falar que não repetiria aquilo de novo, dá mesma forma como na noite passada, e olha onde ela se encontrava, sem forças na minha frente de tanto que eu a entoquei. Fez c* doce tomou de novo, a mandei sair da sala porque já tinha terminado o que eu queria com ela, e mandei ficar de boca fechada, ela saiu da sala bem atordoada.

Após mais um dia de trabalho fui para o meu apartamento, na parte da manhã a minha mãe com o Sam fizeram a mudança para mim, eu queria ficar em casa, talvez até inaugurar o meu apartamento, mas com a Nessie, não a Leah. Fui por fim cumpri os meus deveres como "namorado". Cheguei à casa da Leah e o Seth estava se agarrando com uma menina no capô do carro, minha visão ficou vermelha porque pensei que fosse a Renesmee, desci do carro furioso já, quando me aproximei reparei que era a Cooper, não sei qual das duas, essas porras são gêmeas e eu não reparei muito nelas.

_ Oi professor Black. A Cooper disse já se oferecendo.

_Oi Cooper, Seth.

_ Fala aê .. Disse agarrando a garota.

_ Seth, eu queria falar com você sobre a sua namorada a senhorita Cullen. Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

_ A minha irmã sabe que você está interessado na minha namorada? Ele me perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_ Eu não estou interessado em sua namorada, só quero conversar sobre as ameaças que você vem fazendo a ela.

_ Quer dizer então que ela foi reclamar. Disse largando a Cooper e vindo à minha direção. _ Sabe que isso não é típico dela, ela é bem mais forte do que aparenta, é por isso que eu sou tão apaixonado por ela.

Disso eu também tinha certeza, de primeira você pensa que ela é frágil depois você a conhece ver a personalidade que ela tem junto daquele corpo lindo você se encanta fácil.

_ Não, ela não reclamou, eu só a vi comentando com a Young.

_ Hum. _ Então?

_ Então o que Seth?

_ O que você quer falar?

_ Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês não são mais namorados. Ele fez sinal de não com o dedo.

_ Você estar errado, somos namorados sim.

_ Fiquei sabendo que não. Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro me deixando com raiva, quem ele pensa que é.

_ Black, vou te contar um segredo, o problema da Renesmee é que ela gosta de sempre ficar por cima, e apesar de ser forte ela gosta de ser a vitima às vezes, ela me ama tanto quanto eu a amo, só não quer admitir. Aquele garoto era doido, será que ninguém via isso, me segurei para não jogar a mão dele longe, então dei três passos para trás e mão dele caiu do meu ombro, ele sorriu e passou os dedos na boca, ele também estava com raiva de mim eu podia sentir.

_ Se você a ama tanto o que você faz aqui com a senhorita Cooper? Ele sorriu uma risada nada humorada.

_ O que isso aqui? Disso apontando para a Cooper. _ Isso aqui tudo é diversão, não significa nada para mim, estou dando um tempo até a Renesmee deixar de fazer graça, e sou homem né, não aguento ficar muito tempo sem enterrar o "amigo" em alguma coisa, apesar de não ser nada parecido com que eu faço com a Renesmee, mais esta valendo. Ele disse dando de ombros, ele foi para perto da Cooper. Ela se afastou.

_ Não sou seu escape Clearwater. Ele sorriu.

_ É minha vadia sim, e acho bom ficar quietinha. Respondeu.

_ Maa .. _ Shhh, porra. Ele disse segurando a boca dela e apertando.

_ Mandei ficar quieta.

_ Solta ela Seth. Por fim me meti na briga. Ele gargalhou soltou a menina e veio na minha direção.

_ Olha Black eu... Interrompi.

_ Você vai é ficar quieto Seth, porque eu vou falar a última vez. Ele me encarava com ódio, cheguei bem perto dele coloquei o dedo na cara dele, coloquei toda raiva que eu sentia daquele infeliz na minha voz e falei bem perto da sua cara olhando nos seus.

_ Eu conheço o seu tipo de cara que adora bater em mulher para se sentir macho, isso que você diz ser amor que você sente pela Renesmee, não passa de doença, você é doente e ninguém na sua casa vê você é uma merda que não serve para nada. Aproximei-me mais uma vez dele.

_ O que você faz o deixa de fazer com essas garotas que você pega é problema seu, mais se você encostar ou chegar perto da Renesmee de novo eu quebro a sua cara, eu arrebento esses seus dentes e tiro esse sorrisinho de esnobe que você tem na cara seu covarde. Olhei dentro dos olhos dele e disse.

_ Você esta avisado, se eu descobrir qualquer agressão que você fez para Renesmee seja ela verbal, eu acabo com você. Afastei-me dele ainda o encarando estava seguindo para entrada da casa dele quando ele me gritou.

_ Aê Black.. Você sentiu o quanto ela é gostosa?

_ Espero que você tenha aproveitado sua estadia com ela, porque se aquela puta não parar de te dá, eu mesmo mato ela, e a minha irmã mata você. Ele disse e começou a rir alto, aquele garoto era doido.

_ Não sei do que você está falando. Por fim respondi.

_ Você é mais sínico do que pensei Black, mais deixa está. Ele disse, ele estava me ameaçando?

_ Eu avisei Seth encosta nela que você vai ver. Eu ameacei de volta, apertando a campainha.

_ Boa noite Black, aproveita enquanto você pode. Porque ela é minha e vai voltar pra mim. Ele disse rindo e voltando a beijar a Cooper.

Minha visão ficou vermelha, quando eu resolvi voltar para quebrar a cara dele ali mesmo, a porta abriu e a Leah me agarrou pelo pescoço me impedindo de matar o irmão dela.


	9. Embry e Jared  Bônus

Pov – Embry

Meu nome é Embry tenho 17 anos, estudo na High Way School e estou em uma fase da vida que esta me deixando louco. Entenda porque, eu sou homossexual e tenho um namorado lindo chamado Jared, o cara não podia ser mais perfeito, lindo, carinhoso, companheiro e amigo, ai você pensa_"Se ele é tão maravilhoso assim então qual é o problema."_ O problema são os meus pais, eles são meio da antiga e diria até que meio preconceituosos diferentes dos meus sogros que sempre apoiaram o Jer em tudo.

Eu nem sempre fui assim, eu namorei meninas, ou melhor, eu namorei a Renesmee, quando tinha 12 anos começamos com aquele namoro de criança que logo foi esquentando, eu gostava dela, mas nunca me senti completo, sempre tinha aquela sensação de ter algo faltando dentro de mim, namorei a Renesmee até os meus 14 anos, terminamos logo depois que tivemos nossa primeira vez juntos, ela teve alguns problemas com os pais e mudou muito, então não deu mais certo, foi quando ela se aproximou do Seth, o que em minha opinião foi uma péssima decisão. Eu não namorei mais nenhuma menina depois dela, e ainda passei a ver os meninos com outros olhos, eu acho que eu sempre os olhei de jeito diferente eu só não queira aceitar, quando eu estava com 15 anos e já tinha desistido de ser feliz ele chegou à minha vida. Eu namoro há três anos com o Jer e os meus pais não sabem, pelo menos é isso que eu penso, o Jer vive falando que eles sabem só não quererem ver, pois segundo ele é meio impossível uma mãe carregar um filho nove meses na barriga e conviver com ele todos os dias e não saber o que se passa com o filho.

A questão é que prezo demais o que os meus pais pensam de mim, e não tenho coragem de contar que sou gay e é ai que o meu problema começa, no começo do namoro o Jer levou de boa, entendeu o meu lado, mais isso no primeiro ano, de uns dois anos para cá a compreensão que ele tinha foi se esvaindo e eu não o culpo, eu no lugar dele não sei se conseguiria aguentar o primeiro ano desse jeito. Nós quase não estamos mais ficando juntos, pois os meus pais arrumam qualquer desculpa para que eu não saia de casa, assim eu não consigo namorar direito e isso está me afastando do Jer. Eu tenho um medo tão grande de perdê-lo, ele anda muito estranho, às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele está me traindo, mais acho que ele não seria capaz, porque me lembro da promessa que ele me fez no começo do nosso namoro.

Flashback On:

__ Você promete que nunca vai me deixar? Perguntei para ele depois de fazermos amor pela primeira vez._

__ Adoraria prometer isso meu sol, mas prefiro não fazer esse tipo de promessa e depois quebra-la, o mundo é muito incerto e o futuro mais ainda._

__ Mais prometo que se algum dia eu deixar de gostar de você e estiver interessado por outra pessoa eu serei verdadeiro com você, o que quero dizer é que prometo não te traí, prometo ser 100% verdadeiro seja qual for o assunto. Disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios._

__ Eu te amo Jer._

__ Não mais do que eu._

Flashback Off.

Só de pensar nele com outro meu coração fica em pedaços, eu não posso perder o Jer mais também não posso contar para os meus pais, ainda não estou pronto para enfrentar tudo isso, e tem os "se" e se eles me rejeitarem e se me colarem para fora de casa e se eu conto e não dou certo com o Jer, são muitas coisas para serem pensadas, em três anos eu penso nisso e não chego em nenhuma conclusão, na real cheguei em uma, eu tenho duas opções ou eu magoo os meus pais ou eu magoo o Jer, eu fiz a opção de magoar o homem que eu amo achando que ele seria mais forte para aguentar tudo, mais percebi que não é bem assim, por mais que ele seja forte ele não é nenhum homem de aço, e sei que toda paciência tem limite e acredito que a do Jer já esteja indo embora.

Pov Jared.

Sou Jared e sou homossexual assumido desde os meus 14 anos, meus pais sempre foram muito compreensivos comigo me deixando sempre à vontade sobre isso, é claro que como todos quaisquer pais me preveniram de tudo que podia acontecer, desde a rejeição perante a sociedade até doenças que eu poderia pegar se fosse descuidado com a minha saúde. Lembro que eu morava em Seattle e nunca tinha tido um namorado fixos, não é que eu era leviano, mas imagina só como é difícil para uma pessoa assumir que é homossexual aos 14 anos, não são todos que tem essa coragem que eu tinha, então em vez de ter namorados eu tinha ficantes escondidos, o que para mim nunca foi um opção saudável, pois eu queria me apaixonar amar e ser amado.

Quando fomos morar em L.A porque meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego indispensável, eu logo me animei, vi ali a minha então possível felicidade. E não estava errado, ao chegar a minha nova escola que segundo o meu pai era uma das melhores de L.A eu já estava com 15 anos nessa época eu o conheci, ele estava sentando ao lado de uma menina muito bonita e os seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, eu fiquei meio envergonhado com a intensidade que ele me olhava, mas segui em frente. Fui apresentado à turma e ele abriu um sorriso que fez o meu coração iluminar, sentei em umas cadeiras atrás da dele e passei a aula toda o observando, após o termino da mesma, a menina que estava ao lado dele veio falar comigo.

_ Oi, prazer meu nome é Renesmee.

_ Prazer, Jared.

_ E ai Jared, qual é a sua próxima aula? Olhei no meu horário e reparei que tinha educação física.

_ Educação Física.

_ Legal! A mesma que a gente, está a fim de ir para vestiário com a galera. Disse apontando para as quatro pessoas que estavam conversando atrás dela.

_ Pode ser.

_ Deixa eu te apresentar a turma, só não vai se assustar porque são loucos assim mais não mordem. Eu sorri com sua brincadeira, eu a achei simpática, ela seguiu em direção aos quatro e sentou no colo do garoto que eu tinha achado lindo, logo deixei de gostar dela, pois pensei que ela fosse namorada dele.

_ Então Jared, esse aqui é o Embry. Disse apontando para o garoto que eu tinha achado lindo.

_ Prazer. Ele disse com aquela voz que fez o meu coração pular.

_ Claire. Uma menina meio baixinha com carinha de anjo.

_ Quil. O namorado da baixinha.

_ Seth, meu namorado. Quando ela disse aquilo eu soltei um sorriso involuntário, todos reparam e eu tive que ser rápido na desculpa.

_ Estou feliz em conhecê-los, pensei que fosse ficar sem parceria aqui, é um grande prazer.

_ O prazer é todo nosso. O Embry respondeu

Fomos para o vestiário trocamos de roupa eu praticamente babei pelo físico dele e foi ali que decidir que ele seria meu. Eu investir acho que uns dois meses nele, às vezes ele me dava bola, às vezes um passa fora, mais eu não desistir, quando por fim eu resolvi abordar outra tática, a tática do desprezo, ele resolveu se pronunciar e se declarar, me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo muito bem.

Flashback On:

__ Embry! Falei assustado ao abrir a porta._

__ Posso falar com você?_

__ Claro, entra ai._

__ Seus pais estão em casa?_

__ Não._

_Ele entrou, parecia nervoso, eu já estava com a tática do desprezo e hoje deixei de ir para escola para ficar com um carinha e fiz com que ele ficasse sabendo. Ele ficou em pé me olhando, seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos, pareci que tinha chorado e fiquei meio preocupado, mais não podia deixar a minha postura de dureza._

__ Então Embry? O que você quer?_

__ Olha eu vou pedir que você não me interrompesse quando eu começar a falar, porque se não eu vou acabar desistindo. Ele disse com a voz falhando e eu já estava ficando com medo._

__ Pode falar. Então ele começou a chorar e eu fui me aproximar dele e ele colocou uma mão entre a gente me afastando._

__ O que houve Emm?_

__ Eu não sei como começar a falar isso. Falou em meio às lágrimas._

__ Que tal começar do começo?_

__ Olha Jer eu era um garoto que gostava de garotas, como você bem sabe eu namorei a Renesmee e digamos que fui feliz com ela, mas eu sempre achei que faltava algo dentro de mim, eu não era 100% feliz mesmo gostando dela, então nos terminamos e eu fiquei sem namorar mais ninguém depois disso e passei a olhar os meninos com outros olhos, mas nunca passou disso, eram só olhares, ai você apareceu e eu comecei a sentir desejo por você, eu tentei a todo custo fazer com que aquela nova sensação fosse embora, mas não conseguir e você também não ajudava em nada falando que estava afim de mim, que me queria, e tudo mais, eu tentei corresponder os seus sentimentos, mas o medo falou mais alto e eu fui um covarde de merda, como eu bem previa você se cansou de mim e passou a procurar outros caras, fazendo o meu coração ficar em pedaços. Eu não estou dizendo que eu sou o cara certo para você, eu não estou dizendo que nunca vou te magoar e também não estou dizendo para você me escolher ao invés de outros, eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui agora, e estou pronto para ama-lo e ser amado, pois eu cansei de ver as pessoas felizes ao meu redor e eu sempre chorando. Era isso que eu queria falar para você, eu não suportaria ficar mais um dia com essa dor me corroendo, você não é obrigado a falar que ama, eu sei que não mereço, mas se eu não falasse isso eu seria capaz de morrer eu..._

__ Shh .. Eu te amo. Eu por fim disse indo ao seu encontro e beijando o seus lábios, a suas lágrimas encontraram as minhas._

__ Desculpe se eu fui um estúpido, um grosso, mas foi à única maneira que encontrei para que você olhasse para mim, eu não quero mais ninguém além de você, eu sou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi na sala de aula e eu tive a certeza que você era o dono do meu coração quando você abriu aquele sozinho para mim. Falei depositando outro selinho em seus lábios._

__ Você terá que ter paciência comigo, eu ainda não estou pronto para contar para os meus pais._

__ Eu terei toda paciência do mundo com você, desde que você esteja do meu lado e nos meus braços._

_Dessa vez tomei sua boca em um beijo mais urgente._

__ Eu te amo. Eu disse sobre o seus lábios._

__ Eu também te amo Jer. Sobre aquele clima eu tomei em meus braços o primeiro amor da minha vida._

Flashback Off.

Quando deparei uma lágrima estava caindo em meu rosto, já fazia um tempo que não éramos assim, as coisas mudaram um pouco, no começo toda aquela sensação de proibição era boa, mas como minha mãe disse eu iria me cansar um dia, e ela estava certa, demorou mais eu cansei e não sei mais por quanto tempo serei capaz de aturar isso, eu o amo demais, mas da forma que está não dá, sempre achei bonita a forma que ele protege os seus pais, mais e eu? Não mereço ser reconhecido? Eu disse que nunca prometeria que o deixaria, pois o mundo é incerto, só não sabia que um dia o que se tornaria incerto seria o nosso amor.


	10. Visita Inesperada

Anteriormente em Triple Dog.

_**Eu sai daquela sala totalmente sem ar, passei pela Sandra que me encarava, fui ao meu armário peguei minha coisas e segui para o banheiro, eu tinha que tomar um banho antes de enfrentar outra aula, tirei as roupas entrei no chuveiro e fiquei pensando, ele estava certo, meu corpo respondia ao seus toques por extinto, eu estava completamente FERRADA.**_

XxxxxxxxxxX

Pov-Renesmee

Depois da minha "conversa" com o Black e de tomar o meu banho eu segui para a aula de inglês, já que a de história eu já tinha perdido, meu azar é que tenho essa aula com o Seth, desde da aula de Biologia ele já vinha mostrando as garras. Entrei na sala e sentei ao lado da Claire, ele me olhava da outra mesa.

_ Com o cabelo molhado Cullen, nós tínhamos educação física hoje e eu não fiquei sabendo? Fingi não escutar voltei a minha atenção para Claire.

_ Onde você estava baby que veio com o cabelo molhado?

_ Advinha?

_ Não acredito de novo? Só concordei com a cabeça.

_ Mais será a última vez. Ela virou os olhos.

_ Acredito.

Começamos a rir uma para outra e o Seth que estava nos observando resolveu se meter na conversa.

_ Sabe Cullen uma hora ele vai cansar de você. _ Só ainda não consegui entender qual é o jogo dele com a minha irmã, mais eu vou descobrir.

_ O que você está resmungando ai Seth. Claire perguntou já irritada.

Ele sorriu uma risada nada humorada levantou da sua mesa e veio em direção a nossa mesa, eu estava com o braço em cima da mesa com sua aproximação como por extinto tirei os braços de cima da mesma, ele sorriu com isso.

_ Pensei que você não tivesse medo de mim, mais sua reação mostra o contrario, fico feliz com isso.

_ kkk .. Eu não tenho medo de você, só não quero ficar marcada toda vez que você chegar perto de mim.

_ Fica calma amor, eu vou dá o tempo que você está me pedindo, vou deixar você esfriar sua cabeça, e vou até fingir que você não está dando para o imbecil do Black, tudo porque eu te amo. Ele veio com a mão para passar no meu rosto e eu a segurei no ar.

_ Não é tempo que eu estou pedindo, o namoro já acabou queria você ou não. _ E que ideia maluca é essa que eu estou dando para o Black.

Ele começou a rir alto e as pessoas voltaram sua atenção para a nossa mesa.

_ Um segredinho amor, a burra da família é a minha irmã, pensei que você já soubesse disso. O sorriso que estava até então em seus lábios sumiu deixando suas feições com um ar pesado.

_ Eu não sou otário Cullen, eu sei todos os seus passos, mais estou te dando espaço, porque no final você descobrirá quem é o melhor, eu ou o Black.

_ Só espero que a minha irmã não descubra até lá, porque se não vai acabar com a brincadeira, e eu estou adorando esse jogo.

Ele piscou para mim, lançou um beijo no ar e foi para a sua mesa. Fiquei um pouco assustada, não pela ameaça e sim por não ter reparado que todo esse tempo eu namorei um psicopata.

_ Quem será que contou para ele Claire. A Claire encarava as mãos e eu logo entendi.

_ Eu não acredito Claire. Falei arregalando os meus olhos.

_ Eu não contei. Ela defendeu-se correndo.

_ Mais contou para o Quil.

_ Não, baby eu não contei, eu só disse que você estava seguindo a vida. _ Não disse com quem.

_ Cara, você é muito imbecil Claire, você esta cansada de saber que o seu namoradinho é a puta do Seth e tudo que acontece comigo ele conta, pensei que você já tinha aprendido isso. Falei morrendo de raiva, cara a Claire às vezes é tão tapada.

_ Baby me desculpe.

_ Acho melhor você calar a boca Claire antes que eu fiquei com mais raiva sua.

Passei a aula de inglês sem falar com ela e dei graça a Deus quando a mesma terminou sai da sala sem nem olhar em seus olhos e seguir para finalmente a última aula do dia Espanhol, a qual eu tinha com Embry, esse por sua vez não estava com uma cara boa.

_ Embry o que houve meu lindo?

_ O Jer.

_ O que tem ele?

_ Acho que vai terminar comigo.

_ O QUE?

_ Shh .. Fala baixo Calie, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.

_ Por que você acha isso?

_ Porque ele não aguenta mais essa situação que estamos, e eu não o culpo.

_ Embry eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dá conselhos, porque nesse exato momento a minha vida está uma bagunça da qual não sei como sair, mas vou me arriscar do mesmo jeito, conta Emmy conta para os seus pais, se eles te amam de verdade eles vão entender, e se não lugar para você ficar não vai faltar, e eu tenho certeza que o Jer não vai deixar você, ele te ama, se não amasse não tinha aguentado tanto tempo essa situação.

Ele ficou pensativo. O Embry é um amor de pessoa mais é uma mula, prefere perder um cara que é apaixonado por ele do que perder o apresso dos pais, às vezes fico pensando se sou desalmada demais ou é ele que é frouxo demais.

Eu queria contar tudo que estava acontecendo comigo, o lance com o Black, mas ele está pior do que eu, então optei por ficar quieta, ao final da aula perguntei se ele queria carona, disse que ia para a casa do Jer hoje, depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

_ Conta meu lindo, será a melhor coisa a fazer.

Sai o deixando pensativo mais uma vez, passava pelo corredor indo para o estacionamento, o Seth estava agarrado ao pescoço da Rachel, dei graça a Deus por isso, esperava realmente que ele seguisse em frente, passei pelo armário do Quil ele estava com a Claire, essa por sua vez não estava com uma cara muito boa.

_ Baby. Ela me chamou quando eu passava por perto.

_ Fala.

_ Eu só queria. Interrompi.

_ Não fala nada Claire, não estraga mais do que você já estragou.

_ Quil. Chamei

_ Sua vida está tão entediante assim que você tem que ficar cuidando da minha?

_ Você está louca Cullen, do que você está falando?

_ kkk .. Parabéns Quil. Falei batendo palmas. _ Você está cada dia mais se superando, o professor Seth está ensinando direito o aluno dele.

_ kkk .. De professor você entende né Cullen. Segurei-me para não largar um tapa na cara daquele imbecil, é um filho da puta mesmo, olhei para os lados e reparei que as pessoas prestavam atenção na nossa conversa meus olhos caíram sobre o Seth que estava com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Dei dois passos para perto do Quil para que as pessoas não escutassem o que estávamos falando.

_ Você tem certeza que você é apaixonado pela Claire? Estou achando que você gosta mesmo é do Seth, já que você corre atrás dele e faz tudo que ele te manda como um cachorro. Ele chegou mais perto de mim, a Claire colocou a mão sobre o seu peito e ele parou de se aproximar.

_ Isso se chama amizade, lealdade, coisa que você nunca soube o que era.

_ kk .. Realmente, ser submissa dessa forma foi à única coisa que eu não aprendi, e eu sei o que é ser amigo e ter lealdade, mas o Seth tem ensinado o cachorrinho dele errado. Quando eu disse isso ele empurrou o braço da Claire e apertou o passo na minha direção, do corredor ouvi o escroto gritar.

_ QUIL. Ele parou na hora, ali eu tive a certeza que o Seth tinha o Quil nas mãos, pois só com a menção do nome dele ele parou. Franzi a minha testa em desconfiança.

_ Cuidado Claire, ele já está aprendendo a ser agressivo, não demora muito ele começa a bater igual ao Seth, abre o teu olho.

A Claire estava com os olhos arregalados para o Quil, esse por sua vez estava vermelho como um tomate virei as costa para aquela cena e fui para o estacionamento pegar o meu carro, segui para a minha casa, entrando na garagem dei de cara com o carro do meu pai. Pensei que esse dia não poderia ficar pior. Estacionei o meu carro e entrei sem vontade nenhuma em casa, Alice estava dando ordens às empregadas sobre o almoço.

_ Fala Alice.

_ Ainda bem que você chegou. Ela disse sem fôlego pela rapidez que estava fazendo as coisas.

_ Eu já sei Alice, o chacal está na área.

_ Isso ai, e trate logo de esconder essa mochila de roupas para que ele não saiba que você saiu noite passada.

_ Sim senhora. Falei batendo continência.

_ Menos Renesmee, menos.

Odeio quando o meu pai está em casa, Alice fica tão chata. Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, entrei escondi a mochila e escutei duas batidas na porta.

_ Pode entra.

_ Renesmee, vou fazer um jantar hoje de noite aqui para alguns executivos e suas esposas, a senhora Clearwater também virá, então já sabe comportasse.

_ Ok!

_ Quero você pronta ás 19:00

_ Ah fala sério Edward vou ter que participar dessa palhaçada. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes com intensidade.

_ Fala sério? Você pensa que está falando com quem? Com seus amigos, eu sou seu pai e comigo você não usa essas palavras.

_ kkk .. Tem certeza?

_ Do que?

_ Que você é meu pai? Fecundar um óvulo e dar um sobrenome não é ser pai.

_ Mais pagar escola, roupas, contas, dar um carro e colocar alguém para cuidar de você é ser pai, e isso eu faço muito bem.

_ Disso eu não tenho dúvida.

_ Menos Renesmee Cullen, só estou na cidade por três noites e dependo desse jantar para fechar um negócio, então quero que você se arrume DECENTEMENTE e desça as 19:00 para fazer sala, sua mãe não está ai e espero que pelo menos para isso você possa servir. Ai está porque eu odeio tanto esse cara, ele aparece depois de semanas e nem um "OI FILHA TUDO BEM" ele fala, só se preocupa com o dinheiro, como uma pessoa pode ser tão esnobe e não perceber que não é só dinheiro que importa nessa vida.

_ Ok! Eu vou mostrar para ele quem é que manda aqui!

Ele desceu me deixando sozinha, olhei no relógio eram 13:00 e aquela conversa tinha me deixado totalmente sem fome, tomei uma banho coloquei uma roupa leve e resolvi dormir, as 17:00 acordei com a Alice me chamando.

_ Minha linda, acorda.

_ Eu trouxe alguma coisa para você comer já que não almoçou.

_ Obrigada Alice! Disse em meio a bocejos.

_ Olha já são 17:00 horas, coma um pouco e vai se arrumar, evite deixar o seu pai bravo. Bufei e virei os meus olhos.

_ E, por favor, escolha uma roupa decente, é só por três noites, você consegue aguentar.

Eu realmente estava pensando em me vestir bem vulgar, mas depois do pedido de Alice resolvi pensar melhor, colocaria sim um vestido curto coisa que eu sei que o meu pai odeia, mais ia pegar um pouco leve.

_ Pode deixar Alice. Ela depositou um beijo na minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Fui ao banheiro fiz a minha higiene pessoal e voltei para comer o lanche, estava realmente com fome e não sabia, comi meu lanche e desci para levar a bandeja, meu pai estava falando no telefone com alguém quando passei pela sala, ele me olhou e virou o rosto eu segui o meu caminho para cozinha, depositei a bandeja no balcão e voltei para o meu quarto, quando eu estava subindo as escadas meu pai me chamou.

_ Renesmee.

_ Fala. Ele franziu a testa para mim e pareceu segurar o ar.

_ Senhor. Suas feições ficaram mais leves.

_ Como está a situação com aquele garoto que é seu namorado que é filho da Clearwater?

_ Não estamos mais namorando.

_ Que bom, agora vá se arrumar.

Segui o meu caminho para o meu quarto, estava assistindo TV quando chegou uma mensagem no meu celular.

_"**Baby me desculpe eu não deveria ter falado para o Quil que você estava seguindo em frente, mais eu juro que não disse que você estava com o "B", eu só disse que você estava feliz, não sei quem contou para o Seth ou até mesmo para o Quil que era ele. Falando em Quil ele está tão estranho comigo eu não sei o que está acontecendo, sinto sua falta me perdoa. Te amo."**_

Resolvi responder, por mais raiva que eu estava, Claire nunca deixou de ser a minha amiga e se ela estava falando que não disse eu acreditava.

_"**De boa baby, eu acredito em você, só gostaria de saber quem contou também, mais vamos deixar isso para lá. Meu pai está em casa e vai dá um jantar para uns executivos e suas famílias e tenho que fazer o tipo filha feliz que ama o pai, depois conto como foi. X.O"**_

Mandei a mensagem e fui tomar o meu banho. Tomei um banho bem demorado, sai e me sequei e fui ao meu closet, peguei um vestido azul acua curto tomará que cai, fiz uma maquiagem leve, passei brilho nos lábios, perfume, calcei minha sandália preta de salto, soltei os cabelos, coloquei um brinco, olhei no espelho e achei que estava legal, não muito vulgar e também nem um pouco comportada, as 19:00 desci as escadas em direção a sala, algumas pessoas já se encontravam na sala, inclusive a vaca da Sue.

_ Boa noite. Eu disse indo para o lado do meu pai, esse por sua vez me olhou ao mesmo tempo com os olhos ternos e o maxilar contraído, tirei meus olhos de sua face.

_ Essa é a minha filha Renesmee. Meu pai me apresentou.

_ Prazer. Disse um moço que me lembrou do Black só que mais velho. _ Sou Billy Black. Franzi as minhas sobrancelhas, não podia ser, eu não conhecia, mais aquele homem deveria ser o pai do Black a semelhança era demais.

_ Prazer senhor Black.

_ Essa é a minha esposa Sarah.

_ Encantada senhora Black. Ela sorriu para mim o sorriso que era igual do Jacob, não restavam dúvidas, eles eram os pais do Black. Como se lendo a minha mente a Sue respondeu a minha pergunta.

_ Eles são os pais do professor Black minha querida. Mais era mais falsa que nota de quinze reais essa mulher, na frente do meu pai ela sempre era assim.

_ Percebi pela semelhança. _ Seu filho é um ótimo professor senhor Black. Vi que suas feições ficaram pesadas, ele logo mudou de assunto.

_ A senhorita está muito bonita.

_ Obrigada!

_ Renesmee minha linda, Seth lhe mandou um beijo. Se eu pudesse voar na cabeça dela ali eu voava.

_ Pensei que você tinha falado que vocês terminaram. Disse o meu pai que estava calado até esse momento.

_ E terminamos, é só o Seth que não aceita.

_ Eu pensei que vocês estavam dando um tempo, foi o que o Seth disse. Disse a Sue.

_ O Seth é louco, só a senhora que não vê.

_ Renesmee. Meu pai chamou a minha atenção.

_ Deixa Edward, não devemos nos meter nisso, é coisa de adolescente. Disse rindo.

_ Temo que adolescentes não devam agredir um a outro, e o seu filho agrediu a minha filha. Ela olhou com uma face confusa para o meu pai, ela não sabia da história isso era óbvio.

_ Como?

_ Isso mesmo a senhorita Forbes me ligou contando que o seu filho agrediu a minha filha, então eu proibir que a Renesmee voltasse a ficar perto do seu filho.

_ Mais o Seth não é assim. Ela disse com os olhos meio lacrimejando.

_ Temo que seja sim, a senhora ainda só não reparou, mas o caso já está resolvido, é só ele ficar longe que fica tudo certo. Falou meu pai com um tom que deixou a entender que o assunto tinha terminado. Só não entendi o porquê daquilo tudo, ele não fez nada só disse para ficar longe, será que achava que isso era o suficiente? Terminei de cumprimentar as outras pessoas e sentei ao lado da senhora Black e ficamos conversando sobre o Jake, ela é realmente apaixonada por ele, nunca vi uma mãe falar assim de um filho, e ela descreveu um Jake que não parece nem um pouco com o Jake que conhecia. Depois de uns trinta minutos passados a campainha tocou e por ela entrou um cara lindo, ele aparentava ter uns 25 anos, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos claros, músculos definidos. Seus olhos encontraram os meus com uma intensidade louca, ele apresou os passos apertou a mão do meu pai e o mesmo apresentou a todos.

_ Chegou quem estava faltando, o meu braço direto Alec Volturi.

_ Boa noite. Ele disse olhando para todos e demorando um pouco olhando para a mim.

_ Acho que agora podemos jantar, Alice pode servir o Jantar.

O jantar percorreu tranquilo, aqueles papos de negócios estavam me entediando, não via a hora de sair de lá, algumas vezes meus olhos encontravam os dele, em uma dessas olhadas ele abriu um sorriso lindo que me deixou sem fôlego. Após o jantar voltaram todos para sala e eu chamei o meu pai em um canto.

_ Queria saber se já posso subir.

_ Ainda não. Disse saindo do canto.

_ Mais Edward..

_ Eu disse que não!

Voltei emburrada para o meu lugar no sofá e dessa vez não falei com ninguém, estava puta da vida, aquilo estava entediante demais.

_ Bom. Começou o meu pai a falar.

_ O motivo porque eu fiz esse jantar é que gostaria de falar, que como estou tendo muito trabalho na Espanha eu temo não poder ficar vindo sempre para L.A. Como todos sabem eu tenho uma boa parte das ações da High Way School sendo assim o principal dono, eu tenho grandes planos para aquela escola, mas não tenho tempo para realiza-los então eu pedi que o meu braço direito aqui Alec Voluri tomasse conta dos negócios que desrespeitam sobre a escola. Em uma conversa com o Billy ele me falou que gostaria de investir na escola também, então eu concordei em vender uma parte das minhas ações para ele. Ainda sou o que possuo maior número de ações mais agora uma parte da escola também é dos Blacks o contrato foi assinado hoje mais cedo. Meu pai ia proferindo aquelas palavras e os meus olhos juntos com o da Sue iam ficando arregalados, o que meu pai estava falando? Ele só podia estar ficando louco, já pensou ter o Black como dono daquela escola? Meu pai me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Daqui á três dias eu vou embora e vou fixar residência na Espanha com a minha esposa Isabella que não pôde estar presente por motivos de trabalho, então só voltarei a L.A de vez enquanto caso haja algum problema.

_ É O QUE? Eu gritei levantando em um rompante.

_ Depois conversamos. Ele limitou-se a dizer sem nem olhar em meus olhos.

_ DEPOIS NÃO, AGORA!

_ Renesmee Cullen.

_ NÃO TEM ESSA, OU VOCÊ ME EXPLICA AGORA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO OU VOU CONTAR REALMENTE PARA TODOS COMO A NOSSA FAMÍLIA FELIZ NÃO PASSA DE UMA FARSA.

_ ALICE! Meu pai gritou.

_ Sim senhor Cullen.

_ Leva a Renesmee para cima agora!

_ Vamos minha linda. Alice disse pegando no meu braço e me levando para cima, meus olhos estavam ardendo, quem aquele homem pensava que era aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo para falar que vai embora e nem teve a decência de falar comigo primeiro. Aquilo era um monstro, e a minha mãe, porque não apareceu, ela não fez nada, como sempre submissa aquele homem sem coração.

Entrei no meu quarto chorando, com raiva, com vontade de gritar, Alice estava parada na porta com olhar de pena para mim, se tem uma coisa que eu odeio são as pessoas me olhando com pena, para mim não existe coisa pior.

_ Alice, você já fez o seu serviço, agora pode descer.

_ Flor eu queria..

_ Ficar quieta e descer, é isso que você queria, agora você pode me dar licença?

Ela saiu do meu quarto e eu peguei a primeira coisa que estava na minha frente e lancei contra a parede. Eu odiava aquele homem mais que tudo. Deitei na minha cama chorando de raiva e resolvi sair para beber, levantei fui ao banheiro lavei o meu rosto, fiz uma maquiagem bem forte dessa vez, dei um jeito no cabelo, passei perfume de novo peguei uma bolsa coloquei roupas e coisas que eu fosse precisar para o dia seguinte, pois ainda era terça e consequentemente eu tinha aula no dia seguinte. Sai do meu quarto, desci a escada não tinha mais ninguém na sala, acredito que todos já tinham ido embora, aproveitei que a Alice não estava por perto e fui á ponta dos pés para o estacionamento, reparei que além do meu carro e do desgraçado do Edward tinha outro uma Mercedes SLS AMG prata, que eu não sabia de quem era, coloquei a bolsa do lado do carona e escutei passo vindo em direção à garagem, me escondi atrás do meu carro e percebi que era o tal Alec que ia tomar conta dos negócios do meu pai. Ele seguiu em direção ao seu carro e antes que ele entrasse eu falei com ele.

_ Oi. Ele deu um pulo, colocou uma mão no coração e soltou um suspiro, eu soltei uma risada com aquela cena.

_ Você quer me matar senhorita Cullen

_ Não, longe de mim matar uma coisa tão linda. Disse me aproximando dele. Ele se ajeitou percebendo que eu estava flertando com ele e encostou-se ao carro.

_ Bonito carro. Eu disse passando o dedo sobre o capô do mesmo.

_ O seu também é muito bonito.

_ Mais sabe que no momento estou preferindo mais o dono. Eu disse me aproximando dele. Ele deu uns passos para o lado. Eu sorri.

_ Você está com medo de mim Alec?

_ Não, só não quero problemas com o seu pai.

_ Deixa eu te contar um segredo. Disse me aproximando dele e colocando uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo o deixando preso entre o carro e o meu corpo. _ Meu pai não liga para o que acontece comigo, e no momento eu estou morrendo de tesão, se eu não ficar com você eu ficarei com outro. Aproximei-me mais dele, colei os nossos corpos e sussurrei em sua orelha.

_ E ai você topa ou não. Dei uma mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha e isso fez com que ele reagisse, ele segurou nos meus cabelos e puxou para encarar a minha face, os seus olhos já queimam de luxúria, ele passou a língua sobre os meus lábios.

_ Você não presta. Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

_ Você ainda não viu nada. Ele rosnou e tomou a minha boca em um beijo avassalador, sua língua pedindo passagem, o qual eu concedi de bom grado, ele desceu os seus lábios para o meu pescoço.

_ Você é gostosa demais.

_ Vamos para a minha casa? Ele perguntou me dando um chupão no pescoço.

_ Vamos só me deixa pegar a bolsa que coloquei no meu carro. Ele assentiu. Fui até o meu carro peguei a minha bolsa, ele colocou no porta malas e abriu a porta do carona para mim, ele entrou no lugar do motorista, com os seus olhos ainda brilhando, passou a mão nas minhas coxas e me encarou.

_ Você tem certeza? É a primeira e última vez que perguntou.

_ Não sei o que você ainda está fazendo aqui.

Ele abriu um sorriso safado e ligou o carro o tirando da garagem da minha casa. Levou-me em seu apartamento que era muito lindo por sinal, transamos quase a noite toda, ele era realmente gostoso, mas no fundo eu sentia que não era bem ele que eu queria. Ele me acordou pela manhã com café na cama o que foi muito gentil da parte dele, tomei meu banho reparei que eu estava com uns chupões no pescoço e umas marcas bem fortes na pele por ser muito branca, me arrumei para ir à escola.

_ Você pode chamar um táxi para mim? Eu perguntei enquanto guardava umas coisas na bolsa.

_ Táxi? Ele perguntou parecendo ofendido.

_ Não quer que eu te leve na escola? Não quer ser vista com um velho? Disse fazendo um biquinho bonitinho e cara de triste.

_ Não é isso, só achei que você tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Falei logo me explicando.

_ Não tenho, seu pai me deu folga hoje, então sou todo seu. Disse me puxando pela cintura e depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

_ Então eu aceito a carona, mais podemos ir porque já estamos quase atrasados.

_ Seu pedido é uma ordem My Lady.

_ Você é muito bobo.

_ Já ouvi coisas piores.

Ele pegou a chave do carro a minha bolsa dizendo que estava muito pesada, descemos para o estacionamento do seu prédio e ele dirigiu para escola. Chegamos lá o estacionamento já estava quase cheio, ele parou o carro em frente à escola e desceu para abrir a porta para mim. Desci do carro, ele pegou a minha bolsa e veio ao meu encontro.

_ Se eu pedi o seu número você vai me dar?

_ Anota ai.

Dei o meu número do celular e peguei o dele, coloquei as mãos envolta do seu pescoço.

_ Adorei a noite. Ele passou o seu nariz sobre o meu, com as mãos na minha cintura.

_ Eu também, mais tarde eu te ligo.

_ Ok!

Depositei um beijo em seus lábios, já estava puxando o seu cabelo para que sua boca ficasse mais colada a minha, ele já puxava a minha cintura quando uma voz de homem nos interrompeu.

_ Senhorita Cullen.

Eu desgrudei os meus lábios dos do Alec e fui ver quem era apesar de saber de quem era aquela voz.

_ Pois não, professor Black?

_ O sinal já tocou se a senhora não reparou.

_ Tocou? Nem ouvi mesmo, mais já estou indo. Falei puxando o Alec para mais um beijo.

_ AGORA! Ele gritou. Sorri com aquilo.

_ Vem me buscar mais tarde? Eu deixei o carro em casa como você viu.

_ Venho sim linda, até. Disse me soltando.

Seguir em direção à entrada, mais antes olhei para o Alec e disse.

_ Esse aqui é o filho do Billy e da Sarah Alec.

Alec abriu um sorriso e foi apertar a mão do Jacob, esse por sua vez ficou com cara de quem não entendia nada. Sai dando risada disso, fui para a aula de cálculos que transcorreu muito bem, na hora do intervalo fui bloqueado por um Seth nervoso.

_ Seu pai é um estúpido Cullen. Disse rosnando.

_ Concordo com você, mais o porquê desse elogio ao meu pai?

_ Como que ele vende uma parte das ações dele sem falar com a minha mãe.

_ A Seth isso eu não vou discutir com você, vai ter que perguntar para ele. Disse saindo de perto dele, ele me pegou pelo braço. Só olhei para onde a mão dele estava mais ele não olhava para mim, ele olhava para o final do corredor, segui seu olhar e dei de cara com Black esse por sua vez olhava para o Seth com ódio, Seth soltou o meu braço e deu dois passos para trás. Franzi a minha testa, aquilo foi uma ameaça muda do Black para o Seth?

_ O Black está ficando bem selvagem né? Disse apontando para as marcas nos meus braços.

_ Black? Porque você cismou que eu tenho alguma coisa com Black?

_ Porque eu sei que você tem.

_ Você me viu com ele por acaso?

_ Não, mas o Quil viu você saindo da sala dele toda descabelada e suada, e se você não foi para transar com ele, eu não sei o porquê de você está daquele jeito.

_ O Quil é louco.

_ Ele me mostrou uma foto sua, e você estava realmente com cara de quem tinha transado.

_ kk . Está certo Seth, tenha um bom dia.

_ Cullen. Ele olhei para ele.

_ Aproveita, porque eu vou acabar com sua farra em um piscar de olhos.

_ Ok! Seth vou ficar esperando. Disse piscando para ele. Segui o meu caminho para refeitório e passei por onde o Jacob estava.

_ Bom dia Black.

_ Podemos conversar Renesmee.

_ Pode falar.

_ Não aqui, vamos para rua. Disse saindo, fui atrás dele.

_ Posso saber o que foi aquilo que eu vi de manhã?

_ Onde?

_ Não se faça de besta. _ Estou falando de você e aquele cara.

_ Ah o Alec, ele é um amor né.

_ Não brinca comigo Renesmee.

_ Mais eu não estou brincando.

_ O que você estava fazendo com aquele cara?

_ Olha naquela hora que você interrompeu eu estava o beijando, mas na noite passada nós estávamos transando. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo e deu uma risada nada humorada.

_ E você fala isso na maior cara de pau.

_ Com que cara eu ia falar, essa é a única que eu tenho.

_ Cullen, não brinca comigo. Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

_ Eu também tenho uma pergunta para te fazer, na real tenho duas.

_ O que você falou para o Seth que só com um olhar ele me soltou?

_ Nada que você merecesse. Respondeu com raiva

_ Segunda pergunta, já que você resolveu ser criança e não respondeu.

_ O que você pretendia com o seu pai comprando ações da escola?

_ Você é louca garota.

_ Não, seu pai comprou ações do meu pai, o senhor Billy Black, você parece muito com ele. Ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados sem entender nada, quando fui falar de novo ele me interrompeu.

_ Não quero mais você com aquele cara.

_kk .. E você é quem para me pedir isso? Pelo o que eu sei eu não tenho tatuado na testa "PROPIEDADE DE JACOB BLACK".

_ Renesmee.

_ Olha aqui Black, eu sei que eu transei com você duas vezes, mais isso não nos torna namorados, peço desculpas se pareceu que o eu queria algo mais com você, mais aquilo tudo era tesão, era uma sensação nova para mim transar finalmente com outra pessoa que não fosse o Seth, agora que senti o gostinho da liberdade eu quero mais, muito mais, mas agradeço por você ter ficado comigo, você é realmente bom, agora com licença que tenho que ir para a minha próxima aula.

Fui em direção do corredor da escola sem nem olhar para ele, só não entendi o porquê que estava me sentindo mal com aquilo, ele foi só uma transa, uma transa deliciosa, mais foi só isso, então porque eu estava me sentindo mau?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

POv- Jake

Aquela garota só podia ser louca, falou tudo aquilo e foi embora sem nem olhar na minha cara, depois da prensa que dei naquele escroto do Seth por estar preocupado ela vai agir como só tivesse sido uma transa qualquer que rolou entre a gente, talvez tenha sido só isso mesmo, eu que fui imbecil em achar que poderia ser algo mais do que tesão. Fiquei que nem um babaca olhando ela sair de perto de mim, eu estava com raiva, ainda ia ter que dá aula hoje daquele jeito. Respirei fundo e segui o meu caminho para sala dos professores. Estava pensando sobre o que ela disse sobre o meu pai ter comprado ações da escola, ela deveria estar louca, senti quando alguém colocou as mãos em meus olhos.

_ Adivinha quem é?

_ Leah, não estou no clima hoje. Disse tirando suas mãos dos meus olhos, se arrependimento matasse eu já estaria todo fodido dentro de um caixão.

_ Ai amor, o que foi que aconteceu?

_ Nada Leah, só não estou no clima para palhaçada.

_ Nossa Jacob, não sei qual é a sua, noite passada você estava incrível, hoje está sendo um grosso comigo. _Claro que noite passada eu fui incrível na cama, eu te comi pensando na Renesmee_.

_ Olha Leah, muita coisa aconteceu desde a noite passada, e eu estou de mau humor.

_ Aconteceram coisas comigo também e nem por isso eu estou descontando em você.

Bufei, mais que merda cara, porque fui inventar de namorar essa mulher. Fingi não escutar o que ela estava falando, mas as palavras que ela proferiu me pegaram de surpresa baixando totalmente a minha guarda.

_ O seu pai comprou ações da escola, eu não sabia que você queria ser dono da escola também, por que você não me contou?

Então era verdade, a Nessie estava falando a verdade, mais o porquê o meu pai fez aquilo, porra ele tem que se meter até aqui.

_ Como você ficou sabendo disso?

_ Eu não te falei ontem que a minha mãe não estava em casa porque foi em um jantar de negócios.

_ Falou.

_ Então o jantar foi na casa da vadia da Renesmee. Cerrei os meus dentes quando ela ofendeu a Nessie, mas me segurei.

_ Ai o "homem de gelo" como minha mãe chama o pai da vadia, disse que vendeu umas ações a seu pai.

_ Eu preciso conversar com o meu pai. Disse levanto e pegando o celular.

_ Não precisa, já foi convocada uma reunião para os acionistas hoje mesmo, seu pai deve estar vindo ai _ Ele será apresentado ainda hoje como o mais novo dono da escola.

Eu devo ter morrido ido para inferno e não prestei atenção, como isso tudo aconteceu e eu não percebi.

_ Eu só não entendi o porquê você não me contou. Respirei fundo.

_ Leah, você é burra de verdade ou só se faz?

_ O que? Ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

_ Se eu soubesse de tudo isso não estaria perguntando, às vezes sua estupidez me espanta.

_ JACOB BLACK. Ela gritou levantei a mão no ar a fazendo parar.

_ Chega de gritos Leah, já cansei deles e estou começando a cansar de você também. Falei pegando as minhas coisas e indo dar a minha aula.

Minha sorte foi que na hora que entrei para dá aula a Sandra me chamou. Falando que era para ir à sala dos professores, dei graças a Deus porque não estava com cabeça para dar aula, mais chegando à sala dos professores desejei com forças voltar para sala de aula. Meu pai estava na sala conversando com um cara que tinha um ar de superioridade que dava nojo, ele me lembrou um pouco a Nessie. Entrei na sala já com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Ai está ele! Disse o meu pai animado.

_ O senhor queria falar comigo?

_ Sim meu filho, mais antes que tal um abraço no seu velho.

_ Estou bem assim sem abraços. Ele sorriu.

_ Sempre gentil você não muda mesmo né.

_ É.

_ Edward esse é o meu filho Jacob.

_ Prazer. Disse o tal Edward.

_ Eu sou Edward Cullen o seu mais novo sócio.

_ O que?

_ É meu filho eu comprei algumas ações da escola e coloquei em seu nome, então você é o mais novo dono da escola.

_ E quem pediu isso a você? O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto desapareceu.

_ Ninguém precisou pedi eu decidi sozinho, ou você pensa que eu ia deixar você carregar o meu sobrenome por ai como um simples professor?

_ Simples professor? O senhor é louco ou que? Se eu ligasse tanto assim para esse seu sobrenome eu estava trabalhando com o senhor em um das suas empresas, se eu escolhi ser professor é porque eu queria me livra da sua mania de controlar tudo e todos, e não há vergonha nenhuma em ser professor.

_ Para os Blacks sim.

_ Ah pelo amor de Deus, em que mundo você vive? Por que você se acha melhor do que outros?

_ Porque eu sou melhor.

_ kkk .. Não me faça rir, você não passa de um cara que tem dinheiro e que acha que pode controlar tudo e todos, mais a mim você não controla, pode vender as ações que você comprou porque eu não quero.

_ Se você não aceitar você estará fora do cargo de professor também.

_ É O QUE? Perguntei gritando.

_ Isso mesmo que você escutou, ou você aceita ser o novo dono e continua dando aula ou você não é dono e muito menos professor, você tem até amanhã para me falar qual será sua resposta.

Eu olhei espantado para ele que tinha um ar de vitória na face, o tal do Edward era realmente um "homem de gelo" porque em nenhum momento ele falou algo ou até mesmo mudou aquela feição de superioridade que ele tinha na face, não me admiro a Nessie ser tão fria também com as pessoas, ela tem a quem puxar.

_ Senhor Edward. Voltei-me para ele, esse por sua vez não me deixou nem falar.

_ Eu não quero as ações de volta, nem adianta tentar vender, agora se vocês me dão licença eu tenho que ir falar com a senhorita Cullen. Ele era pior do que o meu pai, o meu pelo menos me chama de filho e nem assim ele chama a Nessie.

Ele saiu da sala me deixando com o meu pai.

_ Então qual vai ser?

Pov – Renesmee

Seguia para a minha aula quando a senhora Forbes me chamou.

_ Bom dia senhorita Cullen

_ Forbes.

_ Seu pai pediu que eu a levasse até a minha sala, ele quer conversar com você.

_ Meu pai esta aqui? Perguntei espantada. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Seguimos para a sua sala, entramos e sentei na primeira cadeira que vi.

_ Então, como vãos as coisas?

_ Indo.

_ Em que sentindo?

_ Não leva a mau senhorita Forbes, mais da última vez que eu abrir a minha boca aqui e contei algo, foi parar nos ouvidos do meu pai, não que tenha me atrapalhado em algo, porque ele como sempre não fez nada, mas eu não gosto de saber que o meu pai anda sabendo do que se passa comigo, então se não for muito incomodo eu gostaria só de ficar calada esperando o meu pai chegar, pode ser? Ela me encarava com feições de quem pedia desculpas e limitou-se só a baixar o olhar para o papel em sua frente. Depois de alguns minutos alguém bateu na porta. Ela levantou para abri e era o meu carrasco.

_ Bom dia senhor Cullen.

_ Bom dia senhorita Forbes, a senhorita podia nos deixar sozinhos.

_ Sim.

_ Obrigado.

Ele entrou sentou na cadeira da senhorita Forbes, observou a sala fez sinal negativo com cabeça, se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para mim. Ficou me encarando por alguns minutos, aquele silencio já estava chato, mais eu não ia falar nada, parecendo perceber ele quebrou o silêncio.

_ Onde você passou a noite Renesmee? Eu soltei um sorriso de deboche.

_ Do que você está rindo? Ele perguntou sem entender.

_ Pensei que você soubesse tudo, fiquei admirada em saber que você não sabe.

_ Onde você passou a noite Renesmee? Ele voltou a perguntar ignorando o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

_ Com alguém.

_ Isso eu sei, porque as marcas pelo o seu corpo falam por se só, o que quero saber é quem era o cara.

_ Era um cara.

_ Nomes Renesmee, eu quero o nome dele.

_ kk .. Você deve está de sacanagem com a minha cara né. Seus olhos ficaram em fendas, eu sei o quanto ele odeia quando falo com ele daquele jeito.

_ Você primeiro aparece aqui depois de um tempo, não pergunta se eu estou bem, me força ficar em um jantar no qual eu não queria estar, fala que vendeu uma parte das ações e para finalizar avisa que vai fixar residência na Espanha com a sua esposinha amada Isabella que virar a L.A só se houver problemas, como se eu nunca tivesse existido nessa merda, fico me perguntando o porquê que vocês resolveram ter uma filha já que vocês nunca me quiseram. Meus olhos já queimavam, mas eu não ia chorar, eu ia segurar o máximo que fosse possível.

_ Não fala besteira Renesmee, se eu não quisesse você não a teria feito, não sei do que você reclama tanto você tem a vida que pediu a Deus, existem pessoas que não tem a metade do que você tem esse ano você termina a escola e vai para faculdade que quiser, e nem precisa ter notas boas, pois o seu sobrenome abre portas para você, e isso graças a mim.

_ kk .. É só isso que importa para você né? Dinheiro, sobrenome, status.

_Você nunca se perguntou se eu era feliz? Se eu me sentia amada? Se você ou até mesmo a sua querida esposa eram bons pais?

_ Nunca me perguntei uma coisa que eu já sei a resposta, eu sou o melhor pai que alguém pode ter você que não reconhece.

_ Você sabia que quando você aparece eu conto os dias para você ir embora porque eu não suporto estar no mesmo ambiente que você? Sua face pareceu se contorcer de leve, mas logo voltou ao normal, se tem uma coisa que o meu pai sabe fazer direito é não demonstra reações e emoções.

_ Menos drama Renesmee, não precisa fazer o tipo da menina frágil que eu sei que você não é. Aquele homem era louco, como eu posso ser filha de um ser como aquele.

_ EU TE ODEIO.

_ Mais eu te amo.

_ kk .. Isso deve ser pegadinha, onde estão as câmeras? Podem parar de filmar gente, pois esse é o único jeito para você me falar isso, pois vivo há 17 anos e nunca escutei isso da sua boca.

_ Mais eu já disse muito, você que não lembra porque você era pequena demais. _ Eu me lembro muito bem de quando você era pequena você era a minha princesinha, mas você cresceu passou a não se portar direito, me dar mais vergonha do que alegrias.

_ Eu mudei porque vocês nunca ligaram para mim, eu mudei porque eu queria chamar atenção de vocês, mas ao invés disso vocês se afastaram mais ainda, arrumaram negócios mais longe ainda, então eu gostei da liberdade que eu tinha e continuei a vive-la, não vem me falar que um dia você me amou, pois eu sei que isso nunca foi verdade. Eu disse com toda raiva que eu tinha dentro de mim.

_ Se você não acredita eu não posso fazer nada, mas falo a verdade quando digo que te amo. Disse foleando uns papéis que estavam na sua frente na mesa.

_ E já estou contando nos dedos os dias que faltam para você ir embora seu miserável.

Ele fez menção em levantar da cadeira para vim na minha direção, mas eu fui mais rápida e sair correndo da sala. Agora eu deixei as lágrimas caírem do meu rosto, passando em frente à sala dos professores eu vi o Jacob na porta conversando com o seu pai. O senhor Black me cumprimentou mais eu fingir não ouvir, sair correndo pela ala administrativa e peguei o corredor indo em direção à saída, quando eu já estava no estacionamento eu desabei sobre os meus joelhos chorando, senti braços quentes me pegando pela cintura, tentei me soltar deles, mas além de estarem apertados estavam aconchegantes e seguros, e era o que eu precisava naquele momento.

_ Shh .. Vai ficar tudo bem. Jacob falou ao meu ouvido me levando para o seu carro.

_ Eu estou aqui minha linda. Naquele momento foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ouvir.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Pov Renesmee.

Jake me levava para o seu apartamento, eu ainda estava chorando e vi em seus olhos um pouco de preocupação. Ele intercalava os olhares entre a estrada e o meu rosto.

_ Não precisa ficar me olhando de cinco em cinco minutos Black. Disse virando o meu rosto para a estrada.

_ Desculpe. Ele disse olhando para estrada.

Foi à única coisa que falamos o caminho todo. Quando chegamos a seu prédio ele estacionou o carro, abriu a porta do carona para mim e pegou na minha mão para me ajudar a sair, estava mais gentil do que o normal. Peguemos o elevador e chegamos ao décimo andar. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento para mim fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse. Entrei e me sentei no sofá.

_ Vou pegar um pouco de água para você beber. Ele disse.

_ Eu quero algo mais forte.

_ Um suco talvez. Ele disse rindo. Bufei e virei os olhos para ele.

_ Pode ser um Whisky mesmo. Ele franziu a testa.

_ Eu não vou te dar bebida alcoólica, você está muito nervosa e isso só vai atrapalhar.

_ kk .. Ah tenha dó Black, fica quieto e pega logo essa merda. Falei com raiva.

_ Nessie. Ele disse dando passos em minha direção.

_ Olha Black, faz o seguinte, esquece a água, o suco e o Whisky, obrigado pela carona mais vou para um lugar onde me levem a sério. Disse já levanto do sofá. Ele foi mais rápido e ficou na minha frente impedindo a minha passagem.

_ Desculpe, eu vou trazer o Whisky. Disse depositando um beijo na minha testa. Eu sentei no sofá, as lembranças da conversa com o meu pai voltaram a rondar a minha mente, meus olhos já estavam ficando turvos quando o Jacob chegou com as bebidas.

_ Eu vou te acompanhar também, meu dia não foi bom igual ao seu. Disse entregando um copo com bebida para mim. Tomei em um gole só sentindo a minha garganta queimar.

_ Whooo .. Vai com calma Nessie.

_ Quero mais. Disse entregando o copo á ele. Ele depositou o copo na mesa de centro, levantou do sofá e voltou com a garrafa, colocou mais um pouco no meu copo e tomei em um gole só também, dessa vez não pedi para ele encher, eu mesmo me servir, ele o tempo todo ficou só me olhando, ele não saiu do primeiro copo, senti que a bebida já estava fazendo efeito, pois sorrisos involuntários passaram pelos os meus lábios.

_ Você acredita que ele teve a cara de pau de falar que me amava. Falei olhando para o Jacob.

_ Quem?

_ Aquele homem que acha que é o meu pai.

_ Mais ele te ama Nessie, do jeito dele mais ama.

_ kkk ... Vai ficar do lado dele também? Perguntei enchendo mais um copo com Whisky.

_ Minha linda, você não acha que já bebeu demais?

_ Shhh .. Fica quieto e me beija. Disse colocando as pernas envolta do seu corpo e colando os meus lábios nos dele. Esse por sua vez me rejeitou, segurou as minhas mãos juntas e se afastou de mim.

_ Para Nessie, você está bêbada. Disse tentando deixar o meu rosto longe do dele, ele fazia cara de nojo conforme eu respirava em seu rosto, o cheiro de álcool deveria estar forte.

_ Ah para com isso Black, quem olha assim pensa até que você é santo.

Eu consegui soltar uma mão do seu apertou e a levei até o seu membro o apertando sobre a calça, senti o seu corpo ficar rígido.

_ Eu não quero Nessie. Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Seu corpo não pensa o mesmo. Falei apertando mais o seu pênis e já o sentindo ficar duro.

_ Eu quero, mas não com você bêbada. Tirei a minha mão do seu pênis e joguei as duas no ar arfando, sai do seu colo e sentei no outro sofá pegando o meu celular. Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu mexia na minha lista de contatos.

_ Pra quem você vai ligar? Perguntou me olhando.

_ Para um homem de verdade. Ele levantou e tirou o celular da minha mão.

_ Devolve.

_ Você não vai ligar para ninguém.

_ Eu vou sim, quem sabe o Seth não aceita me comer já que você é íntegro demais para isso e quem sabe até frouxo.

_ PARA. Ele gritou me assustando.

_ Eu não sou frouxo, eu só não quero transar com você desse jeito, não é certo.

_ E transar comigo na sala dos professores é? Ou melhor, transar comigo sendo o meu professor é certo? Ele me encarava com raiva.

_ Devolve o celular Black, quero ligar para Seth, sei que ele não vai negar ficar comigo, já que integridade não é o seu forte.

_ NÃO VOU DEVOLVER PORRA NENHUMA. VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FODA COM VOCÊ DESSE JEITO? EU VOU FODER, MAS NÂO VEM CHORAR AMANHÃ DIZENDO QUE ESTÁ ARREPENDIDA. Ele gritava já tirando as roupas.

_ Também não quero mais você, quero o Seth, estou com saudades dele.

_ VOCÊ É LOUCA GAROTA? ELE SÓ TE MALTRATAVA.

_ E POR ISSO EU NÂO CONSEGUIA SENTIR A FALTA DOS MEUS PAIS, PORQUE ELE ME MACHUCAVA MAIS DO QUE A FALTA QUE EU SENTIA DELES. Gritei já chorando. Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados e veio para o sofá me abraçar.

_ Shh .. Eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem estou fazendo tudo ao contrário, me desculpe disse me beijando na cabeça.

_ Eu quero você Jake. Disse chorando. Ele depositou um beijo nos meus lábios e me carregou para o seu quarto. Deitou-me na cama e ficou por cima de mim, beijando o meu pescoço, o beijo era apaixonado e carinhoso diferente das outras vezes que ele me beijou. Quando a suas mãos foram para a minha blusa eu as segurei.

_ Desculpe mais eu não posso fazer isso assim, você estava certo. Ele depositou um selinho em meus lábios e me puxou para os seus braços, ficamos abraçados e ás lágrimas no meu rosto não paravam de cair, a última coisa que eu lembro foi ele acariciando o meu rosto antes de tudo ficar escuro e eu pegar no sono.

Pov Jacob.

Nessie dormia nos meus braços serenamente o que era estranho pela quantidade de Whisky que ela tomou. Eu estava abraçado com ela lembrando da forma que ela estava hoje cedo, estava destroçada, nem parecia a Nessie que eu conhecia. Tive a certeza do que fazer ali olhando para ela. Depositei um beijo em sua testa a tapei e fui para sala, peguei no meu celular e tinha várias ligações do meu pai e várias mensagens da Leah, apaguei as mensagens da Leah sem ler, com essa eu resolveria o problema depois. E liguei para o meu pai.

_ Jacob. Atendeu ele do outro lado da linha.

_ Já tenho a resposta.

_ Eu aceito.

_ Ah meu filho eu tinha certeza que você aceitaria.

_ Não aceitei por você.

_ Quem ela?

_ Ela quem, está louco?

_ Quem é a ninfeta que fez você mudar de ideia?

_ Não é ninguém, só aceitei porque não quero deixar de lecionar.

_ kkk .. Está bom Jacob, você é um Black e os Blacks não dão ponto sem nó.

_ Você está ficando louco Billy, acho melhor você se tratar.

_ kk .. É a Cullen né? Eu particularmente a achei linda. _ E fiquei impressionado como você saiu correndo atrás dela hoje mais cedo no colégio, você tinha que ver a sua cara de preocupado..kk..

Trinquei os dentes do outro lado da linha o ouvindo falar dela daquele jeito.

_ CALA BOCA.

_ kkk .. Nossa Jacob, já está apaixonado é filho? Kkk.. Esse é o meu filho não perde tempo.

_ Mandei calar a boca.

_ Ok! Jake prometo não contar para o Edward que o sócio dele está pegando a filha dele que por sinal é muito linda.

_ Tchau Billy. Disse rosnando quase jogando o celular longe.

Desliguei o mesmo e voltei a minha atenção para entrada do meu quarto e ela estava me encarando.

_ Me desculpe te acordei? Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Fui para perto dela ficando na sua frente.

_ Vou preparar algo para você comer quer? Ela só assentiu com a cabeça, aquele silêncio estava me deixando louco.

_ Por que você não toma um banho? Esse cheiro de álcool está forte em você. Ela só fez assenti com a cabeça de novo.

_ Tem toalha no armário do banheiro pode ficar a vontade.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e saiu para banheiro sem falar nenhuma palavra.

Fui preparar algo para ela comer, comecei a preparar o sanduíche dela. Escutei quando a água do chuveiro parou de cair, depois de alguns minutos senti mãos agarrando a minha cintura, virei para encara-la, ela estava com os cabelos molhados e soltos, enrolada na toalha e algumas cotas de água escorriam do seu cabelo em direção de seus seios. Eu arfei com aquela visão, aquela mulher me deixava louco.

_ Seu sanduíche está quase pronto, deixa só e... Ela colocou os dedos nos meus lábios.

_ Shh .. Eu quero agradecer a você pelo o que você fez por mim hoje.

_ Não precisa eu .. Eu não terminei o raciocínio ela já tinha grudado os lábios nos meus com uma ferocidade que eu não tinha visto antes, apertei a sua cintura contra a minha a puxando contra o meu corpo, a coloquei sentada no balcão da cozinha jogando para o lado tudo que estava em cima do mesmo, me encachei no meio de suas pernas, deixei seus lábios e levei o meus ao seu pescoço, dando mordias e chupões, ela gemia a cada mordida e chupada minha, puxei a toalha que a envolvia e joguei longe, percebi que tinha algumas cotículas de água em sua barriga e passei só a ponta da língua nelas a fazendo gemer com o contato da minha língua com o seu corpo.

_ Até água fica deliciosa quando está no seu corpo. Ela entrelaçou os dedos no meu cabelo os puxando me fazendo sentir uma dor que me dava prazer.

Coloquei a minha boca no seu seio direito mordendo o mamilo e rodeando a língua na sua aureola enquanto estimula o esquerdo com a outra mão, fiz o mesmo com o esquerdo estimulando o direito com a mão, deixei os seus seios e desci para sua intimidade beijando cada parte do seu corpo que estava acessível a minha língua, ainda tinha algumas cotas de água em seu sexo e as chupei a fazendo arfar. Desci minha língua até sua fenda e comecei a estimula-la com a minha língua, enquanto com o dedão eu fazia movimentos circulares em seu clitóris. Ela gemia o meu nome e rebolava na minha boca puxando o meu cabelo.

_ Jaaakkeee..

_ Geme delicia, me deixa louco com a sua buceta.

Sem aviso introduzir dois dedos em sua fenda a fazendo gritar e arfar o corpo, ela gemia e rebolava na minha mão, enquanto eu a estocava com os dedos, ela desceu uma de sua mão para a sua intimidade e estimulava o seu clitóris com o dedo gemendo meu nome e mordendo os lábios de olhos fechados e com a outra mão ela passava pelos cabelos, aquela imagem me deixou louco.

_ Eu quero você. Ela falou depositando o dedo que estava na sua intimidade na boca dando uma chupada de olhos fechados. Eu rosnei com aquela atitude dela a peguei no colo grudando nossos lábios, ela cruzou as pernas na minha cintura, esfregando o sexo no meu abdômen me deixando louco, tirei os meus lábios do dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

_ Você me deixa louco, sua gostosa. Ela mordeu o meu ombro me fazendo gemer, puxou o meu cabelo e colocou os seus lábios na minha orelha.

_ Então me mostra meu cachorro. Disse gemendo me levando mais uma vez a loucura, a joguei na cama com tudo, fui até a gaveta perto da minha cama peguei a camisinha, baixei o short que eu vesti antes de sair da cama, baixei a cueca e dei a camisinha para ela.

_ Coloca em mim. Ela que até então estava se acariciando me olhando tirar a roupa, soltou um sorriso safado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Joguei a camisinha para ela e comecei alisar o meu pênis que já estava pulsando de tão duro que estava, as veias já estavam saltadas.

_ Não posso brincar com ele antes? Perguntou apontando para o meu pau e colocando o dedo na boca e o chupando.

_ Não! Depois você brinca com ele. Ela fez beicinho. Eu soltei uma risada rouca, ainda alisando o meu pau.

_ Vai querer ele dentro de você ou não? Ela pareceu pensar, soltou um sorriso safado e me chamou com o dedo. Aproximei-me da cama, ela veio encantinhado igual a uma gata, com aquele rabo gostoso arrebitado. Cheguei à ponta da cama, ela passou a mão no meu pau me fazendo gemer, passou a língua na minha fenda e desceu com a língua na extensão do meu pênis. Peguei seu cabelo e puxei para encarar seus olhos.

_ É para colocar a camisinha, não me torturar. Ela soltou um sorriso passando a língua pelos lábios, chegou perto da minha glande deu uma mordida.

_ SUA PUTA. Gritei de prazer com aquilo. Eu estava de olhos fechados quando ela passou a mão no meu abdômen me chamando.

_ Jake! Abri os olhos para ela.

_ Quero que você fique meu olhando colocar a camisinha em você. Assenti com a cabeça, era só que eu podia fazer. Ela levou a ponta da camisinha à boca, e levou a boca até a ponta do meu pênis, aqueles olhos castanhos me encaravam com um brilho intenso, então em um movimento só ela deslizou a sua boca pelo meu pau o encapando com a camisinha, ela o colocou quase toda na boca me levanto a loucura.

_ Nessiiseee .. Gemi com o seu gesto, ela me chamou de novo.

_ Jake! Quando abri os meus olhos ela já estava de quatro para mim.

_ Eu quero você dentro de mim agora! Sem nem pensar duas vezes a puxei para mim a introduzindo de uma vez só fazendo os dois gemerem de prazer, a estoquei com toda força que eu conseguir encontra naquela hora, puxei seu cabelo para que eu pudesse me enterrar mais nela. Ela apertada os lençóis da cama e gemi que nem louca.

_ Me fode Jake, acaba comigo.

_ Seu pedido é uma ordem Nessie. Disse a estocando com mais força, eu estava quase alcançando o meu clímax, meu corpo já começando a dar sinais disso.

_ NÃO SE ATREVA JAKE. Ela gritou para mim. _ EU QUERO MAIS, AINDA NÃO VOU GOZAR. Mais o que deu nessa mulher, eu não ia aguentar muito, mais não ia negar fogo, me mantive firme a estoquei com mais força, quando eu já estava no meu limite comecei a sentir o seu corpo a perder as forças e começar a ter espasmos, aguentei só mais uma estocada, mais foi o suficiente gozamos juntos gritando um o nome do outro.

_ Nessiiiee

_ Jaaakee.

Desabei em cima dela sem ar nenhum, nossos copos suados e cansados, ela estava de olhos fechados com a boca entre aberta, sai de dentro dela, levantando da cama para ir ao banheiro.

_ Aonde você vai? Ela perguntou sem fôlego ainda.

_ Ao banheiro.

_ Fica comigo e me abraça igual você vez hoje mais cedo. Ela pediu com os olhos já brilhando, parecia que ia chorar.

_ Claro minha linda. Disse indo deitar ao seu lado. A puxei para mim, ficamos de conchinha, por alguns minutos, até que a campainha tocou, gemi em protesto, ela começou a rir. Levantei sem vontade.

_ Quem será? O porteiro não anunciou ninguém. Disse colocando o robe que estava em cima da cadeira.

_ Deve ser alguém do prédio disse ela. Levantando da cama também.

_ Mais quem? Não conheço ninguém aqui.

_ Alguma vizinha vindo pedir açúcar. Eu soltei uma risada ela também.

_ Vou tomar um banho.

_ Fique a vontade.

Sai do meu quarto, reparei que a cozinha estava uma bagunça, sorri com a imagem de agora pouco, e fui abrir a porta, para o meu total desespero na porta se encontravam o meu pai, o Edward Cullen, Sue Clearwater e a Leah, todos com um sorriso nos lábios tirando o "homem de gelo", meu coração parou quando a Leah pulou no meu pescoço depositando um beijo em meus lábios.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Pov-Nessie

Fui tomar meu banho enquanto o Jake foi abrir a porta, o sexo tinha sido muito bom, minhas pernas ainda estavam fracas, sorri lembrando que essa hora não deveria ter mais nem sanduíche e eu estava realmente com fome agora. Liguei o chuveiro e resolvi encher a banheira, precisava de um banho bem relaxante depois do sexo que fizemos. Dessa vez foi diferente, eu não sei por que mais senti que foi algo mais do que sexo. Enchi a banheira e entrei ficando sentada na mesma, deixei o meu corpo bem relaxado, depois de uns vinte minutos esvaziei a mesma e tomei um banho dessa vez usando o chuveiro, tomei o meu banho sai e me sequei, lembrei que estava sem roupa nenhuma, então optei por pegar uma camisa do Jake, abri o seu guarda-roupa e peguei uma camiseta branca dele, enrolei a toalha nos cabelos e estava seguindo para cozinha já que ele ainda não tinha voltado todo esse tempo, antes de sair do quarto eu escutei uma voz conhecida que fez o meu corpo tremer de raiva, era o meu pai que estava na sala. Abri um pouco a porta do quarto e para o meu espanto mais quatro vozes conhecidas soaram na sala, estavam lá o meu Pai, o senhor Black, a vaca da Sue e a vadia da Leah. Fiquei atrás da porta escutando a conversa deles, não tinha muito que fazer.

_ Que bagunça é essa toda aqui amor? Perguntou a Leah.

_ Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto Leah.

_ Com o que Jacob? Ela disse já alterando a voz.

_ Não começa Leah. Ele parecia nervoso. Confesso que me deu uma vontade de rir, mas lembrei de que eu também estava na merda, então fiquei quieta.

_ O que você está fazendo de roupão meu filho? Escutei o senhor Black perguntar.

_ Eu estava descansando. Respondeu o Jake.

_ Antes ou depois de bagunçar a cozinha? Senhor Black perguntou de novo. Eu tive a impressão que tinha um tom de deboche em sua voz, ele esta querendo complicar o Jake.

_ O que houve Edward? Ouvi a Sue perguntar para o meu pai. _ Você está com cara de preocupado. Abri um pouco mais a porta para ouvir.

_ A minha filha saiu hoje cedo da escola e não tive noticias dela até agora, eu estou ligando para o celular dela mais só dá desligado. Coloquei a mão na boca, onde será que Jake colocou o meu celular, olhei para dentro do quarto e reparei que o celular estava em cima do criado mudo, suspirei aliviada por estar desligado, voltei a minha atenção a conversa.

_ Jake meu filho você não sabe onde a senhorita Cullen está?

_ E por que eu saberia Billy? Escutei o Jake responder com raiva.

_ kk.. Desculpe, foi só um palpite.

_ Senhores e senhoras, não querendo ser mal educado, mais já sendo a que devo a honra da visita de vocês?

_ Fiquei sabendo que você aceitou assumir a escola comigo Jacob. Falou a Sue.

_ É o que parece. Respondeu o Jake meio mal humorado.

_ Então amor, viemos aqui para chamar você para jantar para comemorar, o seu pai ligou mais cedo e eu mandei mensagem, mas você não respondeu, então tivemos que vim sem avisar. Disse aquela vadia com aquela voz de taquara rachada.

_ Fico agradecido pelo convite, mais não vai dá para ir com vocês.

_ Então vamos pedir comigo e ficamos aqui mesmo. Disse a Leah, mais não se manca mesmo essa galinha.

_ NÃO! Jake gritou, no mínimo deixando todos desconfiados.

_ Por que não Jacob? Perguntou o senhor Billy.

_ Porque aqui não é confortável.

_ Então vamos a um restaurante. Ficou um silêncio na sala mais o Jake resolver responder.

_ Ok! Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

_ Eu vou com você. Disse a Leah. _ Ainda não conheço o seu quarto.

_ Não precisa Leah, faça sala para os convidados. Jake falou.

_ Não, eu vou com você. E mesmo não vendo a cara da Leah, pelo som da sua voz deu para sentir que ela estava com raiva e desconfiada.

DROGA, DROGA. Fiquei desesperada procurando um lugar para me esconder enquanto ouvia o Jake vindo falando alto que nem um louco, no mínimo tentando me avisar que eles estavam vindo.

_ EU NÃO SEI POR QUE DE TANTA DESCONFIANÇA LEAH, ALGUMA VEZ EU JÁ TE DEI MOTIVOS PARA ISSO?

_ Você está louco Jake, por que você está gritando?

_ EU NÃO TO GRITANDO. Eu ria e tremia ao mesmo tempo, que situação do caralho que eu me meti, resolvi por fim ir para baixo da cama, peguei o meu celular e rezei que ela não visse as minhas roupas no banheiro, ou até mesmo desconfiasse e olhasse para baixo da cama, se não ia dá uma merda.

Jake entrou no quarto com a Leah logo atrás dela, pareceu me procurar e quando não encontrou ficou um pouco mais calmo.

_ Amor. Disse a Leah vindo para perto dele. _ O que você acha da gente namorar um pouquinho?

_ Nem pensar Leah. Disse o Jake saindo de perto dela. _ Eles estão esperando a gente.

_ Mais amor, nós ainda nem inauguramos o seu quarto junto. Segurei o sorriso, adorei saber dessa.

_ Mais agora não é a hora Leah. _ Por que você não vai para sala ficar com a sua mãe enquanto eu me arrumo.

_ Jake.

_ PORRA! Leah deixa de ser chata cara.

_ Vai se foder Jacob! Ela disse antes de sair do quarto e bater a porta. Jake trancou a porta e sussurrou o meu nome.

_ Renesmee. Eu sai de baixo da cama.

_ Oi. Ele segurou um riso e eu também tive que me segurar, ele me ajudou a sair de baixo da cama.

_ Temo que você ouviu tudo?

_ Sim.

_ Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser ir, se não eles vão ficar aqui.

_ Tudo bem. Eu disse. Ele se aproximou de mim e depositou um beijo em meus lábios.

_ Já estou louco só em ver você na minha camiseta. Lembrei que estava só com a camiseta dele.

_ Eu vou embora, tem como você deixar dinheiro para o táxi? Eu deixei todas as minhas coisas na escola. Ele pareceu me olhar confuso.

_ Por que você vai embora?

_ Porque amanhã eu tenho aula e não tenho roupa para colocar.

_ Faz o seguinte, fica aqui hoje, manda uma mensagem para o seu pai e para Alice dizendo que está na casa da Claire e manda uma mensagem para Claire falando onde você realmente está ai amanhã de manhã eu pego suas coisas na escola e trago para você na hora do intervalo.

_ E eu vou para escola como de manhã?

_ Você não vai. A proposta era tentadora, passar a noite com ele, não precisar ir escola, não olhar para cara do meu pai, ponderei minhas opções e aceitei, ele depositou outro beijo em meus lábios e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido passou na minha frente só de toalha me deixando louca com o seu corpo, depois com aquela bunda, quando tirou a toalha para vestir a Box preta, vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de gola V preta, colocou um perfume um tênis, bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, ele estava lindo, pegou o celular as chaves do carro a carteira, colocou o relógio de prata, eu observava tudo aquilo estupefata.

_ Tenho que ir. Disse piscando o olho para mim.

_ Não se esquece de enviar as mensagens.

_ Ok!

_ Fica a vontade, o resto do seu sanduíche está no chão. E saiu dando risada eu fiquei no quarto dando risada também, depois de uns dez minutos resolvi sair do quarto, não tinha mais ninguém na sala, a cozinha estava uma bagunça, arrumei tudo e refiz o meu sanduíche, comi tudo lavei as coisas que sujei e fui no quarto pegar o meu celular. Tinha ligações da Claire, Alice e do meu pai, mandei mensagem primeiro para Alice.

_"**Alice minha linda estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou voltar para casa hoje. Se o chacal perguntar estou na casa da Claire mesmo não estando. Beijos vejo você amanhã."**_ Coloquei isso na mensagem porque a essa hora a Clair já ligou para Alice, então ela sabe que não estou na casa da Claire.

_"**Baby, estou bem! Estou com o "B", passamos a tarde juntos. Preciso de um favor seu, preciso que você pegue roupas com a Alice e leve para escola amanhã, junto com a outra bolsa que já está lá no meu armário, você sabe a combinação, amanhã o "B" vai pegar e trazer para mim. Obrigada baby, depois conto tudo que aconteceu" X.O. Te amo."**_

Por última foi à mensagem para o Edward.

_"**Estou bem, não precisa ficar ligando e nem mandando mensagem, continue vivendo como se eu nunca existe. Renesmee."**_

Terminei de enviar todas as mensagens e reparei nas coleções dos filmes do Jake, resolvi assistir um filme, passei por várias comédias românticas mais está afim de outra coisa, posei meus olhos no filme "Real Steel" com o gostoso do Hugh Jackman. Coloquei no DVD e deitei no sofá, o filme era realmente bom, mas eu ainda estava cansada da tarde de hoje, peguei no sono em um instante.

Pov – Jake

Fui obrigado para aquele jantar, eu só conseguia pensar na Nessie com a minha camiseta, soltei um sorriso involuntário e a Leah percebeu.

_ Por que você está rindo?

_ Porque é proibido agora?

_ Seu grosso.

_ Então não enche se não quer levar patada. Aquela situação já estava no milite, eu terminaria aquele namoro amanhã mesmo, nem um dia a mais nem um dia a menos. Chegamos ao restaurante sentamos em uma parte clara eu pedi qualquer coisa para comer, só queria que aquele jantar terminasse logo. Meu pai fez piadas sem graças, senti falta da minha mãe e perguntei por ela.

_ Billy, cadê a minha mãe?

_ Ela teve o tal do Club do livro hoje Jacob. A o Club do livro, ela nunca deixa de ir nesses Clubes do livro.

_ E sabe que ela é contra o que eu fiz né? Então ela não veio também por birra. Ele disse bufando. O Celular do Edward toucou, ele leu, e eu tinha certeza que era a mensagem da Nessie.

_ Algum problema? Meu pai perguntou.

_ Não, é mensagem da Renesmee, disse que está bem. Fiquei observando como ele se conformou fácil com a mensagem, aquele homem não tinha nem um sentimento pela filha.

Jantamos, íamos dividir a conta mais o meu pai resolveu pagar toda sozinho. Despedir-me deles, tive um trabalho maior com a Leah, pois essa queria ir para a minha casa, eu disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre o nosso namoro e essa saiu chorosa para o lado da mãe.

_ Jacob. Começou o meu pai, mas nem o deixei terminar.

_ Não se mete. Falei e entrei no meu carro, dirigi para o meu apartamento o mais rápido possível, estacionei o carro na garagem, peguei o elevador desci no meu andar, abri a porta e me deparei com a Nessie dormindo no sofá, sorri com aquela visão, ela estava só com a minha camiseta ainda. Cheguei perto dela e depositei um beijo em seus lábios ela acordou.

_ Ele venceu o Zeus? Não entendi aquela pergunta.

_ O que?

_ O robô que o Hugh Jackman estava treinando venceu o Zeus. Olhei para a TV e entendi a tela estava preta, e a bandeja do DVD já tinha ejetado o mesmo, Comecei a rir.

_ kkk .. Você não assistiu ao filme? Ela abriu um sorriso.

_ Você me cansou demais hoje de tarde. Sorri um sorriso vitorioso.

_ Eu sei que sou demais. Ela empurrou o meu ombro.

_ Convencido. Disse levantando.

_ Aonde você vai? Perguntei.

_ Vou para cama, estou morrendo de sono.

_ Não ganho nem um beijo?

_ Ganha até dois, mais só amanhã. Disse correndo para o quarto.

Bufei e fui arrumar a sala, a cozinha ela já tinha arrumado, desliguei tudo e fui para o quarto, quando cheguei ao mesmo Nessie já se encontrava dormindo, tomei um banho coloquei um short e deitei ao seu lado, ela se mexeu.

_ Me abraça. Pediu ela. Cheguei mais perto e enlacei sua cintura e logo peguei no sono.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Pov –Alec

Meu nome é Alec Volturi tenho 25 anos e trabalho para o Edward Volturi, ele é o tipo de cara que não agrada muito as pessoas, mas comigo ele é bem diferente, chega até a falar que eu sou filho que ele nunca teve. Quando ele pediu que eu ficasse encarregado dos seus negócios em L.A, eu pensei que seria fácil, pois eu já estava acostumado a lhe dá com os negócios dele, eu iria ter voz ativa perante os donos da tal escola que ele queria que eu assumisse e ficaria tudo certo. Só não contava com dois elementos surpresa chamados, Renesmee Cullen que me seduziu e me deixou louco na cama e Claire Young a garota que mudaria a minha vida. Cheguei ao estacionamento Renesmee não estava lá, fui para busca-la como prometido. Fiquei esperando alguns minutos e reparei que um grupo de adolescentes que aparentavam ter a idade da Renesmee estava vindo, fui pedir informação. Reparei logo de cara na menina baixinha com feições delicadas mais que continha uma intensidade nós olhos que me deixou louco.

_ Bom dia. _ Vocês conhecem Renesmee Cullen? Um garoto que parecia um marginal deu dois passos para frente e me encarou.

_ E você é?

_ Alec Volturi, prazer. Disse estendendo a mão, esse por sua vez ignorou o meu aperto.

_ Eu sou Seth, uns dos brinquedos da Renesmee.

_ Como?

_ Você é o que dela? Perguntou ignorando a minha pergunta.

_ Eu trabalho para o pai dela, e hoje pela manhã eu a trouxe para escola, e como ela está sem carro eu vim busca-la. A tal menina com feições de boneca se apresentou para mim com um sorriso no rosto, me fazendo rir que nem bobo também.

_ Bom dia Alec, me chamo Claire. Disse levantando a mão, eu apertei com um sorriso. _ Eu sou amiga da Renesmee, temo que ela foi embora com o pai dela, já que ela sumiu e eu vi o senhor Cullen andando pelo corredor da escola. Ela era realmente linda, diria até mais do que a Cullen. O tal Seth bufou e começou a rir.

_ Mais é uma imbecil mesmo essa sua namorada em Quil? Como você aguenta cara? Reparei que ele olhava para o garoto que estava ao lado da baixinha e por sua vez não fez nada, nunca vi um cara chamar a namorada de um de imbecil e o mesmo não fazer nada. A Claire olhava para o tal Quil com um olhar de desprezo. O Seth por sua vez continuou.

_ Amigo. Disse referindo - se a mim. _ Ela não foi embora com o pai nada, a essa altura ela deve está em qualquer lugar por ai com o Black, o nosso professor de álgebra.

_ Jacob Black? Perguntei espantado.

_ Isso ai brother, você não foi nem o primeiro e não será o último, mais tenho que dizer que eu serei o único. Ele disse dando dois passos na minha direção com um sorriso diabólico na face, ele queria briga, mas não teria comigo.

_ Seth né? Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Acredito que você não vá querer arrumar briga com o mais novo diretor da escola né? Ele me olhava sem entender.

_ Você vai ficar no lugar do Edward.

_ Isso ai!

_ E já traçou a filha do cara? Disse com um sorriso nada humorado no rosto.

_ Isso já não é da sua conta "Brow". Disse ironicamente. Ele sorriu.

_ Ela dá para todos só para que você saiba.

_ ISSO É MENTIRA. Gritou a Claire apontando o dedo na cara do Seth.

_ Quil, amansa a cadela se não quiser que eu mesmo faça. Não gostei da forma que ele falou com ela, e fiquei com raiva do namorado que não fez nada.

_ Fica quieta Claire.

_ É O QUE? Ela gritou dessa vez olhando para o tal Quil.

_ MANDEI VOCÊ FICAR QUIETA! Esse disse cada palavra gritando e pausadamente. O tal Seth só ria, aquele menino tinha problemas sérios. Ela voltou - se para o Seth.

_ Com quem foi? Eu não entendi nada, mas o Seth sim.

_ Rebeca, no dia que você foi para festa do se primo, fomos fazer o trabalho mais eu chamei as duas, então conversa vai conversa vem, bebemos um pouco o senhor e a senhora Antera não estavam em casa então rolou uma orgia. As lágrimas caíam do rosto da Claire, então enfim eu entendi o tal Quil a havia traído com uma menina chamada Rebeca, fiquei com pena da Claire, ela parecia gostar do tal do Quil. Vê-la chorar doía em mim e eu não sabia o porquê.

_ VOCÊ PROMETEU. Gritou o Quil. Seth por sua vez só fez rir.

_ E você acreditou na minha promessa? Você me conhece há quatro anos, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não sou bom em cumprir promessas.

_ MAIS EU TE AJUDEI, COMO VOCÊ PEDIU, FIQUEI DE OLHO NA CULLEN. Ele ainda gritava enquanto a Claire olhava os dois com as lágrimas caindo no seu rosto tão frágil e delicado.

_ Porque quis, eu te dei duas opções, ou você vigiava a Cullen e pegava informações com a sua namorada ou eu contaria para a mesma que você fodeu a Cooper na cama, onde você já fez "amor" com ela. Ele fez sinal de aspas quando falou a palavra amor. _ Você optou seguir a Cullen.

_ SEU DESGRAÇADO. O Quil gritou indo na sua direção.

_ Shhh .. Menos, sem drama, o que está feito está feito, ela me perguntou eu contei, sua namorada nunca foi 100% burra só 99%. Disse rindo. _ E esse 1% de inteligência foram bem úteis pelo visto. Disse saindo rindo, ainda deu dois tapas no ombro do Quil.

_ Te espero lá em casa hoje para o bis agora que você está livre igual a mim.

A Claire chorava ainda, apertando o coração, eu não podia imaginar a dor que ela estava sentindo.

_ Claire meu anjo eu.. Ela levantou a mão o mandando parar.

_ A única coisa que eu disse para você quando começamos a namorar é que eu perdoaria tudo vindo de você, só não perdoaria uma traição, e você fez exatamente a única coisa que eu não posso, não quero e não vou te perdoar.

_ Mais eu te amo.

_ Nossa se já me amando você fez isso, imagina se não amasse.

_ Não fala isso.·.

_ Poupe-me Quil, você está livre agora para ficar com a Rebeca o quanto quiser, só tenho uma coisa para te falar o Seth não é amigo de ninguém e ele acabou de provar isso, espero que você abra os olhos com ele. O Quil tentou falar só que ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

_ Você poderia me dar uma carona? Eu assenti com a cabeça pegando pelos os seus braços a levando para o meu carro. Eu não sabia que depois daquela tarde, eu estaria completamente apaixonado pela aquela menina tão frágil.

_**Um dia depois do acontecido á cima.**_

Pov Jake.

Acordei com o despertador gritando que nem um louco, Nessie ainda dormia do meu lado como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Desliguei o mesmo e me levantei, fui ao banheiro tomei um banho, vesti uma roupa, fiz a minha higiene pessoal, preparei um café rápido e deixei um bilhete para Nessie.

_"**Linda, fui trabalhar espero que tenha dormido bem, no intervalo volto com as suas coisas. Jake**_."

Peguei minhas coisas, fui para o estacionamento, peguei o meu caro e dirigir para escola, chagando á escola estacionei o meu carro ao lado de uma Mercedes que eu nunca tinha visto ali, e entrei, estava de muito bom humor, cumprimentei á todos, os deixando sem entender, pois nunca fui um cara muito simpático, fui à sala dos professores e hoje nem a presença do meu pai ou da Leah iam estragar alguma coisa.

_ Bom dia a todos! Na sala se encontravam o meu pai, o Edward a Senhora Clearwater, Leah, o tal do Alec que eu vi aos beijos com a Renesmee trinquei meus dentes com sua presença e o resto dos professores, até a senhorita Forbes estava.

_ Podia ter chegado mais cedo né Jacob. Falou meu pai.

_ Hoje não Billy, hoje você não me tira do sério. Disse com sorriso sentando na cadeira.

_ Acho que podemos começar disse o Edward.

Teve uma pequena reunião fui apresentado como o mais novo diretor juntamente com o Alec, ficaríamos responsáveis por alguns setores da escola e a Sue por outros. Todos concordaram plenamente com tudo. Terminada a reunião, o Alec com os outros foram conhecer a escola, eu chamei a Leah para conversa, essa não estava com uma cara muito boa.

_ Leah, posso falar com você?

_ Ah agora você quer falar comigo?

_ Leah quero conversa com você na boa.

_ Pode falar.

_ Não dá mais para mim, eu acho que eu estou gostando de outra pessoa. Ela ficou me encarando, eu esperei uma reação que não veio.

_ Então era verdade.

_ O que?

_ O Seth me disse que você estava me traindo, e eu não acreditei achando que ele estava com ciúmes, mas no fundo eu tinha essa dúvida.

_ Quem é ela? Eu conheço?

_ Não.

_ Dãm!

_ Mais uma mentira sua, eu sei que conheço porque o Seth disse que era conhecida e era da escola. Eu realmente teria que pegar o Seth de vez agora.

_ Não é da sua conta. Ela sorriu um sorriso bem parecido com o do Seth quando está com raiva, ali ficou claro que eram irmãos.

_ É da minha conta se você me traiu com qualquer vadia.

_ ELA NÃO É VADIA!.

_ Uhuii.. Olha como ele fica nervoso..kk..

_ Sabe o que me conforta?

_ O que?

_ Saber que você também foi corno, ainda bem que eu nunca fui boa em ser fiel, pensei até que estava sendo um corno manso, mas você é esperto tenho que admitir. Aquela família era uma família de loucos.

_ Vocês não são normais.

_ kk .. Ninguém é normal nesse mundo Jacob, aprenda isso. Disse saindo da sala dos professores, eu não acredito que aturei aquela mulher todo esse tempo, eu poderia me arrepender do que ia falar, mas naquele momento dei graças a Deus pelo meu pai ter comprado às ações e me tornado dono daquela escola, só para não ter mais que aturar a Leah.

Meu próximo acerto de contas Seth Clearwater e com esse seria barra pesada.

Pov – Nessie

Acordei perto das 10:00 horas, Jake não estava mais ao meu lado. Levantei fui ao banheiro tomei um banho fiz a minha higiene pessoal, peguei mais uma camiseta do Jake e vestir, fui até a cozinha arrumar algo para comer. Em cima do balcão encontrava-se um bilhete do Jake.

_"**Linda, fui trabalhar espero que tenha dormido bem, no intervalo volto com as suas coisas. Jake**_."

Não posso negar que esse jeito carinhoso dele me deixou encantada desde ontem. Estava arrumando algo para comer na geladeira quando escutei vozes no corredor, a porta do apartamento abriu e entrou um Jake sorridente conversando com uma Claire mais sorridente ainda.

_ Vocês são amigos agora? Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada. Eles se assustaram um pouco, pois como estavam rindo não repararam em minha presença.

_ BABAY! Claire gritou como sempre fez, vindo em minha direção me abraçar.

_ Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar, você não tem noção do que aconteceu.

_ Coisa boa ou ruim Claire?

_ Olha, no começo era ruim, mas agora está uma beleza. Comecei a rir com o seu entusiasmo. Jake que estava na porta nos olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios estreitou o caminho entre nós.

_ Eu trouxe as suas coisas, e algo para você comer.

_ Obrigada! Foi só o que conseguir responder. Incrível como que quando não estamos transando, não conseguimos conversar.

_ Eu trouxe a Claire também, espero que você não se incomode, ela praticamente implorou.

_ Ah larga dessa, você adorou a minha companhia. Disse a Claire dando socos no ombro do Jake. Mais que merda era aquela?

_ Sem problemas. Respondi.

_ Bom eu vou lá ao escritório, fique a vontade. Ele disse saindo da sala.

_ Obrigada Jake. Claire agradeceu. E ele deu uma piscada de olho para ela. Estreitei os meus olhos para ela, quando ela me encarou já começou a se defender.

_ Não é nada disso baby, é que ele foi bem gentil comigo.

_ Jake?

_ Ele pediu que eu o chamasse assim.

_ Hum.

_ Está com ciúmes baby? Arregalei os meus olhos para ela.

_ Eu não esta LOUCA! Ela começou a rir.

_ Eu não, estou bem normal, o tanto que estou vendo o que você não quer enxergar.

_ Você veio para encher o meu saco? Perguntei servindo um pouco de suco no copo e bebericando o conteúdo do mesmo.

_ Não, vim contar para você que terminei com o Quil.

_ O QUE? Eu gritei. Claire começou a rir.

_ O casal maravilha terminou?

_ Terminamos, ele me traiu com a Rebeca, no dia em que fomos para o aniversário do Sam.

_ Mentira Claire! Como você descobriu?

_ O amiguinho dele me contou.

_ O Seth?

_ Esse mesmo.

_ Como ele ficou sabendo?

_ Ele estava junto. Fiquei com os olhos arregalados. Claire contou toda a história da briga, quando ela chegou à parte que saiu com o Alec eu quase me engasguei.

_ Você o que?

_ Sai com o cara que trabalha para o seu pai, mas não rolou nada, ele é muito gentil baby.

_ Eu sei disso! Você acredita que ele me levou café na cama quando acordamos? Eu estava falando quando o Jake fez barulho com a garganta como se avisasse que estava na sala. O assunto do Alec terminou, Claire falou que tinha marcado de sair com ele de novo e eu fiquei feliz pelo os dois.

Ficamos conversando um pouco mais e o Jake avisou que teria que ir para escola e que a Claire deveria ir junto, tentamos e conseguimos fazer com que ele a deixasse comigo.

_ Você é o melhor Jake. Disse Claire pulando o fazendo rir.

_ Eu vou cobrar depois. Disse olhando para mim com um sorriso safado na boca.

Ele se encaminhou a porta e eu o seguir deixando a Claire na sala escolhendo um filme.

_ Você vai estar aqui quando eu chegar? Perguntou.

_ Acho que não. Eu preciso ir para casa.

_ Eu entendo só deixa o seu número para que eu possa te ligar depois.

_ Vou pensar. Ele soltou um sorriso e me puxou para um beijo, que nunca era só um beijo. Saiu para o elevador, apertou o botão, quando o elevador abriu ele olhou para mim.

_ A propósito, eu terminei com a Leah. Disse aquilo e entrou no elevador, um sorriso bobo passou pelos meus lábios, eu não sabia o porquê mais fiquei feliz com aquilo. Voltei e passei a manhã com a Claire vendo filme, comemos pipoca fizemos realmente uma bagunça. O celular da Claire não parava de tocar, era o Quil mandando mensagem e ligando o tempo todo, ela só parou para atender uma ligação é claro que era o Alec, reparei como ela estava sorrindo ao falar com ele, percebi que já fazia tempos que os olhos da Claire não brilhavam daquele jeito. Aproveitei que ela não estava mais me dando atenção e fui tomar banho para ir embora, me arrumei, arrumei as minhas coisas e voltei para sala onde a Claire ainda estava falando com o Alec. Escrevi um bilhete para o Jake.

_"**Obrigada por tudo! Meu número 5566-0099. Renesmee".**_

Fiz sinal para a Claire e ela se despediu do Alec.

_ Ele é um amor. Disse toda entusiasmada.

_ Já entendi. _ Agora vamos, não quero estar aqui com o Jake chegar.

_ Por que Baby?

Dei de ombros, eu queria ficar mais não queria ficar, vai entender a minha cabeça. Arrumamos tudo e saímos, ligamos para um táxi e ficamos esperando, em alguns minutos o táxi chegou, passamos primeiro na casa da Claire.

_ Baby quando eu chegar do encontro te mando uma mensagem.

_ Vou ficar esperando.

Abraçamo-nos e seguimos para a minha casa, paguei o táxi peguei as minhas coisas e seguir para porta de acesso da mesma. Abri a porta e não tinha ninguém, subi as escadas e dei de cara com a Alice no meu quarto. Ela correu para me abraçar com os olhos vermelhos, parecia estar chorando.

_ Que foi Alice? Perguntei assustada

_ Eu estava preocupada com você. Disse com a voz embarcada.

_ kk.. Alice eu disse que estava bem e que só aparecia hoje. Disse depositando um beijo na sua bochecha.

_ Eu sei linda. Disse posando os olhos em algo que estava atrás de mim, virei o meu olhar para a direção para onde ela olhava e dei de cara com três malas, e por coincidência minhas malas.

_ O que significa isso Alice? Perguntei já ficando nervosa.

_ Eu disse Renesmee, para você se comportar, mas você sempre que fazer o que dá na telha, e dessa vez eu não consegui fazer nada para impedir me desculpe.

_ Alice, o que você quer dizer com isso?

_ Quero dizer que você conseguiu chamar a atenção do seu pai, ele vai te levar para Espanha. Alice disse já chorando, agora entendi o porquê dos olhos vermelhos.

_ NÃO, EU NÃO VOU. Gritei.

_ Temo que vá. Disse uma voz atrás de mim, virei só para confirmar que era aquele homem.

_ VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE APARECER AQUI E ME ARRASTAR COM VOCÊ.

_ Achei que fosse isso que você queria.

_ O QUE EU QUERO É DISTÂNCIA SUA E DA SUA ESPOSA.

_ Ela é a sua mãe, pois trate de chama-la assim e pare com essa de esposa.

_ ELA ASSIM COMO VOCÊ NÂO É NADA PARA MIM, E SE EU ESTOU FALANDO QUE EU NÂO VOU, É PORQUE NÃO VOU.

Ele nem me respondeu, saiu da porta do meu quarto e eu fui atrás dele.

_ NÃO VIRA AS COSTAS PARA MIM. _ SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA TANTO ASSIM?. Ele continuou andando, desceu a escada e foi em direção ao seu escritório, eu entrei empurrando a porta, ele sentou na sua cadeira e olhou para os meus olhos.

_ Faço isso por que eu te amo. Falou frio como sempre.

_kkk.. Esse assuntou de novo não.

_ Renesmee Calie Cullen, o assunto está encerrado, você irá para Espanha amanhã, sua mãe já arrumou uma escola para você, você nem precisa morar com a gente, pode ir para um apartamento só seu.

_ Se eu vou ficar sozinha lá, eu posso ficar sozinha aqui. Ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_ Pelo menos lá eu estou por perto para lhe observar.

_ Por favor, você nunca ligou para mim, o porquê disso agora?

_ Porque quero ver se recupero o tempo que perdemos.

_ NÃO TEM COMO, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU ISSO? O TEMPO QUE FOI É PASSADO, E O PASSADO NÃO VOLTA MAIS, VOCÊ JÁ ERROU COMO PAI, NÃO TEM COMO CONSERTAR ISSO. Disse gritando com as lágrimas caindo em meu rosto, ele por sua vez mantinha sua postura de gelo, parecendo me analisar.

_ Por favor, se você me ama como você está falando, não destrua mais a minha vida, não faça mais estragos que você já vez, eu vou fazer 18 anos daqui a um mês, esse tempo todo você ficou longe, vai querer ser pai justo agora? Eu sei que você não quer isso, você é frio assim como eu sou, e sei que você não quer essa aproximação, dói demais falar isso, mais eu sei que você tem mais apreço pelos os seus negócios e seu dinheiro do que por mim, você não precisa fazer isso, eu entendo, eu juro que entendo. Ele ficou me encarando sem nem sequer mexer uma sobrancelha, ele definitivamente não deveria ter coração, só em pensar que ele conseguiu transforma a minha mãe em uma cópia dele, da um nojo.

_ Pois bem, vejo que você conseguiu facilitar as coisas para mim, era a sua mãe que queria que você fosse morar conosco, eu nunca fui muito a favor mesmo, se você está dizendo que prefere ficar longe eu vou acatar o seu pedido, agora me de licença, tenho que resolver umas coisas. Disse baixando os olhos para o seu notebook. Eu sai dá sala arrasada, eu não queria ir, mais queria que pelo menos ele desmentisse que o dinheiro era mais importante do que eu, e ele não fez.

Subi para o meu quarto, Alice estava lá ainda chorando.

_ Eu vou ficar. Ela levantou chorando me abraçando.

_ Eu te amo. Ela disse sobre os meus cabelos. Eu não aguentei e comecei a chorar de vez agora, ela me levou para cima da cama e ficamos abraçadas, Alice foi, é e sempre será a minha única família.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Pov-Renesmee

Adormeci nos braços de Alice, quando acordei já estava de noite, mal consegui abri os olhos. _Porra, só me faltava essa, ficar inchada de tanto chorar._ Levantei com muito custo da cama, fui ao banheiro para ver como estava o estrago do meu rosto, quase dei um pulo com a imagem horrenda que apareceu perante o espelho. Dei um jeito naquilo tudo, vestir um vestido solto mais curtinho e desci para comer algo, peguei o meu celular e tinha duas mensagens de um número desconhecido, resolvi ver a mensagem depois. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, passei pelo o escritório do Edward esse por sua vez encontrava fechado. Chegando á cozinha Alice estava lá dando algumas ordens para a Dona Sophia, uma senhora que trabalha a anos em nossa casa.

_ Boa noite. Disse olhando para as duas.

_ Boa noite linda! Disse Alice com u sorriso no rosto.

_ Buenas Noches,senhorita Cullen. Sorri com isso Sophia já estava nos EUA há três anos e não perdia a mania de falar em espanhol.

_ Estou com fome.

_ Imagino você não comeu nada o dia todo. Alice disse já indo preparar algo para comer.

_ Eu comi sim, o Jake. Quando pronunciei o nome dele me arrependi. Alice parou na hora o que estava fazendo e me encarou.

_ Quem é Jake? Perguntou com um sorriso na face.

_ Ninguém. Disse baixando os olhos para a minha mão e já ficando vermelha.

_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen, com quem você já anda se engraçando? Bufei e virei os olhos.

_ Engraçando Alice, palavra mais antiga.

_ Não muda de assunto mocinha! Disse depositando as mãos na cintura.

_ Não é ninguém. Disse rindo.

_ E esse ninguém é bonito? Ela perguntou voltando a pegar as coisas para ajudar a Sophia.

_ DEMAIS! Eu respondi com entusiasmo. Fazendo as duas rirem.

_ E nós estamos gostando de ninguém? Essa me pegou de surpresa, não esperava por essa, mudei totalmente a minha postura na cadeira.

_ Nós no momento estamos com fome. Disse olhando para as duas que me encaravam.

_ Vou entender como sim essa mudança de assunto.

_ Entenda como quiser Alice, só espero que eu coma ainda hoje. Disse rindo e fazendo as duas rirem novamente. Optei por pegar um iogurte para enganar a fome que eu estava.

_ Alice, a Claire terminou com o Quil. Alice me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

_ Quando?

_ Ontem.

_ Estamos todos fodidos então. Disse a palavra fodido bem baixo, pois o meu pai deveria estar no escritório.

_ Por quê? Perguntei bebericando o meu iogurte.

_ Porque se o casal que eu mais admirava por estar junto tanto tempo terminou o que restou para nós simples mortais.

_ kk.. Ai Alice você é uma comédia.

_ Mais é sério linda, achei que aqueles dois fossem casar e olha no que deu?

_ Ninguém mandou o Quil trair a Claire.

_ Mais é um cachorro mesmo. Alice disse indignada.

_ Tadinha da Claire.

_ Tadinha nada, já está em outra e muito bem por sinal.

_ Estos adolescente de hoy son demasiado rápidos! Disse a Sophia em espanhol, agradeci mentalmente por ter espanhol na escola. Ela falou com tanta indignação que eu comecei a rir com a Alice.

_ Quem é?

_ A.L.E.C. Disse cada letra baixo o suficiente para Alice e Sophia escutarem. Ela ficou extasiada com a notícia.

_ Claire de boba não tem nada, pegou um homem mais velho e de quebra lindo. Disse a Alice cortando uns tomates.

_ E o Jake? Ela perguntou me pegando distraída.

_ O que tem ele?

_ É mais velho também?

_ Acho que deve ter uns 25 anos. Disse pegando outro iogurte. Alice cutucou a Sophia com o braço e começou a rir, e eu não entendi nada.

_ O que foi? Perguntei.

_ Pensei que ele não fosse ninguém. Ai eu entendi, eu cai no papo dela, como eu estava distraída eu entreguei o pouco do ouro para o bandido.

_ Não vale Alice, golpe baixo. Ela começou a gargalhar mais alto e eu não consegui me segurar, fomos interrompidas pelo o meu pai, ele entrou na cozinha olhando para a gente, e logo paramos de rir.

_ Alice. Chamou.

_ Pois não senhor Cullen.

_ Eu chamei uns amigos para jantar aqui, espero que você não se importe.

_ Não senhor Cullen, nem um pouco, tem comida o suficiente. Ele fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça olhou em minha direção.

_ Você não precisa participar se não quiser. Só assenti com a cabeça ele saiu da cozinha deixando o ambiente pesado. Fiquei na cozinha conversando com a Alice com a Sophia, elas preparam a comida e escutamos a campainha tocar, Alice foi atender, depois de alguns minutos ela voltou.

_ É o senhor Black a sua esposa e o seu filho. Meu coração de um pulo quando ela disse que o Jake estava na minha casa.

_ Jake está aqui? Perguntei com assombro. Alice já me encarava com os olhos estreitos, mas de burra ela não tem nada, e eu logo entendi que ela já tinha sacado tudo.

_ Não acredito Renesmee? Olhei para cara dela assustada.

_ Eu não tive culpa, foi a Claire que me obrigou.

_ kk.. Menos Renesmee, santa foi uma coisa que você nunca foi. Ela se aproximou de mim pensei que ela fosse me dá uma bronca.

_ Ele é lindo demais, eu entendo o seu caso amiga. Disse me dando um tapinha no ombro. Bufei de alívio.

_ Mais só espero que o seu pai não descubra, se não ele te mata e mata o Black depois.

_ Shhh .. Fala baixo Alice.

_ Vai se arrumar que você está um trapo, e ele está lindo demais.

_ Eu não, não quero vê-lo, por isso eu vou ficar aqui.

_ Você quem sabe. Disse a Alice dando de ombros.

Ela e a Sophia começaram a levar as coisas para a sala de jantar, eu já estava morta de fome aquela altura, depois que elas levaram tudo, eu fui me servi, estava comendo na cozinha mesmo, a comida está uma delícia, servi o meu segundo prato com comida, me sentei no balcão de costa para a entrada da sala, coloquei uma garfada de comida e me queimei, corri para pia para poder jogar um pouco de água na boca quando senti braços me abraçando por trás e uma voz mais do que sexy falar ao pé o meu ouvido.

_ Alice disse que eu te encontraria aqui. Um sorriso involuntário passou pelo os meus lábios, antes de virar para ele eu tirei o mesmo da face. Quando virei para ele o sorriso que estava em seus lábios sumiu e a sua face tornou-se preocupada de começo não entendi, mas lembrei dos meus olhos inchados. Soltei-me dos seus braços e voltei para a minha comida.

_ O que aconteceu? Ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Nada. Disse firme sem querer tocar no assunto.

_ Mais os seus olhos estão inchados.

_ Mais não foi nada Black. Disse com um tom que finalizava a conversa.

_ Por que você não me avisou que ia vim aqui em casa? Perguntei brincando com a minha comida.

_ Eu mandei duas mensagens para você, e você não me respondeu nenhuma. Peguei o celular e fui conferir as duas mensagens do número desconhecido que eu ignorei eram dele.

_ Eu não conheci o número eu ia ver mais tarde. Falei adicionando o número dele a minha lista de contatos.

_ Pronto, agora eu tenho o seu número. Disse olhando para ele e lhe dando um sorriso tímido. E voltando o meu olhar para a minha comida. Um silêncio assustador se apoderou daquela cozinha, eu não conseguia olhar para o seu rosto, ele por usa vez não tirava os olhos do meu me deixando envergonhada.

_ Você está ficando vermelha. Disse com um sorriso.

_ Você não para de me encarar. Respondi.

_ Eu estava lembrando o que fizemos na cozinha do meu apartamento ontem.

_ Black. Eu o repreendi. O fazendo rir.

_ Não vai me dizer que agora você ficou tímida?

_ Um pouco. Respondi ficando mais corada ainda.

_ Você a cada dia me surpreende mais. Ele disse passando a mão no meu rosto afastei o mesmo de sua mão. Ele pareceu confuso. Tentei me explicar.

_ Quero evitar problemas, vai que alguém aparece ai. Ele pareceu entender.

_ O pessoal da sala deve estar sentindo a minha falta, falei que ia ao banheiro.

_ É melhor você ir então, antes que alguém desconfie.

_ Antes eu quero um beijo. Falou já se aproximando de mim. Arregalei os meus olhos.

_ Você ficou louco Jake. Falei exasperada. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, colocou a boca ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo fechar os olhos com sua aproximação, minha respiração já estava ficando rápida, que droga odeio o efeito que ele tem sobre mim.

_ Eu já te disse que eu adoro quando você me chama de Jake? Ainda mais quando estamos na cama transando que nem loucos.

_ Jake eu.. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo perder o raciocínio.

_ É só um beijo que eu quero, depois eu vou embora. Disse ainda ao pé da minha orelha. Eu não suportei mais aquela sensação, eu queria beija-lo e não ia negar esse prazer a nós dois, coloquei a minha mão em seu cabelo e puxei sua cabeça para minha boca, ele apertou a minha cintura com as mãos e colou os nossos corpos, eu invadi a sua boca com a minha língua e quando a minha língua encontrou a sua, eu soltei um gemido sobre os seus lábios, ele chupou a minha língua de um jeito que me deixou louca, o beijo já estava esquento, porque sua mão já estava subindo para os meus seios.

_ Jake. Eu o chamei por cima dos seus lábios.

_ Hum. Foi só o que ele falou.

_ Chega. Eu disse empurrando a mão dele para baixo.

_ Você tem certeza? Perguntou. Eu não tinha certeza, na realidade eu o queira, mas não na cozinha da minha casa, eu sou louca mais nem tanto assim.

_ Eu quero, mas não aqui! Por fim resolvi falar, o meu corpo já queimava de desejo, o meu sexo já estava molhado de tão excitada que eu estava, e ele já estava mais que duro pulsando por mim. Ele prendeu o meu lábio inferior entre os seus dentes me fazendo gemer.

_ Eu tenho uma ideia. Disse ele se afastando de mim.

_Você fala para o seu pai que vai para casa da Claire e vai lá para o meu apartamento, eu fico um pouco mais aqui e depois vou me encontrar com você. Baixei os meus olhos, eu queria ir, mais depois da briga com o meu pai hoje cedo eu não queria ter que falar com ele.

_ Eu não posso. Respondi. Ele pareceu não entender nada.

_Por quê? _ Você disse que me queria.

_ Eu quero, mais não posso sair de casa hoje, não hoje.

_ Porra Nessie, olha como eu estou. Disse apontando para sua calça, onde o seu membro já pulsava. _ Como vou para sala desse jeito? Eu realmente quis rir com a imagem dele indo para sala todo excitado, mas ele me olhava com um olhar mortal. Fiquei pensando, foi ai que me ocorreu uma ideia louca.

_ Você veio de carro? Ele fez sinal que sim com a cabeça mais sem entender.

_ Volta para sala, e fala que você teve um problema para resolver com o Alec, eu vou sair pelos fundos e te espero no seu carro. Ele entendeu o plano e um sorriso começou a brincar em seus lábios.

_ Sexo no carro, só de pensar fico mais excitado ainda! Disse chegando mais para perto. Eu o empurrei mordi o lábio inferior.

_ Prefere ficar perdendo tempo aqui? Ele sorriu um sorriso safado e seguiu em direção a sala, eu fui ao banheiro que ficava perto da cozinha, escovei os dentes, sorte ter escovas reservas no armário, dei um jeito no cabelo, percebi que os meus lábios já estavam um pouco inchados, isso seria sexy se os meus olhos não estivessem horríveis. Arrumei-me e sair pelos fundos, eu esperei perto do carro dele e depois de uns dez minutos o Jake apareceu.

_ Porra! Achei que você não fosse vim mais. Disse irritada com os braços cruzados.

_ Desculpe meu pai que acho que sacou algo e tentou me segurar lá. Arregalei os meus olhos com o que ele disse.

_ O senhor Black? Perguntei incrédula.

_ Sim, mas isso é uma longa história. _ Vamos? Fiz sinal que sim com a cabeça. _ Vamos para o meu apartamento.

_ Não, não temos tempo para isso. Disse entrando no carona. Ele entrou na parte do motorista.

_ Vamos para onde então?

_ Dirigi que eu digo a hora de você parar. Ele ligou o carro e saiu com o mesmo da minha propriedade. Ele dirigia e eu mandava, pedi que ele dobrasse em uma rua que eu sabia que era sem saída e bem escura, eu às vezes ia para lá com o Seth, quando a Alice não me deixava ir dormir na casa dele. Ele achou a rua bem interessante.

_ Como você conhece essa rua?

_ Eu e o Seth ficávamos muito aqui quando eu não podia dormi em sua casa, meio que apagávamos o nosso fogo aqui.

_ Já entendi. Disse ele mal humorado. Não entendi o porquê até agora pouco ele estava um doce. Fiquei calada olhando para a rua. Senti quando ele colocou a mão na minha nuca me fazendo olhar para ele.

_ Desculpa, mas eu não gosto do Seth. Fiquei olhando para cara dele, eu tinha que admitir aquele cara era lindo, ainda mais quando era gentil. Colei nossas bocas em um beijo avassalador, ainda grudada em sua boca fui para cima do seu colo, coloquei uma perna de cada lado, ele afastou um pouco o banco dando um pouco mais de liberdade para as minhas costas que estava prensada contra a direção, apertou a minha bunda me fazendo gemer, ele subiu a sua mão para o meio seio esquerdo e apertou, desci a minha boca para o seu pescoço e dei uma mordi o fazendo pular e gemer ao mesmo tempo fui ao pé do seu ouvido.

_ Isso será interessante. Disse chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele soltou uma risada rouca e sexy.

_ Por quê? Perguntou.

_ Quero ver se até em um carro apertado você consegue me levar à loucura. Quando eu disse isso, a sua mão que estava no meu seio, desceu para a minha intimidade, primeiro ele a acariciou por cima da minha calcinha, me fazendo arfar e gemer.

_ Oh Fuck!

Quando eu abrir os meus olhos ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios e os seus olhos queimam de desejo, fui para beija-lo mais ele se afastou, fiquei com um olhar confuso, quando eu ia contestar, ele com o seu dedo apertou o meu clitóris me fazendo gemer alto, desci o meu rosto em seu ombro e teci uma mordida, o fazendo gemer.

_ Você tem duvida que eu possa te levar a loucura até mesmo dentro de um carro agora? Perguntou. Eu não podia ver a sua face, mas tinha certeza que tinha um ar de deboche. Eu não tinha mais essa dúvida, mas aquilo estava tão bom que resolvi continuar. Respirei fundo tentei colocar força na voz.

_ Tenho! Ele rosnou no meu ouvido colocou a minha calcinha de lado e intensificou as estimuladas com o dedo no meu clitóris.

_ Oh God! Jaaakeee!

Ele deu um beliscão de leve no meu clitóris, com isso quase parei no teto e voltei, apertei o seu cabelo com toda força. Ele voltou a sua boca para o pé do meu ouvido.

_ E agora? Perguntou com uma foz sexy e rouca.

_ Fra..a.a..coo! Eu disse totalmente sem fôlego

Sem aviso ele arrancou a minha calcinha e deslizou dois dedos para a minha gruta, me fazendo arfar e gemer loucamente, comecei a rebolar em seus dedos enquanto ele me estocava com os mesmo, eu tinha certeza que ele ia me fazer gozar só com os dedos, e eu estava certa, a coisa estava tão intensa que eu atingir o meu ápice em seus dedos, ele tirou os mesmo do meu sexo e levou a boca os chupando, fiquei louca com aquela imagem, comecei a rebolar sobre o seu pau que já pulsava.

_ Você é gostoso demais. Resolvi admitir, Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

_ Eu sei disso! Disse convencido.

Eu saí do colo dele, ele já estava começando a reclamar quando percebeu o que eu ia fazer, voltei para o meu banco e fiquei de joelhos sobre ele, levei minha mão para o seu membro e apertei sobre a calça o fazendo gemer, fiquei o estimulando, sobre a mesma por algum tempo, ele gemia de olhos fechados levando a cabeça para trás algumas vezes, abri o botão e baixei o zíper, aquele monumento sob a Box me deu uma água na boca. Coloquei o seu pau para fora da calça e comecei a alisa-lo, fazia movimentos rápidos e lentos.

_ Oh! Porra!

_ Você me deixa louco Nessie!

Sorri com aquilo e passei a língua sobre os lábios, aproveite que ele estava com os olhos fechados e passei a língua sobre a sua fenda, ele na mesma hora agarrou os meus cabelos, desci com a língua sobre a extensão do seu pênis e subi passando os dentes, ele gemeu muito alto nessa hora, fui até a sua glande e depositei uma mordida.

_ FILHA DA PUTA!

Abri bem a minha boca e enterrei aquele colossal membro em minha boca, tentei coloca-lo todo na garganta, manobra impossível de fazer, fiz movimentos rápidos com a boca, ele empurrava a minha cabeça sobre o seu pau e arqueava o quadril contra a minha boca, depositei, beijos, mordidas e chupadas em seu pênis, uma hora eu estava chupando o seu pênis e sem aviso nenhum ele introduziu dois dedos no meu sexo me fazendo gemer sobre o seu pau. Depois de algumas investidas em seu pau ele atingiu o clímax na minha boca, gozou com tudo, eu chupei toda a sua porra, olhei para cara dele e passei a língua sobre os lábios.

_ Delicioso! Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele me puxou para um beijo. Tirei meus lábios do seu.

_ Espero que você tenha camisinha.

_ No porta luvas.

Virei para pegar a camisinha, tinha muita camisinha ali, ele deveria ter costume de transar no carro. Coloquei algumas no banco do carona e fui para o seu colo de novo, comecei a rebolar sobre o seu pau, e esse já se encontrava duro de novo, ele pegou uma camisinha do banco do carona e colocou em seu membro, sua mão passava sobre o meu sexo já me deixando louca, constatei que ele já tinha posto a camisinha, peguei em seu membro e o deslizei para o meu sexo de uma vez só, fazendo os dois gemerem, eu subia e desci em seu membro, hora eu o tirava todo e sentava com força, hora eu deixava só a cabeça dentro do meu sexo e voltava rebolando, ele segurava a minha cintura e me ajudava nas investidas levantando o quadril contra o meu sexo, uma hora foi tão fundo que eu vi estrelas.

_ Eu quero mais! Eu disse saindo de cima dele e indo para o banco de trás, fiquei de quatro e o chamei com o dedo e mordendo o lábio, ele saiu do banco dele desesperado, foi difícil um homem daquele tamanho todo caber em um banco traseiro de um carro em um espaço pequeno, mais ele conseguiu, diria que foi até melhor, pois o espaço era pequeno, então ele permanecia mais tempo dentro do meu sexo, ele segurava a minha cintura e estocava com força me fazendo gemer, as marcas da minha mão na janela eram evidentes, ele me estocou com força, fazendo a minha cabeça bater na janela do carro às vezes, ele saiu de mim sobre os meus protestos, sentou no banco e me colocou sobre o seu colo e começou a me estocar com mais força, desceu um dedo para o meu clitóris e apertou o mesmo, me fazendo morder o seu lábio.

_Jakkee! Eu vou gozar!

_ Mais não vai mesmo, só quando eu mandar!

Ele estocava cada vez mais forte e intensificava mais ainda suas investidas no meu clitóris, depois de mais algumas estocadas senti o meu corpo começar a tremer o seu também já estava tendo umas reações entranhas, as paredes do meu sexo estavam apertando o seu membro, ele arqueou a cabeça para trás e soltou um rosnado, eu desci a minha cabeça para o seu ombro e gemi o seu nome.

_ Jaaaakkeee!

Atingimos o ápice juntos. Nós estávamos suados e com a respiração cansada, mau conseguíamos respirar, permanecemos abraçados por um tempo, até que o meu celular tocou. Com custo sair de seu colo, a saída rápida nos fez gemer quando o seu membro saiu de dentro do meu sexo.

_"**Renesmee, acho bom você está na cozinha quando a visita do seu pai sair, para o NOSSO próprio bem. Alice."**_

_ Eu tenho que ir. Disse olhando para ele. Ele fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça, veio para o banco do motorista, tirou uma sacola do porta-luvas, tirou a camisinha e depositou na mesma. Arrumou as calças, ligou o carro e dirigiu para a minha casa, pedi que ele parece antes pois se ele já tinha ido embora, como explicaria está ali ainda na minha casa.

_ Boa noite. Disse abrindo a porta. Ele me pegou pelo braço me parando, olhei para seu rosto. Ele veio e me beijou com carinho nos lábios.

_ Boa noite! Ele disse sobre os meus lábios.

Desci do carro realizada, com sorriso nos lábios, circulei a garagem reparei que o carro dos Blacks ainda estava na garagem, entrei pelo fundos e dei de cara com a Alice.

_ Onde você estava? Ela perguntou.

_ Fui dá uma volta.

_ Pelo visto a volta foi boa, pois você está com os lábios inchados. Passei a mão nos lábios, mas não percebi diferença.

_ Sugiro que você passe direto para o seu quarto e nem olhe na cara do seu pai, pois ele estava te procurando. Aff o que ele quer agora.

Sai da cozinha e fui em direção à sala, minha sorte era que o senhor e a senhora Black já estavam de saída então não reparam que eu estava passando, subia a escada sem fazer barulho, entrei no meu quarto me joguei na cama. O que estava acontecendo comigo, por que eu sempre ficava feliz depois que ficava com o Black. Eu não sabia o porquê, só sabia que estava adorando tudo aquilo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Pov – Jake.

Depois de ter transando com a Nessie no carro fui para casa realizado, eu não entendia como aquela garota tinha aquele efeito sobre mim, NENHUMA mulher fez eu me sentir daquele jeito, e tenho que confessar que aquilo estava me deixando assustado. Dirigi para o meu apartamento, cheguei ao meu prédio, peguei o elevador, entrei no meu apartamento e fui tomar um banho, o cheiro dela ainda estava nas minhas roupas e pele, _God como aquela mulher cheirava bem e sabia deixar um homem louco._ Tomei um banho, vesti uma bermuda e deitei na minha cama, para assistir Tv, iniciei uma briga interna para decidir seu eu ligava ou não para ela. Optei por enviar uma mensagem.

_"**Já estou morrendo de vontade de estar com você de novo".**___Não muito melosa essa mensagem, e com a Cullen não pode ser assim se não ela assusta.

_"**Adorei ter transado com você no carro, e já estou com vontade demais. Beijo nessa boca gostosa, Black!"**_

Enviei e fiquei aguardando a resposta, isso se ela respondesse do jeito que é orgulhosa tenho as minhas dúvidas, mas queimei a língua ela respondeu.

_**Bom Black até que você deu conta do recado, tenho que admitir que você me levou a loucura de NOVO. Boa noite. Nessie!**_

Ela assinou com o apelido dela, deixei um sorriso escapar pelo os meus lábios e como sempre não pode deixar de me provocar e chamar de fraco. Fiquei pensando em como as coisas mudaram em dois dias, ela estava um pouco menos agressiva, mas continuava fria, prova disso foi que não me contou por que os olhos estavam inchados, fiquei preocupado com aquilo. Fiquei pensando no nosso momento no carro e adormeci. Acordei com o despertador gritando, levantei com custo tomei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa, peguei as minhas coisas, fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comer, desde que assumir a diretoria da escola estou mais cheios de responsabilidades do que o papa dar aula era fácil comparado a ter que ouvir reclamações de professores e pais, e tem uns pais que fazem barulho por qualquer merda. Estava tomando o meu café o meu celular tocou, por um minuto pensei na possibilidade de ser a Nessie, mas a minha esperança foi embora ao ver o visor do celular.

_ Fala Sam!.

_ E ai Jake, tudo bem?

_ Tudo e com você?

_ Estou bem, só não entendo o porquê que você sumiu desde que foi morar sozinho.

_ Pow Sam! Longa história cara aconteceu muita coisa desde que sai da sua casa, só pessoalmente para contar.

_ Não seja por isso, vou fazer uma festa aqui hoje e liguei para te convidar.

_ Festa do Sam! Essa não perco por nada.

_ Eu sabia disso parceiro.

_ Posso levar alguém?

_ Só se for gostosa. Disse rindo.

_ É demais, maia é MINHA! Disse a palavra minha com possessão demais, é eu estava ficando louco mesmo.

_ Nossa! Que isso! Está apaixonado?

_ kkk.. Jacob Black apaixonado? NUNCA!

_ Já te disse que NUNCA é uma palavra muito forte e também é tempo de mais.

_ kkk.. Ok! Sam, que horas apareço?

_ As 21:00.

_ Fechado! Até!

_ Até Jake!

Uma festinha, tudo o que precisava, e com certeza levaria a Nessie. Terminei de tomar o meu café, peguei as minhas coisas e sai. Cheguei á escola cedo como sempre, nem adiantava procurar a Cullen há essa hora, ela sempre chegava atrasada. Fui para a minha sala e passei pela sala do Alec, passei a simpatizar com ele um pouco mais depois que ele começou o rolo com a Young, não sei se por partilhar da mesma loucura dele, de andar de "caso" com uma aluna ou só pelo motivo de ele não estar mais tocando na Cullen.

_ Bom dia Alec!

_ Bom dia Jacob!

_ Mais um dia. Disse bufando. Ele por sua vez estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ Pelo visto a noite foi boa. Afirmei com um sorriso.

_ Maravilhosa! Falou com um brilho nos olhos, esse já estava apaixonado estava na cara.

_ Mais você também está com uma cara ótima. Disse me analisando.

_ É não posso negar, minha noite também foi boa. Disse saindo em direção a minha sala. Alec ficou soltando uma risada, a essa altura eu já tinha certeza que ele sabia da Cullen e eu.

Entrei na sala fiquei tratando de alguns problemas, hoje eu teria que entrevistar alguns professores de álgebra já que resolvi ficar só como diretor. Olhei no relógio e marcavam 07:40 a essa altura a Cullen já deveria estar na escola, fui para o corredor da escola e ela estava no armário conversando com uma Claire animada me aproximei das duas.

_ Bom dia senhoritas. Disse olhando para as duas. Claire abriu um sorriso, mais a Cullen limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça, isso que me deixa doido com ela, essa frieza, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada entre à gente.

_ Cullen, gostaria de falar com você.

_ Pode falar. Disse guardando alguns livros no armário.

_ Bom eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, preciso ir falar com o diretor Alec. Disse a Claire sorrindo e saindo em direção à ala administrativa.

_ Juízo! Nessie gritou para ela.

_ Juízo é o que não me falta. Respondeu a Claire lançando um beijo no ar.

_ Não farei nada do que você não faria.

_ kk.. Então você está fodida Claire. Ela mesma respondeu sorrindo, voltou à face para o meu lado ainda com aquele sorriso absurdamente lindo nos lábios, mais como se percebesse a minha presença o sorriso sumiu na hora.

_ Você queria falar comgio. Disse colocando frieza na voz. Achei que ela estava se esforçando para ser fria.

_ Eu vou a uma festa hoje, e queria saber se você queria ir comigo? Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_ Eu e você em uma festa como se fossemos namorados? Ela falou a palavra namorados com certo nojo.

_ Não pensei nesse sentindo Cullen.

_ Olha Black, como eu já disse eu adoro transar com você, mas é só isso, não quero sair com você de mãos dadas como namoradinhos, o que sentimos um pelo outro é tesão e só, e prefiro que seja só isso, esses negócios de saída levam a conversas, e nós não temos o que conversar, só sabemos o que falar na cama e mesmo assim é a língua do sexo, é o que eu posso te oferecer, se você quiser nós continuamos com isso, pois não vou negar que sinto desejo por você, não vou mais lutar contra o que o meu corpo quer, mais se isso não é suficiente para você paramos por aqui mesmo. Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos como se perguntasse _E ai qual vai ser?_ Reparei que eu estava de boca aberta perante tudo aquilo que ela acabou de falar, fechei a minha boca e cerrei os meus dentes, eu ia mostrar para ela que não era assim, ela estalar os dedos e eu correr que nem um cachorrinho, claro que eu adorava ficar com ela, mais assim como ela eu não queria romance, não precisava ter metido banca daquele jeito em mim.

_ Desculpe Cullen, não foi a minha intenção parecer que queria algo a mais do que sexo, retiro o meu convite, tenha um bom dia.

Disso saindo de perto dela, passei pelo Seth, nem tinha reparado que ele estava nos observando até agora, ele sorria para mim.

_ Um a zero para mim Black!

_ Vai sonhando Seth!

_ Eu sonho todos os dias com ela, você não tem noção! Apertei o passo na direção dele, estava enxergando tudo vermelho, primeiro a Cullen agora esse babaca eu ia quebrar a cara dele. Eu ia agarra-lo pela a blusa mais fui impedido.

_ JACOB! Minha mãe gritou do corredor me fazendo para antes de tocar naquele filho da puta!

Pov – Renesmee

Eu realmente me assustei quando ele me chamou para sair, confesso que fui um pouco dura demais com ele, mais eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me apaixonar pelo Black, apesar de nunca mais ter me apaixonado depois que terminei com o Embry, a amor é algo que eu respeito e tenho medo, ele acaba com a vida de uma pessoas em um piscar de olhos, e mesmo não querendo me apaixonar e sendo um pouco fria, as gentilezas do Black estavam me deixando estremecida e eu não queria entrar em um relacionamento, ainda mais com o Black, está certo que soltávamos faísca quando estávamos juntos e na cama, mais fora dela nem conseguíamos puxar um assunto decente, isso é mais do que prova que só temos química na cama. Ele saiu com uma expressão amargurada, e o Seth ainda o provocou, achei que ele fosse arrebentar o Seth quando ele partiu para cima dele, eu já ia me meter no meio dos dois, quando a voz da senhora Black soou com autoridade no corredor, fazendo todos olharem para ela. Eu deveria estar com os olhos arregalados quando ela me encarou.

_ Bom dia senhorita Cullen.

_ Bom dia senhora Black.

_ Ah, por favor, me chame de Sarah.

_ Só se a senhora me chamar de Renesmee.

_ Sem problemas Renesmee. Disse me dando um sorriso terno. Virou-se para o Jake com a face nada amigável.

_ Podemos conversar Filho. Ele assentiu com a cabeça indo com ela para a ala administrativa, ela me acenou um tchau e eu acenei outro para ela. Estava distraída quando o Seth se aproximou.

_ Droga! Por que a coroa apareceu, queria tanto que o Black encostasse em mim.

_ Cala boca Seth! Será que você não cansa de encher o saco!

_ Nem um pouco baby, só descanso quando você voltar para o papai aqui.

_ Espera sentado então! Disse saindo de perto dele, indo para a minha aula, entrei na sala e reparei que o Embry estava sentado sozinho e o Jared estava no fundo da turma conversando com uns garotos, Claire ainda não estava na sala, deveria estar ainda com o Alec.

_ Bom dia meu amor! Falei beijando a sua testa.

_ Bom dia linda! Disse piscando para mim. Reparei que os seus olhos estavam inchados.

_ Você estava chorando Emmy? Ele fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

_ Acabou Carlie! Ele disse tentando reprimir um choro demorei a entender, mais olhei para os fundos da sala e Jer nos encarava com uma face de tristeza, ai eu entendi tudo. Mais o que estava acontecendo aqui, primeiro eu o Seth, mais aquilo nunca foi um namoro mesmo, depois a Claire e o Quil e depois Embry e o Jared, esse ano realmente não era o nosso ano.

_ Então ele terminou? Perguntei. Ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_ Eu terminei. Dei um pulo na cadeira.

_ Você Por quê? Ficou louco?

_ Não Renesmee, só cansei de fazê-lo sofre, ele ia terminar de qualquer jeito comigo mesmo.

_ Quem disse Emmy? E se você se precipitou?

_ Não interessa Carlie. Fiz pensando nele, eu não tive coragem de contar para os meus pais e sei que não sou forte o bastante para contar agora, talvez quando eu tiver mais velho, e não ia obrigar o Jer a ficar em um relacionamento onde ele não sentia feliz.

_ Ele aceitou de boa?

_ Não, então tive que mentir.

_ O que você disse Emmy? Perguntou já ficando brava.

_ Disse que estava interessado em mulher de novo, por isso que nunca tive coragem de falar para os meus pais.

_ Emmy, por que você fez isso?

_ Mais mesmo assim ele não acreditou então eu disse que não o amava mais. Ele disse isso e as lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos. Ele estava sofrendo e o Jer também estava a tristeza estava em seus olhos. Eu olhei para o Jer.

_ E.U S.I.N.T.O M.U. . Falei para ele sem som, ele assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso fraco e desanimado. Agora sim Alice ia pirar quando eu contasse.

Passei a aula observando os dois, eles não paravam de se encarar, estava na cara que se amavam, mais por covardia do Embry estavam separados. A aula passou tranquila, detalhe a Claire não assistiu à aula. O sinal tocou anunciando o término e o inicio de outras aulas, o dia foi tranquilo tirando a confusão com o Black e a separação do meu casal predileto. Encontrei a Claire na saída da escola.

_ Sua puta, onde você se meteu? Ela sorriu para mim um sorriso safado.

_ Por ai! Respondeu.

_ Jer e Embry terminaram.

_ MENTIRA! Ela gritou.

_ Porra! Precisa gritar!.

_ Como eles estão?

_ Péssimos, os dois, está na cara que se amam, mais o Emmy é fraco demais para acabar com isso.

_ O que vamos fazer?

_ Não sei Claire, não sei mesmo. Respondi sem esperança.

_ Bom, eu tenho uma festa para a gente ir!

_ Me deixa adivinhar Sam!

_ Isso ai baby, festa do Sam!

_ E o Alec?

_ O que tem ele?

_ Vai?

_ Mais é claro, meu gatinho tem que andar comigo agora. Estávamos rindo quando o Quil se aproximou da gente.

_ Claire.

_ Agora não Quil, estou ocupada.

_ Mais eu só quero..

_ Pedir desculpas, já sei.

_Então?

_ Então o que Quil? _ Eu não vou voltar para você se é isso que você quer saber.

_ Desisti Quil, com essa ai você não consegue mais nada. Disse o Seth chegando perto da gente. _ Tem coisa melhor ai fora! Disse depositando um tapinha na costa do Quil. Ai tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o Quil deu um soco na cara do Seth o fazendo ir longe, quando o Seth levantou ele estava com a boca sangrando.

_ SEU FILHO DA PUTA! Ele gritou correndo em direção do Quil, esse por sua vez estava preparado e deu outro soco no Seth antes que ele encostasse-se nele, o Quil estava com um ódio nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto. Seth levantou de novo e puxou um canivete para o Quil, ai eu e Claire entramos em desespero.

_ PARA SETH! LARGA ISSO! Eu gritei com as mãos na cabeça.

_ CALA BOCA VADIA! Ele gritou ainda olhando para o Quil.

_ EU VOU RETALHAR A SUA BARRIGA SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

_ QUERO VER VOCÊ VIM NA MÃO PARCEIRO, MAIS ESPERA UM MINUTO VOCÊ É COVARDE PARA ISSO! Quil cuspiu as palavras para o Seth.

_ NÃO SOU COVARDE, SOU ESPERTO! Seth respondeu limpando o sangue da cara. Ele ia matar o Quil ali eu tinha certeza. Gritei por ajuda e a sorte foi que o Jake estava saindo com a mãe dele e viu toda a confusão no estacionamento, ele veio correndo na nossa direção.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui?

_ Ora que coincidência, vou poder acertar as contas com dois de uma vez só. Disse o Seth.

_ Larga o canivete Seth. Jake falou olhando para o Seth com raiva.

_ Só depois que eu matar vocês dois! Seth respondeu indo em direção do Quil, eu já estava entrando em desespero, quando Alec apareceu por trás do Seth e o agarrou pelo o pescoço o fazendo engasgar, Jake avançou e tirou o canivete das mãos do Seth, esse por sua vez esbravejava que nem louco. Sue apareceu com a Leah na cola e não entenderam o porquê do Seth está sendo imobilizado.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo com o meu irmão? Leah perguntou.

_ O seu irmão estava com um canivete ameaçando o Quil. Sue olhava com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Seth, meu filho.

_ Sue ele só entra na escola depois de passar por um acompanhamento psicológico, o Seth não está em seu juízo perfeito faz um tempo e ninguém percebe.

_ Meu filho não é LOUCO! A Sue gritou.

_ Só depois que passar por um acompanhamento psicológico e eu quero as provas na minha mesa. Jake voltou a dizer.

_ Eu sou dona dessa escola também. Ela esbravejou.

_ Eu concordo com o Black Sue, dois contra um. O Alec que estava quieto falou expressando qual era a sua opinião.

_ Solta ele. A Sue falou chegando perto do Alec. Alec olhou para o Jake e esse fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça, Alec soltou o Seth.

_ Seth meu filho.

_ Cala boca porra! Ele gritou para a Sue.

_ Quero o meu canivete de volta. Disse olhando para o Jake.

_ Nem pensar. Respondeu o Jake. _ E você só entra aqui se a psicóloga falar que você estar hábito para estar com outras pessoas. Seth deu uma risada nada humorada, deu dois passos para frente olhou nos olhos do Jake.

_ EU VOU TE MATAR! Disse apontando o dedo para o Jake. _ Ou melhor, eu vou matar essa vadia aqui. Disse apontando para mim. _ Ai quero ver como você vai ficar. Disse virando as costas para todo mundo que o observava, a Sue tocou em seus braços mais ele a empurrou e foi para o seu carro, saiu cantando pneu.

_ O que você fez para o meu filho? Ela perguntou chorando olhando para mim.

_ Eu não fiz nada, seu filho que é louco! Ela avançou para mim e o Jake se meteu na frente.

_ Chega Sue, controle-se. _ Leah leve a sua mãe para dentro. A Leah que estava em estado de choque não se mexeu.

_ LEAH! Jake gritou. Ela deu um pulo e veio para o lado da Sue.

_ Sue, eu estava falando sério, o Seth só entra aqui quando estiver hábito para andar no meio dos estudantes. Leah levou a Sue chorando para dentro da escola. Jake olhou me encarou.

_ Você está bem? Fiz sinal que sim com a cabeça.

_ Claire?

_ Estou bem Jake!.

_ Quil, precisamos conversar. Disse o Jake olhando para o Quil. _ Siga-me. Saíram os três, Jake, Alec e Quil para dentro da escola. Só ai eu percebi que estava tremendo. Agora eu fiquei com medo, a forma como o Seth me olhou foi com muito ódio, eu senti que eu não perdia por esperar.

Pov- Jake

Quando eu estava preste a arrebentar a cara daquele escroto a minha mãe me interrompeu com aquela forma autoritária que ela tem, que fica escondida atrás daquele jeito doce dela. A acompanhei até a minha sala, fomos calados o caminho todo, e eu sabia que aquele silêncio não era nada bom, entramos na minha sala, ela sentou na minha cadeira me fazendo sentar na cadeira onde geralmente os pais dos alunos sentam.

_ Então a que devo a sua visita mãe? Perguntei. Ela me encarou com um olhar que não conseguir decifrar o que era.

_ Desde quando você parte para cima dos seus alunos? É ela não ia fazer média, ia-me da um sermão daqueles.

_ Mãe eu..

_ Responde a minha pergunta Jacob!

_ Ele já me tira do sério há muito tempo, aquele garoto não é normal, ele não deixa a Renesmee em paz.

_ Agora Chegamos onde eu queria. _ Seu pai me contou às suspeitas que ele tinha sobre vocês dois. _ Você está ficando louco Jake? Quer ser preso? Você está agindo como um adolescente irresponsável.

_ Mãe não é bem assim! Nós só ficamos por desejo. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_ Só por desejo? Assenti com a cabeça.

_ Quantas vezes vocês ficaram?

_ Quatro. Ela bufou e soltou uma risada.

_ Esse desejo está difícil de ser saciado em! Disse me encarando.

_ Seja o homem que você é e admita que você esta gostando dessa menina, e vá conversar com o pai dela. O QUE! A minha mãe estava ficando maluca, eu não gostava da Nessie.

_ Mãe eu não gosto dela, eu só a defendo por que o Seth é um covarde.

_ E porque você está gostando dela!

_ Porra mãe!

_ Olha a boca Jacob.

_ Desculpe!

_ Jake meu lindo, você é o meu filho, e eu te amo, mais quando tratasse de assunto do coração você é um burro, pode até não querer admitir agora, mais cedo ou mais tarde você perceberá que eu estou certa, e verá o quanto você está apaixonado pela Renesmee, que por sinal é uma menina muito bonita, mais eu não sei o que aconteceu com aquela menina que a deixou tão amarga, ela tem uma tristeza no olhar tão profundo.

Eu fiquei pensativo depois do que a minha mãe falou, será que ela estava certa, será que eu estava gostando da Cullen? Mais o que adianta, ela é mais dura que uma rocha, já tinha deixado claro que era só sexo, minha mãe interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

_ Jake?

_ Oi mãe!

_ Você sabe por que ela é tão fria?

_ Acho que por causa da criação que teve. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

_ Ela foi criada por um Billy dá vida, só que em dose dupla, pelo menos é o que eu acho já que ela não conversa comigo. Minha mãe soltou um risinho.

_ Entendo! Eu sei que a minha mãe é apaixonada pelo o meu pai, mais ela sabe o marido que ela tem.

_ Bom meu filho eu já vou indo, seu pai está me esperando, se é que você me entende. Disse piscando para mim.

_ Poupe dos detalhes! Ela soltou uma risada gostosa.

_ Vê se aparece lá em casa.

_ Pode deixar me avisa quando Billy não estiver em casa. Ela bufou e virou os olhos.

_ Essa birra vai ter que terminar um dia.

_ Concordo quando o seu Billy aprender a ser humano. Ela começou a sorrir, levantou e depositou um beijo na minha testa. A acompanhei até a saída, estávamos no estacionamento quando percebi aquela confusão, os meus olhos encontram o da Nessie e ela estava assustada, analisei direito a situação e reparei que o Seth já estava aprontando.

_ Viu mão o que eu te falei. Disse apontando para ele e correndo até lá. Me assustei quando o vi com o canivete na mão, por sorte Alec chegou e o imobilizou, ou eu não responderia por mim, no final ele ameaçou a Renesmee e pela primeira vez senti que aquela ameaça era verdadeira, consegui "controlar" a situação e chamei o Quil para uma conversa deixando uma Renesmee assustada. Na minha sala com o Quil ele nos contou toda a história, dei uma advertência mais não uma suspensão e mandei-o ter cuidado com o Seth. Fiquei para entrevistar o último candidato a professor de álgebra e essa por sua vez era mulher, muito bonita por sinal, seu nome era Rosalie Hale e optei por dar o cargo a ela memo. Ela ficou muito feliz.

_ Eu estava pensando Jacob, você não gostaria de tomar um café comigo? Ela perguntou com um sorriso safado nós lábios. Pensei o porquê não? Já que a Nessie deixou claro que era só desejo o que sentia por mim, eu não ia me dar o luxo de me apaixonar por alguém sem coração.

_ Tenho uma ideia melhor Rosalie. _ Que tal uma festa? Vi seus olhos brilharam com o convite.

_ Adoraria Jacob! Ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior. Soltei um sorriso safado, a noite hoje prometia!

Pov. Nessie

Sai daquele estacionamento assustada demais com tudo que tinha acontecido, pensei em pedir um segurança para o meu pai, mais achei melhor não. Claire me deixou em casa e combinei de passar na casa delaas 21:00 para irmos a festa, o pequeno problema era que o chacal ainda estava em casa então teria que falar que eu ia sair e dormir na casa da Claire. Cheguei em casa, Alice estava arrumando as coisas para o almoço.

_ Bomba!

_ O que? Alice perguntou já curiosa.

_ Embry e Jared terminaram.

_ NÃO! Gritou com as mãos na boca e já com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Mais eles eram tão lindos juntos! Disse em um muxoxo.

_ Eu sei Alice, mais espero que no final de tudo certo.

Resolvi não contar da confusão com o Seth.

_ O chacal está de boa hoje?

_ Acho que sim. Ela disse dando de ombros. _ Sabe que ele não fala muito né! Só me deu bom dia hoje e passou a manhã toda no escritório. _ Por quê?

_ Eu quero sair hoje. Ela torceu os lábios.

_ Boa Sorte! Disse rindo. Fiz careta para ela.

_ Deixa as coisas e desce para almoçar!

_ Ok!

Subi as escadas larguei as minhas coisas, lavei a mão e desci para almoçar, meu pai já se encontrava na mesa comendo.

_ Boa tarde. Ele disse a me ver sentar.

_ Oi.

Servi a minha comida, dei três garfadas e resolvi perguntar logo, assim já me livrava daquela apreensão.

_ Edward. Disse olhando para a minha comida.

_ Hum! Ele respondeu.

_ Eu queria saber se eu podia sair hoje com a Claire e depois ir dormir na casa dela.

_ Desde quando você pede permissão para sair? Ele perguntou com um tom seco. Não respondi, nem sei por que estava pedindo permissão mesmo, acho que eu queria mesmo era evitar brigas.

_ Posso? Perguntei ignorando a sua pergunta.

_ Se eu falar que não você vai aceitar? Fiquei quieta de novo sem responder, achei que a tática do silêncio era melhor.

_ Quero você na escola amanhã no horário nem um minuto a mais nem um minuto a menos, Alec vai me informar se você foi à escola. Logo Alec? Estava feita, agora que o Alec anda pelo terreno da Claire será fácil tê-lo ao meu favor.

_ Obrigada! Respondi. Comemos o resto do almoço calados. Antes de o meu pai sair da mesa e ele falou comigo.

_ Sua mãe lhe mandou um beijo. E saiu sem nem olhar na minha cara, eu deveria ter ficado feliz com aquilo, mas na realidade nada me causou, eu não vejo a minha mão há quatro meses, e nunca falamos pelo telefone, o máximo que ela faz é trocar mensagens com a Alice, nada mais.

Terminei o meu almoço e subi, escovei os dentes, e resolvi fazer um deveres que estavam mais do que atrasados, simplesmente não vi o tempo passar quando reparei já eram 19:00 e eu tinha que me arrumar, arrumei primeiro a minha bolsa com roupas e tudo que fosse precisar para o dia seguinte de aula, depois arrumei o que vestir peguei um short de seda cinza uma blusa preta frente única, uma sandália preta de tiras, fui ao banheiro tomei o meu banho, lavei os cabelos, sai me sequei, sequei o cabelo com o secador, vesti a minha roupa, amarrei o cabelo em uma rabo de cavalo bem alto, coloquei duas argolas de prata, borrifei um perfume, fiz uma maquiagem bem forte, principalmente nos olhos, passei um gloss nos lábios, peguei as minhas coisas e desci a escada, meu pai não estava na sala, fui até a cozinha e Alice estava toda arrumada.

_ Aonde você vai? Perguntei

_ Sair com o Jasper, senhor Cullen me deu a noite de folga.

_ Que bom Alice, fico feliz.

_ Você está linda sabia? Ele disse.

_ Obrigada! Agora deixa ir que estou morrendo de vontade de dançar. Disse lançando um beijo no ar para ela. Fui até a garagem, peguei o meu carro e fui para casa da Claire e seguimos para casa do Sam. Alec estava na frente nos esperando. Claire desceu com um sorriso imenso nos lábios e depositou um beijo em sua boca, a parada estava ficando quente quando resolvi apartar a "briga".

_ Ok! Já chega, tem criança na área. Eles se soltaram e começaram a rir.

_ Não começa baby, você pinta e borda com o Jake.

_ Claire!

_ Não esquenta Cullen, eu já sei da história toda. Claire e sua boca grande.

Seguimos para dentro da casa do Sam, como sempre as festa eram na parte da piscina, e entrando lá eu me lembrei dá primeira vez que eu e o Jake transamos, intenso como sempre. A casa já estava cheia de gente dançando e se pegando para todos os lados. Fomos para a piscina e em um canto Sam e os seus amigos se encontravam conversando e bebendo. Claire se aproximou gritando como sempre fazendo o Sam rir.

_ PRIMO!

_ Pequena. Disse depositando um beijo na testa da Claire.

_ Quero te apresentar o meu namorado Alec.

_ Prazer. Disse o Alec apertando a mão do Sam.

_ Prazer! Quer dizer que o Quil dançou mesmo.

_ Quem? Disse a Claire. _ Quem é Quil? Sam começou a rir.

_ Renesmee. Disse me comendo com os olhos olhando de cima para baixo depositando dois beijos em meu rosto, um bem pertinho da minha boca.

_ Sam! Foi só o que eu consegui falar.

Claire foi logo se enturmando com a galera do Sam e levando o Alec junto, eu não sabia o porquê que a minha animação se esvaído, na real eu sabia, só não queria admitir que sentia a falta dele. Tratei logo de afastar esse pensando quando o vi chegando com uma loira linda, com o corpo escultural, mais era um filho da puta mesmo, desgraçado, o que ele estava fazendo aqui com aquela mulher, subiu um ódio dentro de mim tão grande, que não sei de onde veio, fiquei o encarando e ele vinha sorrindo e a vadia ao lado dele também, quando ele se aproximou do grupo seus olhos encontraram o meu, eles começaram a brilhar com um brilho estranho, ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e foi cumprimentar os amigos.

_ Nossa Jake, quando você disse que ia trazer alguém eu não sabia que era tão gostosa. Sam disse fazendo a vadia soltar risinhos. Esse por sua vez não respondeu, Claire me olhava com os olhos arregalados e Alec estava bem sério.

_ Creio que você já conheça a minha prima e sua amiga Renesmee. Sam disse depositando uma mão na minha cintura reparei que o maxilar do Jake contraiu e gostei daquilo. Ele teceu um beijo no rosto da Claire, apertou a mão do Alec e se aproximou de mim.

_ Oi. Disse depositando um beijo na minha bochecha e aproveitou para roçar o nariz na minha orelha, estremeci com aquilo e dei dois passou para trás.

_ Rosalie, essas aqui serão suas alunas. Ele disse apontando para mim e para Claire. A loira soltou um sorriso e veio para me cumprimentar.

_ Prazer Rose. Disse levantando a mão.

_ Renesmee Cullen. Disse com superioridade ignorando a sua mão, ela baixou a mão e seus olhos brilharam.

_ Filha do senhor Cullen. Ela disse com um sorriso nós lábios. Assenti com a cabeça.

_ Fico feliz em conhecê-la. Ela disse, até a voz soava como voz de puta.

Ignorei totalmente aquela babação de ovo e virei para o Sam que estava ao meu lado e me olhava com fome. Passei a mão em seu peito definido, mordi o lábio ao senti aqueles músculos, o Jake era melhor, mas o Sam ia ter que dá para o gasto, já que eu estava cheia de tesão só pela pequena aproximação que tive com o Black.

_ Vamos dançar? Perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Sam tomou o resto da bebida do copo em um gole.

_ Só se for agora delícia! Disse me puxando para a pista de dança sobre o olhar nada amigável do Jake. Eu rebolei me esfreguei, passei a mão usei e abusei do Sam naquela pista de dança, e ele não ficou atrás, uma hora ele apertou a minha coxa de tal maneira que eu quase pulei em seu colo ali mesmo. Jake não parou um minuto de nos olhar e não deu mais atenção à loira. Emendamos três musicas uma atrás da outra e eu já estava cansada.

_ Preciso de um tempo Sam. Disse ao pé do ouvido dele o fazendo sorri.

_ Fique a vontade. Disse. _ Mais antes! Ele me puxou e depositou um beijo em meus lábios, nada parecido com que o Jake fazia, e aquilo já estava me frustrando. Quando nos separamos segui para o banheiro que o Sam me indicou, passei pela sala, dobrei no primeiro corredor a direita a primeira porta a esquerda era o banheiro, coloquei a mão da fechadura e uma mão veio a minha cintura, na hora tive um Déjá vu , mais em vez de ceder aos seus toque eu me livrei deles, fiquei de frente para ele e sua expressão era dura, olhei dentro dos seus olhos.

_ O que você quer Black?

_ Você está querendo me fazer ciúme Renesmee?

_ Ciúmes? Você está louco?

_ É o único motivo para você ficar se esfregando no Sam daquele jeito.

_ Eu sou livre esqueceu.

_ Você é uma cachorra que quer me deixar louco.

_ Olha aqui Black. Ele colou nossas bocas uma na outra, me prensando contra a porta, apertando a minha cintura, eu levei as minhas mãos ao seu cabelo os puxando com força, ele gemeu sobre os meus lábios, desceu a mão para a minha bunda e apertou me fazendo gemer, eu tirei a minha boca da dele e o empurrei.

_ O que foi? Ele perguntou confuso.

_ Volta para a sua loira. Eu disse. Ele se aproximou de mim de novo, prensando o meu corpo na porta e levou os seus lábios ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ Eu prefiro você. Disse com aquela voz sexy me fazendo arfar e fechar os olhos.

_ Mais eu não quero você. Respondi sem fôlego _ Eu quero o Sam. Ele rosnou no meu ouvido e me levantou contra a porta, eu prendi as pernas em sua cintura, ele rosou o seu pau contra o meu sexo me deixando louca.

_ Aposto que o Sam não consegue te deixar assim. Eu não tinha o que responder, ele tinha razão. Eu perdi o pouco de sanidade que eu tinha naquela hora,

_ Eu quero você Jake. Disse ao seu ouvido gemendo. Ele me soltou com tudo no chão e puxou a minha mão, pensei que ele fosse me levar para um quarto mais me levou para área da piscina.

_ Sam leva a Rose para casa para mim depois? Sam assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Alec, Claire é toda sua essa noite. Claire me olhou com um sorriso safado nos lábios, Jake saiu me puxando para o estacionamento.

_ Entra no seu carro e me segue. Disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_ E acelera essa merda, porque hoje eu vou acabar com você. Disse me olhando com uma luxúria que fez as minhas pernas tremerem.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Pov Nessie

O segui com o meu carro até o seu prédio. Entramos na garagem estacionamos os carros e entramos no prédio. Ele apertou o botão do elevador e aguardamos por alguns minutos.

Ele me olhava de uma forma bem intensa, que tenho que confessar que eu fiquei com medo, sua face tinha um misto de raiva e desejo, eu não sabia ao certo o que imperava naquela hora.

A porta do elevador abriu e entramos, assim que a porta fechou, ele me empurrou na "parede" do elevador e levantou as minhas pernas as colocando em sua cintura, eu gemi com aquela atitude, pois a batida foi forte e eu senti que tinha machucado, eu ia protestar, mas ele colocou nossas bocas em um beijo urgente, mordeu o meu lábio inferior me fazendo gemer em sua boca, ele passou a mão pela a minha coxa levando para o meio das minhas pernas e acariciando o meu sexo sobre o short.

Quando estava ficando um pouco mais quente do que isso a porta do elevador abriu, eu pensei que ele fosse me soltar, mas ele me levou no colo até a porta do seu apartamento.

_ Pega a chave no meu bolso. Ele mandou beijando o meu pescoço.

Peguei e abrir com muita dificuldade, ele ao passar pela porta deu chute na mesma, essa por sua vez se fechou.

Ele seguiu para o quarto e me jogou na cama me fazendo quicar na mesma. Ele tirou a camisa com uma velocidade e incrível e se desfez da calça e da Box.

Puxou as minhas pernas para ele e tirou o meu short o jogando longe, me pegou com tudo da cama e eu não estava entendo nada, até que ele chocou as minhas costas contra a parede, eu enrolei as pernas em volta da sua cintura e as mãos eu levei aos seus cabelos os puxando enquanto ele passava a língua pelo o meu pescoço.

Ele colocou uma das mãos por baixo da minha blusa e apertou o meu seio esquerdo com vontade, enquanto tecia uma mordida no meu pescoço, a mão que estava no meu seio desceu para a minha calcinha e a arrancou em um puxão só, que doeu tive a certeza que ia ficar marcada.

Ele introduziu dois dedos de uma vez só em minha fenda, me fazendo puxar os seus cabelos e gritar muito alto. Ele começou a me estocar com os dedos com muita força, eu estava vendo estrelas, ele rosnava a cada estocada que ele me dava, eu abri os meus olhos e ele estava me encarando com aqueles olhos mais negros do que nunca e os dentes cerrados.

_ Eu vou te mostrar que comigo você não brinca. Disse introduzindo bem fundo os dedos na minha fenda, me fazendo virar os olhos.

Quando eu estava quase gozando ele me soltou do nada, quase cai com tudo no chão porque estava com as pernas fracas.

Ele foi até a gaveta do lado de sua cama e tirou um preservativo, colocou em seu pênis e veio na minha direção. Agarrou-me de novo, e depositou outro beijo selvagem, dessa vez não me encostou á parede, senti que ele andava, quando abrir os meus olhos ele estava colocando as minhas costas no chão. Colocou a mão na base do seu pênis e me introduziu de uma fez só, me fazendo arfar e gemer.

_ Ah! Merda!

Ele estocava com força, o sexo é sempre selvagem, mas hoje ele estava com raiva, meu corpo roçava no chão frio do quarto dele, e até que era uma sensação boa já que o meu corpo estava pegando fogo, eu estava gemendo de tesão quando ele depositou um dedo no meu clitóris e começou a estimula-lo, ai eu fiquei louca, achei que fosse morrer, tanto as estocadas quanto as estimulas no meu sexo eram fortes e selvagens, eu apertei os meus seios por baixo da blusa e mordi o lábio sentindo o meu prazer vindo, a parede do meu sexo mastigou o seu membro e ele me estocou mais umas três vezes antes de chegarmos ao ápice juntos.

Ele caiu sobre o meu corpo, ambos com a respiração ofegante, saiu de dentro de mim me fazendo gemer.

Nossas respirações estavam voltando ao normal, ele estava deitado ao meu lado me encarando quando eu olhei para a sua face, já não tinha mais aquele ódio, estava mais parecendo como arrependimento.

_ Desculpe. Ele pediu.

_ O que? Perguntei sem entender o porquê da desculpa.

_ Eu te machuquei. Ele disse parecendo arrependido.

_ Não machucou.. Não terminei de falar, pois ele apertou algo em minhas costas que doeu. Lembrei na hora do elevador.

_ Eu perdi o controle. Ele disse.

_ Tudo bem. Eu disse virando de costas para ele.

_ Não está tudo bem, eu não posso perder o controle assim e você simplesmente aceitar.

_ Já disse que está tudo bem Jake. Falei com um tom que indicava fim da conversa.

Ele passou a mão dessa vez mais devagar onde estava machucado e teceu um beijo me fazendo fechar os olhos, ele se aproximou mais de mim para me abraçar e eu levantei rápido.

_ Preciso tomar banho. Disse olhando para ele. Jake passou a mão pelos cabelos, e deu uma risada sem humor.

_ Volta aqui Renesmee. Ele disse com um tom bravo.

_ Jake eu tenho que tomar banho.

_Depois você toma, volto aqui. Ele tornou a repetir. Como ele viu que eu não tive reação ele explodiu.

_ EU QUERO PODER CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ, QUERO PODER FAZER CARINHO EM VOCÊ SEM QUE VOCÊ FUJA!

_ Eu.. uuu.. Não estou fugindo. Disse gaguejando por causa da explosão repentina dele.

_ VOCÊ ESTÁ FUGINDO SIM!

_ Jake eu.

_ Você é uma garota sem coração, que acha que todos são iguais a você, eu não estou pedindo que você me conte o porquê de você ser tão amarga assim, não estou pedindo que você me conte o porquê você passou chorando por mim aquele dia na escola e ficou devastada, não estou te pedindo para me contar o porque dos olhos inchados ontem e por último não estou de pedindo que você me ame, só quero que você me dê uma oportunidade de mostra que eu estou ao seu lado, e que podemos sim conversar sobre outras coisas e não só fazer sexo, o seu mau que é você teve o Seth como namorado e aprendeu a ser tratada friamente e a tratar friamente as pessoas também, e as coisas não são bem assim, existem pessoas que não são iguais ao psicopata do Seth, você só precisa deixa-las entra na sua vida, não sei o que você passou na vida e não estou pedindo que você me conte, eu só que que você me deixe conversar com você, só isso, quero que depois do sexo louco que sempre fazemos você me deixe te abraçar, beijar e cuidar de você, por favor, me deixa mostrar para você que existe pessoas no mundo que você pode deixar entra na sua vida.

Eu fiquei arrasada com tudo aquilo que ele me disse, involuntariamente eu caí no choro sem conseguir segurar. Ele levantou do chão e veio na minha direção.

_ Nessie!

Eu dei dois passos para trás para que ele não encostasse em mim, mas ele continuou chegando mais perto. Quando eu bati na parede, chorando que nem uma criança ele envolveu os seus braços em volta de mim.

_ Chora minha linda, você não sabe o quão bem isso vai te fazer! Eu me agarrei nele e deixei todas as minha magoas saírem através daquele choro.

Pov Jake.

Quando eu desabafei daquele jeito com a Nessie e ela começou a chorar, eu sabia que no fundo o choro seria bom, mas quando já se faziam trinta minutos que ela chorava que nem uma criança eu comecei a ficar assustado.

Eu lhe dei banho e coloquei uma camiseta minha, pois as coisas dela estavam no carro e quando ameacei pegar o choro pareceu se intensificar, então fiquei o tempo todo ao lado dela.

Já estava cogitando em ligar para Claire vim conversar com ela, pois ela não parava de chorar, quando ela começou a se acalmar. Ela tinha aceitado até agora todos os meus abraços e carinhos, fiquei com medo que depois que ela se acalmasse a Nessie fria voltasse de novo, mas me enganei e me surpreendi mais ainda quando ela por fim se acalmou.

_ Desculpe por ter surtado. Ela pediu.

_ Que isso linda, me desculpe você por ter passado dos limites. Ficamos em silêncio. Quando ela voltou a falar.

_ Você terá que ter paciência comigo, que com o tempo eu vou me abrir com você eu prometo.

Era isso mesmo que eu estava escutando Renesmee Cullen me pedindo para ter paciência com ela e falando que um dia se abriria para mim? Fiquei calado para não falar besteira e estragar tudo. O máximo que fiz foi depositar um beijo em sua cabeça e ganhei um beijo no braço que a envolvia, coisa banal para muitas pessoas, uma grande atitude para Renesmee Cullen.

Quando acordei pela manhã e a Nessie não estava ao meu lado, pensei que ela tinha ido embora. Levantei um pouco assustado e puto, já que ela tinha prometido que íamos ser diferentes daqui para frente. Mais chagando a cozinha, ela se encontrava fazendo o café da manhã, quando ela me viu se aproximar ficou vermelha.

_ Espero que você não se importe, eu fiz o café. Ela disse olhando para mim ainda toda corada.

_ Problema nenhum.

_ E nós perdemos o horário da aula.

Puta que pariu, corri para pegar o celular e ligar para o Alec, disse que ia me atrasar mais ele me garantiu que estava tudo bem se eu faltasse, eu optei por ficar em casa com a Nessie. Agradeci o Alec e voltei a minha atenção para ela.

_ Algum problema? Ela perguntou colocando á mesa.

_ Não está tudo certo. Falei me aproximando dela, coloquei a mão na sua cintura e a senti ficar rígida nos meus braços, fingi não ter reparado e depositei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

_ Quer ajuda? Perguntei a soltando já que ela tinha ficado desconfortável com a aproximação.

_ Você pode colocar o leite e o suco na mesa, por favor?

_ É para já! Sargento! Ela se esforçou para não rir, mas não aguentou e pelo canto do olho eu a observei soltar um sorrisinho.

Quando ela terminou de fazer as panquecas, depositou sobre a mesa. Sentamos um de frente para outra e ficamos naquele maldito silêncio constrangedor.

_ Então Black qual é a sua cor preferida? Perguntou levando um pedaço de panqueca na boca. Eu quase me engasguei com o meu suco. Ela pareceu ficar envergonhada, pois não tirava os olhos do prato.

_ Então Black qual é a sua cor preferida. Eu repeti em um tom de brincadeira.

_ Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela tentou falar séria mais um sorriso passava pelos os seus lábios.

_ Uhé, não era isso que você queria que conversássemos fora da cama, eu estou tentando.

_ kkk ... Poxa essa é a melhor pergunta que você pode fazer? Ainda me chama de BLACK tentando colocar intimidade entre a gente, Cullen você já esqueceu como se conversa com pessoas normais. Disse rindo e ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Terminamos de tomar café, conversamos mais sobre a escola do que sobre a gente, mais era um começo.

Tiramos a mesa limpamos e lavamos tudo. Ela disse que ia tomar banho e pediu que eu fosse pegar as suas coisas no carro, mais antes de ir para o banho ela fez algo que me deixou muito surpreso por ter me pego de guarda baixa.

_ Obrigada! Por tudo!. Ela disse se aproximando de mim e depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

Pov Nessie.

Quando o Jake começou a falar tudo aquilo uma raiva começou a crescer dentro de mim, mas no final percebi que eu estava chorando porque as palavras eram verdadeiras demais e mesmo sendo ditas com um pouco de raiva eu senti que ele se importava comigo, então não aguentei e desabei que nem uma criança.

Enquanto chorava pensei em tudo que já tinha acontecido na minha vida e o que estava acontecendo no momento, tentei pensar em uma forma de conversar com ele, mas resolvi ir com calma, daria um passo de cada vez, e ele pareceu compreender quando pedi que tivesse paciência comigo, dormimos abraçados, e adorei aquela sensação.

Pela manhã acordei primeiro do que ele e resolvi fazer um café em forma de agradecimento. Quando ele acordou tomamos o nosso café e conversamos, falamos mais sobre a escola, mas decidi que aquilo era um começo, não estava pronta para abrir o meu coração assim.

O que me assustou um pouco foi que gostei de ter passado aquela manhã com ele, eu geralmente tomo café sozinha ou com Alice, mas aquele tempo com ele foi diferente. Após ter tomado banho voltei para sala onde ele estava com uns papéis a sua frente e meio pensativo.

_ Um dólar pelo os seus pensamentos. Ele levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu um sorriso sem graça.

_ Prefiro um beijo. Ele disse piscando para mim. Dei um sorriso.

_ Vou pensar no seu caso. Ele sorriu e posou as mãos na cabeça como se tivesse preocupado.

_ Ok! Black o que está acontecendo? Perguntei ficando preocupada já.

_ O Seth.

_ O que tem ele? Perguntei me aproximando dele.

_ Eu só fiquei preocupado com a ameaça dele ontem, e agora estou pensando em o que posso fazer para que ele não se aproxime de você.

_ Não sou nenhuma criança Jake, eu posso me defender sozinha. Disse sentando em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Ele me encarou.

_ Não surta com o que eu vou falar está bem? Mais eu não quero que você se machuque. Ele disse baixando os olhos para mesa. Fiquei sem saber o que falar depois dessa.

_ Eu tenho que ir embora. Por fim eu disse. Ele fez sinal de sim com a cabeça.

_ Eu também vou dá um pulo na escola. Ele disse.

_ Ok! Então. Eu disse me levantando da cadeira.

_ Aqui está o seu pagamento. Disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios, ele retribuiu o beijo me colocando em seu colo. Soltei-me.

_ Tchau. Disse saindo do apartamento dele o deixando com um sorriso nós lábios.

Dirigi até a minha casa e liguei antes de chegar à mesma, pois o meu pai poderia estar em casa e ele disse que eu tinha que ir para escola.

_ Alice.

_ Oi linda!

_ Edward está em casa?

_ Não, saiu alguns minutos atrás.

_ Ok!

Desliguei e entrei com o carro na garagem segui para dentro de casa, Alice estava como sempre na cozinha.

_ Não sei o que você tanto faz aqui nessa cozinha Alice. Falei virando os olhos.

_ Quando o seu pai está em casa eu tento o máximo possível não ficar em seu caminho.

_ Você e metade de L.A.

Começamos a rir uma para outra, e eu percebi que estava realmente feliz e Alice pareceu perceber também.

_ O por que dos olhos brilhando senhorita?. Perguntou me encarando.

_ Não é nada. Disse baixando os olhos

_ E esse nada por um acaso leva o nome de Jacob? Disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

_ Não vou lhe contar muita coisa, digamos somente que estou me sentindo muito feliz.

_ Renesmee Cullen, confessando que está apaixonada. Ela disse arregalando os olhos.

_ HEI! Ninguém falou nada de estar apaixonada aqui Alice, não inventa.

_ Não falou AINDA! Será uma questão de tempo minha amiga, só vocês dois não enxergam o que as outras pessoas já enxergaram. Disse piscando e saindo em direção á sala.

Alice tem essa mania feia de falar que as pessoas estão apaixonadas, isso irrita muito às vezes.

Subi para meu quarto para levar as minhas coisas. Resolvi mandar ama mensagem para Claire.

_**Nessie: Baby, como você está? Saudades!**_

_**Claire: Angel, eu estou muuuiiito bem, passei uma noite maravilhosa, mas não posso falar agora, pois estou na sala de aula, coisa que a senhorita não sabe o que é. X.O .. I miss you as well!**_

Fiquei rindo da mensagem da Claire em meu quarto, quando bateu aquela vontade de mandar uma mensagem para o Jake, fiquei lutando contra aquilo até que a vontade venceu_"Que se dane tudo, vou fazer o que estou com vontade"._

_"**Jake, como você está? Se eu falar que estou com saudades é piegas demais? Espero que não, pois vou falar do mesmo jeito, estou com saudades" Nessie.**_

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, quando me arrependi eu já tina enviado a mensagem, entrei em desespero no meu quarto andando de um lado para o outro _"Porra! O que e fiz? O que ele vai pensar de mim."_ Estava quase mandando outra mensagem o mando esquecer a anterior quando o meu celular indicou que tinha uma nova mensagem.

_"**Que isso Cullen, você com saudades de mim? Vou começar a achar que você está ficando mole. Beijão linda tenha um bom dia!"**_

Uffa! Foi quase como uma alivio receber aquela mensagem dele, senti que ele levou na brincadeira, mas no fundo eu sentia uma alegria imensa por ter mandado a mensagem, e estava começando a achar que a Alice estava certa, eu podia estar me apaixonando por JACOB BLACK!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Pov Embry

E o esperado aconteceu, eu tanto fiz que consegui perder o amor da minha vida. Não aguentei mais vê-lo da forma que estava ele sofria, mas não queria falar a verdade, então ficávamos nesse dilema, lembro bem como consegui chegar a essa conclusão, tínhamos combinado de ficarmos juntos depois de um tempo sem sexo, como sempre eu ia para casa dele depois da escola e aquele dia não foi diferente.

_**Flashback On:**_

__ Amor. Disse ele me abraçando. _ Você vai lá para a minha casa hoje né? Já arrumei as coisas com os coroas e vão dá aquela liberada para a gente._

__ Eu vou Jer, já falei para os meus pais que ia ter que fazer um trabalho e chegaria tarde hoje. Disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios._

__ Você não vai contar mesmo né Emm. Ele disse parecendo mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta._

__ Jer eu. Ele me interrompeu_

__ Você não pode perder o apreso dos seus pais, mas pode me fazer sofre que nem um condenado._

__ Você está sendo injusto Jer, não é assim. Eu disse me soltando do seu abraço para olhar em seus olhos._

__ Eu que estou sendo injusto? Você namora comigo há três anos, os seus pais não sabem que eu existo e eu que sou injusto. Ele disse gesticulando, fazendo as pessoas em volta direcionarem os olhos para a gente._

__ Eles sabem que você existi sim, só que pensam que você é o meu amigo. Tentei me justificar._

__ E ultimamente é só isso que tenho sido mesmo, porque nem sexo tem rolado mais entre a gente._

__ Jer, para de gesticular e fala mais baixo as pessoas estão nos olhando._

__ QUE SE FODAM ELAS. Ele gritou realmente irritado._

__ Jared! Eu falei ficando com raiva também._

__ Eu nem sei por que ainda eu perco meu tempo com você. Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo, aquilo me magoou profundamente._

__ ENTÃO TERMINA COMIGO! Fui eu quem gritou dessa vez._

__ Talvez eu faça isso mesmo, na realidade eu nem sei por que não fiz ainda, já que cada dia que passa eu deixo de te amar aos poucos._

_Nossa aquilo foi como um balde de água fria, eu tinha as minhas suspeitas, que ele não me amava mais, mas escutar aquilo vindo da boca dele realmente machucou, eu tive a certeza ali que o nosso namoro chegou ao fim, mas eu teria a última "noite" ao lado do homem que eu amo. Respirei fundo e fingi não ter escutado aquilo._

__ Nós vamos ou não para a sua casa? Eu perguntei segurando o meu choro._

_Ele saiu na frente sem nem olhar no meu rosto, seguiu para o seu carro e entrou eu entrei no carro e ele deu partida no mesmo._

_Fomos o caminho todo sem trocar uma palavra e eu tinha certeza que fazer sexo daquele jeito não seria nem um pouco agradável, por isso eu ia pedir desculpas antes._

_Assim que ele parou com o carro na garagem da casa dele eu peguei em sei braço._

__ Paixão, desculpas, não é a minha intenção lhe fazer sofre apesar de saber que é só isso que eu tenho feito, eu te amo, e já tenho a solução para o nosso problema. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos._

__ Você vai contar? Ele perguntou ainda sério. Eu tinha que mentir._

__ Vou. Eu disse com uma dor no peito por está mentindo para ele._

_Ele respirou fundo e encostou a sua testa na minha._

__ Desculpa por ter falado tudo aqui para você agora pouco, eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo, eu ando tão estressado._

__ Eu sei. Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso _ E vou resolver o seu problema. Disse devorando a sua boa em um beijo._

_Fomos para o quarto e tomamos banho juntos, após o banho nos amamos como nunca, eu depositei todo amor que eu sentia por ele naquela relação sexual que tivemos, ao final do ato a dor que eu senti quando eu menti para ele voltou quando eu estava prestes da terminar tudo._

_Ele foi buscar um lanche para nós e eu aproveitei para me vestir e me preparar mentalmente e fisicamente para o que vinha pela frente, primeiro de tudo eu não podia chorar, pois ele não acreditaria em mim._

_Assim que ele entrou no quarto e me viu sentado na cama vestido achou entranho._

__ BB o que você está fazendo vestido? Ele perguntou com a face confusa._

__ Stulano, precisamos conversa. Disse sério me segurando para não chorar._

__ Sobrenome? Já vi que não é boa coisa, seus pais te ligaram e você tem que ir para casa e blá.blá.blá, ai eu vou perguntar se você vai contar e você vai falar que não pode e blá.blá,blá, já sei a história toda, deixa só eu tomar um banho e me vestir que eu já te levo._

__ Será que dá para você calar a porra dessa boca e me escutar. Eu falei com raiva._

_Ele que estava indo em direção ao banheiro parou e me olhou com o olhar confuso._

__ Fala então. Ele disse já mudando o tom de voz._

__ Terminou. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos e tirando uma força não sei da onde para não chorar._

__ Terminou o que? Ele perguntou confuso._

__ Nosso namoro terminou. Eu consegui falar._

_Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, mas como eu não esbocei reação o sorriso sumiu. Mas ele não falou nada, só desabou na cadeira atrás dele, e ficou branco, eu me assustei e fui ao seu encontro._

__ Jer, você está bem? Eu perguntei pegando em suas mãos que estavam suadas. _ Pelo amor de Deus Jer fala comigo. Eu disse querendo chorar, mas me segurei._

_Ele baixou a cabeça e quando a levantou ele estava chorando, e aquilo cortou os meu coração em pedaços, mas eu precisava ser forte, assim que vi que a sua cor estava de volta em seus lábios eu o soltei, aquela "rejeição" pareceu ser pior ainda do que as palavras porque as lágrimas começaram cair intensamente em seu rosto._

__ Bom. Eu falei continuando. _ Não dá mais, isso não é mais saudável. Disse olhando para o outro lado do quarto._

__ Isso tudo porque que quero que você conte para os seus pais? Ele perguntou falando enfim. _ Isso tudo porque eu quero poder ir à sua casa e beijar você sem medo? Isso tudo porque eu quero poder passar uma noite inteira com você? Isso tudo para você não magoar o seus pais? E isso tudo porque você é um fraco?. Ele falou tudo de uma vez, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Eu desviei o meu olhar e aquilo pareceu pior ainda para ele._

__ OLHA PARA MIM! SEJA HOMEM UMA VEZ NA VIDA E FALA OLHANDO EM MEUS OLHOS! Ele gritou levantando e dando um soco na parede eu me assustei, reparei que o ato fez a sua mão sangrar, mas ele nem ligou._

__ Não, é porque eu estou interessado em mulher de novo. Eu disse pedindo que ele acreditasse._

__ Você está mentindo. Ele veio andando em minha direção, eu me afastei dele, pois se ele me tocasse eu desistiria na hora de tudo._

__ Não estou eu só não sabia como contar, já faz um tempo que eu venho me sentindo desse jeito, só não queria magoar você._

__ É MENTIRA! Ele gritou chutando a cadeira. Ele estava completamente insano, eu nunca tinha visto o Jer daquele jeito._

__ Eu te amo, eu te amo demais, não faz isso comigo, eu prometo não encher mais o seu saco a respeito dos seus pais, eu aceito a situação, se tiver que viver assim pelo resto da vida eu vivo, mas, por favor, não faz isso comigo, você está me matando falando essas coisas, eu não sei mais viver sem você, eu estava cogitando terminar com você, mas não sabia que seria tão difícil assim, eu te suplico não me deixa. Ele disse chorando a dois passos de mim fazendo tudo para me tocar, só que eu estava com a mão no ar mandando ele se afastar._

__ Não dá Jared, como eu vou ficar com alguém que não me interessa._

_Ele se jogou sobre os joelhos, colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele estava tão vulnerável que eu quis abraça-lo e falar que era mentira que ia ficar tudo bem, mas da forma que eu estava fazendo era a melhor possível._

__ Eu não acredito em você, você está mentindo. Ele disse com as mãos na cabeça. Eu percebi ali que ele não ia acreditar, então usaria a minha cartada final._

__ Por que você está fazendo tudo isso Jer, aceite que não tem mais como ficarmos junto. Eu disse tentando fazer com que ele aceitasse sem que eu precisasse falar o que eu ia falar. Ele me olhou ele estava horrível com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas por todo o rosto._

__ Eu vou perguntar de novo, por que tudo isso? Ele perguntou ao meio ao choro._

_Tirei uma força que eu não sei de onde eu tinha encontrado e levantei e fiquei alguns passos a sua frente, coloquei toda raiva, desprezo e nojo que eu sentia de mim naquela hora por estar fazendo aquilo com ele e por fim falei._

__ Isso tudo porque eu não te amo mais! Eu disse com tanto nojo que pareceu até verdade. Ele arregalou os olhos e vi toda raiva e desprezo passando por eles, ele levantou e ficou dois passos a minha frente._

__ Eu tenho nojo de você, se você não me ama mais o porquê que você deitou comigo hoje e me fez acreditar que você me amava e que ia ficar tudo bem? Você é um imprestável, você não merece o amor que eu sinto por você, não merece nem uma dessas lágrimas que estão caindo do meu rosto eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, agora sai daqui que eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara, e mais uma coisa, quando você passar por mim na escola ou na rua fingi que não me conhece, porque eu só não quebro a sua cara aqui e agora por respeito ao amor que eu sinto por você._

_Ele disse virando as costas para mim e indo em direção ao banheiro. Ai fui eu que enchi os olhos de água, antes que ele entrasse no banheiro ele virou para mim e falou._

__ E fecha a porta quando você sair Embry! Ele disse o meu nome com nojo._

_Eu sai rápido e sem enxergar nada, pois a minha visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas, peguei as minhas coisas que estavam no sofá e quando abrir a porta dei de cara com o Senhor e a Senhora Stulano._

__ Emm meu lindo como você está? Ela perguntou sorrindo, antes de reparar em meu rosto e ver que eu estava chorando._

__ O que foi Emm? Ela perguntou vindo em minha direção._

__ Jared e eu terminamos. Eu disse deixando as lágrimas caírem._

__ Mais porque meu Deus, o que houve? O seu Stulano perguntou se aproximando._

__ Não deu mais para continuar. Foi só o que consegui falar._

__ Vem Emm, vem que vou te levar em casa. O seu Stulano disse pegando em meu braço e me levando até o carro._

_Fui o caminho todo até a minha casa chorando, o seu Stulano, só balançava a cabeça negativamente. Quando ele parou na frente da minha casa ele disse._

__ Emm, tenho a certeza que tudo irá se resolver. Ele disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios._

__ Acho que dessa vez não vai senhor Stulano. _ Muito obrigada pela carona e por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim esses três anos, nunca vou me esquecer de nada._

__ Você não vai deixar de nos visitar né? Ele perguntou._

__ Assim que as coisas com o Jer se acalmar eu visito vocês sem dúvida._

_Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça para mim. Eu desci do carro e fui para entrada da minha casa. Não tinha dúvida que estava horrível, mas não estava ligando para que os meus pais fosse pensar. Entrei em casa e correndo direto para o meu quarto ignorando a minha mãe e o meu pai, entrei, tranquei a porta me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar, eu tinha perdido o grande amor da minha vida, por covardia!_

Pov Jared

Quando o Jared falou que queria terminar eu surtei, minha cabeça girava a mil por hora e eu pensei que fosse morrer, então "_era assim que uma pessoa se sentia quando perdia um grande amor, sentia que ia morrer"_Eu gritei eu me descontrolei, mas nada do que ele falou doeu mais do que quando ele disse _"Eu NÃO TE AMO MAIS"_ eu senti o meu chão desabar, o mundo caiu sobre a minha cabeça, eu pensei que não fosse conseguir suportar tudo aquilo, mas tirei um pouco da força que me sobrou e desabafei, naquele momento eu só conseguia sentar ódio e nojo dele.

Quando ele foi embora eu estava no chão do banheiro com a cabeça nas mãos chorando e a minha mãe entrou correndo no banheiro.

Flashback On:

__ Meu filho. Disse sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando._

__ Ele não me ama mais mãe. Foi só o que consegui falar. Ela me abraçou também chorando._

__ O que posso fazer por você meu filho? Ela perguntou chorando._

__ Só me abraça e diz que ele vai voltar para mim, por favor, mesmo que seja mentira. Eu disse suplicante._

__ Ele vai voltar meu filho, e não é mentira, a mãe tem certeza disso._

_Eu desabei de novo em seus braços e chorei até a última gota de lágrima que eu tinha._

_**Flashback Off**_

Quando levantei do chão do banheiro eu estava com os olhos inchados, minha mãe me ajudou a levantar e até me deu banho aquele dia de tão imprestável que eu estava.

Ao ir para o meu quarto meu pai estava sentado na minha cama com a face abatida ele me soltou um sorriso sem graça e me ajudou a deitar na cama, minha mãe me forçou a comer, mas eu estava sem fome.

Não sei como consegui dormir aquela noite, acho que eu estava muito cansado. Peguei no sono, porém acordei por volta das 05:00 chorando porque sonhei com ele.

Minha mãe disse que eu não precisava ir à escola, mas eu não ia deixar que ele pensasse que eu fiquei mau com tudo, então criei forças e fui para escola.

Foi um martilho vê-lo e não poder toca-lo ou beija-lo. Ele estava tão abatido quanto eu e não parava de me olhar, além de arrependimento os olhos deles queimavam a paixão, eu tive a certeza que ele ainda me amava e que tinha feito aquilo por um motivo me PROTEGER.

Olhando toda aquela cena, eu me decidir, eu ia falar com os seus pais e contar tudo, ele podia me odiar depois, e não querer olhar na minha cara, mais eu ia fazer aquilo.

Após o termino da escola eu fui para a minha casa, e passei o dia pensando como eu faria tudo aquilo. Por volta das 19:00 eu fui para a sua casa, apertei a campainha e aguardei. O senhor Call abriu a porta.

_**Flashback on:**_

__ Boa noite senhor Call._

__ Boa noite Jared, entra eu vou chamar o Embry._

__ É com o senhor e com a senhora Call que eu quero falar. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos._

__ Entra. Ele disse sem entender. _ Senta. Disse apontando o sofá._

__ Pai quem é? Embry desceu as escadas perguntado e quando me viu ficou branco._

__ Jared._

__ Embry._

__ Você veio falar comigo? Ele perguntou meio com um sorriso de canto de boca._

__ Não vim falar com os seus pais. Ele desceu as escadas em uma velocidade impressionante._

__ O que você quer com eles? Ele perguntou me encarando._

__ Vim fazer o que você não tem coragem. Eu disse o encarando._

__ Se você fizer isso eu vou te odiar pelo resto da vida._

__ Não mais do que eu já te odeio por ter feito o que fez comigo. Eu disse ainda com raiva._

__ Desculpa, mas foi melhor assim, doeu em mim também, mas é o certo._

__ Certo para nós ou para os seus pais? Eu perguntei me alterando um pouco._

__ O que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou o senhor Call olhando para nós dois._

__ Senhor Call eu quero lhe contar uma coisa._

__ CALA BOCA JARED. Embry gritou desesperado. Eu ignorei os seus gritos,_

__Senhor Call, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pelo o seu filho, e o sentimento é recíproco, nós namoramos há três anos já, e só não tínhamos contado ainda porque o Emm tinha medo da reação de vocês, mas como ontem depois de termos feito amor ele resolveu terminar o relacionamento com a desculpa esfarrapada de que não me amava mais, eu criei coragem e vim conversar com o senhor, eu amo o seu filho e não quero perde-lo sem ao menos tentar e saber se vocês são a favor, mas vou logo dizendo que se a resposta for não eu continuarei tentando do mesmo jeito, porque eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos pelo o seu filho e tenho certeza que ele é o homem da minha vida e nem que eu passe a minha vida tentando eu irei ficar com ele, nem que seja após a morte. Eu disse tudo aqui sem da chance do senhor Call falar algo, eu olhei para ver onde o Emm estava, e ele me encarava com as lágrimas correndo pelo o rosto, o senhor Call não me parecia espantado, o que me pareceu estranho._

_Ele olhou para o Emm com os olhos ternos e disse._

__ Eu falei para sua mãe que vocês dois estavam apaixonados, mas ela cismava em dizer que você ainda gostava da Cullen, eu tentei falar com você, mas não sabia como chegar a você, fiquei com medo que você achasse que eu estava o repreendendo e acabasse como acabou tudo isso, você terminando com o seu namorado. Eu vi uma foto de vocês dois se beijando no seu notebook aquele dia que você emprestou, era o protetor de tela e você esqueceu-se de tirar e ali eu tive a certeza, só não falei nada para a sua mãe, pois ela se recusava a aceitar, mas eu estou de acordo, o que vale para mim é a sua felicidade meu filho. Ele disse indo abraçar o Emm, que chorava mais do que uma criança._

_A senhora Call nos olhava de longe, como se estivesse distante._

__ Senhora Call. Eu disse, ele levantou a mão no ar._

__ Como o meu esposo disse, eu me recusei a acreditar e será difícil me acostumar com isso, mas prometo fazer o meu melhor. Disse indo abraçar o Emm._

_Após os abraços e pedidos de desculpas eles nos deixaram a sós na sala,_

__ Jer eu.. Eu o interrompei._

__ Não precisava falar nada, só diz que me ama. Eu disse chegando mais perto dele._

__ Eu te amo. Ele disse rindo. Eu depositei um beijo nos lábios dele e senti que tudo entre a gente ficaria bem daqui para frente._

__ Eu também te amo Emm!_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

**Pov Nessie**

_ Renesmee. Acordei com alguém me chamando. Depois de ter enviado a mensagem para o Jake eu acabei pegando no sono.

_ Renesmee. A pessoa me chamou de novo. Olhei em volta e dei de cara com a Claire.

_ Oi Baby. Disse bocejando.

_ Porra, estou aqui te chamando há horas e você dormindo igual a uma pedra, pelo visto o Black acabou com você mesmo.

_ Shhh .. Fala baixo doida. Eu disse rindo. Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

_ Vim aqui porque além de querer saber dos detalhes sórdidos da noite passava, temos que fazer o trabalho de álgebra é para amanha.

_ Mais o Jake não dá mais aula. Eu disse sentando na cama.

_ Mas a Rosalie sim. Ela disse o nome da professora com um pouco de nojo.

_ Aff! E vamos fazer onde o trabalho? Perguntei

_ Estava pensando que podíamos ir naquele Starbucks que tem na Maison Street o que você acha?

_ Ótima ideia, só assim conversamos melhor, tenho algo para lhe contar. Eu disse levantando da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Após me arrumar e pegar os meus cadernos descemos em direção à sala. Eu não via o meu pai desde o dia passado e não sabia se ele estava em casa.

O Pai da Claire a deixou usar o carro e então fomos em seu carro. Saímos da minha casa e pegamos a avenida.

Chegamos ao Starbucks, fizemos pedidos de café e começamos a fazer o nosso trabalho.

_ Então o que você queria me falar. Ela disse abrindo o caderno.

_ Promete que não vai me zoar? Eu perguntei.

_ Falando desse jeito eu já começo até a achar graça. Ela disse com um sorriso.

_ Então não vou contar.

_ Conta, por favor! Ela disse implorando.

_ Eu não sei se é certo, mas acho que estou começando a gostar do Black. Eu disse meio desconfiada.

_ Ai que fofo amiga, fico feliz por você. Ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

_ É o que? Não vai me zoar? Eu perguntei incrédula.

_ Zoar você por está sendo mais humana? Longe de mim.

_ Eu sou humana Claire. Eu disse indignada.

_ kkk .. Não é não amiga, você é fria demais, raras são as pessoas que tem o seu amor. Por que você acha que o Seth está tão transtornado? Porque você nunca o amou, e ele criou esse sentimento doentio por você.

_ Nem me fala nele, aquela ameaça realmente me assustou. Eu disse sentindo um calafrio.

_ A mim também. Claire admitiu.

Terminamos de fazer o nosso trabalho e resolvemos ir ao um parque que sempre vamos.

Assim que a Claire pegou a avenida eu senti uma sensação bem estranha de está sendo seguida por alguém, e um aperto no coração também, algo me dizia que ia acontecer algo.

A Claire estacionou no parque e tinha casais sentados pela grama namorando, minha mente foi até ao Black.

Eu estava ficando melosa demais. Estava rindo para mim mesmo quando a Claire agarrou o meu braço com força.

Olhei para ela e essa por sua vez estava com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta e sua mão já estava tremendo e suando. Ela olhava para algo em nossa frente, segui o seu olhar e dei de cara com o Seth com as mãos para dentro da jaqueta de couro que ele sempre usa.

Ele me encarou e um sorriso diabólico passou pelo os seus lábios, ele encurtou a distância entre a gente.

_ Olá Cullen. Ele me cumprimentou. E reparei que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua pupila dilatada.

_ Você usou drogas Seth? Você não disse que tinha parado? Eu perguntei.

_ Eu parei, mas uma vadia que atende pelo nome de Renesmee deixou a minha vida tão perturbada que eu voltei a usar. Ele disse passando as mãos pelo nariz.

Ele estava transtornado e ainda por cima usou drogas, ele já havia parado há algum tempo com muito custo. Ele se aproximou mais.

_ Não dá mais nenhum passo Seth. Eu disse o advertindo. Ele abriu um sorriso.

_ O Black sabe que você está andando por ai sem proteção? Ele perguntou.

_ Quem disse que eu estou sem proteção? Eu perguntei tentando blefar.

_ Ninguém disse, eu sei, estou seguindo vocês desde que vocês saíram de casa, mas como estou com o carro da minha irmã, você nem se tocou. Na real eu estou seguindo você há muito tempo, mas hoje eu resolvi vim conversar com você. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Renesmee vamos embora. Disse a Claire tremendo ao meu lado e me puxando.

_ Hein! O Seth gritou para. _ Acho melhor você ficar quieta e não chamar atenção, eu não estou de bom humor hoje, e se eu me estressar a coisa ficará feia. Ele disse encarando a Claire.

_ Calma amiga. Eu disse pegando em sua mão, reparei que os seus olhos já estavam cheio de água.

_ Como anda o namoro com o Black? Ele perguntou.

_ Eu não estou namorando ele Seth, quando você vai entender. Eu disse segurando mais firme a mão da Claire e olhando para os lados, não seria possível que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção naquilo.

_ Nem pense em fugir Cullen, hoje é o nosso acerto de contas, e eu só saio daqui depois de ter feito o que estou querendo fazer.

É com aquela eu tremi dos pés a cabeça, agora eu sabia o que era o aperto no coração.

_ Seth eu..

_ Você vai responder a uma pergunta que eu vou lhe fazer, se eu gostar da resposta e for o que eu quero ouvir eu vou embora, se não, algo vai acontecer. Ele disse com um sorriso sem humor na face.

_ Renesmee Cullen você algum dia se quer gostou de mim como você gosta do Black?. Ele perguntou dando um passo para frente.

_ Seth eu.

_ RESPONDE A MINHA PERGUNTA! Ele gritou dando mais um passo para frente.

_ Eu sinto muito. Eu disse com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Resposta errada. Ele disse puxando uma arma de dentro da jaqueta e apontando na minha direção.

Soltei a mão da Claire e dei dois passos esquerda me afastando dela. Ela quis gritar mais o Seth apontou a arma para ela.

_ CALA BOCA! Ele gritou. Reparei que um casal próximo de nós viu o que estava acontecendo, só que o Seth também reparou e foi mais rápido.

_ Você não ficou comigo, e também não ficará com ele.

Eu só escutei os dois disparos e senti uma dor muito forte no abdômen e no ombro esquerdo. Antes que tudo ficasse escuro a última coisa que eu ouvi foi a Claire gritando NÃO SETH e mais um disparo e tudo ficou preto.

**Pov Seth.**

Depois de todos os acontecimentos e brigas que eu tive com a Renesmee eu percebi que não teria mais jeito para o nosso namoro.

O Black havia conseguido algo que eu tentei por anos, o apresso da Renesmee, e aquilo me matava a cada dia.

Por mais que eu tentasse me livrar daquele sentimento de vingança eu não conseguia, eu só conseguia odiar mais ainda aqueles dois.

Perdi a amizade do único amigo que eu tive de verdade na vida por minha falta de escrúpulos e ética.

A minha vida tornou-se um inferno em qualquer lugar, minha mãe e minha irmã sabiam que eu não estava bem, mas não fizeram nada para me ajudar.

Então uma coisa puxou a outra e eu comecei aos poucos a voltar usar droga de novo.

Eu fumava maconha na época que conheci a Renesmee e por ela achar o cheiro insuportável eu resolvi pedir ajuda ao meu pai, ele me internou nas férias de verão e ao término delas eu não estava 100%, mas estava melhor, com o tempo eu larguei de vez, mas a vontade sempre permaneceu.

Quando a Renesmee me deixou eu comecei a beber e usar de vez enquanto a maconha, mas os meus problemas com ela começaram a aumentar e com isso a minha vontade de usar também, só que algumas semanas atrás só a erva não estava adiantando, eu queria algo mais forte para fugir daquilo e comecei a cheirar cocaína.

Quando o Black me expulsou da escola, eu passei os dois dias usando drogas e bebendo e pensando em uma forma de acabar com o meu sofrimento e de quebra cumprir com a minha ameaça.

Ela não era para a Renesmee, pois eu a amava muito e sim para o Black que foi o pivô de tudo que estava acontecendo de ruim na minha da vida.

Desde enganar a minha irmã com a Renesmee ao se tornar dono da escola e mandar mais do que a minha mãe e transar com a mulher que eu amo e acabar com o meu relacionamento.

Eu não queria machucar a Renesmee e sim o Black, só que para machucar um eu tinha que machucar o outro, ou nesse caso, matar a Renesmee. Eu fiz a ameaça e eu ia cumpri-la.

Depois de dois dias sem ir em casa, eu fui para pegar dinheiro para comprar mais droga e uma arma. A casa estava vazia, o que ajudou.

Peguei o dinheiro onde eu sabia onde a minha mãe guardava. E deixei um bilhete.

" _**Mãe peço que a senhora me perdoe pelo o que eu fiz, mas a minha vida não tem mais sentindo sem ela, eu a amo demais, e ter que vê-la nos braços dele doí demais, me perdoa".**_

"_**Leah minha irmã, obrigada por tudo, eu te amo demais. Diga para o papai que metade disso que aconteceu hoje foi culpa dele. Eu amo demais vocês e espero que algum dia vocês me perdoem! Beijos Seth"**_

O papel ficou manchado com as lágrimas que caíram do meu rosto ao escrever o recado.

Olhei pela última vez a casa onde eu fui mais infeliz do que feliz e sai pela porta com a certeza que não voltaria vivo.

**Pov Claire.**

Seth disparou em direção a Renesmee e em um ato de pura insanidade apontou a arma para a cabeça e disparou. Eu gritei mais foi em vão.

As pessoas olhavam em volta espantadas e ninguém fazia nada. O Sangue da Renesmee escorrendo pelo chão do parque encharcando as suas roupas.

Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e gritava o seu nome, mas não via nenhuma reação.

_ ALGUÉM AJUDA! LIGUE PARA O 190. Eu gritei e vi algumas pessoas pegando o celular.

_ Aguenta firme amiga. Eu disse segurando as suas mãos que estavam ficando geladas. Fiquei mais desesperada ainda depois dessa.

Peguei o meu celular e liguei para o Alec, o celular chamou e ninguém atendeu. Liguei para a Alice e ninguém atendeu.

O que estava acontecendo com essa gente. Eu tinha que avisar alguém.

Peguei o celular da Renesmee e liguei para o Black. O celular deu quatro chamadas, eu já ia desligar quando ele atendeu.

_ Nessie, estou no meio de uma reunião, fala logo o que você quer. Ele disse.

_ Jake. Eu disse chorando em meio aos meus soluços.

_ Nessie? Por que você está chorando? Ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Jake, é a Claire, aconteceu uma coisa horrível.

_ O que aconteceu Claire? Ele perguntou alterado.

_ O Seth cumpriu com a palavra. Eu disse chorando.

_ O QUE ELE FEZ CLAIRE? Ele já gritava do outro lado da linha.

_ Ele atirou na Renesmee e depois se matou.

Logo que eu terminei de falar ficou um silencio do outro lado da linha.

_ Jake? _ Jake?

_ Onde vocês estão? Ele pergunto parecendo está segurando o choro.

_ No parque perto do cinema. Eu respondi.

_ Claire, ela ainda está viva?

_ Eu não sei Jake, ela está ficando fria e está perdendo muito sangue, acho que já chamaram a emergência, mas não chegaram até agora.

Quando eu disse isso escutei sirenes vindas pela avenida.

_ Claire? Jake me chamou.

_ Oi.

_ Assim que você descobrir para que hospital vão leva-la me avisa. Ele parecia frio e distante.

_ Pode deixar. Assim que disse isso ele desligou o celular.

Os paramédicos chegaram e me tiraram de perto da Renesmee.

Como eu estava com sangue acharam que eu também tinha tomado um tiro.

Reparei quando um chegou perto do Seth e constatou que ele estava morto.

Não pude deixar de chorar pois crescemos juntos e éramos amigos antes de toda essa confusão.

Colocaram o corpo dele dentro de um saco preto e levaram para dentro da ambulância.

Um policial veio falar comigo.

_ Senhorita qual o seu nome?

_ Claire Youg. Eu respondi com custo.

_ Você é parente de alguma das vítimas?

_ Eu sou amiga das duas vítimas.

_ O que aconteceu aqui?

_ Ele atirou nela e depois se matou. Eu disse tentando controlar as lágrimas e a vontade de gritar.

_ Por quê? Ele perguntou.

_ Não sei. _ A minha amiga vai ficar bem? Eu perguntei olhando para a Renesmee que ainda estava no chão com o sangue escorrendo, acho que não estavam conseguindo controlar a hemorragia.

_ Espero que sim. Ele respondeu _ Sabe que você terá que depor né? Ele perguntou.

_ Sei, mas não tenho cabeça para isso. Eu disse saindo de perto dele.

Pareciam ter controlado a hemorragia. Colocaram a Renesmee na maca e levaram para ambulância eu fui de perto olhando.

_ Senhorita! Um paramédico me chamou.

_ Sim?.

_ Vai nos acompanhar atrás de carro ou vai na ambulância? Ele perguntou.

_ Vou de carro atrás. Eu disse.

Quando eu disse isso eu escutei aquelas maquinas que ficam ligadas ao coração das pessoas quando estamos em hospitais apitar.

E a última coisa que eu escutei antes que fechassem as portas da ambulância foi.

_ Ela está morrendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Pov Jake

Quando a Nessie me mandou a mensagem dizendo que sentia saudades minhas, meu coração se encheu de alegria. Mas conhecendo o pouco que a conheço eu resolvi levar na "brincadeira" para que ela não se assustasse.

A vontade era de falar que eu também estava com saudades e contando as horas para reencontra-la.

Depois da mensagem eu fiquei na escola, ainda tinha aula e eu tinha que cumprir a minha função de diretor e dono da mesma.

O Alec havia feita a apresentação da Rosalie para os alunos, causou alvoroço entre os meninos, ela é realmente bonita, mas como eu estou encantado com uma menina de 17 anos eu não vejo essa beleza que todos veem inclusive os outros professores.

Eu estava na minha sala revisando uns papéis e pensando como resolveria o problema do Seth com a Sue quando o Alec entrou na minha sala.

_ Temos reunião hoje com os acionistas.

_ Puta merda! Eu tinha esquecido, já ia ligar para Nessie para chama-la para sair.

_ Não vai mais, eu também queria ligar para Claire, mas não posso. Ele disse fazendo careta, está tão gamado quanto eu.

_ O que deu em nós cara? Apaixonados por adolescentes. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ Adolescentes? Claire é muito mulher a meu ver, por isso que eu gamei. Ele disse sentando na cadeira em minha frente.

Seguimos conversando em seguida fomos para reunião. Coisa chata essas coisas de reunião com acionista, ainda mais com a Sue e a Leah me encarando como se eu fosse um bandido.

Estava quase dormindo quando senti o meu celular vibra no meu bolso, reprimir a vontade de atendê-lo esperando que a pessoa desistisse, mas isso não aconteceu, então pedi licença á todos e sai da sala. Alec me encarava sério.

Ao olhar o visor um sorriso saiu pelo os meus lábios o nome NESSIE piscava no visor do celular. Eu tentei esconder a minha felicidade.

_ Nessie, estou no meio de uma reunião, fala logo o que você quer. Eu disse reprimindo o sorriso.

_ Jake. Escutei alguém falar do outro lado da linha em meio a soluços, a voz não parecia com a da Nessie, mas como aparentava está chorando achei que estaria diferente mesmo.

_ Nessie? Por que você está chorando? Perguntei já preocupado.

_ Jake, é a Claire, aconteceu uma coisa horrível.

_ O que aconteceu Claire?

_ O Seth cumpriu com a palavra. Quando eu ouvi isso as palavras do outro dia soaram em minha mente: "_**EU VOU TE MATAR! Ou melhor, eu vou matar essa vadia aqui".**_

_ O QUE ELE FEZ CLAIRE? Eu já gritava no telefone.

_ Ele atirou na Renesmee e depois se matou. Eu fiquei em silêncio quando ouvi aquilo. Encostei as minhas costas na parede, pois precisava de algo para me apoiar. Claire me chama do outro lado da linha e eu não conseguia força nem um som a sair da minha boca.

_ Jake? _ Jake?

_ Onde vocês estão? Perguntei segurando o choro e limpando uma lágrima que já caia do meu olho.

_ No parque perto do cinema.

_ Claire, ela ainda está viva? Eu temi pela resposta, eu queria saber, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria.

_ Eu não sei Jake, ela está ficando fria e está perdendo muito sangue, acho que já chamaram a emergência, mas não chegaram até agora. Esse sim foi o golpe de misericórdia, eu senti os meu corpo perder as forças.

_ Claire?

_ Oi.

_ Assim que você descobrir para que hospital vão leva-la me avisa. Fui um tanto quanto frio nessas palavras, mas era porque algo me falava que ia perdê-la.

_ Pode deixar.

Após desligar o celular eu não enxergava mais nada, minha visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas. A imagem dela no chão com sangue em volta assombrou a minha mente, e em um ataque de fúria e pânico eu esmurrei a parede e dei um grito alto demais.

A porta onde acontecia a reunião abriu e o Alec apareceu primeiro seguido pelos os outros executivos.

_ JAKE! Ele gritou vindo em minha direção. Eu já deixava o meu corpo escorregar pela parede chorando igual a uma criança. _ Jake, o que aconteceu? Alec perguntou se ajoelhando ao meu lado.

_ Eu vou perdê-la. Eu disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Quem?

_ Nessie.

_ O que aconteceu com ela?

_ O desgraçado do Seth atirou nela.

_ O SETH FEZ O QUE? A Leah gritou desesperada. _ Os dois estão bem? Ela perguntou assustada. A Sue só andava de um lado para o outro. Seth estava morto, e apesar de tudo era um adolesceste com problemas, eu não poderia falar ali assim do nada que ele havia se matado, seria falta de compaixão, apesar de odiá-lo pelo que fez com a Nessie.

_ Eu não sei, parece que ele também está machucado, estão levando os dois para o hospital, só não sei qual ainda, Claire ficou de me avisar.

Assim que eu falei isso o meu celular tocou. O número da Nessie de novo.

_ Fala Claire. Disse limpando a minha garganta

_ General Hospital.

_ Obrigada Claire, estarei ai em quinze minutos.

_ Levaram os dois para o General Hospital. Eu disse me levando do chão e indo em direção ao estacionamento. Alguém me pegou pelo braço.

_ Eu dirijo Jake, você não está em condições disso. Alec se ofereceu. Entreguei as chaves sem falar nada, não estava bem mesmo.

Reparei que a Sue e a Leah foram para o carro delas. Alex correu que nem um louco pelas ruas de L.A, em menos de quinze minutos ele chegou ao hospital. Ele mal havia parado o veículo e eu já tinha descido do mesmo. Entrei correndo na recepção e já ia pedi informação quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

_ Jake. Olhei para trás e a Claire vinha correndo em minha direção e me abraçou. _ Ela morreu Jake.

Quando eu escutei aquelas palavras o meu mundo desabou. Não podia ser verdade, a única mulher que eu amei na vida estava morta. Eu já estava começando a surtar quando a Claire continuou falando.

_ Ela morreu na ambulância e a trouxeram de volto depois de quinze minutos.

Eu não sabia se eu ficava aliviado, se eu matava a Claire ou se eu começava a sutar de novo, pois quinze minutos sem bombear oxigênio para o cérebro e muito tempo, é quase certo que se ela sobreviver ficaram sequelas.

Estava abraçado quando a Claire quando o médico chegou à recepção.

_ Parentes de Renesmee Cullen. Ele gritou e eu me aproximei dele com a Claire.

_ Aqui doutor.

_ Você é o que dela? Ele perguntou me analisando.

_ Namorado e essa aqui é sua amiga. Se falasse que era amigo ele não falaria nada.

_ Seu nome.

_ Jacob Black.

_ Então senhor Black, o quadro da senhorita Cullen é gravíssimo, ela adentrou ao hospital com duas perfurações feitas por arma de fogo, um projetil atingiu o seu rim esquerdo, dando perda total e o outro projetil por poucos milímetros não atingiu o seu coração. Ela teve muita perda de sangue e estava com uma hemorragia que nos deu trabalho para estancar. Mas o maior dos meus medos não é isso, e sim a parada cardiorrespiratória que ela teve ainda dentro da ambulância, seu cérebro ficou de quinze a vinte minutos sem receber oxigênio.

_ O que isso quer dizer doutor. Claire perguntou.

_ Quer dizer que se a sua amiga sobreviver ao quadro que ela se encontra ela terá sequelas, as quais eu não sei falar agora, pois não podemos mexer nela nesse momento, ela precisa fazer uma tomografia.

_ Por que vocês não podem mexer nela agora? Eu perguntei.

O doutor respirou fundo, passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

_ Porque ela está em coma, e não é induzido. _ Eu sinto muito mesmo, no momento é o que podemos fazer. Ele disse colocando a mão em meu ombro, eu tinha certeza que o meu olhar era vago.

_ E o que nós podemos fazer? Claire perguntou.

_ Se você confia em Deus, orar, porque isso é o máximo que vocês e qualquer um podem fazer por ela nesse momento.

Claire começou a chorar, e o Alec a abraçou pela cintura, eu não tinha nem reparado que ele já se encontrava ali.

_ E o Seth doutor? Eu forcei o seu nome pela boca.

_ O atirador, ele não sobreviveu, quando os paramédicos chegaram ao local ele já se encontrava morto.

O local foi invadido por um grito de desespero e dor.

_ MEU FILHO NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Virei para olhar e a Sue estava sendo amparada por um médico juntamente com a Leah, ela havia desmaiado e por mais raiva que eu estava no Seth naquela hora ela se dissipou ao ver a Sue daquele jeito, pois perder um filho deve doer muito.

O médico se despediu da gente e saiu. Claire ainda estava aos prantos no braço do Alec e eu não sabia nem como ainda estava em pé naquele momento. A Sue estava sendo atendida e a Leah estava com ela.

_ Claire, alguém avisou ao Edward. Eu perguntei. Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e me entregou o celular da Nessie.

Procurei o número dele e apertei o send. Deu três chamadas e ele atendeu.

_ Fala. Ele disse seco, no mínimo pensando ser a Nessie.

_ Senhor Cullen, aqui é o Jacob Black, estou ligando, pois tenho algo para lhe contar.

_ Pode falar Black.

_ Renesmee está aqui no General Hospital internada, seria bom o senhor vim até aqui. Eu não daria uma notícia daquelas pelo celular.

_ Se for para pagar a conta eu acerto com você depois. Ele disse frio, aquilo já me deixou um pouco com raiva.

_ Não senhor Cullen, não é para pagar a conta, porque a sua filha não teve só um simples aranhão, ela foi alvejada por tiros pelo o seu ex- namorado Seth e se encontra em coma no hospital. Eu fiquei com raiva e acabei falando tudo mesmo, o homem parecia não ter sentimentos.

_ Chego ai em vinte minutos. Foi só o que ele respondeu.

Guardei o celular no bolso e fui sentar. A Claire já se encontrava um pouco mais calma. Minha mente estava em branco, não passava nada por ela, eu tinha certeza que estava igual a um zumbi.

O Edward apareceu com uma moça baixinha em sua cola que aparentava está chorando. Ele me avistou e veio em minha direção. Olhei em seus olhos mais estavam frios como sempre foram.

_ Boa tarde Black. Disse apertando a minha mão.

_ Boa tarde Cullen.

_ Como ela está? Expliquei toda a situação para ele. Logo em seguida o médico chegou e explicou melhor, ele permaneceu com a expressão intacta, enquanto a moça baixinha chorava abraçada a Claire. Depois de alguns minutos o Edward resolveu falar.

_ Doutor, o senhor diria que estaria tudo bem eu viajar hoje de noite de volta para Espanha, já que não tem previsão quando ela irá acordar.

Eu deveria está louco, eu não escutei aquilo. A filha dele estava praticamente morta em uma cama de hospital e ele preocupado com a sua viagem. O doutor o olhava sem acreditar no que ele havia falado. Eu não aguentei e surtei. Comecei a rir e ele me encarou com raiva.

_ Posso saber o porquê da risada Black. Ele perguntou com superioridade.

_ Pode Edward. Disse seu nome com nojo. _ A sua filha está em estado grave na cama de um hospital, correndo risco de vida e você só está preocupado com a sua viagem? Sabe o que você é? Você é um merda que não merece a filha e a vida que tem agora eu sei por que que ela e tão fria com as pessoas, você é um monstro sem coração. Disse dando dois passos para frente para encara-lo.

_ Quem é você para me falar como devo ou não tratar a minha filha? Ele disse se aproximando.

_ Eu sou o cara que a ama, e fez mais por ela em menos de um mês do que você fez em 17 anos, eu sou aquele que a abraça quando ela está triste, e eu sou aquele que irá tira-la de você, se ela sai viva dessa, pois eu sim a amo, diferente de você. Eu disse apontando um dedo em sua cara. Pela primeira vez desde que eu conheci aquele homem eu vi a sua cara se contorcer em algo.

_ Você mantém um romance com a minha filha? Eu vou processar você. Ele disse chegando mais perto.

_ Processa, pode processa que eu faço a mesma coisa com você, pois o que você faz não é cuidar da sua filha, e digo mais eu posso ser preso, mas antes eu quebro a sua cara. Eu disse indo de bicho para cima dele, Alec me agarrou e o doutor se meteu no meio de nós.

Edward estava vermelho e aparentava raiva, mas não era pelo o que havia acontecido com a filha dele, e sim pelo nosso envolvimento.

_ Eu quero esse homem fora desse hospital agora. Ele falava gesticulando. _ Se não eu não vou responder por mim.

Nós estávamos nos encarando quando o Pager do doutor que estava atendendo a Nessie começou a apitar ele olhou para o mesmo.

_ Ela teve outra parada. Ele disse olhando em minha face, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor.

Ai o Edward pareceu entender a gravidade da situação, ele ficou parado com a boca aberta e parecia mais branco do que o normal. Ficamos todos olhando para ele quando a Alice resolveu falar com ele.

_ Senhor Cullen. Ela disse tocando em seu ombro. Ele virou o olhar para ela e como em um fio de voz ele disse.

_ Minha filha está morrendo. Ele disse ainda com os olhos parados. _ Minha filha está morrendo. Ele voltou a repetir. _ Ela vai morrer Alice, sem que eu tenha falado o quanto ela é importante para mim. Ele disse com as lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos.

_ Senhor Cullen. A Alice disse passando a mão em seu ombro. _ Eu sinto muito.

Ele se dirigiu a uma cadeira e sentou com as mãos no rosto.

_ Eu deveria está no lugar dela, ela sempre foi uma ótima filha, mas ela cresceu e eu em vez de estar ao lado dela como a Bella sempre me pedi resolvi ensina-la dessa forma, só que eu a perdi por isso e vou perdê-la de vez agora. Ele disse passando a mão no cabelo e agora a sua face já estava vermelha por causa das lágrimas dessa vez.

_ Edward.

_ Agora não Black. Ele disse levantando a mão. _ Não vamos discutir por isso, a minha filha é mais importante agora. Ele disse caindo no choro.

Não pude deixar de pensar naquela frase _"A males que vêm para o bem"_ se ela realmente saísse dessa, sua vida seria diferente com o seu pai dessa vez.

Edward pegou o celular, falou por alguns minutos e depois foi falar com a Alice.

_ Bella e os meus pais estão vindo. Ele disse. _ Devem chegar amanhã pela manhã.

O doutor apareceu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Meu coração foi na boca e voltou.

_ Ela teve outra parada, se continuar assim ela terá morte cerebral. Alice e Claire começaram a chorar. Edward respirou fundo. _ Ela precisa de sangue, preciso que todos doem se assim for possível. _ E temo dizer que é melhor que vocês todos estejam preparados para o pior, pois parece que ela não está querendo viver, e o seu quadro fica grave cada hora.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Pov Jake.

_ Podemos vê-la doutor? Fiz o pedido torcendo que fosse aceito

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, mas por fim foi sensato.

_ Vou permitir que vá um por um, mas não é para entrar na sala, ela está na UTI, será permitido que vocês a vejam pelo o vidro.

_ Quem vai primeiro? Claire perguntou.

Edward chegou até ameaçou levantar da cadeira, mais o médico foi mais rápido.

_ Pode ir o senhor primeiro senhor Black.

_ Mais ela é a minha filha. O Edward falou olhando para o doutor.

_ É mesmo? Sabe que não parece. Ele disse virando as costas para o Edward, ainda deveria está puto com a reação de agora pouco do Edward.

O segui até a UTI onde a Nessie se encontrava. Andamos por vários corredores, com vários quartos e chegamos a uma parte que era mais isolada do hospital, um pouco mais silenciosa, que me deu um arrepio, como se a morte rondasse aquela parte do hospital.

Entramos pelo corredor e havia quartos com pessoas cheias de máquinas a sua volta, muitas pareciam está mortas já. Aquela cena estava começando a me incomodar então tirei os olhos dos quartos.

Quando chegamos ao penúltimo quarto o doutor apontou para o vidro e ficou alguns passos parado atrás de mim. Eu o encarei e ele maneou a cabeça como um incentivo.

Respirei fundo e andei bem devagar em direção ao vidro. Estava de lado quando cheguei em frente ao mesmo, dei mais uma puxada de ar e virei para encarar o quarto.

O leito da Nessie estava virado de frente para o vidro e quando os meus olhos bateram sobre o seu corpo, a sensação que eu tive era que ela estava morta e o doutor estava nos enganado.

Assim como as outras pessoas, ela tinha muitas máquinas em sua volta, todas apitavam, tinha uma que estava a ajudando respirar, ela estava entubada, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi a sua cor, ela estava rocha, mais ainda do lado esquerdo.

Cenas da primeira vez que eu a vi, cheia de vida passaram pela a minha mente, a nossa primeira vez, as nossas últimas noites juntos, a sua última mensagem dizendo sentir saudades, minha visão começou a ficar preta.

Quando eu dei por mim eu já me encontrava em um leito do hospital, com o Alec e a Claire em minha volta. Eu me assustei, pois há cinco minutos eu estava olhando a Nessie, agora estava com um tubo de soro em meu braço com o mesmo doutor que estava atendendo a Nessie com alguns papéis na mão em volta da cama.

Forcei abrir os olhos e a claridade me pegou desprevenido, fiz mais um tentativa e deu certo.

_ O que aconteceu? Perguntei sentindo a garganta seca.

Alec e Claire deram um pulo de onde estavam sentados.

_ Black, você nos deu um susto e tanto. O Alec disse colocando um braço em meu ombro.

_ Preciso fazer alguns procedimentos com o senhor. O médico disse se aproximando.

Ele colocou aquela lanterninha em meus olhos, que por um minuto quase me deixou cedo. Conferiu o soro, fez algumas anotações e voltou a me olhar.

_ Apesar do susto o senhor está bem. Ele disse sorrindo.

_ O que aconteceu? Tornei perguntar.

_ O senhor estava vendo a senhorita Cullen, e do nada o senhor desmaiou, sua pressão arterial ficou baixa, acho que foi muita emoção. É natural isso acontecer, acredito que mesmo você sabendo o quanto o estado da senhorita Cullen é grave o senhor não associou uma coisa a outra, só teve essa confirmação após vê-la no estado em que está.

Ouvi tipo um soluço e olhei para ver de onde vinha o som, era a Claire que estava chorando.

_ O que foi Claire?. Perguntei.

_ Eu fui vê-la Jake, ela está, ela está ...

Fechei os olhos lembrando a imagem.

_ Eu sei Claire. Eu falei lhe poupando.

As máquinas ao meu redor começaram a apitar de novo.

_ Se acalma senhor Black, sei o quanto é difícil, mas o senhor não pode se deixar abater agora, estamos em um momento crítico, mas acho que ela irá sair dessa, ela teve até uma melhor bem significativa desde do dia passado.

Dia passado? Foi isso mesmo que ele disse? Mais não faz cinco minutos que eu estava a olhando e acabei desmaiando. Eu deveria está aparentando o quanto estava confuso, pois o médico sorriu e foi se explicar.

_ O senhor desmaiou por volta das 18:00 da tarde de ontem senhor Black e achamos melhor lhe dá um sedativo, por isso o senhor dormiu tanto. _ E só para que o senhor saiba já são 19:00 da noite de sexta.

_É o QUE? Eu dormi 24 horas seguidas?

Claire fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

_ Eu preciso levantar. Fiz menção, mas a minha cabeça rodava e tive que desabar o corpo na cama de novo.

_ Black. Alec me chamou.

_ O enterro do Seth é amanhã. Putz! Eu havia me esquecido do Seth. Respirei fundo.

_ Como a Sue e a Leah estão?

_ A Leah está aparentando uma força que eu não esperava já a Sue reagiu igual a você, está internada ainda e dopada, ela chegou até se recuperar do primeiro susto, mas ao ver o corpo do Seth passou mal de novo e dessa vez a Leah pediu que a sedassem já que ela não parava de gritar e chorar.

_ Eu me esqueci totalmente do Seth. Eu disse aparentando culpa.

_ Não se culpe Jake, está sendo difícil para todos. Alec disse.

_ Por que ainda não o enterraram?

_ Porque estão esperando o senhor Clearwater, a Leah disse que ele surtou com a notícia e disse que queria ver o filho, antes que o enterrassem como a Sue está internada e a Leha não quer velório o corpo continua no hospital.

_ Que tragédia foi essa que se abateu entre a gente. Eu disse sem realmente acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, torci muito que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho ruim.

_ Mais uma coisa.

_ Se for coisa ruim não quero nem saber, melhor você calar a boca. Eu disse fazendo o Alec a Claire e até o doutor sorrirem pela primeira vez desde toda aquela confusão.

_ A mãe e os avós da Renesmee chegaram essa manhã, a senhora Cullen estava inconsolável e nem olhava na cara do Edward. Alec disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas. _ Falando nela, ela quer falar com você.

_ Comigo, por quê? Alec deu de ombros.

_ Só me faltava mais essa agora.

Fui proibido de deixar o meu leito, até que estivesse 100%, não deixei que ninguém chamasse a minha mãe ou até mesmo o meu pai, eu já me sentia bem, mas o doutor quis que eu ficasse em observação por mais tempo.

Passei o resto da noite conversando com a Claire e o Alec, me falaram que a tal melhora que a Nessie teve era verdade, mas nada que a tirasse do estado crítico.

Claire contou que quando o Embry e o Jared descobriram só faltaram mata-la, pois ela não havia avisado nada ficaram sabendo, pois as aulas foram suspensas na escola, já que a polícia estava investigando o caso e foi até a escola para buscar o porquê dá atitude do Seth.

Falou que descobriram um bilhete de despedida em que ele fala não conseguiria viver sem a Nessie, e nessa hora eu me senti culpado.

Apesar de percebe que aquilo nunca foi um namoro de verdade, eu me meti no meio dos dois, e deu no que deu, Seth estava morto e Nessie em coma.

Quando deu 22:00 o Alec e a Nessie foram embora. Empurrei aquela comida de hospital horrível para o estomago.

_ Vejo que o senhor já está com a cor melhor. O doutor disse entrando na sala.

_ Doutor, me desculpe à indelicadeza, mas eu não sei o seu nome.

_ Whitlock, meu nome é Jasper Whitlock, mas você pode me chamar de Jasper.

_ Sendo assim você pode me chamar de Jacob ou Jake. Eu disse tentando força um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o sorriso só que diferente de mim com vontade.

_ Você ficará só até amanha aqui Jacob, o mantive aqui hoje, pois você merecia um descanso de tudo que aconteceu. Fiz sinal de positivo como agradecimento, não vou negar que o descanso foi bom. _ Porém vamos às notícias. Ele respirou profundo. _ Acabei de vim da ronda que faço na UTI e acabei de verificar a senhorita Cullen, como eu disse hoje mais cedo ela mostrou uma melhora bem significativa do dia passado e hoje não foi diferente, sendo assim eu e a minha equipe resolvemos fazer a tomografia para vermos o quanto do seu cérebro foi afetado. Aconselho que o senhor descanse bem, pois amanhã saberemos o quão grande foi o estrago das paradas que ela teve.

Eu procurei respirar fundo para não acabar apagando de novo. Eu fiquei nervoso com aquela notícia.

Estava conversando com o Jasper quando duas batidas foram proferidas na porta. Automaticamente a minha cabeça voltou-se para a mesma.

Na porta encontrava-se uma moça jovem e bonita de olhos achocolatados que lembravam o da Nessie, os cabelos castanhos escuros, os lábios finos e a pele branca.

_ Boa noite senhora Cullen. Jasper a cumprimentou. Imediatamente me lembrei do que o Alec disse. "_A mãe da Nessie chegou ... E quer falar com você"._

_ Boa noite doutor, atrapalho? Ela perguntou com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

_ De maneira alguma, estávamos só conversando, e eu de qualquer forma estou indo embora, hoje em não estou de plantão, preciso descansar. Ele disse rindo para ela. _ Jake, qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só aperta o botão vermelho ao lado da cama que a enfermeira vem lhe atender. Ele disse dano um tapa em meu ombro. _ Uma boa noite para vocês. Disse saindo da sala.

Eu tinha uma empatia pelo o doutor Whitlock, e sentia que ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

_ Prazer senhor Black, eu sou a mãe da Renesmee, Isabella Cullen. Ela disse entrando e fechando a porta.

_ Prazer senhora Cullen. _ Sente-se. Apontei a poltrona ao lado do meu leito. _ Em que posso ajuda-la?

_ Vim lhe agradecer. Ela disse olhando para as mãos.

_ Me agradecer?

_ Sim, fiquei sabendo um pouco de tudo que aconteceu, e diferente do meu esposo eu sou muito grata pelo o que você fez a minha filha. Fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Um silêncio se abateu entre a gente, até que não me segurei.

_ Senhora Cullen, sei que não é da minha conta, e eu também não sei muita coisa, já que não tive tempo de conhecer a Nessie direito, mas para um garota da idade dela é meio incomum que não fale na mãe, e apesar de nunca ter perguntado eu reparava que ela parecia distante dessa coisa de família, existe algum problema entre a senhora e a Nessie?

_ Nessie? Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Eu lhe dei esse apelido. Eu disse sério, não queria que ela mudasse de assunto.

_ Bom senhor Black, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu tenho alguns problemas com a minha filha sim, me arrependo de ter deixado a adolescência dela nos separar e me arrependo mais ainda de ter escutado o Edward, achando que estávamos fazendo o melhor para a nossa filha, somos seres humanos e não somos perfeitos cometemos erros, e me arrependo de todos que eu cometi com a minha filha, pensando somente no meu trabalho e em agradar ao Edward, sei que o senhor pode achar que o que estou falando é da boca para fora, mas só eu sei como está o meu coração nesse momento. Ela disse e reparei que os seus olhos estavam cheios de água. _ Eu quero a minha filha de volta. Ela disse deixando as lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos.

Respirei fundo com a aquela cena, apesar de não está 100% certo que eram verdadeiras aquelas lágrimas, eu não estava em posição de julgar ninguém.

_Vai dá tudo certo senhora Cullen, a Nessie é forte, vai sair dessa, e a senhora poderá mostrar o quanto ela é importante na sua vida, pois ela irá precisar muito de carinho e atenção quando ela acordar desse pesadelo que está vivendo. _ Eu só peço que a senhora me deixe ajudar, pois eu amo a sua filha e pretendo está ao seu lado quando esse conto de trevas acabar. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela só fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Irei deixar você descansar, fiquei sabendo que você teve uns problemas emocionais ao vê-la. Ela disse me encarando.

_ Não aguentei a cena que vi. Disse fechando os olhos com força para afastar aquela imagem.

_ Edward também não, surtou e começou a chorar, também teve que ser amparado.

_ Hum. Eu respondi sem interesse.

_ Ele é um bom homem apesar de tudo Black, ele ama a nossa filha, só não sabe demostrar. Ela disse o defendendo. _ Preciso ir agora. Ela disse indo à porta. _ Mais uma vez muito obrigada. Ela disse saindo da sala.

Após a conversa com a dona Isabella, eu tive certeza que não conseguiria dormi, uma porque já tinha dormindo demais, duas porque a imagem da Nessie não sai da minha cabeça e três que aquela visita inesperada não havia ajudado em nada. Então chamei a enfermeira e pedi um remédio.

Quando eu acordei já era de manhã e o Jasper me chamava. Deu-me a alta como prometido. Fui para casa tomei um banho vesti um terno preto e segui para o cemitério onde seria o enterro do Seth.

Havia vários alunos e professores. Alec estava lá separado da Claire que chorava muito. Quil estava de mãos dadas com a Claire e Embry e Jared estavam abraçados. Eu sei o quanto eles foram amigos antes do Seth surtar.

Eu queria me aproximar sem chamar atenção, já que não sabia se eu era bem vindo ali. A Sue estava sentada em uma cadeira, seu semblante era horrível, aparentava ainda está abaixo de efeito dos remédios.

Leah estava sem chorar de mãos dadas com a mãe, sua expressão era dura e estranha. E um senhor que parecia um pouco com o Seth passava a mão pelo o caixão.

Eu me aproximei sem fazer barulho e me posicionei atrás de algumas pessoas. O Padre fez todas as condolências que deviam ser feitas e logo em seguida o caixão estava sendo baixado aos sete palmos da terra. Nesse momento o choro da Sue pareceu se intensificar e o senhor que deveria ser o pai do Seth colocou os braços sobre os ombros da Leah, ele estava chorando também. Reparei a Leah limpar uma lágrima que caía de seus olhos.

As pessoas foram cumprimentar os três, e eu não sabia se fazia o mesmo ou se ia embora, resolvi cumprimentar. Respirei fundo e fui em direção dos três. O primeiro era o senhor Clearwater que eu não conhecia.

_ Meus sentimentos senhor Clearwater. Eu disse apertando a sua mão. Ele retribui o aperto.

A próxima era a Leah, quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu eu vi o quanto ela estava sofrendo.

_ Meus sentimentos Leah. Eu disse esticando a mão. Mais ela em fez de aperta a minha mão ela me abraçou com força e eu retribui o abraço, ela começou a chorar em meus braços.

_ Meu irmãozinho Jake. Ela falava em meio ao choro. _ Eu perdi o meu irmãozinho.

_ Shhh .. Vai ficar tudo bem. _ Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa eu.

_ A culpa não foi sua Jake, o Seth não estava bem e nós deixamos isso de lado, seria fácil colocar a culpa em você, mas a verdade é que a culpa foi nossa. Ela disse ainda agarrada ao meu peito. _ Como ela está? Ela perguntou e eu entendi que era da Nessie que ela falava.

_ Na mesma. Eu respondi somente, tocar naquele assunto fazia um nó forma-se em minha garganta.

Soltei-me da Leah e fui falar com a Sue. Cheguei perto dela e só em olhar em seus olhos os meus encheram de água, dessa vez eu não falei nada, só a abracei e fiquei surpreso quando ela retribuiu o abraço.

_ Eu deveria ter te escutado. Foi só o que ela disse. Eu fiquei calado por alguns minutos ainda abraçado com ela.

Soltei-a e sai desnorteado daquele cemitério. Isso foi só a primeira coisa do dia. Ainda tinha o resultado do exame da Nessie.

Fui direto para o hospital, nem troquei de roupa. Já fazia uns dias que eu não ligava para a minha mãe, mas a essa altura ela já sabia da história e logo apareceria pelo o hospital.

E como eu previ minha mãe e meu pai estavam no hospital quando eu cheguei. Eles conversavam com o Edward e o meu pai não tinha uma cara muito boa.

_ Bom dia. Eu cumprimentei a todos.

_ Meu filho, como você está? A minha mãe veio me abraçar.

_ Estou bem. Respondi olhando em seus olhos.

_ Jake.

_ Agora não pai, não vou discutir isso com você aqui e agora.

_ Francamente Billy será que você pode respeitar a dor do seu filho um minuto que seja. Minha mãe o repreendeu.

Edward me encarava com raiva, mas não estava ligando.

Já estava indo a recepção quando o Jasper chegou.

_ Bom dia. Ele cumprimentou. _ Está melhor Black? Fiquei sabendo que você pediu remédio para dormir, aconteceu algo?

_ Não, só não tinha sono, já que dormi 24 horas seguidas. Eu disse sorrindo fraco. Minha mãe e meu pai não estavam entendendo nada, isso estava claro em seus olhos.

_ Bom já tenho o resultado da tomografia. _ O exame revelou o que já temíamos, a morte de algumas células cerebrais. _ A parte mais afetada foi à parte responsável pelos os movimentos do lado direito do seu corpo e a segunda parte afetada foi à parte da fala e digamos que uma possível perda de memória, essa última não confirmo, pois não está muito nítido na tomografia e por hoje não irei mexer mais em seu corpo. Ele disse olhando em nossos olhos, _ Sinto-me na obrigação de falar, que só teremos certeza absoluta de tudo isso o dia em que ela acordar. _ O que pode ser amanhã, daqui a cinco minutos, cinco dias, cinco semanas, cinco meses ou até cinco anos, isso vai depender do organismo dela.

_ Após esses exames o senhor pode nos confirmar se é possível que ela acorde? Edward perguntou.

_ Não gosto muito de falar essas coisas para não dá falsas esperanças, tenho que falar que fiquei feliz com o resultado, devido o tempo em que ela ficou parada eu esperava danos piores, até uma possível morte cerebral ao decorrer do tempo, atenção, a morte cerebral ainda não foi descartada pelo fato de ela está em coma, mas eu acredito que ela saíra dessa sim, com as sequelas mais saíra. Ele disse sorrindo para a gente.

Eu não conseguia falar e nem sorrir. Eu fique estático como eu havia aprendido há ficar esse tempo todo.

Um mês depois ...

Um mês havia se passado e a Nessie ainda estava em coma. A única coisa boa de tudo era que ela já se encontrava fazia uma semana no quarto e sem está intubada, já respirava por conta própria.

Eu finalmente pude voltar a toca-la. Não foi fácil no começo, o Edward quis me matar e ainda quer, mas a Isabella deu um jeito e ele passou a pegar menos no pé.

Hoje é dia 22 de març aniversário de 18 anos da Nessie. Claire me contou como ela costumava fazer festas de arrombada em seus aniversários passados, e hoje por ironia do destino era se tornaria maior de idade deitada em uma cama de hospital sem previsão de quando acordaria de tudo aquilo.

Hoje também completa um mês que o Seth veio ao óbito, eu sei pouco da Sue e da Leah, sei que a Leah tem passado um mau bocado com Sue já que a mesma ainda não aceita a morte do filho.

Hoje como em qualquer outro dia eu fui trabalhar pela manhã, mas não prestei atenção em nada no trabalho já que ligo de cinco em cinco minutos para saber da Nessie.

As enfermeiras do hospital já devem está de saco cheio de mim. Já conheço quase todas e sempre trago algo para lhe agradar, pois sei o quanto eu tenho sido um chato.

Após o meu expediente como sempre, passei eu um drive-thu do Mcdonalds para comprar algo para comer. Mas hoje teve uma exceção por ser o aniversário da Nessie resolvi fazer algo especial, já havia pedido permissão a senhora Cullen e ela havia concedido.

Depois de passar no Mc eu fui até uma floricultura e comprei alguns vasos de flores. Fui até uma confeitaria para pegar os pedidos de salgadinho e bolo que eu havia feito. Passei em uma loja de decoração para pegar os pedidos que eu também havia feito. E segui para o hospital.

Aquele dia em especial pedi que deixassem as cortinas do quarto abertas, pois queria que o sol entrasse. Nessie estava muito branca, com uma cor meio estranha e eu adorava como ela ficava depois de um dia com as cortinas abertas.

Como sempre cheguei na hora que as enfermeiras estão fazendo a sua higiene. Elas trocam o cateter e limpam seus braços e pernas com panos e às vezes a mudam de posição para que não criem escoriações em sua pele.

_ Bom dia. Eu cumprimentei todas assim que elas acabaram o serviço.

_ Bom dia Jake. Elas falaram em uníssono.

_ Espero ter comprado tudo, as outras coisas estão no carro, eu pego assim que comer. Eu disse largando as decorações em um canto e indo lavar a minha mão para poder comer o meu "almoço".

Comi o meu hambúrguer e fui pegar o resto das coisas no carro. Claire, Alec, Embry, Jared e até o Quil que agora havia voltado a andar com a galera de novo, chegaram. Ajudaram-me com a decoração. Eu havia mandado fazer um pôster da Nessie com uma foto que a Claire me deu, ela estava sorrindo deitada na grama e eu achei a foto linda. No pôster está escrito "_Feliz 18 anos Nessie"._

Arrumamos tudo e por volta das 17:00 os "convidados" começaram a chegar, claro que eram mais enfermeiras e doutores do que civis, mas o quarto estava cheio.

Estamos conversando e rindo. Edward e Isabella já haviam ido embora. O que dei graça a Deus, não queria ninguém de cara feia me olhando. Tiramos algumas fotos da decoração e do bolo. Não permiti que tirassem fotos dela, pois sei que quando ela acordasse detestaria todas as fotos, então resolvi que fotos dela na cama não eram para serem tiradas.

A galera já começava a se dissipar e como eu sempre faço antes de ir embora, eu liguei o rádio com um Cd de músicas que a Claire havia feito para ela.

Estávamos eu Alec, Claire, Embry, Jared e Quil no quarto conversando, quando a Claire arregalou os olhos em direção da cama da Nessie e eu me virei já desesperado para ver do que se tratada.

Foi quando o meu coração parou e eu pensei que fosse cai.

A Nessie encontrava-se com os olhos abertos. Pareciam meio fora de órbitas, mas estavam abertos, ela piscava freneticamente.

Como ela estava com um cordão cervical no pescoço ela não conseguia olhar para baixo.

Quando eu consegui me mover fui bem devagar a sua direção. Apertei o botão vermelho ao lado da cama dela, e encostei a mão no seu braço esquerdo, ela virou os olhos na direção de quem a tocava, e o meu coração se encheu de alegria quando ela abriu um sorriso meio torto para eu, mas era um sorriso, e os seus olhos encheram de água.

_ Ja.. Ja.. Ela tentou falar o meu nome e não conseguiu, e vi em seus olhos que ela se assustou com aquilo.

_ Fica calma minha linda. Eu disse passando a mão pelos os seus cabelos.

_ Ja.. Ja.. Ela tentou falar de novo e ficou cansada, com falta de ar.

_ Shh .. Se acalma Nessie, estou aqui. Eu disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Deixando uma lágrima que caia dos meus olhos cai em seu rosto.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Pov Nessie.**

Abrir os meus olhos e aquelas luzes das lâmpadas florescentes praticamente me forçando a fecha-los de novo. Encarei um teto branco que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

Tentei mexer a minha cabeça, mas algo me impedia de realizar esse ato, senti que tinha algo em meu pescoço que não me deixava mexer, então por instinto tentei levar a mão direita para tirar o negócio, só que o meu braço não me obedeceu. Tentei incansavelmente levanta-lo, mas não obtive sucesso.

Então eu comecei a ficar nervosa, apesar de está com os olhos abertos eles estavam meio turvos e embaçados. Tentei me acalmar, pois eu estava escutando vozes no local e apesar de não saber nem um pouco o que eu estava fazendo ali, pois a última coisa que eu lembro era que eu estava fazendo café para o Jake.

Fiz força para falar qualquer coisa para chamar atenção das pessoas, mas não consegui fazer nem um som sair pela a minha boca. Um silêncio suplicante pareceu se apossar do local e eu me assustei por isso, achei que as pessoas haviam me deixado sozinha. Mas me enganei, senti que alguém tocava em meu braço esquerdo, e apesar de não ter olhado ainda para a pessoa, pelo toque eu sabia que era ele.

Virei o meu rosto em busca de sua face e o encontrei com lágrimas nos olhos me encarando. Forcei o seu nome, mas isso também não saiu e eu comecei a me desesperar. Ele tentou me acalmar e quando me beijou deixou uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto.

Varias vozes começaram a se apossar do quarto.

_ O que aconteceu Jake?

_ Jasper ela acordou. Jake disse segurando a minha mão.

"_Acordei de que? Eu nem estava dormindo, eu estava fazendo o seu café"_ Isso era o que eu queria falar, mas eu só conseguia pensar, na hora de processar as palavras eu não conseguia.

_ Eu disse Jake, eu disse que ela ia voltar. _ Agora precisamos fazer alguns exames imediatamente, peço que os outros saiam e deixem somente o Jake aqui.

Passou uns segundo e apareceu em meu campo de visão um moço loiro.

_ Boa noite senhorita Cullen, eu sou o Jasper, vou tirar isso do seu pescoço que deve está incomodando, mas peço que você não tente levantar e nem faço movimentos bruscos com a cabeça, está bem. Não precisa me responder com palavras, faremos assim uma piscada de olho é Sim e duas piscadas é Não. Está bem? Pisquei uma vez como ele falou. Apesar de não entender nada, eu sentia dores pelo corpo e faria o que ele estava me pedindo. O Jake não soltava a minha mão e eu apertei a dele com um pouco de medo.

O Jasper tirou o negócio que me atrapalhava, e quando ele ergueu o objeto eu reparei que era um cordão cervical, então era isso, eu estava em um hospital, eu me assustei e comecei a ficar nervosa, então máquinas começaram a apitar em minha volta e a minha respiração começou a ficar descompassada, eu estava sentindo falta de ar.

_ Senhorita Cullen, você precisa se acalmar. O Jasper falava.

_ Fica calma eu estou aqui. Jake disse passando a mão pelo o meu rosto. Forcei virar a cabeça para olha-lo, ele estava com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos e as lágrimas ainda caiam de seu rosto.

_ Senhorita Cullen. Jasper chamou a minha atenção de novo. _ Preciso lhe examinar.

Ele colocou aquela lanterninha em meus olhos, verificou algumas máquinas que estavam em minha volta, apertou um pouco o meu abdome do lado esquerdo e senti um pouco de dor ali e apertou perto do meu ombro esquerdo, também senti dor. Fiz caretas as duas vezes e ele percebeu. Fez umas anotações e voltou a me encarar.

_ Eu preciso que você fique bem calma agora. Ele soltou a prancheta que carregava e levou a sua mão ao meu lado direito do corpo, eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo já que eu não senti o que ele estava fazendo. _ Está sentindo isso? Ele perguntou. Pisquei duas vezes. _ E isso? Pisquei mais duas vezes. _ Aperte a minha mão com a sua mão direita. Ele pediu. Fiz o que ele pediu, mas além de não senti a sua mão eu reparei que não senti o meu lado direito. _ Fica calma senhorita Cullen. Ele disse olhando para as máquinas. Respirei fundo.

Ele pegou tipo uma agulha pequena e disse que espetaria no meu pé, e que eu sentisse algo era para falar. Observei quando ele levou agulha até o meu pé, mas eu não senti a espetada. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o Jake.

_ Como havíamos previsto. Jake parecia está mais calmo dessa vez._ Senhorita Cullen eu preciso que você me diga o seu nome, por favor.

Pensei que essa seria fácil, pois a minha mente já gritava _"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee". _Porém a minha boca não acompanhava o meu pensamento.

_ Pode falar de qualquer forma. Só preciso que você fale algo. O Jasper disse. _ Seu nome é muito grande, tentaremos o nome do Jacob. Fale o nome dele.

Respirei fundo, fechei os meus olhos e forcei o seu nome pela a minha boca.

_ Jaa .. Jaa .. Lágrimas já começavam a se formar em meus olhos, eles queimavam. _ Jaa .. _ Jaaaake. Eu consegui por fim dizer. E o Jake que estava me encarando começou a chorar de novo. O Jasper deu um tapa em seu ombro e eles se abraçaram.

_ Não é muita coisa cara, mas já é um começo, ela terá esses tipos de dificuldades daqui para frente, mas qualquer coisa nova que ela consiga fazer será uma vitória imensa.

Agora sim eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, que eu estava em um hospital isso eu já sabia, só não sabia como eu tinha parado lá, que eu não sentia o meu lado direito eu também sabia e que não tinha força para falar fluentemente isso eu também sabia, eu só não sabia o que aconteceu que desencadeou tudo isso.

_ Jaaake.. Consegui falar o seu nome dessa vez mais rápido e melhor. _ Ooooo .. q ... que ... acon...acon...acon.

_ Eu explico linda. Ele disse não me deixando terminar a frase, agradeci, pois já sentia falta de ar.

_ Você sofreu um acidente, por isso você está aqui no hospital.

_ Q... que.. ti..ti..tipooo .. de...aci..aci..aci..dente. Perguntei sem ar já.

_ Do tipo que te deixa na cama de hospital, não é a hora para falar disso minha linda.

_ Jake, aconselho que vocês tirem todas essas decorações, pois ela está sem noção do tempo, não quero arriscar que ela veja isso e fique nervosa.

Sem noção do tempo? Algo não me cheirava bem ali, mas por mais que eu tentasse falar algo eu não conseguia, então optei por ficar quieta.

Aquela noite que passou o Jake não dormiu, passou a noite toda me olhando e não queria que eu dormisse o porquê eu não sei.

_ Ela vai acordar Jake. Jasper falava para ele. _ Fica tranquilo que ela vai acordar só que ela precisa descansar. Ele disse depositando uma seringa no tubo de soro. Eu apaguei depois de alguns minutos com o Jake me fazendo carinho.

Quando eu acordei pela manhã o Jake estava deitado em uma poltrona do lado da minha cama, pelo visto havia dormido ali e tive a certeza que ele ficaria com dores, pois um homem do tamanho dele em um lugar pequeno daquele não combinava muito.

_ Jaa .. Eu mal comecei a falar e ele já tinha dado um pulo da poltrona.

_ Está acordada há muito tempo? Perguntou assustado. _ Desculpe eu peguei no sono. _ Está precisando de algo?.

Fechei os olhos, pois via a preocupação em seus olhos e não conseguia falar que estava tudo bem.

_ Está sentindo dor? Ele perguntou colocando a mão no meu rosto. Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ele soltou o ar que parecia prender.

_ Áaaa ..gua. Eu pedi. Eu sentia minha garganta seca.

_ Vou buscar. Ele disse saindo da sala.

Fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo, estava me sentindo a pessoa mais inútil da face da terra, não podia meche o lado direito e não podia falar direito e não sabia o que havia acontecido.

Senti que alguém tocava meus cabelos e abrir os olhos pensando ser o Jake, mas ao abrir os olhos deparei com a minha mãe e o meu pai ao meu lado.

Arregalei os meus olhos sem entender o porquê daquilo. Automaticamente afastei a minha cabeça de suas carícias e percebi que isso lhe causou dor.

_ Oi filha, está se sentindo bem? Ela perguntou. Ainda com a cara fechada fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Jake entrou na sala falando comigo.

_ Minha linda eu. Quando ele olhou para o meu pai sua cara fechou e a reação do meu pai não foi diferente.

_ Não vão começar vocês dois né. A minha mãe falou olhando para o meu pai, o que achei estranho já que ela nunca o repreendeu.

_ Jaake. O Chamei e ele veio correndo para o meu lado. Ajudou-me a beber a água, meus pais só nos encaravam, algo me dizia que eu não podia fazer aquelas coisas na frente deles, mas eu não sabia o porquê.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo na sala, conversaram comigo e eu só balança a cabeça em sinal de positivo ou negativo, Jake havia deixado o quarto para que conversássemos, mas eu não queria falar com eles.

Quando eles saíram a Alice seguida da Claire entraram no quarto e ai eu me senti feliz. Conversamos muito, mas elas não me contaram nada que pudesse me dizer o porquê de tudo aquilo. Recebi mais visitas àquela tarde, entre elas a do Embry a do Jared a da senhora e do senhor Black e uma que me deixou sem jeito foi à visita da Leah.

_ Você está se sentindo bem? Ela perguntou;

_ Sii .. m.. Forcei a palavra.

_ Fico feliz, e sinto muito por tudo isso. Ela disse com os olhos aparentando tristeza.

_ Se..th. Eu queria perguntar como estava o Seth, mas de tudo que eu pensei só saiu o nome dele, ela pareceu perceber o que eu queria dizer. O Jake que nos observava ficou com o corpo rígido o maxilar trancado. Leah baixou o olhar por alguns minutos, depois me olhou sorrindo.

_ O Seth está bem, ele finalmente encontrou a paz depois desse tempo todo Renesmee. Ela disse em uma falsa alegria, aquilo me incomodou um pouco, pois reparei que aquilo parecia mentira, mas só fiz dá um sorriso em sua direção.

Quando a Leah me deixou no quarto com o Jake, eu o encarei.

_ Seth. _ Jake? Perguntei de novo e esperava sinceramente que ele fosse sincero.

_ Foi como a Leah disse, ele finalmente encontrou a paz minha linda. Ele disse vindo se deitar ao meu lado na cama. _ Sabia que eu estou louco para beijar essa sua boca gostosa. Ele disse roçando o nariz em meu pescoço fazendo o meu corpo tremer.

Virei para ele e depositei um beijo em sua boca, ele começou casto mais foi logo esquentando, por eu ainda não consegui controlar a minha respiração o beijo não durou muito, logo nos separamos, mas tive a sensação que eu não sentia os lábios dele há dias.

**Três semanas ...**

Três semanas haviam se passado e eu ainda estava naquele hospital. A diferença era que eu já estava respirando melhor e falando bem melhor também.

Recebia visitas todos os dias. De todas as visitas eu ainda só não conseguia aceitar a dos meus pais, apesar de ele estarem lá todos os dias eu ainda não me sentia segura ao lado deles.

Cheguei até a brigar com o Jake um dia, pois ele disse que eu tinha que passar a ficar com eles também, e falar e não só ficar balançando a cabeça. O pouco que eu conseguia falar nós brigamos, mas ele levou na brincadeira. _"Nem em uma cama de hospital você deixa de ser geniosa garota"_ Foi o que ele disse antes de me beijar.

Beijar esse era outro problema, não estávamos fazendo muito isso, pois as carícias logo começam a esquentar e as máquinas começam a apitar em nossa volta e ficamos constrangidos quando as enfermeiras entravam correndo na sala.

Outra coisa que eu não gostava era de algumas enfermeiras que tinham intimidade demais com o Jake, só faltavam babar e se jogar em seu colo, e ele dava atenção a todas. Brigamos por isso também e ele disse que eu estava com ciúmes dele.

Hoje finalmente eu ganharia a minha alta, poderia me recuperar em casa. Segundo o meu pai a casa já foi adaptada para me receber. Eu voltei a falar melhor, mas os meus movimentos do lado direito não voltaram, então eu preciso de uma enfermeira 24 horas por dia ao meu lado e preciso de cadeira de rodas.

Tentei uma vez nessas três semanas andar, mas não consegui então cheguei a conclusão que teria que usar a cadeira, mas aquilo cortava o meu peito ao meio, eu me sentia vulnerável perante aquela situação, mas me esforçava ao máximo para demostrar felicidade para o Jake, já que ele mesmo disse que eu estava muito pior quando cheguei aqui.

Outra coisa que ninguém me contou foi como eu fui parar ali e por quanto tempo eu fiquei em coma. É isso me contaram, quando o Jake disse que eu estava em coma eu fiquei com os olhos parados e acho que ele achou que eu havia ficado em coma de novo, pois ele ficou desesperado. Passado o susto eu ri muito e ele ficou bravo comigo.

Eu sentia umas dores ainda no abdômen e o médico disse que eu estava na fila de transplante de órgão, mas não me disse o porquê. O ombro esquerdo não doía tanto, mas era sensível ainda.

_ Vou ter que sair desse hospital de cadeira de rodas? Perguntei para o Jake, as palavras já saiam mais rápidas e certas dessa vez, meus acompanhamentos com a fonodióloga estavam dando ótimos resultados, eu tive que aprender a falar do zero, foi difícil, mas eu estava superando.

_ Sabe que você AINDA não consegue andar minha linda. Ele disse arrumando as minhas coisas. Alice penteava os meus cabelos e a Claire estava fazendo uma maquiagem em mim. Meus pais chegariam para me buscar em alguns minutos.

Eu olhei para a cadeira de rodas e a sensação de impotência tomou conta de mim.

_ Porra, chorando enquanto eu faço maquiagem? Você está de sacanagem né? Claire perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

_ O que foi? Jake perguntou agarrando o meu rosto.

_ Eu não quero sair nisso. Eu disse apontando a mão para cadeira.

_ Faremos assim, eu vou leva-la no colo até o carro do seu pai, mas você terá que passar a usa-la, até que você possa poder andar sozinha.

_ Quando isso vai acontecer?

_ Quando tiver que acontecer, você irá começar a fisioterapia e todos os tratamentos e você voltará a andar sem a cadeira de rodas.

_ Eu tenho medo que eu não consiga.

_ Claro que você vai conseguir você saiu de um coma e voltou a falar melhor em três semanas com tratamento, você irá voltar a andar e se não voltar que diferença isso vai fazer? Você está viva e tem a mim ao seu lado, e eu não sei você mocinha, mas eu não pretendo lhe abandonar nunca mais. Ele disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

_ Será que você pode parar de agarrar a minha filha. Meu pai entrou na sala fazendo o Jake me soltar.

_ Edward não vou falar de novo. A minha mãe o repreendeu, ela tem feito bastante isso ultimamente.

_ Bom dia minha linda. Ela disse passando as mãos pelo os meus cabelos. _ Podemos ir? Ela perguntou. Eu ia fazer sinal positivo com a cabeça, mas o Jake me lançou um olhar duro eu resolvi responder.

_ Sim. Também foi só o que eu disse. Jake balançava a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso torto.

Meu pai pegou a cadeira e posicionou na frente da cama.

_ Ela não vai ai. Jake respondeu por mim. _ Vou leva-la no colo. Ele disse colocando as bolsas na cadeira e vindo me pegar.

_ Nem pensar, ela vai vim aqui. Meu pai disse segurando o braço do Jake.

_ Eu não quero ir ai. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele baixou os olhos e saiu com a cadeira. Minha mãe o seguiu levando algumas coisas do quarto.

Jake depositou um selinho em meus lábios e me pegou no colo. Passamos pelos os corredores e algumas enfermeiras me deram tchau, algumas davam tchau só para o Jake e aquilo estava me tirando do sério. Ele só ria da minha expressão.

Chegamos ao carro e o doutor Jasper chegou para se despedir.

_ Jake parceiro, tudo de bom para você e para a Nessie, estou torcendo por vocês. _ E você mocinha nada de abusar estamos só começando essa nova fase. Ele disse depositando um beijo em minha testa. Abraçou o Jake e segui para dentro do hospital.

_ Estou seguindo vocês com o meu carro. Jake disse beijando a minha testa.

Chegamos a minha casa e o Jake me carregou de novo para dentro de casa sobre os protestos do meu pai.

Levou-me para quarto onde eu ficaria agora. O escritório foi transformado no meu quarto, todas as minhas coisas estava em baixo agora já que eu não podia subir escadas. Fui apresentada a minha enfermeira.

_ Filha, essa é a Jane sua nova enfermeira. Uma moça baixinha e loira com os olhos azuis e um sorriso que eu não gostei muito me olhava, mas olhava mais o Jake, não gostei nem um pouco daquilo.

Jake me deitou na cama e foi falar com a garota.

_ Prazer sou Jacob Black.

_ Prazer Jane. Ela disse só faltando se esfregar nele. _ O senhor é o médico da senhorita Renesmee?

_ Não, ele é o meu NAMORADO. Eu disse possesivamente. Nem me dei conta do que eu havia falado, até que o Jake deitou ao meu lado da cama com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Eu sou seu namorado? Ele perguntou beijando o meu pescoço. Eu ainda encarava a Jane e seu olhar era mortal para mim.

_ Pensei que fosse. Eu disse o encarando. Ele começou a sorrir e me deu um beijo, eu o apertei contra o meu corpo para que aquelazinha percebesse que ele era meu.

_ Bom acho que tenho um pedido formal para fazer então. Ele disse olhando em meus olhos. Levou a mão ao bolso da calça e tirou uma caixinha. _ Antes que você surte, não estou lhe pedindo em noivado e nem em casamento, e só um anel de compromisso para que fique claro que eu sou seu e você é minha. Ele disse abrindo a caixinha e um anel de prata com um fio de ouro em volta revelou-se.

Dentro do anel estava escrito_. "Always and forever"._

_ Renesmee Cullen você quer ser a minha namorada?


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Pov Nessie.

_ Você poderia nos deixar sozinhos Jane. Jacob pediu a galinha da minha enfermeira assim que colocou o anel no meu dedo depois do meu sonoro "_Sim"_.

_ Jacob eu acho .. Jane começou a falar.

_ HEI! Eu chamei a atenção dos dois. _ Primeiro que para você é BLACK senhor Black e segundo que você não é feita para ACHAR nada e sim para me SERVIR e no momento você está SERVINDO de empata love, então sugiro que você pare de ACHAR e de tratar o meu NAMORADO com intimidade e faça o que ele MANDOU sai do quarto. Eu disse a encarando, Jake me olhava com cara de espantado.

_ Desculpe. Ela disse com ódio nos olhos.

_ O que foi isso? Jake perguntou apontando por onde a Jane saiu.

_ Vai dizer que você não viu como ela está olhando para você desde que você chegou? E você distribuindo esse sorriso para toda mulher que você vê não ajuda também.

_ Nessie, eu não fiz nada e ela muito menos.

_ Ah pelo amor de Deus Jake, vai ficar defendendo essa puta agora?

_ Nessie, o que aconteceu, você estava perfeitamente bem há alguns horas atrás no hospital, agora colocou os pés aqui mudou totalmente. _ Me conta o que está acontecendo. Ele disse se aproximando e sentando ao lado da minha cama, veio para depositar um beijo em meus lábios e eu virei o rosto.

Ele suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

_ Nessie. Ele disse passando a mão pelo o meu braço direito, eu só vi o movimento, mas não senti o toque.

Eu já estava me sentindo impotente e insegura quando vi a cadeira de rodas no hospital, depois que eu cheguei em casa e deparei com aquela enfermeira em perfeito estado ainda dando em cima do Jake, a angustia que eu sentia e não queria demostrar para ele quebrou as correntes do meu coração e conseguiram sai do meu controle. Com o gesto dele então piorou ainda mais, e eu não aguentei.

_ ISSO AQUI ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. Eu gritei pegando o braço direito com a mão esquerda e levantando ao ar e o soltando só para que o mesmo caísse em seguida sobre a cama sem vida nenhuma. _ EU SOU A PESSOA MAIS INÚTIL DA FACE DESSA TERRA, EU SOU IMPOTENTE AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENXERGANDO?

_ Mais que merda é essa que você está falando Renesmee, ficou louca, cadê aquela mulher forte que estava no hospital.

_ ELA NÃO EXISTE OK? EU ME FIZ DE FORTE POR VOCÊ, MAS DESDE QUE EU ACORDEI ME SINTO UM NADA.

_ Você não é um nada você é forte.

_ PARA COM ISSO, PARA DE FALAR ISSO, EU NÃO SOU A MULHER MARAVILHA POR TER SAÍDO DE UM COMA DEPOIS DE UM MÊS E TAMBÉM NÃO SOU UMA DAS SUPER PODEROSAS POR TER REAPRENDIDO A FALAR EM TRÊS SEMANAS, EU SOU UM LIXO DO QUAL VOCÊ TEM PENA, E VAI ME TROCAR PELA A MINHA ENFERMEIRA GOSTOSA, POIS NEM TOCAR EM MIM VOCÊ TOCA AGORA. Eu disse tentando segurar o meu choro.

Ele me encarou com uma intensidade nos olhos que eu fiquei com medo de ter falado todas as aquelas coisas.

_ Você pode falar o que for, eu aceito qualquer merda que saia da sua boca, pois você passou por um período difícil e sei o quanto você deve está se sentindo insegura, eu fui avisado sobre isso, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu aceito tudo, mas você falar que eu estou com você por pena, isso eu não aceito, pois só eu sei como eu fiquei só em pensar na possibilidade de te perder, só eu sei como eu fiquei quando eu vi você naquela UTI, só eu sei como eu vive aquele um mês que você estava naquela cama de hospital como se estivesse morta, só eu sei a força que eu tive que tirar não sei da onde para enfrentar o seu pai para está ao seu lado, só eu sei o quanto eu orei para que Deus tivesse compaixão da sua vida e me deixasse ver o brilho dos seus olhos que sempre me encantaram, só eu sei a felicidade que eu senti quando você abriu os olhos e tentou falar o meu nome, só eu sei o quanto eu vibrava por cada palavra que você conseguia falar com perfeição, e só eu sei o quanto eu estou disposto a fazer para continuar ao seu lado. _ E não será uma enfermeira que irá mudar a minha cabeça, se o seu pai não conseguiu me afastar de você, não será a sua insegurança que fará isso, se voce não me quer por perto, é só falar que eu vou embora, mas por conta própria eu não vou. _ Dói demais sabe que você pensa que eu estou com você por pena, eu nunca fiz terça parte do que fiz por você por nenhuma pessoa.

_ O problema é que você gostou do sexo e é isso que você quer. Eu disse sem encara-lo.

_ Você realmente acredita que eu passaria tudo isso por causa de sexo? Você acha que eu infernizaria a vida de pessoas e bateria de frente com o seu pai só para ouvir você gemer o meu nome? Eu não sou adolesceste Renesmee eu sou um homem já, e eu não faço essas coisas, se eu quisesse só sexo eu teria feito com qualquer enfermeira, pois não faltaram oportunidades, mas eu não fiz porque eu não estava no hospital por sexo e sim por amar você.

_ Deveria ter aproveitado as enfermeiras, elas pelo menos podem sentir o seu toque. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele riu sem humor.

_ Eu não quero fazer sexo, eu quero fazer AMOR com a mulher que eu amo. Ele disse se aproximando. _ Pode me xingar, pode me bater se isso for descarregar a sua raiva, só não coloque palavras na minha boca e não fale que eu não te amo, pois você melhor do que ninguém sabe que o que eu quero é você.

_ Por quanto tempo você vai aguentar esse tesão? Perguntei já enchendo os olhos de água.

_ kkk ... Que tesão? Quem disse que eu estou com tesão?

_ Jacob Black para cima de mim com essa.

_ Conhece "_O Cinco contra Um"_? Ele perguntou me fazendo rir. _ É isso que eu tenho feito. Ele disse deitando ao meu lado e me abraçando.

_ Desculpe, eu me excedi, aquela Jane não tira os olhos de você.

_ Falando assim vou achar até que você me ama. Ele disse rindo.

_ Estamos chegando lá. Eu disse deitando em seu ombro.

Quando eu acordei Jake não estava ao meu lado, o que foi muito estranho já que eu estava acostumada tê-lo ao meu lado sempre que acordava.

Eu estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, eu não permitir que me deixassem com o cateter então eu teria um pouco de trabalho para fazer as minhas necessidades.

O problema e ter que chamar a Jane para me ajudar.

Olhei e reparei que a cadeira está um pouco perto, resolvi arriscar. Puxei a mesma com a mão esquerda de um jeito estranho, pois nem sei usar essa mão direito.

Posicionei a cadeira de frente para a cama e com o braço esquerdo puxei o corpo, eu só não contava que quando eu jogasse o corpo sobre a cadeira a mesma se movimentasse e me fizesse ir com o quadril direto no chão.

Eu senti uma dor infernal do lado esquerdo do corpo perto do abdômen, mas a vontade de arrancar os meus cabelos era maior que isso, porque agora eu teria que chamar a Jane aos gritos ainda ser vistas no chão.

_ MÃEEEEEE! Gritei já com os olhos fechados. _ MÃEEEEE!

Escutei passos vindos e logo em seguida ela entrou com o meu pai e a Jane atrás.

_ O que aconteceu? Ele veio correndo na minha direção.

_ Sem perguntas, só me ajuda e me leva ao banheiro, por favor. Eu pedi sem olhar para ninguém.

Ela é a Jane me ajudaram, eu aproveitei para tomar banho, outra maratona ter que ficar sentada em uma cadeira com a enfermeira segurando o seu tronco e você segurando em uma barra de ferro, enquanto a sua mãe te dá banho. Eu chorava ao mesmo tempo em que a água caía sobre os meus cabelos, aquela situação era humilhante demais.

Após tomar um banho e comer, com a ajuda da Jane, eu fiquei assistindo tv um pouco, meu descanso não durou muito, meu pai entrou no quarto.

_ Posso entrar? Ele disse entrando.

_ Já está dentro.

Ele entrou e sentou em uma poltrona que estava ao lado da cama.

_ Eu quero pedi desculpas para você, por tudo que eu fiz você passar. Eu sei que não tenho esse direito, e nem espero que tão cedo você me perdoe, mas gostaria que nos começássemos do zero. Quero poder conhecer você realmente e poder te ajudar. Eu errei muito e muito dos meus erros não tem conserto, mas eu gostaria de tentar, você estaria disposta a isso?

Escutei ele falar tudo o que ele queria falar e fiquei o encarando, a vontade que deu foi falar "_VAI Á MERDA"_, mas eu me segurei e o que eu realmente respondi foi.

_ Eu quero começar a me tratar com uma psicóloga, eu sinto que eu estou começando a desencadear sintomas de depressão e eu não quero isso na minha vida. Eu falei olhando em seus olhos.

_ Vou providenciar. Ele disse levantando da poltrona. _ Vou deixar você sozinha. Ele disse indo em direção à porta.

_ Pai. O Chamei assim que ele estava perto da porta. Ele virou com aqueles olhos verdes que eu acho lindos.

_ Oi.

_ E sobre a sua proposta, será igual a minha recuperação, um passo de cada vez, que um dia nós chegamos lá. Eu disse o fazendo ri. Ele fez sinal de positivo e saiu da sala.

Meu celular tocou e era o Jake.

_ Nessie. Ele disse ofegante.

_ O que você está fazendo? Eu perguntei já ficando brava.

_ Adivinha. Ele disse com tom de brincadeira.

_ Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso Jacob Black.

_ O que? Correndo na esteira? Ele disse rindo e me fazendo rir.

_ O que você quer? Eu perguntei.

_ Saber qual é o sabor de pizza que você quer e que filme você quer assistir.

_ Trás qualquer coisa, só esteja aqui rápido, pois estou doida para beijar essa sua boca linda e contar os planos que eu tenho para o meu aniversário.

Ele ficou mudo do outro lado da linha.

_ Jake. Eu chamei _ Jake.

_ Nessie minha linda, nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu te contei que você acordou no dia do seu aniversário. Ele disse com a voz preocupada.

_ Ah é, tinha esquecido, nada demais. Só vem logo está bem. Eu disse desligando o celular.

Joguei o meu corpo sobre o colchão e os meus olhos começaram a marejar, não é a primeira vez que eu falo desse aniversário, já é a terceira vez só nessa semana que se iniciou.

O Que será que está acontecendo comigo?

POv Jake.

Fiquei olhando para o celular em minhas mãos assustado. "_Eu não acredito que depois desse tempo todo viram outros problemas"._

Não é a primeira vez que ela fala nesse aniversário, eu já havia explicado uma vez isso a ela quando enfim contei que ela estava em coma.

Flashback On:

__ Não vejo a hora de comemorar o meu aniversário, pois não é todo dia que fazemos 18 anos. Ela me disse com um sorriso._

__ Não é todo dia que fazemos nenhuma das idades, mas estamos sempre usando isso como desculpa para fazer festa e gastar dinheiro. Ela virou os olhos com o que eu disse._

__ Mais é um estraga prazer mesmo._

__ Não sou Nessie, mas temo que tenha que ser nesse momento._

__ O que isso significa?_

__ Nessie, você sabe que você está no hospital porque sofreu um acidente._

__ O qual eu não me lembro e vocês também não querem me contar._

__ Isso mesmo, já disse que quando chegar a hora você saberá de tudo, mas eu tenho que contar uma parte do que aconteceu já que você quer fazer o seu aniversário._

__ Não enrola Black, fala logo._

__ Após o acidente que você teve, você ficou em coma por um mês, isso significa que o seu aniversário já passou, inclusive você acordou no dia do seu aniversário._

_Ela ficou com os olhos parados e eu me desesperei achando que algo havia acontecido com ela._

__Nessie _ Nessie, fala comigo._

_Até que ela reagiu._

__ Faz uma semana que eu acordei e você só me conta isso agora? Eu fiquei em coma por um mês? Eu exijo saber o que aconteceu comigo Black._

__ Eu não posso contar Nessie, seus pais e eu._

__ Desde quando você concorda com os meus pais?_

__ Desde que eu acho que eles estão certos sobre manter segredo do que aconteceu no momento._

_Nem preciso falar que ela fechou a cara e ficou com raiva né?_

Flashback Off:

Depois desse dia passou mais duas semanas e ela falou a mesma coisa _"Tenho planos para o meu aniversário"._Todas às vezes eu contava a mesma história e ela falava que tinha esquecido, mas aquilo estava me deixando com medo, e hoje ela vem com essa de novo.

Desistir de continuar na esteira tenho feito muito isso para extravasar as reações de que venho tendo, Nessie estava certa, eu estou cheio de tesão.

Peguei o celular e liguei para o Jasper.

_ E ai Jake.

_ Jasper, aconteceu de novo. Senti ele dá uma suspirada profunda.

_ Quando?

_ Agora pouco.

_ Vou marcar outra tomografia para ela, isso é estranho Jake ela já fez quatro e não encontramos nada, isso é muito estranho.

_ Vai marcar para quando?

_ Amanhã está bom?

_ Perfeito.

_ Entro em contato para falar o horário.

_ Obrigado Jasper.

_ Que isso Jake, não precisa agradecer.

Desliguei o celular e fui tomar um banho. Me arrumei peguei uns filmes na minha estante e fui para a pizzaria. Pedi duas pizzas e fui para a casa da Nessie.

Estacionei o carro reparei que tinha outro carro que eu não conheci. Apitei a campainha e a Alice abriu a porta com os olhos cheios de água.

_ O que aconteceu? Perguntei assustado.

_ Ela lembrou algumas coisas. Ela disse em meio os soluços. _ Para ser mais precisa a parte em que o Seth atirou nela, ela está desesperada.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala e estava indo para o quarto dela quando o Edward me chamou.

_ Black.

_ Agora não, Edward.

_ Black, preciso falar com você.

_ E eu preciso falar com a Nessie.

_ Ela está sendo atendida por uma psicóloga agora, elas precisam de privacidade e eu preciso falar com você. Ele disse fazendo sinal para a cozinha.

Dei-me como vencido e o segui até a cozinha. Chegando à mesma a Isabella estava sentada no balcão o Edward sentou ao seu lado. Fiquei encarando os dois.

_ Black, eu lhe chamei aqui, pois quero lhe comunicar que assim que a Nessie apresentar uma melhora iremos nos mudar de vez para Espanha. Eu não ia contar nada, mas a Bella disse que seria injusto com você.

_ Ela já sabe disso?. Perguntei me segurando para não quebrar a cara dele.

_ Não, e gostaria que ficasse desse jeito.

_ Jacob. Isabella me chamou. _ Eu sei o quanto você ama a minha filha, mas você entende que ela pode nunca voltar ao normal, e eu não quero deixa-la aqui sozinha.

_ Por quê? Se durante 17 anos vocês já fizeram isso. Eu disse com desafio nos olhos.

_ Fizemos, e olha no que deu. Ela foi baleada e quase morreu, não quero passar por isso de novo, sei o quanto você gosta dela, mas ela é minha filha e ela vai para Espanha assim que tiver uma melhora, e agradeceria se você não fizesse nada para impedir. Ela disse me encarando com aqueles olhos iguais a da Nessie.

A Nessie não vai para Espanha de jeito nenhum, eu viro tudo de cabeça para baixo, mas ela não vai ou eu não me chamo Jacob Black.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Pov Jake**

Após ouvir a "_grande surpresa"_, eu fui para sala esperar à psicóloga que estava ajudando a Nessie sair do quarto da mesma.

Ouvi a porta do quarto dela abrir e uma moça de cabelos ruivos sair do mesmo.

_ Ela pediu para chamar um senhor chamar Black. Ela disse olhando pela sala.

_ Sou eu. Eu disse levantando do sofá.

_ Prazer senhor Black, meu nome é Victoria sou a psicóloga da senhorita Renesmee, eu gostaria de conversa com o senhor um dia desses, temos que discutir algumas coisas.

_ Entendo perfeitamente, é só marcar o dia e a hora.

_ Está certo então, o senhor já pode entrar. _ Senhor Black.

_ Pois não.

_ Ela está bem abalada evite falar algo que a deixe mais triste. Ela disse olhando em meus olhos. Eu deveria está com algo estampado na testa, pois ela parecia que estava vendo que eu estava preocupado com algo.

_ Pode deixar.

Parei na porta e respirei fundo, forcei um sorriso e entrei no quarto. Ela estava deitada abraçada a um travesseiro e com os olhos inchados.

_ Nessie. Eu chamei assim que eu entrei no quarto.

Seus olhos mal encontraram os meus e ela já começou a chorar. Fui para o seu lado da cama e deitei para abraça-la.

_ Eu lembrei. Ela disse chorando. _ Ele atirou em mim. Ela disse e o choro ficou mais alto. _ Ele queria me matar, eu vi em seus olhos, eu ouvi os disparos e eu senti as dores de novo.

Escutei tudo com os olhos fechados me segurando para não chorar, pois era primeira vez que eu escuta aquela história por sua perspectiva, a Claire já havia contato várias vezes, mas ouvi da boca da Nessie pareceu ser mais aterrorizante.

_ O que aconteceu com ele? Ele foi preso? Por isso que você disse que ele havia encontrado a paz?

_ Não Nessie, ele não foi preso.

_ Então o que aconteceu Jake? Fala logo, não aguento mais isso, vocês escondendo as coisas de mim, eu tenho direito de saber.

Eu não queria contar por consideração aos seus pais, mas como eu reparei que eles não tinham consideração nenhuma comigo eu resolvi contar a verdade para ela, pois como ela mesma disse tudo aconteceu com ela, e ela tem esse direito. Respirei fundo tomei coragem e comecei a contar.

_ Ele ... Ele ... Ele morreu Nessie. Eu senti o seu corpo ficar rígido em meus braços.

_ Como assim ele morreu? Ela perguntou ficando com a voz embargada.

_ Depois que ele atirou em você, ele se suicidou.

O choro dela se intensificou. Eu entendo o seu lado, por mais que eles tiveram muitas brigas e confusões ele tiveram um relacionamento e antes de serem namorados eles eram amigos.

Ela ficou um tempo chorando em meus braços até que ela se acalmou.

_ Você trouxe pizza de que?

_ "_Qualquer uma_" não foi essa que você pediu? Eu disse meio seco.

_ O que aconteceu? Ela perguntou.

_ Nada, vou pegar a pizza. Eu disse levantando da cama e indo em direção à sala.

_ Alice, você poderia trazer a pizza que eu trouxe e o filme também? Eu perguntei a Alice.

_ Levo em um segundo Jake. Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Voltei para o quarto e sentei na poltrona. Eu não estava raciocinando, eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos tentando afastar aquelas palavras da minha cabeça.

_ JAKE! Escutei a Renesmee gritar.

_ Oi.

_ Porra, estou chamando você á um tempão, me ajuda a ficar sentada, por favor.

Fui até a sua cama e a ajudei a ficar sentada, acomodei alguns travesseiros em suas costas.

_ Melhor assim?

_ O que você tem?

_ Nada, ficou melhor assim?.

_ Jacob.

_ Eu já disse que não tenho nada. Eu disse sendo um pouco rude com ela. Seus olhos começaram a encher de água.

_ Chama a Alice, por favor. Ela disse virando a face para o outro lado para que eu não a visse chorar.

_ Nessie eu.

_ Chama a Alice, por favor, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

_ Eu te levo. Eu disse indo pegar a cadeira de rodas.

_ EU MANDEI VOCÊ CHAMAR A ALICE. Ela gritou e as lágrimas já caíam do seu rosto.

Respirei fundo e fui chamar a Alice, a mesma já estava vindo com as pizzas.

_ Alice ela quer ir ao banheiro. Eu disse tirando a bandeja de suas mãos e colocando em cima de uma mesinha que tinha em seu quarto.

_ Vai embora Jake, não quero mais pizza e nem ver filme, estou cansada quero dormir.

Resolvi não discutir com ela, pois fui eu mesmo que a tratei mal fazendo com que ela tivesse aquela reação.

Fui para perto de sua cama e depositei um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Me desculpa. Eu sussurrei sobre os mesmo e segui em direção à porta para ir embora.

Segui para a minha casa me sentindo péssimo pela reação que tive, mas naquela hora eu não sabia o que fazer, a possibilidade de perdê-la de NOVO estava assombrando a minha mente.

Cheguei em casa e não consegui fazer nada. Meu celular tocou e era o Jasper.

_ Jake, marquei o exame para as 11:00.

_ Mais uma vez obrigada Jasper, você está sendo mais que um médico, está sendo um amigo.

_ Que isso Jake já disse que não precisa agradecer. _ Estou achando a sua voz um pouco preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Aconteceu, os pais da Nessie estão querendo leva-la para Espanha.

_ Eles são loucos?

_ Querem sem pais agora Jasper, depois desses anos todos.

_ Agora entendi a preocupação.

_ Minha cabeça está pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, esses esquecimentos dela e essa "surpresa" que os seus pais me fizeram agora, eu juro que vou surtar se mais alguma coisa acontecer. Eu disse desabando no sofá.

_ Calma Jake, há uma grande possibilidade dos esquecimentos da Nessie serem psicológicos, não vai ser nada cara, fica calmo. _ Quero saber o que você irá fazer sobre a ida dela para Espanha.

_ Não sei Jasper, já pensei e não consigo pensar em nada, eles são os pais dela, eles possuem esse direito.

_ Mas ela é maior de idade. Jasper disse como se tivesse sorrindo.

_ Eu sei disse Jasper, só não sei em que isso vai me ajudar.

_ Tem certeza que não sabe? Até que ponto você chegaria para ficar com a Nessie?.

_ Até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso.

_ Não precisa de tanto, eu conheço um cartório que fica no centro de L.A.

_ Cartório? Eu perguntei confuso.

_ Isso Jake, cartório.

Ai eu tive um estalo.

_ Voce está falando em.

_ Isso mesmo que eu estou falando. Ele disse rindo.

Sorri com a ideia do Jasper.

_ Será que ela vai aceitar?

_ Se ela te ama de verdade, não pensará duas vezes.

_ Quanto tempo será até resolvemos tudo?

_ Uns dois dias, eu tenho um conhecido no cartório, posso pedir que ele agilize, e com dinheiro tudo é mais fácil.

_ Mais ela merece uma festa, depois de tudo que ela passou não pode ser de qualquer jeito.

_ Concordo com você, é por isso que ela tem amigos, e eu conheço uma que adoraria te ajudar.

_ Claire! Eu disse rindo.

_ Essa mesmo só tem uma exigência, quero ser o padrinho.

_ Não escolheria outro Jas. Eu disse rindo _ Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu disse enchendo os olhos d'água.

Depois que falei com o Jasper liguei para Claire.

_ Jake.

_ Claire, tudo bem?

_ Tudo.

_ Preciso de sua ajuda para uma coisa.

_ Pode falar.

Expliquei todo o meu plano e o porquê dele, ela gritava do outro lado da linha e eu tinha certeza que deveria está pulando. Ela concordou com tudo e achou tudo lindo, segundo as suas palavras.

_ Será que ela vai gostar? E aceitar?

_ Se ela não aceitar eu aceito. Ela disse me fazendo rir.

_ Obrigado Claire.

_ Obrigada você por está fazendo isso para ela, e me chamando para ajudar.

Depois que falei com a Claire eu não conseguia me conter de felicidade, estava realmente radiante com a ideia e resolvi compartilhar a ideia com a pessoa mais interessada da história.

**Pov Nessie**

Posso ter exagerado ao manda-lo embora, mas eu estou mais frágil que um cristal e quando ele foi rude comigo eu não consegui segurar as minhas lágrimas, pois ele é o único de quem eu tiro forças para continuar seguindo, e pensar que ele possa está desistindo de mim faz com que o meu coração se despedace.

_ o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui? Alice perguntou trazendo a cadeira para perto da cama.

_ Não quero ir ao banheiro, só me ajuda deitar, por favor. Eu pedi já chorando.

_ Minha linda, o que aconteceu?

_ Ele foi rude comigo, ele está com uma cara de preocupado, acho que desistiu de ficar perto de uma inválida.

_ Para com isso! Não fala isso, ele te ama, ele não se importa com nada disso que está acontecendo com você.

_ Ele se arrependeu, eu sinto isso.

_ Você o deixou explicar o porquê da preocupação?

_ Eu perguntei, mas ele não me contou.

_ E ai você foi logo o mandando embora sem dá uma chance né? Renesmee você tem que ver que não é só você que está sofrendo com essa situação, a vida dele mudou também, ele vive para você agora, você acha que é fácil para ele ter que bater de frente todos os dias com o seu pai para poder está ao seu lado? Você acha que é fácil ele ter que ser forte na sua frente para que você não venha desmoronar? Eu sei que o que você está passando é horrível, mas ele faz parte da sua vida também e querendo ou não essa tragédia se abateu sobre a cabeça dele também, não faça julgamentos precipitados, ele precisa de você tanto quanto você precisa dele.

Ela colocou o lençol sobre o meu corpo e saiu do meu quarto.

Alice estava certa, eu não dei chances de ele se explicar, eu fui logo o mandando embora porque ele foi um pouco grosso comigo, sendo que ele também está nessa situação.

Ele tem sido o motivo pelo qual eu luto desde o dia que acordei naquele hospital, ele tem sido o motivo pelo qual eu me permitir viver desse jeito, ele tem sido a minha razão de viver, eu demorei mais enfim eu descobrir que o Jacob Black era o homem da minha vida, que sem ele eu não conseguiria viver.

_ Renesmee, podemos conversar. Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto junto com o meu pai. _ O que vamos falar agora você não irá gostar nem um pouco, mas é um mal necessário. Franzi as sobrancelhas, não ia vim coisa boa ai.

_ Estou escutando.

_ Seu pai e eu conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que assim que você apresentar uma melhora vamos TODOS embora para a Espanha.

_ kk .. Isso é algum tipo de piada?

_ Não, é a mais pura verdade. Meu pai falou com aquele ar de _"EU SOU DEUS"_ que só ele sabe fazer.

_ Se antes eu tinha as minhas dúvidas hoje elas se confirmaram, você só podem me odiar, e me odeiam mais ainda por terem que está aqui cuidando de mim.

_ Minha filha não fala assim. Minha mãe tentou ser gentil.

_ Vocês querem me separar do Jake, é por isso que vocês estão fazendo isso.

_ Ele foi o motivo por você está onde você está, em uma cama sem os movimentos do lado direito. Meu pai falou duro.

_ Engano seu senhor Edward, ele é o motivo por que eu estou viva, foi por acordar com ele todos esses dias ao meu lado que eu resolvi viver e ser forte, ele é o motivo pelo o qual eu me tornei mais humana e ele sem dúvida é o motivo pelo qual eu descobrir que não me pareço em NADA com vocês dois.

_ Não vou discutir com você Renesmee, já está decidido. Meu pai disse.

_ O Jake já sabe dessa história.

_ Sabe e concordou com a nossa decisão. Minha mãe disse meio nervosa.

_ Mentira sua, ele não concordou, não precisa mentir, não deixe a situação de vocês pior do que já estava, eu não demostrarei afeto por vocês por vocês acharem que me levando para Espanha eu perdoarei 17 anos de desamor, porque não vou perdoar, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi muito bem com vocês é ser fria com as pessoas, apesar de que estou melhorando nisso, com vocês eu sempre serei fria, e nada que você façam para provar ao contrário fará diferença. _ A conversa terminou, eu preciso dormi.

Eles ficaram um tempo parados me olhando até que resolveram ir embora.

Respirei fundo e comecei a pensar em que eu poderia fazer para mudar aquela situação, eu não podia perder o Jacob, logo agora que eu descobrir que a minha vida é ele.

Meu celular indicou uma mensagem. Olhei no visor e era dele.

"_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen você quer casar comigo?"**_


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 26

**Pov Nessie.**

_ Quando foi que você arrumou tudo isso? Eu perguntei ao Jake quando já estávamos sentados em uma mesa reservada só para nós dois aonde os convidados nos cumprimentavam.

_ No mesmo dia em que lhe pedi em casamento, Jasper deu a ideia do cartório, mas eu disse que você merecia pelo menos uma recepção e era só isso no começo, porem eu deixei nas mãos da Claire e da Alice, ai já viu né, acabou nisso, você gostou?

_ Eu adorei, confesso que fui pega de surpresa, mas adorei cada detalhe muito obrigada por tudo e mais ainda por ter feito o que você fez no telão.

_ Não precisa agradecer minha linda, eu achei que as fotos no telão ficariam legais, apesar de tudo o Seth era humano e o ser humano está propício a erros e ele infelizmente cometeu um erro que não tinha volta.

_ Mais confesso que mesmo depois de tudo isso eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo dos meus pais.

_ Se eu falar que eu não estou com medo eu estaria mentindo, contudo teremos que enfrentá-los.

_ E eu odeio dizer isso mais será neste exato momento. Eu disse apontando para o lugar aonde os meus pais tinham acabado de chegar.

Os olhares de ambos de primeiro estante era de tédio, mas depois que analisaram melhor a "situação" a ficha pareceu cair e os seus olhares que até então estavam sobre o local caíram sobre eu o Jake que estávamos em destaque em uma mesa em frente ao salão.

_ Respira Nessie. Jake chamou a minha atenção.

Meu pai já estava vindo em passos largos em nossa direção quando Billy parou em sua frente e pareceu falar algo para ele, percebi que os dois travaram uma pequena discussão que foi interrompida pela dona Sarah a mesma fez sinal para que o meu pai e a minha mãe os acompanhassem para dentro da casa e os mesmo a seguiram.

_ O que será que está acontecendo? Eu perguntei ao Jake.

_ Até agora, tudo o que eu havia planejado.

_ Como assim?

_ Eu pedi que o meu pai e a minha mãe falassem com eles primeiro, assim que a conversa deles terminassem pedi que ela nos chamasse.

_ Por que você fez isso?

_ Para que não se formasse uma confusão na festa, eu não planejei tudo isso para o seu pai vim aqui e acabar com tudo. Ele disse sério.

[...]

Depois de um tempo que pareceu ser uma eternidade para mim a dona Sarah finalmente apareceu discretamente na porta e fez sinal para o Jake.

_ Vamos? Ele perguntou já me pegando no colo.

_ Tenho que ir no colo mesmo?

_ Não leva mal Nessie, mas eu quero chegar ainda hoje na sala e se eu depender de você isso não vai acontecer. Ele disse rindo e depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

_ Não gostei. Eu disse fechando a cara.

[...]

A atmosfera na sala não era nada boa o meu pai estava vermelho e eu tinha certeza que era de raiva a minha mãe nem no nosso rosto olhou quando entramos na sala, o Billy com um copo de whisky na mão encarava o meu pai e a única que sorria era a dona Sarah.

_ Bom senhor Cullen, aqui está o meu filho e a sua filha. Ela disse indo se sentar ao lado do Billy.

_ Está bom assim? Jake perguntou me acomodando no sofá.

_ Está ótimo Jake. Eu disse sem conseguir sorrir, reparei que a minha mãe olhava aquela cena.

_ Eu quero saber de quem foi essa ideia idiota? Meu pai perguntou, quando eu ameacei responder o Jake foi mais rápido.

_ Minha, senhor Edward. Ele respondeu sério sentado ao meu lado.

_ Em que parte do _não faça nada para impedir a ida dela para Espanha _você não entendeu?

_ E em que parte do _eu amo a sua filha _o senhor não entendeu?

_ Olha Black não brinque comigo eu não sou nenhum moleque, eu não aceito esse casamento de fachada que vocês fizeram só para que ela fique aqui, não será um ritual cafona de um padre que fará com que Renesmee não vá para Espanha.

_ Ritual cafona? Padre? Acho que o senhor está mal informado, não foi só um ritual cafona como o senhor mesmo disse e a pessoa que regeu o nosso casamento não era um padre e sim um juiz de paz o que significa que o casamento não foi só no religioso e sim no civil também, e o senhor sendo uma pessoa tão inteligente sabe o que isso significa né?

_ VOCÊS CASARAM DE VERDADE?

_ O senhor achou o que? Que eu estava de brincadeira com a sua filha? Que eu estava sendo um moleque quando dizia que a amava? Desculpe-me senhor Cullen, mas moleque está sendo o senhor em achar que eu sou moleque e está sendo mais moleque ainda que ainda não percebeu que a filha não quer nem o ver pintado de ouro quem diria ainda morar na mesma casa.

_ Agora chega Black, você conseguiu me tirar do sério. Meu pai levantou na direção do Jake e eu tive que interferir.

_ JÁ CHEGA PAI! Eu gritei e ele parou bruscamente, Jake já estava em pé e o Billy também. _ Senta e escuta, pois será a última vez que eu vou falar isso.

_ Senta Edward. Minha mãe falou pela primeira vez.

_ Não adianta brigar igual a cachorro porque o que está feito está feito e não tem como voltar atrás, eu casei com o Jake porque eu quis, porque o amo e é com ele que eu quero ficar e não com você e com a minha mãe, que na realidade nunca foram pais de verdade eu digo e repito dá dinheiro, carro, roupa isso não supri a falta que um carinho faz, eu sei muito bem disse porque por 17 anos eu queria poder ter sentindo algo do tipo com vocês ou com qualquer outra pessoa e eu NUNCA sentir. Antes que o senhor venha querer bater no meu esposo e falar que a culpa é dele eu sugiro que você pare e retroceda 17 anos e veja o que vocês dois fizeram por mim que vocês possam sentir orgulho de vocês mesmo e digo mais, não precisa retroceder por que eu respondo, NADA, vocês não tem nada para sentir orgulho, porque vocês nunca fizeram nada por mim que não fosse mandar dinheiro, colocamos na balança então agora o que o Jake fez por mim em menos de seis meses, ele fez eu me apaixonar por ele, me tornou uma pessoa melhor, me acompanhou em um dos momentos em que eu mais precisei dele, me aturou, me aceitou da forma que sou, me salvou, me pediu em casamento e o melhor de tudo me AMOU, coisa que eu nunca senti da parte de vocês, ele fez a diferença na minha vida, e eu escolhi me casar, amá-lo e ser amada por ele, e isso não será você que irá tirar de mim. Vocês querem ir para Espanha? Vão, fiquem a vontade, eu nunca precisei de vocês e não será agora que eu vou precisar, pois agora eu tenho o Jake ao meu lado e seria impossível ficar melhor.

_ Eu vou deserdar você, se você ficar aqui.

_ kk.. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, eu nunca quis, pode ficar com ele, se afogue nele se isso for fazer você se sentir melhor. _ Mãe. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos, ela passou o tempo todo me encarando.

_ Fala.

_ Eu sei que você sempre foi a mais racional desse casamento, e nunca entendi muito o porque que você se tornou tão fria com o tempo, mas eu já desisti de entender, o que eu quero agora é o seguinte, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faça o que o seu coração está mandando e não o que o Edward o poderoso sabe tudo está lhe mandando fazer, tenha pulso firme dessa vez e fique a favor de mim e da minha felicidade uma vez na vida, seja racional, é só o que eu peço.

_ Não dê ouvidos a ela Isabela, pegue a cadeira dela e vamos levá-la para casa, amanha mesmo embarcamos para Espanha.

_ Ninguém tira a Nessie daqui. Jake disse ficando de pé na minha frente.

_ Edward! Seu Billy falou meio que suplicando.

_ Não quero saber Billy, seu filho é um irresponsável. Meu pai falava balançando a cabeça.

_ Por favor! Eu sussurrei só para a minha mãe que me encarava, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_ Edward. Ela disse ficando de pé e pegando nos braços do meu pai. _ Como ela mesmo disse, ela já é maior de idade e não foi um casamento só no religioso foi no cartório também perante a lei, ela fez a escolha dela, e não fomos nós, aceite isso, não podemos segurar a Renesmee ela já é uma mulher há muito tempo e devemos aceitar isso e com certeza devemos perceber que a nossa filha não nos ama, é duro chegar a essa conclusão mais é isso mesmo ela não tem sentimento pela a gente, alias tem sim, mas é desprezo, e eu não quero que toda vez que a minha filha me olhe ela me olhe com desprezo, ela não olha a gente como ela olha para o Jake e temos que aceitar isso, ela fez a escolha dela e ela o escolheu e não tiro sua razão, pois nunca fomos pais realmente, nos importamos mais com as nossas carreiras e coisas banais e perdemos o nosso bem mais precioso que sempre foi a nossa filha. Ganha quem dá mais e quem deu amor para ela foi o Jake, deixando bem claro que o seu dinheiro nunca foi importante para ela e não será com ele que você vai conseguir comprá-la, o que adianta ela ir para Espanha e a nossa vida for um inferno? Não vai adiantar nada, então a melhor coisa a fazer e deixá-la aqui com o Jake.

_ Você está falando que você aceita isso?

_ Eu estou falando que serei mãe pela primeira vez nessa vida e vou deixar a minha filha ser feliz, a felicidade dela não está ao nosso lado e sim ao lado do Jake.

_ Eu não vou aceitar isso. Meu pai disse.

_ Você vai aceitar Edward e assunto encerrado.

_ Eu não quero saber de ninguém vindo chorar dizendo que esse casamento de merda não deu certo. Eu ri com suas palavras. _ Do que você está rindo?

_ Estou rindo da sua inocência para não falar ignorância. Eu respondi.

_ Inocente é você se acha que um casamento é fácil e mais ignorante ainda se pensa que ele vai durar para sempre.

_ Não penso, não sou inocente ao ponto de achar que durará para sempre e que o Jake é o meu príncipe encantado, mas vou viver intensamente cada minuto que eu tiver ao seu lado, e ignorante é você se acha que eu vou ir chorar para você se o meu casamento não der certo.

_ O que te faz pensar que não?

_ Onde eu estava a dois meses atrás? Em uma cama de um hospital em coma, eu acordei e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado eu fiquei com a parte direita paralisada e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado para me carregar eu fiz fisioterapia e senti muita dor para fazer todos os exercícios e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado, eu sou mais forte do que você pensa se não foi um acidente daquela proporção que me fez querer o seu amor a sua ajuda o que lhe faz pensar que eu vou lhe procurar se o meu casamento não der certo?

_ A sua queda será grande, escreve ainda o que eu estou lhe dizendo. Ele disse indo em direção da porta. _Ele ainda vai te trair e você vai precisar de mim, ai eu que não vou querer saber de você.

_ Espero que você nunca tenha que se arrepender disso que acabou de falar. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Desejo felicidades aos pombinhos. Ele disse com ironia e saindo da sala de vez.

_ Bom, me desculpe. Minha mãe disse. _ Edward age por extinto, isso logo vai passar. _ Você ainda passará lá em casa para pegar alguma coisa?

_ Não, Alice já mandou quase todas as coisas para casa do Jake, o que faltar ela pega para mim.

_ E a Jane?

_ Não vamos precisar de enfermeira, eu vou cuidar da Nessie. Jake respondeu essa por mim.

_ Está certo, não sei se você sabe, mas o seu pai pretende vender a casa.

_ Eu não quero o dinheiro dele.

_ Eu sei, só estou comunicando que não teremos mais residência aqui.

_ Tudo bem. Eu respondi.

_ E uma coisa só entre a gente, as ações da escola estão em seu nome, como você já tem 18 anos ela estão sobre o seu poder e isso ele não pode mais mudar. Ela disse dando uma piscadela. _ Me desculpe qualquer coisa. Ela disse olhando em minha direção. _ De coração desejo toda felicidade do mundo para vocês dois e eu te amo filha. Ela disse saindo em direção da rua e eu não sei por que, mas lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos.

_ O que foi Nessie? Jake perguntou assustado.

_ Eu não sei, eu simplesmente comecei a chorar. Eu disse o abraçando.

_ Não fica assim, já passou, daqui para frente é só alegria, e que história é essa que eu não sou o seu príncipe encantado?

_ Não me lembro de te-lô visto em um cavalo branco. Eu disse rindo.

_ É porque ele fica escondido, mostrarei para você mais tarde.

_ Que isso meu filho, ainda estamos aqui. A dona Sarah disse rindo, fazendo-me ficar vermelha.

_ Ah mãe fala sério.

_ Sem querer ser indelicado. Seu Billy começou a falar. _ Mais vocês terão lua de mel?

_ Claro. Jake disse com convicção. _ Eu estou há três meses sem nada, estou subindo pelas paredes já cansei de correr na esteira e matar os meus amigos no chuveiro.

_ Jake meu filho, que horror, vai deixar a sua esposa constrangida.

_ É melhor ela se acostumar com isso, ela está casada com um Black agora e os Black's não são discretos.

_ Percebi. Eu disse rindo.

_ Sem querer ser indelicado de novo, eu quero saber como vocês vão ter? Vocês sabem. O seu Billy disse meio envergonhado.

_ Billy. Dona Sarah o repreendeu.

_ Essa eu também quero saber. Eu disse olhando para o Jake.

Ele desceu os seus lábios até o meu braço direito e teceu um beijo.

_ Você sentiu isso? Ele perguntou.

_ Senti. Ele desceu a mão para a minha perna direita e deu um pequeno aperto, que vez o meu sexo fisgar, fazia tempo que não tínhamos uma aproximação dessas.

_ Você sentiu isso? Ele perguntou com olhos queimando desejo.

_ Uhum! Foi só o que eu respondi. Ele levou os lábios à lateral direita do eu pescoço e roçou os lábios e sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ Então você sentirá a hora que eu começar a lhe amar perfeitamente. Ele disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo tremer virei a boca em sua direção e grudei os nossos lábios em um beijo avassalador.

_Humhum .. Escutamos alguém pigarreando.

_ Só mais tarde. A dona Sarah olhava para a gente. _ Vocês ainda tem um bolo para cortar. Ela disse rindo.

_ Esses dois pegam fogo em. O seu Billy disse olhando para nós.

_ É amor Billy, é amor. A dona Sarah disse pegando na mão do seu Billy e o puxando para aonde estava à festa.

_ Não vejo a hora de ficar sozinha com você. Eu disse sobre os seus lábios.

_ Nem eu, preparei uma surpresa para você.

_ Mais uma?

_ E será sempre assim, vai se acostumando.

_ Desse jeito eu vou ficar mimada.

_ É isso que eu quero senhora Black. Ele disse me pegando no colo e nos levando até o salão aonde rolava a festa.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

**Pov Nessie.**

_ Quando foi que você arrumou tudo isso? Eu perguntei ao Jake quando já estávamos sentados em uma mesa reservada só para nós dois aonde os convidados nos cumprimentavam.

_ No mesmo dia em que lhe pedi em casamento, Jasper deu a ideia do cartório, mas eu disse que você merecia pelo menos uma recepção e era só isso no começo, porem eu deixei nas mãos da Claire e da Alice, ai já viu né, acabou nisso, você gostou?

_ Eu adorei, confesso que fui pega de surpresa, mas adorei cada detalhe muito obrigada por tudo e mais ainda por ter feito o que você fez no telão.

_ Não precisa agradecer minha linda, eu achei que as fotos no telão ficariam legais, apesar de tudo o Seth era humano e o ser humano está propício a erros e ele infelizmente cometeu um erro que não tinha volta.

_ Mais confesso que mesmo depois de tudo isso eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo dos meus pais.

_ Se eu falar que eu não estou com medo eu estaria mentindo, contudo teremos que enfrentá-los.

_ E eu odeio dizer isso mais será neste exato momento. Eu disse apontando para o lugar aonde os meus pais tinham acabado de chegar.

Os olhares de ambos de primeiro estante era de tédio, mas depois que analisaram melhor a "situação" a ficha pareceu cair e os seus olhares que até então estavam sobre o local caíram sobre eu o Jake que estávamos em destaque em uma mesa em frente ao salão.

_ Respira Nessie. Jake chamou a minha atenção.

Meu pai já estava vindo em passos largos em nossa direção quando Billy parou em sua frente e pareceu falar algo para ele, percebi que os dois travaram uma pequena discussão que foi interrompida pela dona Sarah a mesma fez sinal para que o meu pai e a minha mãe os acompanhassem para dentro da casa e os mesmo a seguiram.

_ O que será que está acontecendo? Eu perguntei ao Jake.

_ Até agora, tudo o que eu havia planejado.

_ Como assim?

_ Eu pedi que o meu pai e a minha mãe falassem com eles primeiro, assim que a conversa deles terminassem pedi que ela nos chamasse.

_ Por que você fez isso?

_ Para que não se formasse uma confusão na festa, eu não planejei tudo isso para o seu pai vim aqui e acabar com tudo. Ele disse sério.

[...]

Depois de um tempo que pareceu ser uma eternidade para mim a dona Sarah finalmente apareceu discretamente na porta e fez sinal para o Jake.

_ Vamos? Ele perguntou já me pegando no colo.

_ Tenho que ir no colo mesmo?

_ Não leva mal Nessie, mas eu quero chegar ainda hoje na sala e se eu depender de você isso não vai acontecer. Ele disse rindo e depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

_ Não gostei. Eu disse fechando a cara.

[...]

A atmosfera na sala não era nada boa o meu pai estava vermelho e eu tinha certeza que era de raiva a minha mãe nem no nosso rosto olhou quando entramos na sala, o Billy com um copo de whisky na mão encarava o meu pai e a única que sorria era a dona Sarah.

_ Bom senhor Cullen, aqui está o meu filho e a sua filha. Ela disse indo se sentar ao lado do Billy.

_ Está bom assim? Jake perguntou me acomodando no sofá.

_ Está ótimo Jake. Eu disse sem conseguir sorrir, reparei que a minha mãe olhava aquela cena.

_ Eu quero saber de quem foi essa ideia idiota? Meu pai perguntou, quando eu ameacei responder o Jake foi mais rápido.

_ Minha, senhor Edward. Ele respondeu sério sentado ao meu lado.

_ Em que parte do _não faça nada para impedir a ida dela para Espanha _você não entendeu?

_ E em que parte do _eu amo a sua filha _o senhor não entendeu?

_ Olha Black não brinque comigo eu não sou nenhum moleque, eu não aceito esse casamento de fachada que vocês fizeram só para que ela fique aqui, não será um ritual cafona de um padre que fará com que Renesmee não vá para Espanha.

_ Ritual cafona? Padre? Acho que o senhor está mal informado, não foi só um ritual cafona como o senhor mesmo disse e a pessoa que regeu o nosso casamento não era um padre e sim um juiz de paz o que significa que o casamento não foi só no religioso e sim no civil também, e o senhor sendo uma pessoa tão inteligente sabe o que isso significa né?

_ VOCÊS CASARAM DE VERDADE?

_ O senhor achou o que? Que eu estava de brincadeira com a sua filha? Que eu estava sendo um moleque quando dizia que a amava? Desculpe-me senhor Cullen, mas moleque está sendo o senhor em achar que eu sou moleque e está sendo mais moleque ainda que ainda não percebeu que a filha não quer nem o ver pintado de ouro quem diria ainda morar na mesma casa.

_ Agora chega Black, você conseguiu me tirar do sério. Meu pai levantou na direção do Jake e eu tive que interferir.

_ JÁ CHEGA PAI! Eu gritei e ele parou bruscamente, Jake já estava em pé e o Billy também. _ Senta e escuta, pois será a última vez que eu vou falar isso.

_ Senta Edward. Minha mãe falou pela primeira vez.

_ Não adianta brigar igual a cachorro porque o que está feito está feito e não tem como voltar atrás, eu casei com o Jake porque eu quis, porque o amo e é com ele que eu quero ficar e não com você e com a minha mãe, que na realidade nunca foram pais de verdade eu digo e repito dá dinheiro, carro, roupa isso não supri a falta que um carinho faz, eu sei muito bem disse porque por 17 anos eu queria poder ter sentindo algo do tipo com vocês ou com qualquer outra pessoa e eu NUNCA sentir. Antes que o senhor venha querer bater no meu esposo e falar que a culpa é dele eu sugiro que você pare e retroceda 17 anos e veja o que vocês dois fizeram por mim que vocês possam sentir orgulho de vocês mesmo e digo mais, não precisa retroceder por que eu respondo, NADA, vocês não tem nada para sentir orgulho, porque vocês nunca fizeram nada por mim que não fosse mandar dinheiro, colocamos na balança então agora o que o Jake fez por mim em menos de seis meses, ele fez eu me apaixonar por ele, me tornou uma pessoa melhor, me acompanhou em um dos momentos em que eu mais precisei dele, me aturou, me aceitou da forma que sou, me salvou, me pediu em casamento e o melhor de tudo me AMOU, coisa que eu nunca senti da parte de vocês, ele fez a diferença na minha vida, e eu escolhi me casar, amá-lo e ser amada por ele, e isso não será você que irá tirar de mim. Vocês querem ir para Espanha? Vão, fiquem a vontade, eu nunca precisei de vocês e não será agora que eu vou precisar, pois agora eu tenho o Jake ao meu lado e seria impossível ficar melhor.

_ Eu vou deserdar você, se você ficar aqui.

_ kk.. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, eu nunca quis, pode ficar com ele, se afogue nele se isso for fazer você se sentir melhor. _ Mãe. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos, ela passou o tempo todo me encarando.

_ Fala.

_ Eu sei que você sempre foi a mais racional desse casamento, e nunca entendi muito o porque que você se tornou tão fria com o tempo, mas eu já desisti de entender, o que eu quero agora é o seguinte, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faça o que o seu coração está mandando e não o que o Edward o poderoso sabe tudo está lhe mandando fazer, tenha pulso firme dessa vez e fique a favor de mim e da minha felicidade uma vez na vida, seja racional, é só o que eu peço.

_ Não dê ouvidos a ela Isabela, pegue a cadeira dela e vamos levá-la para casa, amanha mesmo embarcamos para Espanha.

_ Ninguém tira a Nessie daqui. Jake disse ficando de pé na minha frente.

_ Edward! Seu Billy falou meio que suplicando.

_ Não quero saber Billy, seu filho é um irresponsável. Meu pai falava balançando a cabeça.

_ Por favor! Eu sussurrei só para a minha mãe que me encarava, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_ Edward. Ela disse ficando de pé e pegando nos braços do meu pai. _ Como ela mesmo disse, ela já é maior de idade e não foi um casamento só no religioso foi no cartório também perante a lei, ela fez a escolha dela, e não fomos nós, aceite isso, não podemos segurar a Renesmee ela já é uma mulher há muito tempo e devemos aceitar isso e com certeza devemos perceber que a nossa filha não nos ama, é duro chegar a essa conclusão mais é isso mesmo ela não tem sentimento pela a gente, alias tem sim, mas é desprezo, e eu não quero que toda vez que a minha filha me olhe ela me olhe com desprezo, ela não olha a gente como ela olha para o Jake e temos que aceitar isso, ela fez a escolha dela e ela o escolheu e não tiro sua razão, pois nunca fomos pais realmente, nos importamos mais com as nossas carreiras e coisas banais e perdemos o nosso bem mais precioso que sempre foi a nossa filha. Ganha quem dá mais e quem deu amor para ela foi o Jake, deixando bem claro que o seu dinheiro nunca foi importante para ela e não será com ele que você vai conseguir comprá-la, o que adianta ela ir para Espanha e a nossa vida for um inferno? Não vai adiantar nada, então a melhor coisa a fazer e deixá-la aqui com o Jake.

_ Você está falando que você aceita isso?

_ Eu estou falando que serei mãe pela primeira vez nessa vida e vou deixar a minha filha ser feliz, a felicidade dela não está ao nosso lado e sim ao lado do Jake.

_ Eu não vou aceitar isso. Meu pai disse.

_ Você vai aceitar Edward e assunto encerrado.

_ Eu não quero saber de ninguém vindo chorar dizendo que esse casamento de merda não deu certo. Eu ri com suas palavras. _ Do que você está rindo?

_ Estou rindo da sua inocência para não falar ignorância. Eu respondi.

_ Inocente é você se acha que um casamento é fácil e mais ignorante ainda se pensa que ele vai durar para sempre.

_ Não penso, não sou inocente ao ponto de achar que durará para sempre e que o Jake é o meu príncipe encantado, mas vou viver intensamente cada minuto que eu tiver ao seu lado, e ignorante é você se acha que eu vou ir chorar para você se o meu casamento não der certo.

_ O que te faz pensar que não?

_ Onde eu estava a dois meses atrás? Em uma cama de um hospital em coma, eu acordei e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado eu fiquei com a parte direita paralisada e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado para me carregar eu fiz fisioterapia e senti muita dor para fazer todos os exercícios e não me lembro de ter lhe chamado, eu sou mais forte do que você pensa se não foi um acidente daquela proporção que me fez querer o seu amor a sua ajuda o que lhe faz pensar que eu vou lhe procurar se o meu casamento não der certo?

_ A sua queda será grande, escreve ainda o que eu estou lhe dizendo. Ele disse indo em direção da porta. _Ele ainda vai te trair e você vai precisar de mim, ai eu que não vou querer saber de você.

_ Espero que você nunca tenha que se arrepender disso que acabou de falar. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Desejo felicidades aos pombinhos. Ele disse com ironia e saindo da sala de vez.

_ Bom, me desculpe. Minha mãe disse. _ Edward age por extinto, isso logo vai passar. _ Você ainda passará lá em casa para pegar alguma coisa?

_ Não, Alice já mandou quase todas as coisas para casa do Jake, o que faltar ela pega para mim.

_ E a Jane?

_ Não vamos precisar de enfermeira, eu vou cuidar da Nessie. Jake respondeu essa por mim.

_ Está certo, não sei se você sabe, mas o seu pai pretende vender a casa.

_ Eu não quero o dinheiro dele.

_ Eu sei, só estou comunicando que não teremos mais residência aqui.

_ Tudo bem. Eu respondi.

_ E uma coisa só entre a gente, as ações da escola estão em seu nome, como você já tem 18 anos ela estão sobre o seu poder e isso ele não pode mais mudar. Ela disse dando uma piscadela. _ Me desculpe qualquer coisa. Ela disse olhando em minha direção. _ De coração desejo toda felicidade do mundo para vocês dois e eu te amo filha. Ela disse saindo em direção da rua e eu não sei por que, mas lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos.

_ O que foi Nessie? Jake perguntou assustado.

_ Eu não sei, eu simplesmente comecei a chorar. Eu disse o abraçando.

_ Não fica assim, já passou, daqui para frente é só alegria, e que história é essa que eu não sou o seu príncipe encantado?

_ Não me lembro de te-lô visto em um cavalo branco. Eu disse rindo.

_ É porque ele fica escondido, mostrarei para você mais tarde.

_ Que isso meu filho, ainda estamos aqui. A dona Sarah disse rindo, fazendo-me ficar vermelha.

_ Ah mãe fala sério.

_ Sem querer ser indelicado. Seu Billy começou a falar. _ Mais vocês terão lua de mel?

_ Claro. Jake disse com convicção. _ Eu estou há três meses sem nada, estou subindo pelas paredes já cansei de correr na esteira e matar os meus amigos no chuveiro.

_ Jake meu filho, que horror, vai deixar a sua esposa constrangida.

_ É melhor ela se acostumar com isso, ela está casada com um Black agora e os Black's não são discretos.

_ Percebi. Eu disse rindo.

_ Sem querer ser indelicado de novo, eu quero saber como vocês vão ter? Vocês sabem. O seu Billy disse meio envergonhado.

_ Billy. Dona Sarah o repreendeu.

_ Essa eu também quero saber. Eu disse olhando para o Jake.

Ele desceu os seus lábios até o meu braço direito e teceu um beijo.

_ Você sentiu isso? Ele perguntou.

_ Senti. Ele desceu a mão para a minha perna direita e deu um pequeno aperto, que vez o meu sexo fisgar, fazia tempo que não tínhamos uma aproximação dessas.

_ Você sentiu isso? Ele perguntou com olhos queimando desejo.

_ Uhum! Foi só o que eu respondi. Ele levou os lábios à lateral direita do eu pescoço e roçou os lábios e sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ Então você sentirá a hora que eu começar a lhe amar perfeitamente. Ele disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo tremer virei a boca em sua direção e grudei os nossos lábios em um beijo avassalador.

_Humhum .. Escutamos alguém pigarreando.

_ Só mais tarde. A dona Sarah olhava para a gente. _ Vocês ainda tem um bolo para cortar. Ela disse rindo.

_ Esses dois pegam fogo em. O seu Billy disse olhando para nós.

_ É amor Billy, é amor. A dona Sarah disse pegando na mão do seu Billy e o puxando para aonde estava à festa.

_ Não vejo a hora de ficar sozinha com você. Eu disse sobre os seus lábios.

_ Nem eu, preparei uma surpresa para você.

_ Mais uma?

_ E será sempre assim, vai se acostumando.

_ Desse jeito eu vou ficar mimada.

_ É isso que eu quero senhora Black. Ele disse me pegando no colo e nos levando até o salão aonde rolava a festa.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 28

Pov Jake.

Era muito bom para ser verdade, eu tinha que pelo menos ter desconfiado, mas não fiz, aceitei a esmola de bom grado e acabei me ferrando ao final. Tive um casamento lindo, meses lindo ao lado da Nessie, ai veio o seu transplante que foi só para nos deixar mais felizes e apaixonados e depois disso eu diria que não faltava mais nada para me sentir completo, porem o destino achou que eu estava muito feliz e resolveu me pregar uma peça, me deu a alegria de pensar que seria pai e no mesmo estante a verdade sobre os fatos, a Nessie não poderia ter o filho por causa dos remédios, ou melhor, poderia ter, mas era arriscado demais, então teríamos que escolher entre o nosso filho e a vida dela e como não seria diferente ela escolheu o filho, e já até imagino que fez isso por minha causa.

_ Amor. Eu a chamei, ela já estava sentada na cama há cinco minutos com os olhos fixos na parede. _ NESSIE! Eu gritei dessa vez já esperando que ela começasse a gritar que não é surda e outras coisas que ela sempre fala quando grito com ela.

_ Oi Jake. Eu me surpreendi quando ela falou calma.

_ Está na hora de tomar o remédio. Eu disse lhe entregando a caixa do mesmo.

_ Eu já disse que não vou tomar mais isso até conversar com a minha médica.

_ Você não pode ficar sem tomar o remédio Renesmee, você não é mais criança.

_ Por isso mesmo, e eu optei por não tomar até falar com a minha médica, como eu já marquei a consulta para está tarde,o meu rim pode esperar até as 15h. Ela disse levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta do mesmo.

Eu fiquei com vontade de chutar aquela porta e falar um monte de merda para ela, mas me controlei.

[...]

Pov Nessie

_ Senhora Renesmee Black. A doutora chamou. Entramos na sala da doutora _ Renesmee, não sabe o quanto eu fiquei surpresa em ver que você havia marcado uma consulta comigo e que o seu nome não era mais Cullen. Ela disse com um sorriso que foi retribuído por mim.

_ Dr. Irina, aconteceu tanta coisa que você não tem nem idéia.

_ E um desses motivos lhe trouxe hoje aqui. Ela disse olhando para uns papeis em sua frente. _ Que indelicadeza a minhao senhor é? Ela olhou na direção do Jake.

_ Jacob Black. Ele respondeu com simpatia.

_ Prazer senhor Black. Ela disse apertando a mão dele e olhando para a minha face. _ Escolheu bem hein! Ela disse sorrindo me fazendo rir. _ E você também senhor Black, Renesmee é uma menina de ouro. Ele maneou a cabeça em confirmação. _ Bom, vamos ao que interessa, o que a trás aqui em meu consultório?

_ Bom doutora, há oito meses eu fui atingia por dois projéteis feitos por arma de fogo e fiquei em coma por um mês. Eu comecei a explicar

_ Aonde foi que os projéteis lhe acertaram? Ela perguntou fazendo anotações.

_ Um pegou alguns centímetros perto do coração e o outro pegou no meu rim esquerdo dando perda total do mesmo.

_ Você está na fila de transplante?

_ Não, eu fiz o transplante há um mês. Eu respondi

_ Você está tomando direitinho os medicamentos de supressão imunológica?

_ Sim.

_ Prossiga. Ela disse assim que anotou.

_ Então, o motivo mesmo pelo o qual eu vim é que eu descobrir ontem que estou grávida.

_ Entendi. Ela disse fazendo mais umas anotações. _ Antes de tudo tenho umas perguntas a fazer, você trouxe todos os seus exames e acompanhamentos e receitas?

_ Trouxe. Eu disse entregando um envelope que eu tinha nas mãos.

_ Você estava tomando anticoncepcional?

_ Não, eu não tomo nada desde que eu sofri o acidente. Eu respondi. _ E logo depois que eu fiz o transplante o médico suspendeu o uso do mesmo.

_ É o correto a se fazer. A doutora disse. _ Porem ele não falou nada do preservativo, diafragmas, e geléias espermicidas, certo? Esses ele aconselhou vocês a usarem certo?

_ Sim. Eu respondi sabendo que ia vim esporo ai.

_ E por que vocês não fizeram o que ele mandou? Ela perguntou cruzando as mãos uma sobre a outra e olhando do Jake para mim.

_ Nós usamos o preservativo doutora, mas teve umas duas ou três vezes que não fizemos o uso do mesmo. Jake respondeu.

_ Vocês sabem por que o doutor suspendeu a pílula, mas pediu que vocês usassem os outros métodos?

_ Não. Jake respondeu.

_ Ele disse que era porque a pílula poderia aumentar o risco de coágulos de sangue, pressão arterial alta, problemas gastrointestinais (GI), doença coronária de artéria, e depressão, elas podiam também aumentar os níveis de alguns medicamentos de supressão imunológica, mas não falou nada mais do que isso. Eu respondi exatamente que o médico havia me dito.

_ Então vou complementar, receptores de rins não podem engravidar antes de completar um ano com o mesmo, pois assim saberemos que o risco de rejeição é mínimo aconselhamos que fosse até em dois anos ou mais, pois os níveis de supressão imunológica devem estar estáveis e em um nível tolerado, o nível mais baixo necessário que você precisa para não ter rejeição, e isso não ocorre com um mês de ter feito o transplante Renesmee, seus níveis apesar de estarem bons ainda estão altos, e você não pode parar de tomar os remédios, e o uso dos mesmo faz mau ao feto.

_ Isso quer dizer que eu não posso ter o meu filho? Eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Não, isso quer dizer que se for do seu querer você pode ter seu filho, porem é arriscado e teremos um trabalho árduo pela frente, com acompanhamento certo você poderá ter o seu filho.

_ Então mesmo com riscos eu ainda posso ter o meu filho. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ É isso mesmo que vocês querem? A doutora perguntou nos olhando.

_ Sim. Eu respondi com empolgação.

_ Senhor Black. Ela se dirigiu ao Jake que estava calado. _ O senhor é de acordo?

_ Quais são os riscos que a Renesmee tem? Ele perguntou com preocupação.

_ Se ela seguir as orientações medica certo, digamos que as chances de um aborto é mínimo.

_ Eu não sei Nessie. Ele disse olhando com tristeza para a minha face. _ Será que vale apena? Você é tão nova, podemos esperar os dois anos ou mais que a doutora disse e podemos tentar de novo.

_ Você está falando que é para eu _matar_o meu filho. Ele se contraiu quando eu falei aquela palavra.

_ Eu não disse isso. Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo. _ Só que é arriscado demais, você ainda está tomando altas doses de remédio e se perdemos o nosso filho nesse meio tempo você vai ficar arrasada, e pior, se eu te perder, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer. Ele disse colocando o rosto sobre as mãos.

_ Senhor Black, ela pode conversar com o médico que fez o transplante e pedi que ele diminua a dose, isso é possível. Doutora começou a explicar.

_ Nessie. Ele começou a falar e eu o interrompi.

_ Eu passei toda a minha vida querendo que os meus pais me amassem e eles nunca fizeram isso por mim, agora que eu sei que estou carregando uma vida dentro de mim eu não serei as pessoas ao qual eu abomino, eu não serei um Edward e uma Isabella Cullen, eu vou ter o meu filho queria você ou não. Eu disse com raiva olhando em sua direção. _ Pode prosseguir doutora.

Após a pequena discussão que eu e o Jake tivemos a médica fez algumas perguntas sobre casos de doenças na família como diabetes, hipertensão, problemas do coração entre outras coisas, tanto na minha família como na do Jake não existia casos de nem uma doença que pudesse vir a causar mais problemas, ela mediu a minha pressão e a mesma estava normal.

_ Renesmee Como um receptor de transplante, você e seu bebê serão monitorados constantemente com o objetivo de identificar e tratar qualquer complicação o mais cedo possível. Seus exames de sangue de rotina serão obtidos mais freqüentemente, os exames de sangue serão feitos para verificar anemia. Sua pressão arterial será verificada regularmente em consultas médicas e você vai medi-la e registrá-la em casa. Os testes de urina serão feitos para examinar os níveis de proteína e glicose. Você será pesada e examinada em cada consulta para verificar se há quaisquer sinais de retenção de fluido ou edema (rosto, mãos ou pés "inchados"). Como em qualquer gravidez, o crescimento e desenvolvimento de seu bebê serão controlados através de seus exames físicos e ultrassonografias. _ Vamos até aquela maca que para que eu possa fazer a utrassonografia transvaginal em você, para que posamos saber de quantas semanas você está. Ela disse indicando a maca. Segui para aonde ela indicou troquei as roupas e deitei sobre a maca com as pernas abertas para que a doutora pudesse fazer a utra. Ela introduziu um transdutor em minha vagina e depois de alguns minutos analisando no monitor ela disse:

_ Você está de cinco semanas, o embrião e o saco gestacional estão aqui. Ela disse apontando para o monitor. _ Não tem nenhum sangramento atrás da placenta, vamos ouvir o coração. Ela disse isso e logo em seguida os batimentos fortes puderam ser ouvidos. Jake estava com os olhos cheios de água, e eu não consegui mais ficar brava com ele.

_ Eu te amo. Ele disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios. _ Desculpe-me, eu surtei. Ele disse encostando a testa na minha.

_ Tudo bem. Eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto.

_ Renesmee você pode se trocar de novo. Ela disse indo até a sua mesa.

_ Bom, Alguns medicamentos de supressão imunológica podem afetar o desenvolvimento do bebê, depois de falar com sua equipe de transplante, você deve pensar sobre os possíveis riscos e benefícios de tomar alguns destes medicamentos durante a gravidez. Seu médico de transplante pode considerar a mudança de seu medicamento de supressão imunológica para assegurar uma gravidez segura e, ao mesmo tempo, diminuir o risco de rejeição. Durante os primeiros dias de vida, níveis baixos de supressão imunológica poderão ser encontrados na criança, mas estes níveis desaparecem dentro de uma semana. _ Algo mais que vocês queiram saber?

_ Ela deve ficar de repouso? E a respeito da amamentação? Jake perguntou.

_ Repouso absoluto, sem fazer esforço ouviu dona Renesmee, e a respeito da à amamentação só posso lhe responder com certeza após o nascimento, pois verificaremos os níveis de medicamentos de supressão imunológica no sangue da Renesmee e no da criança, ai saberemos se ela poderá amamentar ou não. A doutora respondeu. _ Algo mais?

_ Não. Eu e o Jake respondemos em uníssono.

_ Ok! Você voltará daqui a uma semana e assim por diante, sabe que com você cuidado nunca será demais. Ela disse sorrindo. _ Boa sorte, e parabéns. Ela disse apertando a minha mão e logo apertando a mão do Jake.

[...]

As oito semanas que se passaram foram realmente difíceis, pois senti um pouco de enjôos pela troca e diminuição dos meus medicamentos, porem tirando isso tudo estava correndo muito bem, eu ia toda semana ao consultório da doutora Irina e o meu filho estava crescendo com saúde, meu corpo não estava rejeitando o meu rim o que era uma boa notícia, eu estava de treze semanas e daqui a oito semanas eu poderia ver com certeza o sexo do meu filho.

Todos estavam muito felizes com a notícia, seu Billy estava me mimando mais do que tudo na vida, ele seria um ótimo avô assim como o Jake seria um ótimo pai, falando em Jake ele não parava de falar que seria um menino e já tinha altos planos para o mesmo, já estava decorando o quarto apesar de eu falar que era um pouco cedo para isso, ele como sempre não me deu ouvido ainda ganhou duas cúmplices Claire e Alice, não saiam lá de casa ajudando na decoração do quarto, eu ficava só olhando os três brigarem pela cor do papel de parede, cor do berço e entre outras coisas, em um dia dessas brigas das quais eu já estava saturada eu resolvi deixar os três no quarto brigando e fui para sala estudar um pouco, eu estava em provas na faculdade e andei faltando as primeiras semanas da gravidez e tinha que correr atrás do prejuízo. Eu estava na sala na mesa pesquisando umas coisas na internet quando a campainha tocou e eu fui atender.

_ EU ATENDO! Eu gritei.

_ OBRIGADO AMOR! Jake gritou de volta do quarto para logo começar a discussão de novo com as meninas.

Segui para a porta rindo, pois o escutei falando _"Ele e o meu filho, não de vocês duas"_ele e a sua possessividade. Abrir a porta sorrindo e o meu sorriso logo sumiu quando eu vi a minha mãe parada na porta sorrindo para mim.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Pov Jake.

Era muito bom para ser verdade, eu tinha que pelo menos ter desconfiado, mas não fiz, aceitei a esmola de bom grado e acabei me ferrando ao final. Tive um casamento lindo, meses lindo ao lado da Nessie, ai veio o seu transplante que foi só para nos deixar mais felizes e apaixonados e depois disso eu diria que não faltava mais nada para me sentir completo, porem o destino achou que eu estava muito feliz e resolveu me pregar uma peça, me deu a alegria de pensar que seria pai e no mesmo estante a verdade sobre os fatos, a Nessie não poderia ter o filho por causa dos remédios, ou melhor, poderia ter, mas era arriscado demais, então teríamos que escolher entre o nosso filho e a vida dela e como não seria diferente ela escolheu o filho, e já até imagino que fez isso por minha causa.

_ Amor. Eu a chamei, ela já estava sentada na cama há cinco minutos com os olhos fixos na parede. _ NESSIE! Eu gritei dessa vez já esperando que ela começasse a gritar que não é surda e outras coisas que ela sempre fala quando grito com ela.

_ Oi Jake. Eu me surpreendi quando ela falou calma.

_ Está na hora de tomar o remédio. Eu disse lhe entregando a caixa do mesmo.

_ Eu já disse que não vou tomar mais isso até conversar com a minha médica.

_ Você não pode ficar sem tomar o remédio Renesmee, você não é mais criança.

_ Por isso mesmo, e eu optei por não tomar até falar com a minha médica, como eu já marquei a consulta para está tarde,o meu rim pode esperar até as 15h. Ela disse levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta do mesmo.

Eu fiquei com vontade de chutar aquela porta e falar um monte de merda para ela, mas me controlei.

[...]

Pov Nessie

_ Senhora Renesmee Black. A doutora chamou. Entramos na sala da doutora _ Renesmee, não sabe o quanto eu fiquei surpresa em ver que você havia marcado uma consulta comigo e que o seu nome não era mais Cullen. Ela disse com um sorriso que foi retribuído por mim.

_ Dr. Irina, aconteceu tanta coisa que você não tem nem idéia.

_ E um desses motivos lhe trouxe hoje aqui. Ela disse olhando para uns papeis em sua frente. _ Que indelicadeza a minhao senhor é? Ela olhou na direção do Jake.

_ Jacob Black. Ele respondeu com simpatia.

_ Prazer senhor Black. Ela disse apertando a mão dele e olhando para a minha face. _ Escolheu bem hein! Ela disse sorrindo me fazendo rir. _ E você também senhor Black, Renesmee é uma menina de ouro. Ele maneou a cabeça em confirmação. _ Bom, vamos ao que interessa, o que a trás aqui em meu consultório?

_ Bom doutora, há oito meses eu fui atingia por dois projéteis feitos por arma de fogo e fiquei em coma por um mês. Eu comecei a explicar

_ Aonde foi que os projéteis lhe acertaram? Ela perguntou fazendo anotações.

_ Um pegou alguns centímetros perto do coração e o outro pegou no meu rim esquerdo dando perda total do mesmo.

_ Você está na fila de transplante?

_ Não, eu fiz o transplante há um mês. Eu respondi

_ Você está tomando direitinho os medicamentos de supressão imunológica?

_ Sim.

_ Prossiga. Ela disse assim que anotou.

_ Então, o motivo mesmo pelo o qual eu vim é que eu descobrir ontem que estou grávida.

_ Entendi. Ela disse fazendo mais umas anotações. _ Antes de tudo tenho umas perguntas a fazer, você trouxe todos os seus exames e acompanhamentos e receitas?

_ Trouxe. Eu disse entregando um envelope que eu tinha nas mãos.

_ Você estava tomando anticoncepcional?

_ Não, eu não tomo nada desde que eu sofri o acidente. Eu respondi. _ E logo depois que eu fiz o transplante o médico suspendeu o uso do mesmo.

_ É o correto a se fazer. A doutora disse. _ Porem ele não falou nada do preservativo, diafragmas, e geléias espermicidas, certo? Esses ele aconselhou vocês a usarem certo?

_ Sim. Eu respondi sabendo que ia vim esporo ai.

_ E por que vocês não fizeram o que ele mandou? Ela perguntou cruzando as mãos uma sobre a outra e olhando do Jake para mim.

_ Nós usamos o preservativo doutora, mas teve umas duas ou três vezes que não fizemos o uso do mesmo. Jake respondeu.

_ Vocês sabem por que o doutor suspendeu a pílula, mas pediu que vocês usassem os outros métodos?

_ Não. Jake respondeu.

_ Ele disse que era porque a pílula poderia aumentar o risco de coágulos de sangue, pressão arterial alta, problemas gastrointestinais (GI), doença coronária de artéria, e depressão, elas podiam também aumentar os níveis de alguns medicamentos de supressão imunológica, mas não falou nada mais do que isso. Eu respondi exatamente que o médico havia me dito.

_ Então vou complementar, receptores de rins não podem engravidar antes de completar um ano com o mesmo, pois assim saberemos que o risco de rejeição é mínimo aconselhamos que fosse até em dois anos ou mais, pois os níveis de supressão imunológica devem estar estáveis e em um nível tolerado, o nível mais baixo necessário que você precisa para não ter rejeição, e isso não ocorre com um mês de ter feito o transplante Renesmee, seus níveis apesar de estarem bons ainda estão altos, e você não pode parar de tomar os remédios, e o uso dos mesmo faz mau ao feto.

_ Isso quer dizer que eu não posso ter o meu filho? Eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Não, isso quer dizer que se for do seu querer você pode ter seu filho, porem é arriscado e teremos um trabalho árduo pela frente, com acompanhamento certo você poderá ter o seu filho.

_ Então mesmo com riscos eu ainda posso ter o meu filho. Eu disse sorrindo.

_ É isso mesmo que vocês querem? A doutora perguntou nos olhando.

_ Sim. Eu respondi com empolgação.

_ Senhor Black. Ela se dirigiu ao Jake que estava calado. _ O senhor é de acordo?

_ Quais são os riscos que a Renesmee tem? Ele perguntou com preocupação.

_ Se ela seguir as orientações medica certo, digamos que as chances de um aborto é mínimo.

_ Eu não sei Nessie. Ele disse olhando com tristeza para a minha face. _ Será que vale apena? Você é tão nova, podemos esperar os dois anos ou mais que a doutora disse e podemos tentar de novo.

_ Você está falando que é para eu _matar_o meu filho. Ele se contraiu quando eu falei aquela palavra.

_ Eu não disse isso. Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo. _ Só que é arriscado demais, você ainda está tomando altas doses de remédio e se perdemos o nosso filho nesse meio tempo você vai ficar arrasada, e pior, se eu te perder, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer. Ele disse colocando o rosto sobre as mãos.

_ Senhor Black, ela pode conversar com o médico que fez o transplante e pedi que ele diminua a dose, isso é possível. Doutora começou a explicar.

_ Nessie. Ele começou a falar e eu o interrompi.

_ Eu passei toda a minha vida querendo que os meus pais me amassem e eles nunca fizeram isso por mim, agora que eu sei que estou carregando uma vida dentro de mim eu não serei as pessoas ao qual eu abomino, eu não serei um Edward e uma Isabella Cullen, eu vou ter o meu filho queria você ou não. Eu disse com raiva olhando em sua direção. _ Pode prosseguir doutora.

Após a pequena discussão que eu e o Jake tivemos a médica fez algumas perguntas sobre casos de doenças na família como diabetes, hipertensão, problemas do coração entre outras coisas, tanto na minha família como na do Jake não existia casos de nem uma doença que pudesse vir a causar mais problemas, ela mediu a minha pressão e a mesma estava normal.

_ Renesmee Como um receptor de transplante, você e seu bebê serão monitorados constantemente com o objetivo de identificar e tratar qualquer complicação o mais cedo possível. Seus exames de sangue de rotina serão obtidos mais freqüentemente, os exames de sangue serão feitos para verificar anemia. Sua pressão arterial será verificada regularmente em consultas médicas e você vai medi-la e registrá-la em casa. Os testes de urina serão feitos para examinar os níveis de proteína e glicose. Você será pesada e examinada em cada consulta para verificar se há quaisquer sinais de retenção de fluido ou edema (rosto, mãos ou pés "inchados"). Como em qualquer gravidez, o crescimento e desenvolvimento de seu bebê serão controlados através de seus exames físicos e ultrassonografias. _ Vamos até aquela maca que para que eu possa fazer a utrassonografia transvaginal em você, para que posamos saber de quantas semanas você está. Ela disse indicando a maca. Segui para aonde ela indicou troquei as roupas e deitei sobre a maca com as pernas abertas para que a doutora pudesse fazer a utra. Ela introduziu um transdutor em minha vagina e depois de alguns minutos analisando no monitor ela disse:

_ Você está de cinco semanas, o embrião e o saco gestacional estão aqui. Ela disse apontando para o monitor. _ Não tem nenhum sangramento atrás da placenta, vamos ouvir o coração. Ela disse isso e logo em seguida os batimentos fortes puderam ser ouvidos. Jake estava com os olhos cheios de água, e eu não consegui mais ficar brava com ele.

_ Eu te amo. Ele disse depositando um selinho em meus lábios. _ Desculpe-me, eu surtei. Ele disse encostando a testa na minha.

_ Tudo bem. Eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto.

_ Renesmee você pode se trocar de novo. Ela disse indo até a sua mesa.

_ Bom, Alguns medicamentos de supressão imunológica podem afetar o desenvolvimento do bebê, depois de falar com sua equipe de transplante, você deve pensar sobre os possíveis riscos e benefícios de tomar alguns destes medicamentos durante a gravidez. Seu médico de transplante pode considerar a mudança de seu medicamento de supressão imunológica para assegurar uma gravidez segura e, ao mesmo tempo, diminuir o risco de rejeição. Durante os primeiros dias de vida, níveis baixos de supressão imunológica poderão ser encontrados na criança, mas estes níveis desaparecem dentro de uma semana. _ Algo mais que vocês queiram saber?

_ Ela deve ficar de repouso? E a respeito da amamentação? Jake perguntou.

_ Repouso absoluto, sem fazer esforço ouviu dona Renesmee, e a respeito da à amamentação só posso lhe responder com certeza após o nascimento, pois verificaremos os níveis de medicamentos de supressão imunológica no sangue da Renesmee e no da criança, ai saberemos se ela poderá amamentar ou não. A doutora respondeu. _ Algo mais?

_ Não. Eu e o Jake respondemos em uníssono.

_ Ok! Você voltará daqui a uma semana e assim por diante, sabe que com você cuidado nunca será demais. Ela disse sorrindo. _ Boa sorte, e parabéns. Ela disse apertando a minha mão e logo apertando a mão do Jake.

[...]

As oito semanas que se passaram foram realmente difíceis, pois senti um pouco de enjôos pela troca e diminuição dos meus medicamentos, porem tirando isso tudo estava correndo muito bem, eu ia toda semana ao consultório da doutora Irina e o meu filho estava crescendo com saúde, meu corpo não estava rejeitando o meu rim o que era uma boa notícia, eu estava de treze semanas e daqui a oito semanas eu poderia ver com certeza o sexo do meu filho.

Todos estavam muito felizes com a notícia, seu Billy estava me mimando mais do que tudo na vida, ele seria um ótimo avô assim como o Jake seria um ótimo pai, falando em Jake ele não parava de falar que seria um menino e já tinha altos planos para o mesmo, já estava decorando o quarto apesar de eu falar que era um pouco cedo para isso, ele como sempre não me deu ouvido ainda ganhou duas cúmplices Claire e Alice, não saiam lá de casa ajudando na decoração do quarto, eu ficava só olhando os três brigarem pela cor do papel de parede, cor do berço e entre outras coisas, em um dia dessas brigas das quais eu já estava saturada eu resolvi deixar os três no quarto brigando e fui para sala estudar um pouco, eu estava em provas na faculdade e andei faltando as primeiras semanas da gravidez e tinha que correr atrás do prejuízo. Eu estava na sala na mesa pesquisando umas coisas na internet quando a campainha tocou e eu fui atender.

_ EU ATENDO! Eu gritei.

_ OBRIGADO AMOR! Jake gritou de volta do quarto para logo começar a discussão de novo com as meninas.

Segui para a porta rindo, pois o escutei falando _"Ele e o meu filho, não de vocês duas"_ele e a sua possessividade. Abrir a porta sorrindo e o meu sorriso logo sumiu quando eu vi a minha mãe parada na porta sorrindo para mim.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Pov Nessie.

_ Oi Filha, posso entrar? Ela falava do outro lado da porta enquanto eu a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

_ Nessie, quem é? Jake apareceu gritando na sala e logo ficou calado quando viu quem era.

_ Oi Jacob, posso entrar? Ela perguntou olhando para o Jake.

_ Claro senhora Cullen, pode entrar. Ele disse me puxando da porta, pois eu estava estática desde a hora que a vi naquela porta. Eu continuei em pé e ela sentou-se no sofá.

_ A senhora quer algo para beber? Jake perguntou. _ Não sei se temos muitas coisas para oferecer, pois eu fiquei de ir ao mercado fazer compras e ainda não tive tempo. Ele se explicava para ela meio nervoso e eu não estava entendendo o porquê de tanta explicação.

_ Aceito um copo de água só Jacob. Minha mãe respondeu para o Jake. _ Você está bem minha filha? Ela perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ Por que não estaria? Eu disse com a voz áspera.

_ Eu estou achando você diferente, sei lá, está bonita, mas está meio diferente. Ela disse com uma cara que parecia querer adivinhar o que estava acontecendo.

_ Impressão sua. Eu disse sentando no sofá de frente para ela e colocando a almofada na frente da minha barriga para que ela não pudesse ver, eu estava com um pouco de barriga, porem como eu estava usando uma camisa do Jake, a mesma estava larga e não dava para ver direito, já que barriga foi uma coisa que eu não tinha colocado muito _"O que me deixou realmente frustrada"_.

_ Jake eu e a Alice achávamos melhor colocar o berço no lado esquerdo do quarto e a poltrona ao lado, assim a Nessie não precisará andar muito com o meu afilhado. Claire entrou na sala falando e logo colocou a mão na boca quando viu a minha mãe.

_ Você está grávida? Ela perguntou com um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo espanto.

_ Desculpa. Claire disse voltando correndo para o quarto.

_ Você está grávida minha filha? Ela perguntou somente rindo dessa vez.

_ Estou. Eu respondi.

_ Eu não acredito filha, fico muito feliz por vocês. Ela disse com os olhos cheios de água. _ É menino ou menina? Ela perguntou secando os olhos.

_ Não sabemos ainda. Jake respondeu trazendo a água que ela havia pedido. _ Vamos saber só daqui algumas semanas, mas eu já estou decorando o quarto, eu quero que seja um menino, mas se vim uma menina eu fico muito feliz, desde que venha com saúde contando o estado da Nessie e todos os remédios que ela anda tomando e ...

_ JAKE! Eu gritei olhando para ele com cara feia, ele logo entendeu e resolveu calar a boca, desde que eu engravidei o Jake virou uma matraca, fala mais do que deve e anda falando pelo os cotovelos, eu sei que é felicidade, mas era Isabella Cullen que estava na sua frente e não um amigo dele.

_ O que foi Filha, Jacob não pode me contar as novidades? Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ Não quando eu não sei qual é o real motivo que a trouxe da Espanha até aqui, a última vez que nós nos encontramos eu tinha acabado de casar escondida sem o seu consentimento e agora do nada você aparece aqui depois de quase um ano e quer que eu aceite de bom grado, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não sou assim.

_ Eu me separei do seu pai. Ela disse olhando para o copo de água que estava em sua mão. _ Faz três meses que estamos separados e agora eu pedi o divorcio.

Eu não sabia qual deveria ter sido a minha reação naquele momento, mas a única coisa que eu disse foi:

_ Hum!

_ Eu vou voltar a morar aqui em L.A, eu estou a três semanas na cidade criando coragem para vim falar com você e contar isso, hoje finalmente eu tive coragem. Ela disse meio sem graça. _ E chego aqui sabendo que vou ser avó.

_ kk .. Como é que? Eu disse rindo. Ela tirou o sorriso que estava em seus lábios.

_ Eu sou sua mãe Renesmee, portanto eu serei avó do seu filho.

_ Se você for a metade da avó que você foi como mãe eu tenho até pena do meu filho. Eu disse com deboche.

_ Isso é injusto, eu ajudei você com o Jake no dia do casamento, depois daquele dia o meu casamento nunca mais foi o mesmo.

_ Agora a culpa é minha que o seu casamento não deu certo? Eu perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ Não minha filha, a culpa não é sua, eu já não era feliz há muito tempo com o seu pai.

_ Hum!

_ Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, eu vim aqui para lhe pedir perdão por tudo o que aconteceu, eu vim aqui porque quero tentar ser uma mãe de verdade agora que não estou mais sobre a opressão do seu pai, eu quero poder ser sua amiga e mais do que tudo quero poder conviver com o meu neto ou neta e fazer por ele o que eu nunca fiz por você. Ela disse com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e com muita raiva eu constatei que as minha também estavam caindo _malditos hormônios._

_ O que a faz pensar que eu quero ser a sua amiga e quero que você seja avó para o meu filho?

_ Não seja injusta Nessie, todo mundo erra, eu errei, mas eu mereço uma chance, seria injustiça sua não tentar e não me deixar ver o meu neto.

_ Nessie. Jake me chamou e eu olhei em seus olhos. _ Amor, dá uma chance a sua mãe, você disse que era isso que você sempre quis na vida, e a mesma está lhe dando essa chance, depois de 18 anos, mais está dando, não a perca para depois não se arrepender, você sabe que é isso que você quer apesar de tudo lá no fundo você ama a sua mãe e eu sei o quanto foi duro para você tudo aquilo que aconteceu no casamento, dê uma chance a ela, ou melhor, dê uma chance a vocês duas. Ele disse olhando em meus olhos, eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas.

_ Me desculpe mãe. Eu disse indo em sua direção e a abraçando chorando.

_ Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas para você minha filha, você nunca fez nada de errado, errada fui eu que me deixei levar pelo o seu pai e perdi o meu bebe. Ela disse me abraçando e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Ficamos abraçadas por alguns minutos e logo depois começamos a conversar, ela me contou que descobriu uma traição do meu pai com a secretária e que foi por causa disso que ela havia se separado, contou que comprou um apartamento perto do apartamento do Jake e que agora recuperaríamos o tempo perdido, conversamos um pouco sobre a gente, choramos mais, pedidos perdões, discutimos também, mas logo nos entendemos. Jake a levou para conhecer o apartamento e consequentemente o quarto do nosso filho o qual estava ficando realmente lindo, eu não sabia explicar, mas estava sentindo uma alegria tão grande depois daquele encontro com a minha mãe, a minha vida já estava perfeita, não sabia que ela poderia ficar melhor.

[...]

Oito Semanas Depois ...

As oitos semanas haviam se passado e eu estava indo ao consultório da doutora Irina para finalmente saber o sexo do meu filho, Jake estava uma pilha de nervos e mais falante do que nunca e com o nervosismo dele eu estava ficando nervosa.

_ Bom dia futuros papais. Doutora Irina brincou com a gente quando entramos em seu consultório.

_ Bom dia doutora. Eu respondi.

_ Bom dia. Jake disse afastando a cadeira para mim.

_ Vejo que a barriga finalmente apareceu. Ela disse passando a mão na minha barriga.

_ Já estava na hora né doutora. Eu disse alisando a mesma.

_ Não sabe como ela chorou tanto dizendo que não teria barriga, que ficaria feia e outras coisas. Jake disse com um sorriso nervoso.

_ E o papai ainda estava falando e agitando muito? A doutora perguntou me olhando.

_ O tempo todo, ele me deixa louca às vezes de tanto que fala e agita, ele passa 24h por dia agitando e nem quando dorme me dá sossego já que não para de se mexer.

_ Será que vamos precisar de um remédio Jacob. Ela disse olhando para ele.

_ Não, eu prometo que vou me acalmar.

_ Já ouvi isso. Eu disse.

_ Eu também. A doutora disse. _ Vou lhe passar um remédio, pois você não pode deixar a Renesmee agitada. Ela disse fazendo uma receita. _ Vamos aos exames de rotina e finalmente saber o sexo. Ela disse indicando a maca. A mesma fez o exame de rotina, estava tudo bem com o meu filho e ficamos muito felizes com o sexo.

_ Gostou papai? A doutora perguntou.

_ Como eu disse o importante é que venha com saúde, claro que eu amei. Ele disse rindo e emocionado.

Saímos do consultório e fomos contar a novidades para os avós, amigos, madrinhas, padrinhos e todo mundo que fazia parte de toda aquela nossa alegria.

[...]

Dezenove Semanas Depois ...

Minha gestação foi a melhor possível, o meu rim aceitou de bom grado a mudança do meu corpo e se adaptou ao mesmo, eu estava beirando as quarenta semanas e não teria parto normal por causa do rim, apesar de está habita para o parto normal a doutora Irina optou por fazer cesariana, pois seria mais seguro, eu não me opus e o Jake muito menos.

Os remédios vieram em uma boa hora, finalmente o Jake passou a dormir melhor e ficar menos agitado, me deixando calma.

Estou seguindo para o hospital para ter o meu baby, é um pouco estranho, pois vou sair e voltar com uma criança nos braços, porem estou muito feliz.

_ Estamos pronta mamãe? Irina apareceu já devidamente pronta para o parto, eu já havia sido preparada há alguns minutos e estava só esperando. _ Vamos aplicar a raqui em você. Ela disse e logo em seguida a mesma foi aplicada e depois me levaram para a sala de parto.

[...]

Após o parto eu fui levada para o quarto e estava esperando os resultados do exame de sangue para ver como estava o nível dos remédios no meu sangue e no sangue do meu filho.

_ Você vai poder amamentar o Taylor Renesmee. Doutora Irina entrou no quarto falando com o Taylor em seus braços.

Meu filho era lindo, era a cara do Jake, a pele morena, tinha cara de homenzinho já, saiu com a cor dos meus olhos e os cabelos negros do Jake, ele era perfeito, eu estava feliz com o rumo que a minha vida havia tomado, apesar de todas as coisas ruins que já havia acontecido na minha vida, eu não imaginava rumo melhor para a mesma, é claro que eu ainda tinha muita coisa para viver daqui para frente, tudo estava só começando, mais para o começo estava muito bom, eu estava com um homem que eu amava e era amada, havia tido um filho lindo, tinha finalmente descoberto o que era amor de mãe, estava cursando o que eu sempre quis e sem sobra de dúvida séria a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, afinal de contas eu aprendi que a vida é jogo e que tem suas conseqüências, às vezes são ruins às vezes são boas, mas é sempre na metida certa.


	30. Final

Capitulo 30

Epílogo.

_Após o nascimento do Tay o divórcio dos meus pais saiu e eu me encontrei com o mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo e constatei que existem pessoas que nasceram ruins e morreram ruins, meu pai é uma dessas pessoas, ele não mudou em__NADA__, quando digo isso quero dizer que ele ainda era o mesmo arrogante, manipulador e filho da puta que eu havia conhecido na minha vida, até o Billy que parecia um pouco com ele com a notícia que seria avô mudou, e o meu pai mostrou que o dinheiro é e sempre será algo de mais importante em sua vida. No dia que foram assinar o divórcio eu fui para dá apoio moral para a minha mãe, e o encontro foi inevitável._

__ É pelo visto o casamento ainda está durando. Ele disse com deboche a me ver no corredor._

__ kk .. Diferente do seu né? Eu rebati a altura._

__ É muita petulância sua querer comparar um casamento de 20 anos com um de 1 ano. Ele disse com raiva._

__ 20 anos de pura merda e mentira. Eu disse com raiva._

__ Como anda o maridinho? Ele mudou de assunto, porem reparei que os seus olhos estavam queimando de ódio._

__ Meu esposo anda muito bem._

__ Ai que lindo! Ele disse colocando uma mão na outra com deboche._

__ Olha aqui Edward. Eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida por alguém me chamando._

__ Amor. Jake vinha no corredor com o Tay nos braços, meu pai virou para encara-lo e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o Jake carregando o nosso filho. _ Acho que ele está com fome, ele não para de chorar. Jake falava meio assustado._

__ O que foi meu garotão. Eu disse o pegando do colo do Jake, ainda sobre os olhares do Edward._

__ Boa tarde Edward. Jake o cumprimentou, mas não recebeu resposta, meu pai estava estático, ele apontou para o Tay no meu colo e sua boca se abriu e logo fechou._

__ Está tudo bem? Jake perguntou para ele._

__ Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Edward perguntou apontando para o Tay._

__ Há dois meses. Jake respondeu._

__ Qual é o nome dele?_

__ Taylor Black. Eu respondi olhando em sua face._

__ Ele é o meu neto? Ele perguntou uma coisa que era óbvia._

__ Não, ele é o meu filho e o do Jake. Eu respondi._

__ Renesmee, eu. Ele foi interrompido._

__ Senhor Cullen, o senhor já pode entrar. Um rapaz apareceu na porta o chamando, meu pai entrou assinou os papeis e quando saiu o que ele simplesmente fez foi olhar em nossa direção e logo em seguida sair pelo o corredor, depois daquilo eu NUNCA mais vi o meu pai e segundo a minha mãe que ainda matinha contato com a Esme que era a mãe dele, ele meio que surtou depois de ver o Tay em meus braços, seu sonho sempre foi ter um filho homem, o qual ele nunca teve, ao invés disso ele ganhou uma menina ingrata que deu mais desgosto do que orgulho, disse que ele havia se arrependido por tudo, mas já era tarde demais para querer uma segunda chance._

_Dez anos haviam se passado desde o nascimento do Tay, eu estava trabalhando em uma empresa e o Jake estava cuidando e dirigindo a escola, agora ele era o sócio majoritário, pois eu juntei as nossas ações._

_Alec e Claire haviam casado, ficaram tão empolgados com o que aconteceu comigo e com o Jake e resolveram repetir a doze, com a diferença que foram morar em New York e passaram a nos visitar de em quando, pois a Claire é madrinha do Tay._

_Jared e Embry já haviam se acertado antes mesmo de eu e o Jake casarmos, mas após terminaram a escola e as faculdades resolveram morar juntos, por conta disso mudaram-se para a São Francisco aonde já é permitido a união entre casais do mesmo sexo, a próxima batalha a qual eles estão enfrentando agora é a da adoção, é realmente bem conturbado uma adoção e tudo fica ainda mais difícil quando trata-se de duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, acho que a sociedade prefere que as crianças morem em orfanatos e nas ruas do que ser criadas por duas pessoas do mesmo sexo._

_Quil foi embora para Londres morar com seus avós, fontes dizem que ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que terminou o namoro com Claire, como ele viu que nunca mais a teria de volta resolveu ir embora para ver se curava as feridas do coração._

_Leah e Sue deixaram L.A depois do meu casamento com o Jake a última notícia que eu tive foi que a Leah ia casar, falando ainda nos Clearwater eu visito o tumulo do Seth sempre que posso, lembro que quando completou um ano do falecimento do mesmo nos juntamos para fazer uma pequena visita e ficamos lembrando de tudo que passamos juntos, eu não posso dizer que eu tenho magoas e resentimentos pelo o que fez, porque não seria verdade, eu fico pensando que se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido eu poderia ainda ser a mesma garota sem coração que não queria aproximação com nada e ninguém, e meio que graças aos acontecimentos eu me tornei na pessoa que sou hoje._


End file.
